


An Unexpected Love

by AlphaCentari



Category: Dalaran - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 116,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCentari/pseuds/AlphaCentari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blood elf intellectual that shunned love and all of its "trappings" for the stone cold safety of scholarly pursuits.  A battle weary night elf Sentinel tiring from the reasons for killing and looking for relief from a never-ending war.</p><p>One in denial over loneliness in her academic ivory tower Horde life, ever dreaming of being loved, of falling in love, yet resigning herself to believe that some dreams do not, must not, come true.</p><p>The other seeking something worth fighting for beyond Alliance greed for land, politics, and wealth . . . peace in the World of Azeroth and a true love to share it with.</p><p>Their paths would cross by a lilac tree in Dalaran.  Would they be able to see the hearts behind enemy faces to allow true love its due course?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all started by the lilac tree . . .

**Author's Note:**

> To you WoW veterans, please forgive my mistakes about lore or other facts. The characters are original. Everything WoW belongs to Blizzard.

Azeda Sunfall wandered carefree through the crowded Dalaran marketplace. It was midday and pleasantly warm. A swarming cacophony of bustling activity surrounded her. The muted electric hum of the city’s magical foundations flowed about her like an invisible mist. As a mage, she detected a mild charge tickling beneath her skin that always accompanied being in areas highly energized by magic.

The newness of being in mystical Dalaran for only the fourth time still captivated her intellectual interest. Dalaran, the neutral city where Horde and Alliance alike passed within inches of each other without fighting. It wasn’t their unbelievable proximity to one another that befuddled her; it was the fact that none seemed to notice or care that they weren’t at war here when war raged everywhere else.

But _she_ cared. She wasn’t used to this yet. Her mage mentor and college professor, Madam Talonia, assured her that she would adjust eventually but to expect it to feel a little weird initially on the first few visits. She thought of the first time she saw the glistening snow in Northrend, which was also the first time she’d ever beheld snow. Having always lived in a homeland of perpetual springtime, she had been aglow with delight at the beauty of the fine white chilly powder. The snowflake was a delicate and brilliant work of art that she marveled over.

She rarely left home over most of her young adult life, but lately she found herself traveling more than ever due to her studies at university as Madam Talonia’s apprentice. The new experiences in the rest of the world outside Quel’Thelas were looking more and more like her new normal, and she zealously recorded all that she saw on her writing notepad for later study.

She discovered a carved stone bench near a blossoming lilac tree on the perimeter of the bustling courtyard. She seated herself in typical fashion with the intent to observe, to just _be_ in the midst of this new world.

New experiences like this were more than just a thrill; they were enhancing, enlightening opportunities for intellectual learning. Learning was her thing, her very favorite thing. Anyone looking for her back home had only to check within the university library or in the park under the giant sycamore tree where she was wont to be found reading. While her blood elf peers were off valiantly fighting the Horde’s cause with sharp blades of steel and iron, she committed herself to studying magic, history, philosophy, and much more. Fighting was for brutes in her opinion.

Today she would study one of her favorite and most interesting topics: people and their behavior. Not just her own kind, the blood elves she saw every day in Silvermoon City. No, her interest today was in watching the Alliance. She’d read so much about every Alliance race, but most of the accounts she’d read were either from ancient lore, bloody encounters on the battlefield in wartimes, or stories about forbidden love. She liked the stories about forbidden love between Alliance and Horde, rare as they were, and she often wondered if there weren’t more stories out there that had yet to be told.

She settled herself onto the sturdy bench and leisurely crossed one slender leg over the other, using her hand to smooth over her white writing pad atop her lap. She held a long black writing quill in the other. A short square bottle of ink rested on the bench beside her. Looking up, she began to take in the view with scholarly interest.

Her fel green eyes absorbed the dynamic scenery as if she’d done so a thousand times before; truly, she had. Azeda enjoyed watching from the outside wherever she was; it was one of the things she loved so dearly about her choice to pursue an academic life path. She liked being able to study that which was separate from herself, standing on the perimeter of life. It suited her in a closed off, coldly isolated kind of way, even in her relationships.

To say she involved herself in any manner of relationship was to say that she rarely related to anyone on a non-academic level of communication. Her friends were her colleagues, and discussions ranged from politics, science, education, and other intellectually stimulating topics. Even her parents were well-respected professors and always encouraged her to pursue knowledge as the greatest gift one could give to one’s self.

Conversations about emotions and things of the heart irritated her because she saw no logical purpose to them. She left these inane interests to fools, priding herself for keeping all senseless drama at bay, such as what she saw happening around her with others in general.

But, she did see another side of the foolish preoccupations, one that almost seemed enchanting, even if still pointless. One taking her mate’s hand on a casual stroll, a brief kiss shared in the park between lovers, having someone to come home to every day for the rest of one’s life, and other passionate exchanges that she knew nothing of personally.

Extended musings over such sweet reveries always seemed to trigger a slow-building lonely ache in her heart. Only fleeting silly curiosities they were, really. She pointedly convinced herself anytime they surfaced that such was all they ever were before dismissing them like any other mindless notion.

Who needed all that cooing and gushing emotion over someone else or the pain that came with losing it? No thanks, she always said to herself, choosing instead to focus on her pursuit of knowledge. Knowledge was objective and sound, easy to trust and challenging enough that she could spend her whole life seeking it and never have time to want for anything else. Scholarly pursuit was her only true love, and all around her eventually came to know it. This remained especially true for the occasional suitor whom she ensured regretted approaching her when he or she was misguided enough to do so. She was fine and content on her own, even if she had to remind her forlorn heart of that every now and again.

A soft cool breeze surrounded her in the sitting area, swirling about her as the leaves and plant debris on the stepping stones beneath her feet whirled and danced about. She leaned forward to more closely observe the passersby. 

A goblin child was throwing a fit and tugging on his mother’s arm while she grasped his hand and pulled him through the crowd indifferently.

A group of human warriors passed by in a troop with stony vigilant looks on their faces.

A few bulky orc woodcutters lumbered by grunting about something that made one of them laugh in a beefy guffaw.

A group of three night elves walked by wearing Sentinel armor. One of them, a dark-blue-haired female, turned to look at her as she passed, and the alluring soft white light of her eyes was mesmerizing to Azeda for a brief moment in time.

Their eyes locked.

Azeda thought _she is beautiful_ , but the thought didn’t register in her mind merely as words she wasn’t speaking aloud. It emerged from somewhere much deeper within and compelled her not to look away.

Azeda stared uncertainly at first, but then the night elf brazenly _smiled_ at her. Azeda’s staring suddenly felt to her like dumbfounded gawking on the inside. As for her logic-abiding conscious mind, well, it was screaming from shock as she felt the corners of her mouth slightly drawing upward into a smile, her cheeks beginning to feel warm and flushed.

She began to feel an emerging unfamiliar sensation overtaking her. It felt compulsive and meekly powerful as it jarred her senses and scrambled her thoughts in a strange and confusingly blissful manner, leaving her unable to fathom how she felt, so out of control in her own skin. _Was this attraction?_ she wondered.

The night elf disappeared into the crowd with her companions, and Azeda shocked herself again when she found herself searching after her almost desperately, craning her neck to see into the crowd. The notepad on her lap slipped and tumbled to the ground, and she didn’t care.

Oh, but she _did_ care. Her senses re-engaged and she looked down at her lap in surprise to see it empty. She reached down to collect the notepad and dusted it off with a quick swipe of her hand, returning it to its usual position on her lap.

Back to business, and whatever that was hadn’t happened. It _couldn’t_ have.

Or had it? She reasoned that if she wrote about it, made it into a matter of study, she wouldn’t have to explain to herself how she’d felt. Never mind the explosive burst of emotion over such a strong attraction upon first sight to a night elf. A night elf of all things! _Rubbish_ , she thought.

She dipped her quill pen into the bottle of ink beside her and began to scribble the dry etchings of academic study regarding the night elf. What had made the night elf look in the first place? What had caused her to keep on looking when she realized she was looking at a blood elf, a member of the Horde, the _enemy_? Was there an airborne pathogen from the area’s vegetation that caused a delay in the response mechanism? If the latter was true, then Azeda might be at risk too if the culprit plant was proximal to where she was sitting. It would explain a lot about her own reaction too, like how she wished the night elf hadn’t left so soon. Perhaps she had an allergy to something in the area.

She decided she should move elsewhere for her own safety, and she gathered her things. 

“Hello,” came a female’s silvery voice. Azeda had yet to rise from the stone bench. The simple greeting was in perfectly spoken elven, untainted by the imperfections often found in another race’s attempts to speak her people’s beautifully elegant language. She detested when they tried and accepted it as one of the irritations she’d have to live with whenever she conversed with non-elves. In this greeting, her elven ears keenly detected the precise intonation and pronunciation that was only her language being purely spoken by another elf.

Azeda looked up startled and a bit curious, unprepared to see the owner of the voice.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” the night elf, _the_ night elf, said with an enchanting smile and a cautious yet soothing tone. She placed a hand on her own chest in a pleading motion that covered her heart, an almost chivalrous gesture. The scattered leaves littering the side path from which she emerged crunched beneath her leather boots as she stepped into the sitting area in full view of Azeda.

Azeda shrugged in an awkward attempt to make it appear as though she hadn’t been startled. In her mind she came off as confident and uninterested, so it confused her when she felt a shy smile spreading across her face and a heated flush returning in her cheeks. 

The most she could muster to say came out in an uncharacteristically awkward coy tone of voice, “Uh, you . . . you did not scare me.” 

She imagined her response to any encounter with the Alliance to be quite different in nature from how she sounded now, like a bashful young girl.

“I’m relieved, my lady,” the night elf said innocently. She put one foot forward and bowed slightly with one hand still on the center of her chest, saying, “My name is Mheaith Stormlight, and it is a pleasure to greet you.”

Azeda stood and watched Mheaith bowing in front of her and then rising again to watch her with a sweet smile. This was _certainly_ a new thing. She immediately made a mental note to write about such a rare event as soon as she had the chance. For now, it was still happening, and she didn’t quite know how to respond.

Mheaith, noticing the reticent look on Azeda’s face after a moment’s pause, spoke kindly, “Ah, I see by the look in your eyes I’ve regrettably surprised you in yet another way. Do you wish me to leave?”

She’s looking into my eyes? Azeda thought, another blush blossoming upon her pale cheeks, betraying her wish to look aloof to the night elf’s charms.

Azeda shifted upon her feet nervously, searching for some protocol in her recollection, some instruction she’d possibly read on how to respond in such an unlikely scenario. The word that came out was not what she meant to say, and she found herself regretting it immediately after. It just seemed like the obvious choice in the moment.

“ _Yes_.” It sounded so reluctant, yet final.

“As you wish, my lady,” Mheaith bowed again apologetically with a charmingly handsome smile and turned to leave without another word.

Azeda watched her go, remaining still like a frozen statue and unable to say anything more. She wanted to though, more so than she wanted Mheaith to leave. Her heart was already kicking her regretfully for sending her away when she had done nothing more than introduce herself so mannerly. 

Mheaith had shown enough of an interest to seek her out after seeing her in the crowd that Azeda was flattered by the gesture, but she was still in shock.

She pondered over how this kind of thing wasn’t supposed to happen between enemies. Night elves didn’t talk to bloods elves so romantically, and blood elves certainly didn’t consort with beautiful night elves, especially those with profoundly alluring white-silver eyes. _Certainly not_.

In any other setting, they’d be battling to kill each other as Horde pitted against Alliance, reason enough. Then again, even though she had some extraordinary abilities as a mage, she preferred to use her magic for more useful pursuits rather than fighting. She figured it would look more like her running away or cowering on the ground in the presence of a mighty warrior like Mheaith, were they to be in any other setting. She’d looked so formidable, even though her approach had been meek and gentle, and Azeda suddenly realized that the combination was extremely appealing to her in a primally urging kind of way that she’d never felt before. This one was no brute.

When Mheaith was out of sight, she collected her composure and realized she’d dropped her writing pad at some point again. Bending down to pick it up, she took a deep breath to steady herself and exited the area to people watch somewhere else, anywhere else. The sooner she could put this experience behind her, the sooner she could rid herself of the disappointment she felt over acting like a complete dolt in the face of, well, she didn’t even know what to call it yet.

Azeda plowed her way through the crowd until she came upon a notice posted in front of her favorite Dalaran bookstore. She stepped closer to the bright orange paper fastened to the front window of the store and peered at the words. 

“Dalaran History: Everything You Didn’t Know You Didn’t Know About the Magical City in the Clouds”

The notice was about a seminar, which piqued her interest immediately. She wondered smugly what they could possibly tell her that she didn’t already know, but her curiosity again drew her in. She signed the attendance sheet for the seminar that was planned to occur later in the afternoon.

Azeda finished scrawling her name carefully on the list when she noticed another further down; this name she knew: _Mheaith Stormlight_. A tiny smile stole across her lips, and she turned away, feeling both confused at her unpredictable reactions over the new stranger and a sense of hope etched with excitement for the afternoon. It couldn’t arrive fast enough for her now, and she slowly began to stop concerning herself with how unusual the whole idea was as the shock wore off. _This should be very interesting,_ she pondered. She'd dropped the notepad again somewhere while traversing the crowded marketplace to this point. As she began to daydream about forbidden love stories, she didn't even notice it missing.


	2. I saved a chair for you . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azeda returns Mheaith's friendly gesture to become better acquainted.

Mheaith walked away from the blood elf by the lilac tree, not because she wanted to, but because the blood elf’s wish had insisted that she leave. 

Upon first sight, the blood elf’s mesmerizing emerald eyes had sparkled with reflections of reluctant yearning. Mheaith had been captivated as she’d passed by and caught a glimpse of her sitting, sitting and watching her. She’d smiled in response, and the blood elf had done the same.

The elven beauty had appeared simultaneously embarrassed and happy when Mheaith had emerged from the side path and had spoken to her. A blush or two later drawn upon that exquisite face and a chance for Mheaith to tell the elf her name were the only privileges she was granted. Mheaith could do nothing more than comply with her request, no matter how conflicted her glinting green eyes may have looked when she’d sent Mheaith away. It took one simple word, and Mheaith felt the sting as if it had been a thousand.

As she walked away, Mheaith could not help but sigh within over how that single word, “yes,” on the blood elf’s lips toward her for any other reason could have led to something profound and fascinating between them. Although the electricity in the air was starting to fade with the growing distance between them, it had been intense enough only a moment ago in the elf’s presence to light a fire in Mheaith that wasn’t quelling itself so easily.

Her best friend and Sentinel sister, Xiomara, had seen the two initially connect. She’d called after her halfheartedly to _wait_ when she’d seen Mheaith turn back but gave up when she saw that Mheaith was already well on her way and out of earshot. Xiomara had gone onward to the tavern without her.

Now Mheaith was coming after Xiomara, not sure how to tell her that the little encounter had flopped.

“How did it go?” Xiomara asked as Mheaith walked up to her in the tavern. The shrunken look on her friend’s face said it all; the encounter with the Sin’dorei hadn’t gone well. She’d tried to warn her, but Mheaith had a stubborn streak that couldn’t be reasoned with when she had an idea lodged in her mule head. It was one of the things Xiomara admired most about her.

Mheaith gave her best saunter up to the bar in mock confidence with a forced smile stretched out beneath disappointed eyes, “I think I put her off. She didn’t seem angry, but she basically sent me away.”

Xiomara countered her obviously feigned confident stride with mock incredulousness as if she never would have guessed the outcome, “Noo. . . she _didn’t_!”

“Knock it off. It was bad enough enduring it,” Mheaith defended with a sheepish halfhearted chuckle. She propped herself against the bar with one elbow, looking at her friend and sighed.

“Well, at least you tried, which is a lot more than I would have bothered to do. She was pretty; I’ll give her that,” Xiomara said, patting Mheaith on the shoulder.

“Yeah, she was,” Mheaith sighed again with a smile.

“Onto the next I always say, and it isn’t like you don’t have a shortage of _‘nexts’_ lined up to be the object of your affection, right?” Xiomara encouraged. She was right; Mheaith was well sought after back home in Darnassus, but she had yet to choose a mate from any of them.

“Aye, my friend, that is true,” Mheaith nodded. She arched one eyebrow and added, “If only any one of them was worth my while.”

Xiomara raised her mug of ale in a toast as Mheaith grabbed whatever concoction of a drink her friend had ordered for her and lifted it high. Xiomara announced, “To you, my brave sister, who had the hutzpa today to pick up on a blood elf; may you live to be a thousand and one even though your daring courage will likely be the end of you far sooner!”

They drank to that because Mheaith knew it was probably true. 

Mheaith tossed back the last of her drink after only a few swallows.

She continued to think about the blood elf trying not to make it look as though she’d been startled by Mheaith’s approach, but Mheaith had known better. Also, it was clear that she wasn’t a warrior, sitting there with that note pad.

Xiomara broke her thoughts, “Hey, we’d better move it if we’re going to make that seminar you signed us up for. I still don’t know why I let you do that. I know all I ever need to know about Dalaran; it’s the best place to get troll dark ale, and the goblins stock the underbelly’s black market with some of the best weapons anywhere.”

“Culture, my dear Xi . . . for culture’s sake,” Mheaith said defensively, referring to her affectionately by her pet name.

It wasn’t that she thought she needed to explain herself to her friend of many years. Mheaith wanted to bridge the gaps of understanding from what her night elf world taught her about other cultures and what was actually true about them. She just wanted Xi to understand that too for her own sake.

In a war weary world, it was a challenge for anyone to conceive of peace between the two great enemy factions, the Alliance and the Horde. Mheaith dreamed of a better world than what she had always known, and she took advantage of every opportunity to advance her vision of peace, starting with re-educating herself about the culture of every race and region, a monumental task. Even though Xiomara was resistant to the idea of peace as most of Mheaith’s night elf and Alliance companions were, Mheaith planted seeds when she could, where she could, even if it meant dragging Xi with her to an informational seminar on Dalaran that focused on topics other than weapons and alcohol, the warrior’s two essentials.

“As you see it.” Xiomara rolled her eyes, “Let’s go.”

“I knew you’d see it my way,” Mheaith said knowingly.

The pair left the tavern.

Later in the day, they entered a small room only a few minutes before the seminar was to start. Mheaith glanced about the crowded room. Small rectangular tables with two chairs on the same side facing the front of the classroom were neatly aligned throughout, and to her chagrin, all were nearly full, Horde next to Horde and Alliance next to Alliance, nearly forty attendees altogether.

She said in a low voice, “Looks like we won’t be sitting together.”

Xiomara’s eyebrows shot up and then down in an _oh well_ communication. She left Mheaith’s side and pulled out a chair next to a stout bearded dwarf, sliding into the seat.

Mheaith was left standing by the doorway, scanning the room for an available chair. Beyond the Horde who avoided eye contact with her and the Alliance who looked just as aloof to her need for a place to sit, she saw an arm rise up on the other side of the room and a hand motion for her to come. A friendly voice said, “There’s an empty chair over here.”

Grateful for the help, she crossed the room hopefully. As she neared the place where the helpful arm and hand had waved to her, she nearly stopped in her tracks.

The blood elf she’d met earlier in the day was sitting at a table with an empty chair next to her, the only empty chair left. She was turned about in her seat and looking behind at Mheaith expectantly.

Mheaith smiled bashfully and walked to the table, pulling the wooden chair out as it scraped across the stone floor and taking her seat comfortably next to the blood elf.

“Thank you,” Mheaith said humbly. She wondered with hopeful curiosity at the blood elf’s deliberate invitation to her table when she had bidden her to leave her presence only an hour ago. She remembered that this was likely not the typical encounter for either of them, so things might not go as they could be expected to in more accustomed scenarios. She thought that made it all the more interesting.

“My name is Azeda Sunfall,” Azeda offered as if she’d been waiting all day to introduce herself properly since her last encounter with Mheaith. Her tone sought to make amends for banishing the Alliance night elf from her company before. Azeda chastised herself because she knew that Mheaith’s allegiance to the Alliance was only one thing about her. Oh yes, there was so much more beneath that gallant surface. Azeda was impressed by Mheaith’s daring to go against the grain in trying to make her acquaintance.

Impressed wasn’t all. Azeda was enticed by her show of courage, not to mention those seductively inviting white-silver eyes. They had a strong sway over her too.

Mheaith smiled wider and said, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Azeda gave a quick nod and a friendly smile in agreement before turning her attention to the front of the room as the seminar’s instructor entered.

Mheaith did so as well, delaying only a second behind Azeda, long enough to see her cheeks blushing again as they had before. She thought her own face was smiling anew at the sight of Azeda blushing, but she realized that she actually hadn’t stopped smiling since seeing the blood elf again. _Oh my_ , she thought, _how will I ever pay attention to anything right now when she affects me like this?_

But she did, for the instructor was none other than draenei Madam Lana Lanakey, the well-known author of several books on Dalaran history. She had a peculiar theory that Dalaran would one day be at the crux of some great magical event in the future that would bring the enemies of Azeroth together in unity, ending the great war and the craft of it. She discussed her position about the need for such a massive worldly change, interweaving her philosophical opinions skillfully throughout her talks on Dalaran’s lore and why its ancient magical history and underpinnings made it the ideal focal point and catalyst for that change.

On the later side of one hour, she stopped her lecturing and faced everyone, her gaze hovering over the room and assessing the audience thoughtfully. She stepped around the small podium and put both of her arms out in front of her slightly with her palms up in a gesture to address everyone, but it almost looked to Mheaith like she was about to start praying. Priestesses looked like that when offering up their praises for the people to the goddess Elune, and in a way, what came out of Madam Lanakey’s mouth was somewhat of a prayer too.

“I say to you all, there never was a greater need for peace than today, right now. This is the endpoint of my talk today, what I want you to leave with. How will you contribute to bringing peace into our world?” she said rhetorically with a tone that slightly resonated pleading.

A reply came from somewhere in the room from one of the audience. It was gruff sounding like a tauren’s voice, “How can we contribute? What can we do?” He sounded incredulous and yet interested, like he really wanted to believe there had to be a way.

She smiled and answered, “By letting yourself be exposed to that which you are not familiar, making yourself open and vulnerable to the other side so that you may learn the similarities you have with one another rather than focusing only upon the differences.”

With all eyes upon her, she strolled silently from one side of the room to the other, still assessing the audience, finally stopping to say, “In this entire room, there is one table where Alliance and Horde sit peacefully next to one another. Look and see here.” She motioned toward Mheaith and Azeda to make them an example.

The whole room turned and beheld them. As if to further prove Madam Lanakey’s point, Mheaith looked at Azeda and smiled coyly again as Azeda returned the same to her. For one moment in time, it felt to them both like they were the only ones in the room, and Madam Lanakey could see it on their faces.

“Ah, very good! I see a blossoming friendship forming already!” Madam Lanakey lauded them. “The rest of you, let this be an example to you. Open yourselves up; you may be surprised to find a friend in your enemy.” She further thanked them all for coming and ended the talk, remaining at the front of the room to answer questions and sign autographs as the seminar's attendees began to gather about her eagerly.

As people were rising from their chairs and beginning to mill about the room and talk, Mheaith noticed that when they glanced at her and Azeda sitting together, the perplexed expressions on their faces showed that their comprehension of the sight was still processing. She knew it must be the oddest thing in the world to see the two of them sitting together like this. The fact that they could have stood like the rest to get out of each other’s breathing space but were instead still seated in close proximity to one another might even be a little off-putting to some with less flexible perspectives. She was glad that Xi wasn’t like that, and as if on cue, her familiar voice cut through the rumbling noise of the crowd's chatter.

“You two gonna sit there all day? It’s over, ya know? Why don’t you go out and walk the grounds a little?” she asked. She'd crossed through the crowded room with the balance and nimbleness of a cat to find them, stopping near the table beside Mheaith.

Mheaith looked at Xi and then turned to Azeda who was watching Xi with a discreetly guarded resignation in her eyes. Mheaith reassured her, “Azeda, this is Xiomara, my dearest friend.”

Before Azeda could respond, Xiomara gave a slight courtesy bow and said in a friendly tone and naturally deep raspy voice, “Nice to meet you.” 

Azeda responded simply, “Likewise.”

Mheaith guessed that meeting two night elves right now was a little more than Azeda wanted to take on, this kind of exchange still being so new. She turned to Xi and immediately loved her for the look of understanding on her face that said she knew Mheaith needed her to get lost for a while.

Xi donned a serious expression to lend credibility to the lie she was about to tell, “Well, hate to run, but I have this thing I’m supposed to do right after this is over, which is, like, now. Mheaith, I’ll tell them that you’re not gonna make it this time.” 

“Thanks, Xi.”

She turned to Azeda and gave another quick bow of the head, saying, “Azeda, it’s a pleasure, but I must go.”

Azeda nodded in return with a smile but said nothing more to Xiomara. She knew there was no “thing,” and she was flattered by how the night elf called Xiomara, Mheaith’s friend, was concocting a little subterfuge to set it up for Mheaith to spend time with her alone. That was what Azeda wanted too. She couldn’t wish for it to come sooner, which meant Xiomara had to leave, and so did they.

Mheaith wondered if she’d stood up yet and realized she hadn’t. Her butt was still firmly planted on the hard wooden chair and had long ago fallen asleep.

“Would you like to go for a walk with me?” she asked Azeda hopefully.

“Yes, please.” Her voice sounded like honey when she said the words. Mheaith knew that her hunch was right that a “yes” from Azeda about anything else would lead to amazing things.

They left the room, nodding respectfully to Madam Lanakey. Her face lit up as she grinned and waved to them.

Entering the square, Azeda knew immediately that they wouldn’t have any privacy here in the city, and the sight of them in public even here would turn heads and rouse attention. She didn’t want to have to deal with that right now because she wanted nothing more than to spend a little time with her new friend without distractions. She knew just the place for it, and it was conveniently close.

They were going to have to leave Dalaran though, and that meant leaving its security behind as well. Her sense of logic demanded that she must not leave the city, but her heart was in charge now. She’d withstood its hungry needs throughout all of her life; not this time. Her rational mind had been ambushed today by that sudden wonderful blushing warm confusing blissful feeling in the pit of her belly that seemed to put a permanent smile on her face or the desire of it, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her defenses were down, at least for now, and she wanted to experience that for as long as she could with Mheaith.

If Mheaith was willing to leave, then they would, and that would be that. New experiences meant taking chances, and she shushed the inner warnings sounding in her head to remain where it was safe and predictable. She'd always remained just beyond the perimeter of her life, and now she was about to breach it.

They had only stepped outside a few paces into the busy square when Azeda turned to Mheaith who was slightly taller than she and said, “Would you like to go somewhere and talk that isn’t so . . .” she motioned to the bustling crowd already starting to flow like a current around them. Her hand made a sweeping gesture that was full of fluidity and grace that made Mheaith feel dreamily subdued just watching her.

“What did you have in mind?” Mheaith asked with interest. She couldn’t imagine where they could go in the city and find quiet enough to talk. _Unless, she meant_ . . .

“Well, it would take trust on your part and mine, but if you’re willing to go on a little adventure with me, we could go just below,” Azeda said hopefully.

Mheaith knew there were only two things beneath where they stood. One was Dalaran’s dark black market underbelly, and the other was the Crystalsong Forest beneath the floating city.

She turned to Azeda who had that enchanting smile on her face, stunning Mheaith’s attention for a second and making her feel giddy. She came to and said, “I don’t imagine you’re referring to the underbelly, so that leaves Crystalsong Forest, right?”

Azeda nodded, “Yes, would you like to go with me there?”

Mheaith was already nodding her head up and down affirmatively, so it wasn’t necessary when she also said the words softly, “Yes, my lady.”

“Good. We go then,” Azeda said, feeling the butterflies taking flight in her belly at being referred to as a lady. If her cheeks grew any hotter from blushing, they’d catch fire.

They rode their flying mounts down to the forest and settled deep in the midst of its splendor.


	3. Crystalsong Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the positions of Horde and Alliance are dismissed and Mheaith and Azeda get to know one another as only people (elven people to be exact), anything could happen . . . even falling in love.

Moments later after arriving in the forest, they dismounted and strolled beside one another in a comfortable silence at first, walking along a winding path of stepping-stones barely wide enough to accommodate two abreast. Although there was surely a great deal of conversation to be had in the very near future, they each seemingly wished to preserve their first moments in each other’s company by saying nothing. _At least not with spoken words._

_Azeda’s eyes said, “I’m really into you.”_

_Mheaith’s coy smile said, “I’m into you too.”_

_Azeda’s sincere eyes and humble downcast glance, “I’m not going to hurt you.”_

_Mheaith’s warm smile, “You’re safe with me.”_

_Azeda’s hopeful gaze, “I want to know everything about you.”_

_Mheaith’s gentle eyes, “You’re so beautiful.”_

_Azeda’s blushing cheeks and soft inviting smile, “I think you’re beautiful too.”_

Deep fissures cut into the ground were brimming with dazzling white light that overflowed into the open air just above the jagged split openings. Glistening crystallized white trees stretched upward to the sky with brilliantly lit branches, their purple trunk bases blending in with the violet-hued ground.

The forest was filled with ethereal beauty, and they beheld it with astounded eyes. But they marveled not nearly as much over their enchanted surroundings as they did the sight of each other.

Azeda was fascinated by the way that Mheaith’s pale violaceous-tinted skin tone and radiant eyes seemed to blend in perfectly with the magnificent deep violet and gleaming white landscape of the forest. Her eyes almost looked like they were more _alive_ here. Everything else about her did too.

Azeda’s skin tingled blissfully from the pull of magic in the bedrock of this place. It was strong, strong enough to fight off the Lich King’s attacks long ago, and it held steady and powerful even today.

She was tingling for another reason too. All of her senses were titillated, and her awareness was heightened from a rapidly developing interest in the attractive night elf that wanted her attention, maybe even wanted _her_. She suddenly hoped so.

Mheaith lead toward a stone bridge she knew in the midst of the forest. Her mouth ached from smiling so much, and she found it harder with each step not to look upon Azeda instead of everything else, just to watch her watching her back. Whenever her eyes met Azeda’s gorgeous fel green gaze looking upon her, she felt giddy and suddenly shy.

She could feel intensity emanating from Azeda that she hadn’t sensed in Dalaran. Knowing that Crystalsong was a place pouring with powerful magic, she guessed Azeda to be a mage by the way she seemed to nearly _shine_ since they touched down only minutes ago. 

Mheaith was absolutely smitten since first sight of Azeda, and they hadn’t even talked yet. She wondered if she should reserve some of her rising emotion until they had, but she decided it felt too amazing in the moment to dampen the growing fire in her yet. If Azeda gave her a reason to do so, she would come back down to the ground quickly enough, even if it meant a big drop and a hard fall when she did. For now, she was breaking all the rules, and it felt like the right thing to do and then some.

They reached the bridge, and Mheaith stepped onto the low incline, reaching out to take Azeda’s hand in a protectively gentle manner. Azeda let her do so, breathing a quiet gasp as Mheaith enclosed her hand in the sweetest way within her own. Mheaith’s hand was warm, and Azeda’s felt like hers fit perfectly within. She was disappointed when Mheaith let go once they reached the other side of the bridge, but her dolefulness faded quickly when Mheaith turned to face her. The strum of magic in the air flowed through her, and it made her anticipation of whatever Mheaith was about to say even greater. She swooned when Mheaith’s eyes settled on hers. _She is so beautiful._

Mheaith, feeling the mutual attraction, smiled charmingly and said, “I’m glad you asked me to come here with you.”

“I’m glad you agreed.”

Mheaith nodded thoughtfully, “I must admit, I find myself rather surprised at how this day has gone.”

Azeda’s brow furrowed slightly, but she continued to smile as she teased, “Do you regret anything so far?”

Mheaith responded with a sultry voice, “On the contrary . . . ” She didn’t finish; she didn’t have to. The breathtaking look in her smoldering silvery white eyes said the rest. Azeda leaned forward slightly as though she wanted to step closer to Mheaith and then stopped abruptly, turning away for a moment to recompose herself.

Azeda stepped back slightly then and looked to Mheaith softly, “You’re so alluring when you look at me like that. I really don’t think it’s fair.”

Mheaith took a small step in Azeda’s direction but respectfully maintained her space, saying, “And here I thought _you_ were the irresistible one.”

Azeda looked up at her as though she hadn’t thought of it, being irresistible to a night elf. She’d heard that aplenty from the many blood elf suitors that tried to court her, for she was truly breathtakingly beautiful among them, but for a night elf to be attracted to her, that was _unthinkable_. It didn’t seem as unfathomable now as she would have once expected before meeting Mheaith; it didn’t seem unfathomable now at all.

Mheaith nodded affirmatively, “Oh yes. When I looked at you earlier today and you smiled at me . . . well, lets just say I couldn’t keep myself from coming to at least say _hello_.”

Azeda smiled sheepishly, “Really?”

Mheaith flirted, “How could I _not_?”

Azeda considered her words for a moment and said, “And then I sent you away. I don’t know why I did that, but I’m glad you were in Madam Lanakey’s seminar.”

“Me too,” Mheaith agreed. She stepped across from Azeda, more evenly aligned with her on the path now.

“And please don’t mind about sending me away. I mean, I was _crushed_ , of _course_ ,” she teased, and then sincerely, “but I understood it wasn’t out of hostility.”

Azeda smiled again and said, “Thank you for understanding. Our being here and talking like this _is_ rather out of the ordinary. I’m not even sure what to think of it yet. I mean, you’re an Alliance _warrior_. Our people are at war with each other and have been for so long.”

When she said the word ‘warrior,’ she couldn’t help but discreetly evaluate Mheaith’s striking physique in a quick glance down and up again in approving appraisal.

Mheaith responded seriously, “Yes, this is true, and I will confess to you now that I have killed my share of blood elves on the battlefield, but I swear I never killed anyone that wasn’t trying to kill me first.”

Azeda quickly countered, “But what were you fighting _for_? Was the Alliance coming to the aid of some wicked greedy tyrant to defend his egregious slaughtering of blood elves who didn’t pay him enough toll just to cross peacefully through his lands?”

She didn’t know where the sudden accusatory tone came from or why she was directing it toward Mheaith, as if she represented all of the Alliance and the atrocities it had committed against her people. It wasn’t really how she felt about Mheaith, but the urge to take a jab at whatever part of the Alliance was standing in front of her seemed like the natural thing to do. Then again, it didn’t . . . not toward Mheaith, her new friend . . . maybe not anymore ever.

Mheaith replied defensively, “And where were those blood elves crossing _to_? Off to destroy an innocent colony of unarmed human farmers just because they were settling so many miles too close to some orc Horde boundary?”

Suddenly regretful for her words, Mheaith made a _tsk_ sound. Stubborn absolutist positions like these, believing one side totally innocent and the other to bear all blame, had led to the many battles she fought where myriads died just because leaders over two factions _wouldn’t_ get along.

Mheaith looked downward, breaking eye contact to hopefully mitigate the sudden tension in their conversation.

Azeda paused for a minute that awkwardly felt like several, and then said quietly, “I do suppose you speak from experience, because I see truth in your eyes when you say such a thing. I know there are foolish and ridiculous rationales that aren’t at all rational or justified for taking lives on both sides. I am sorry for not acknowledging that from the start and acting as though my people are innocent of committing unnecessary violence. I know they’re not.”

Mheaith responded gently with a forgiving smile, “If we’re going to get to know one another, and it looks as though that is what we are trying to do, then we’re going to have to address the obvious reality that we’re each from opposite warring factions. I’m glad we have now, and I apologize for any judgment on my part too.”

Azeda said calmly, “But you have more right than I to do so. You’ve seen a lot of difficult things, haven’t you? I can tell by the faraway look on your face just now.” It was a bold probe, but she recognized certain nuances of behavior. She could see the pain that Mheaith hid behind a gossamer pretense. She’d also seen it on the faces of Sin’dorei warriors she observed in her studies about the far-reaching consequences of war to a soldier’s mind and emotions at university.

She’d never considered that Alliance soldiers suffered too, and she felt suddenly foolish for her blind prejudice.

Mheaith looked offward as if to cast any stirring painful memories of bloody battles away as far as she could in her mind, and then she looked back to Azeda with friendly eyes, “Yes, I have, my lady. But, I don’t share the position of many that war is the only way. In fact, I’ll soon be taking on a different role in the Sentinel army so that I don’t _have_ to fight in the field anymore. I’ll be a temple guard, and manning my post in Darnassus will be my sole duty from then on.”

Azeda smiled broadly and exclaimed, “Oh that is _wonderful_ for you!”

Mheaith agreed, “Yes, the day can’t come sooner as far as I’m concerned.”

Azeda was relieved that Mheaith would no longer be killing anymore blood elves on the battlefield, even if she did say it only happened when necessary for her own survival. Likewise, she was thankful she wouldn’t have to worry about her being hurt or killed on the battlefield either. Considering the circumstances, she’d never know if that were to happen after today.

Although, Azeda observed that Mheaith was built like a tank and could probably take on three or four Sin’dorei at once if she had to. Her thoughts strayed to daydreaming momentarily about what it would be like for Mheaith to take her instead, but not on any brutish battlefield.

Mheaith broke Azeda’s secret wanton reverie when she prompted, “Shall we walk further?”

“Yes, lets do. I so love coming here, even though I admit I’ve only been a few times. Really, this time with you is the third,” Azeda said. They continued along the path, following the winding turns throughout the small forest.

Every now and then, Azeda thought she could see a spirit-like essence nearby, but she sensed nothing harmful. The trees did not sway above them when the summer’s cool breeze blew through. They remained as still crystal statues, motionless and dead but filled with living magic as everything else here.

Brown squirrels occasionally darted about, looking for food scattered about the place blown in by winds from the surrounding areas outside of Crystalsong.

Mheaith asked curiously, “How fortunate was it that the chair by you was the very last chair I could choose in Madam Lanakey’s lecture?”

Azeda’s face looked like she was hiding something, but she said nothing.

Mheaith cocked one eyebrow at her, “Why do you look like the cat which has been caught in the milk?”

Azeda smiled and blushed slightly, “Ah. Well, as it turns out, I’m guilty of having kept everyone _else_ from sitting in that chair.”

Mheaith looked at her with a mildly perplexed expression.

Azeda, being caught manipulating the environment to bring about desired results (she could hear her mentor’s words in her head _good research doesn’t force certain results, Azeda; it merely awaits what is hoped for and expected and accepts what is; would Mheaith have sought you out if she had not been able to sit beside you?_ ), and explained red-handedly, “Since you’d already told me your name, I already knew you were going to be in the class with me beforehand. I saw it on the list when I signed up too. I simply made everyone who attempted to sit by me go someplace else until you came into the room. The remaining chairs filled up, fortunately, and only two were left. I was relieved when your companion took the other first, so maybe luck did have a little hand.”

Mheaith turned to her and settled one hand on her hip, looking at her with grinning surprise and said, “You did that on purpose? I’m _more_ than flattered, Azeda.”

Azeda felt her heart flip a bit at the mention of her name wrapped within Mheaith’s sultry voice, and replied, “Well, as I said, I didn’t know you were going to be there until I signed up for the lecture myself, so I suppose you could say that part was also where luck was on our side. The rest was all me.” She looked at Mheaith and raised her eyebrows up and down once with a mischievous look on her face.

“Hmm, how clever,” Mheaith replied with something of admiration in her voice.

Azeda, wishing to change the subject so her scheming wouldn’t be put under the spotlight for too long, asked, “And do you subscribe to Madam Lanakey’s controversial opinions then?” Turning the conversation to an intellectual discussion seemed her saving grace and her usual modus operandi. Otherwise, she might have to answer questions about how reserved she was when it came to love, and she had always made it a point to resist such deep conversations about herself.

However . . .

She knew that when it came to Mheaith, the night elf needed only to ask Azeda whatever she wished, and Azeda would tell all. Her usual defenses were not in place around Mheaith, surprisingly to her. In fact, she felt as though she wanted to say things to Mheaith that she’d never said to anyone else. _What did that mean?_ she wondered.

As if Mheaith knew Azeda’s vulnerability toward her, she casually turned her head back and forth, “No, go back to the part about you saving a chair for me beside you first, and then I’ll tell you what I thought about Madam Lanakey’s seminar.” She arched her eyebrow at Azeda again with an I’ve-got-you-in-my-sights smirk.

Azeda resigned to an easy defeat and looked at Mheaith coyly, “Agreed.”

“I think it’s sweet that you arranged that, but how did you know I’d _want_ to sit beside you after our encounter by the lilac tree?” Mheaith queried.

“I didn’t know, but I had to try. I panicked when you first approached me then. I didn’t know what to say, so I said the expected thing that was really the wrong thing. I wanted another chance with you.” Her confession was honest, and Mheaith was touched by it.

“I’m impressed,” Mheaith encouraged her so that she would not feel like she was being questioned harshly.

Azeda responded, “Apparently so was I with you.”

“And for the record, I would have tried to speak to you again after the seminar even if I hadn’t been able to sit beside you,” she confessed jovially.

Azeda nodded bashfully, “Now _I’m_ the one who is flattered.”

Satisfied with Azeda’s explanation, Mheaith asked “Is there anyone special back home?” It was a dreaded question because the answer to it meant they would either continue getting to know one another with certain romantic expectations, or else they wouldn’t. Mheaith felt like she was holding her breath while she waited for the blonde-haired elf to respond.

Azeda walked quietly without a word while gathering her thoughts. She decided to take a chance, saying, “You see, I’ve never really been romantic with anyone, so no, there is no one special at the moment.”

She was a virgin in every sense of the word, so she left her comment hanging in mid-air to see how Mheaith would respond.

Mheaith walked beside Azeda and turned to her with a curious and incredulous look on her face, “How is that? You’re _incredible_. I mean, I’m lucky you’re single.”

Azeda chuckled with a tinge of sarcasm as she looked away, thinking of all those who had tried to court her before. She confessed, “I’ve never been in love before. I work as a mage apprentice and researcher in Silvermoon’s university, and my days are typically too busy with my work to entertain anything else. I’m an academic and very invested in what I do.” She looked then to Mheaith to see how she was taking this news.

Mheaith was listening attentively. She replied softly, “And yet, here you are with me.” It was a question. It was a statement of fact. It was a challenge. Azeda took it as all three.

“Yes, here I am with you.”

Mheaith stopped walking for a moment and said, “Why?”

Azeda looked at her genuinely and said, “Because _you’re_ incredible, and I’m lucky _you’re_ single.”

“Ah, but you assume that I am single,” Mheaith teased, letting Azeda off the hook from any further prodding for now.

Azeda almost looked hurt when she looked at her with a questioning expression on her face.

Mheaith said quickly, “I jest! I am _entirely_ single.”

“I find that hard to believe, someone as amazing as you. You’re so sweet and beautiful, so strong and kind. You must have _many_ admirers clamoring for your attention.”

“Yes, I do, but none worth my while.”

“And yet, here you are with me.”

“Yes, you’re _more_ than worth my while.”

“How do you know for sure?”

“I _don’t_ , but my heart tells me to try anyway. It hasn’t spoken to me about anyone else.”

Azeda grinned widely at that and asked, “May I ask what brings you to Dalaran? I am there for work. Research work, that is.”

Mheaith said, “Why yes, I am with some of my colleagues and best friend, Xiomara … or Xi, as I call her … we are in the city on personal leave for the next three days. You say you are doing research?”

Azeda was happy to hear Mheaith would be in the area for a little longer before returning to a place that she wouldn’t be able to follow, Darnassus.

“Most of my work is in the behavioral research area, and that is what I was doing when you found me today,” Azeda responded.

Mheaith chuckled mildly, causing a fresh grin to appear on Azeda’s face at the first sound of Mheaith’s laugh. It was playfully endearing. She looked at Mheaith quizzically then.

“I'm sorry, I do not mean to laugh. I only think the current situation unfolding right here is probably off the charts as far as behavioral considerations go, wouldn’t you?”

“Actually, I think there are more of these encounters than people know about. Of course, no one believes me when I say that because I don’t have the evidence yet, but I still believe it happens between the Horde and Alliance more often than anyone knows.”

“Maybe it’s because every now and then, some of us stop being either Horde or Alliance and just start being people to one another,” Mheaith reasoned.

“Exactly my thoughts,” Azeda agreed emphatically.

“And now you know what I think about Madam Lanakey’s position,” Mheaith confirmed with a wink. Azeda swooned when Mheaith winked at her.

They stood still for a moment, looking at each other intently. The air between them and all around them felt perfect. The moment felt perfect.

Azeda slowly reached for Mheaith’s hand and grasped it gently, beckoning, “Come with me.”

Mheaith nodded, following Azeda without protest. Azeda led them further along the path to a place where several upright stone columns stood upon a stone floor, ruins from an ancient time. They walked up a short staircase and across the stone floor to one of the columns, Mheaith still trailing behind Azeda. Azeda positioned Mheaith with her back against the stone and stood directly in front of her, facing her.

The dual swords fastened behind the warrior clanked against the hard stone column as she leaned back. Azeda hadn’t really noticed them until now, and she was all the more glad that Mheaith would have far fewer causes to draw them once she was taken off of active field duty.

“Close your eyes,” she said excitedly.

Mheaith looked hesitant but unafraid.

“Trust me,” she said, her voice like velvet.

“I do,” Mheaith affirmed, closing her eyes. “Especially when you say it like that.”

Azeda watched her momentarily, touched that Mheaith would trust her just because Azeda said she could. She looked so serene standing here like this, waiting. She looked so vulnerable, and Azeda had to hold herself back from thoughts of Mheaith’s dark red lips and how kissing them must taste so sweet and delectable.

She knew she was losing herself, or what she had always known of herself, by thinking such delicious thoughts, and it was wonderful. Even though she expected she’d have much to think on later, she was enjoying this time with the night elf more than she’d enjoyed any other day in a very long time. Her reason told her that it could just be the resonance of Crystalsong Forest and it’s ancient scattered blue dragonflight magic causing her to be a bit overzealous about experiencing the day to the fullest. But she knew better than that. All the amazing stories she’d ever read about love at first sight started like this, and she couldn’t help but wonder if that was what she was finding with Mheaith. It was a big leap from meeting her only earlier in the day, but she would know soon enough once Mheaith was gone if the memory of her company today remained in her heart, pressing her to bend the laws of her world if she must for them to meet again. She would soon enough know if what was happening now was her very own “forbidden” love story.

 _I think I’m falling for you_ , her heart whispered to Mheaith while her mouth said nothing. 

Eyes remaining closed, Mheaith asked, “Are you still there?”

Azeda nodded, “I’m still here. I’m going to share something with you. It won’t hurt, but it may feel a bit, well, weird. Just trust me.”

Mheaith sounded less hesitant but still affirmatively trusting, “Mhmm.”

Mheaith felt Azeda move in close to her. She knew she had to be crazy for standing here like this before a blood elf, eyes closed, practically defenseless.

Then she remembered that she had done everything Azeda had bidden of her. She had left when Azeda had said to leave her presence by the lilac tree. She’d seated herself next to Azeda when she beckoned for her to do so during Madam Lanakey’s seminar, nevermind that there was nowhere else _to_ sit. She’d come to Crystalsong Forest at Azeda’s suggestion, and now she stood here, waiting for whatever Azeda was about to do to her because Azeda had told her to trust her.

The amazing thing was, she _did_ trust Azeda. After years of hard battle, trusting others wasn’t always the easiest thing for her to do, but she could tell when someone was definitely not among those that she could rely upon. A warrior had to count on those close to her to be there when it mattered and to uphold what they were entrusted with, and she had honed her senses to finely detect when someone wasn’t worthy of that trust. Somehow, she knew that Azeda was, and it made no sense that she could be certain of that since they hardly knew each other yet. She just knew, trusting in her own instincts, and that would have to be enough for now.

When she felt Azeda’s hands on either side of her face, she smiled broadly, expectantly. “Can I open my eyes now?” 

“No, not yet. I’m almost ready,” Azeda said. She tilted Mheaith’s head slightly down until her face was beside her own, and she stepped in even closer to Mheaith until she was pressing gently against her with their faces now cheek to cheek. Azeda could feel the hard places of Mheaith’s armor unyielding against her and the unshielded places between where her body barely felt the softness of Mheaith’s.

“You feel so warm,” Mheaith whispered in a seductively sultry voice into Azeda’s ear.

Azeda felt her heart beating faster when Mheaith spoke to her. If it wasn’t her mesmerizingly beautiful eyes, it was her sexy enticing voice that made her feel so weak in the knees. Her touch in response to Mheaith was gentle and soft as she held one side of her face and gently pressed her other hand against the back of Mheaith’s dark blue-haired head to hold her close.

Mheaith could feel the soft slow strokes of Azeda’s fingertips against the bare side of her face as the blood elf held her head against her own. She wanted to turn toward Azeda to see what else would happen while their faces were so close together, but she waited to see what Azeda had planned. _If she only knew how much this is driving me crazy wanting to kiss her and having her so close to me._ she thought to herself.

“Ok, here it comes. Remember, you can trust me,” Azeda assured.

Mheaith only nodded slightly in affirmative response.

Azeda closed her eyes and focused deeply on the magical power and the remnant memories of the forest. She drew it to her and through her, using it to link herself to Mheaith just enough to share the land’s memories containing the once vibrant heartbeat of the forest from a time when it was once alive before being crystallized.

Mheaith’s jaw dropped in surprise while Azeda held them both together to maintain the link between them. She could hear the forest singing. As a night elf, she was already especially attuned to the vibrance of nature around her, and to feel the life of the forest when it once _held_ life overwhelmed her with gratefulness and yet grief for the loss when it became frozen in time. She felt the forest’s great sorrow in the single moment when every tree and living thing within it had ceased to be what each once was, crystallized forever. A well-intended act of trying to save it had inadvertently frozen the moment in time when all in it had died.

Azeda assumed the connection would end there and the memory of the forest’s long ago vitality would fade when the link was broken, but the link persisted and another unexpected remnant memory began to surface, so very much older. It came unbidden and unintended by Azeda, and it filled their minds before they could understand the vision they were seeing.

Mheaith and Azeda saw a vision’s image of an ancient time, the energies of night elf lives about them everywhere, or what looked very much like night elves in the living forest within a small town where they now stood. There was an immensely powerful sense of one world, one land, Kalimdor before the Great Sundering, and the Kaldorei as a whole before the bitter banishment of their highborne brethren, before the disasters that spawned the blood elves and all those that had died . . . they could see the dejected faces of those who were turned away, mourned by those who watched them depart, and the pain and anger of them all was unbearable.

As Mheaith and Azeda now stood with bodies pressed against each other with Azeda channeling the vision through them, the image of thousands of broken hearts and spirits was overwhelming to them both, but Mheaith spoke first on it.

“Stop, _please_ ,” Mheaith begged in a whimpering voice. She was shaking.

Azeda broke the connections to the land’s visions of the past quickly. She stepped back a few paces from Mheaith with a look of apology and concern on her face, seeing tears welling up in Mheaith’s eyes.

“Mheaith, I ... I didn’t mean ... I didn’t know ... I ... _I didn’t mean for so much to be revealed like that_ ,” Azeda stammered in a pleading voice. She was hurt to see Mheaith hurting over these powerful images of the past. She had seen the peaceful spirit in Mheaith during their connection, a spirit that hated war and death, and here she had thrust images of both upon her without warning, without intention.

Mheaith’s face turned to stone as a solitary teardrop emerged, suspended from her lower eyelid, hesitantly tumbling over, and spilling slowly down her cheek. It turned sharply down her jawline and fell from her face, but its wet glinting trail remained, streaked across her cheek. She didn’t look at Azeda but instead stared coldly off behind her, past her shoulder and beyond.

Azeda looked confused and made as though she would beg for Mheaith’s forgiveness if she was insulted by what Azeda had meant for a gift. She reasoned that Mheaith’s Kaldorei ancestry as well as Azeda’s own together had drawn the dormant ancient memory remnant from the land, something for which she had not been prepared. She was sorry; she was so desperately sorry, not wanting to ruin the sweet friendship they had started on this wonderfully perfect day.

She began to plead with Mheaith again, to apologize, but Mheaith wouldn’t look at her. Azeda reasoned she must be angry, and she wanted to make it up to her somehow. Before she could try, Mheaith did something Azeda couldn’t have imagined she would do.

Mheaith drew her swords.


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Azeda's mentor, Madam Talonia, always says, "Strange happenings breed even stranger happenings if left to themselves to run free."
> 
> Azeda and Mheaith continue learning more about one another, leading them into more unusual encounters than they could have fathomed might ever happen ... at least not since before this morning's first break of the waking sun on the day when they each wandered into each other's worlds. As they are happily swept along by their immediate attraction toward each other, the first clash of the surrounding world against their innocent friendship is felt, and they must choose early on to either stand together and take a chance on something beautiful and new, or walk away and be safe for maintaining the status quo.
> 
> Will they be the courageous agents of change, or will they shrink under the pressure of current protocol that Horde and Alliance must not consort?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter posted. The next one should be up soon, no later than the last week of August.

She’d braced herself for the soft press of Azeda’s full lips upon her own. With her eyes closed, she’d imagined that Azeda’s mouth must feel satiny smooth and delicately wet like the petals of a blooming rose dappled by tiny pregnant domes of early morning dew. She’d desperately anticipated an unrestrained gushing release of aching sensual desire, desire that had originated somewhere deep within her chest upon first sight of Azeda, spread into her belly when the butterflies took flight from Azeda’s first smile toward her, electrified her passion when the blonde elf looked upon her with yearning eyes. Mheaith had held these urging sensations at bay while they gathered in her quickly like a wildfire on windy open plains, dry and begging for water. She prepared to be consumed by her heated passion, and all it would have taken was a single kiss.

But none of that happened.

She could feel Azeda steadying her for something, and then her mind was linked to something else, something other, _someone_ else. When the visions of the past came, she could feel them profoundly in her spirit, and she wasn’t alone because Azeda channeled the flow of energy through them both. The raw intensity of the vivid imagery flooded Mheaith’s awareness as if she were standing in the midst of her ancestors in their time, feeling what they felt, seeing what they saw. And Azeda was right there with her through it all.

Mheaith was suddenly heart sick from the revelations of her peoples’ painful past, an ancestry that she and Azeda both shared. Through their connection, she could feel Azeda’s deep loneliness and her peoples’ forlorn isolation adding to the weight of her heartache. When she couldn’t bear it any longer, she’d asked Azeda to break the link between them, but it wasn’t because she wanted Azeda to distance herself. If anything, she wanted Azeda even closer to her.

Azeda was looking at her now with pleading eyes, and Mheaith was in the midst of formulating the words to express how she felt when she saw _them._

Three Sin’dorei guards approached from a distance. Their bright red and gold armor clashed with the surrounding purplish hues of the forest. Mheaith guessed they were from the nearby Sunreaver’s Command, a blood elf outpost just beyond the border of the forest. She’d known the outpost was nearby, but only today had she seen the guards venture this far outside of it into the forest. Their swords were drawn, and their determined facial expressions were all too familiar from the countless battles she’d fought against the Horde. They were looking for a fight.

_So be it_ , Mheaith thought as she swiftly unsheathed her swords in preparation for defense.

She could see Azeda staring at her in shock, but she couldn’t bring herself to take her eyes off of the warriors approaching behind her. They were closing in fast, probably thinking Azeda was in danger.

Seeing that Azeda was confused and apologizing profusely, _for what, she did not yet know,_ she finally glanced at her and said quietly, “ _Behind you._ ”

Azeda whirled around to see the three incoming blood elf warriors, weapons drawn. She immediately threw up her hands for them to stop, stepping forward slightly in front of Mheaith.

The guards did not stop, but they did seem to slow their approach.

“Sheath your swords and leave us now,” Azeda said in a commanding tone of voice. Mheaith was impressed by it and wondered just what kind of status she had with her own people if she could give such orders to guards like that, were they to acquiesce.

One of the guards frowned at Azeda as he and his companions stopped short of the steps that led to the platform where Mheaith and Azeda stood. Azeda had moved to the top to block their path coming up; she knew if they did, Mheaith would likely take it as a forgone conclusion that she would need to defend herself. Azeda trusted what she’d spoken of earlier about fighting defensively. That meant she wouldn’t strike first, but she also knew Mheaith would kill in her own defense, and _had_.

“We can’t do that, miss. That’s a night elf behind you,” he sneered. He brandished his sword slightly wildly in Mheaith’s direction to make his point.

Mheaith glared at him with searing eyes. Azeda had stepped between them quickly enough, but she wouldn’t allow Azeda to be hurt if these thugs didn’t listen and be gone. She waited.

“I am well aware of that. I am Azeda Sunfall, Professor Talonia’s First Apprentice from Silvermoon’s Ahl’elen University, and I am here on a research appointment on her authority, including the study of this Alliance night elf. And _you_ are interfering with that,” Azeda threatened.

The same guard scoffed, “What need of you to study a night elf, of all things? We only need to know one thing about her kind: _how quickly they die._ ”

His eyes glowed with green fire as he turned his gaze back to Mheaith. She knew that look well from the battlefield, had seen it more times than she wanted to remember.

The other two guards remained silent, and Mheaith tightened her grip on both swords.

Azeda faced them squarely with a look of righteous purpose on her face, the best she could form. The straight line of her blonde eyebrows angled sharply downward upon her furrowed brow as she sassed, “And as you hinder my work, you also hinder an official of the university on special research assignment for the Fifth War Council. Madam Talonia will not be pleased to hear of it.”

Azeda didn’t let on how terrified she was. She hadn’t prepared any contingency plan in the event an unexpected encounter with her own people happened, and she was making up the story of explanation as she went, hoping the guards bought it and left the area. Mheaith was holding her ground quietly for now, but she could feel the still icy coldness that had settled about her when the guards approached. She knew this would not go well if she couldn’t quell the situation and Mheaith’s hand was forced, Mheaith who was built like a tank, who wouldn’t strike first but would _definitely_ strike last.

Another of the guards lowered his sword slowly, a look of reserved pride flashing across his face as he eyed her suspiciously and said, “You’re not _on_ the Fifth War Council.”

A female’s voice spoke up from behind the other two guards ... clear, calm, and reasonable, “She didn’t claim that. Madam Talonia is well known to me as a respected professor and researcher on behavioral matters. Ms. Sunfall is operating on the Council’s authority for research purposes.”

Everyone looked to see the third guard stepping forward as she removed her gold helmet. Her dark red hair tumbled down over crimson and gold pauldrons, bouncing in thick wavy curls as they settled. She sheathed her sword, nodding to the other two to do the same. They did so with reluctance on their faces.

“And as the lady said, we’re interfering. Both of you, return to the outpost now. I’ll take care of this,” she ordered.

Azeda wondered what was meant by the female guard’s statement that she would _take care of this_ as she watched the other two guards retreating as ordered.

Mheaith reasoned that this guard must be a higher rank for the others to have obeyed like that. She knew military hierarchy when she saw it. A captain maybe?

The red-headed guard looked behind her to ensure that the other two were well on their way. When they were out of earshot, she turned back to Azeda and Mheaith, looking specifically to Mheaith first.

“You can put those away now. I think it’s clear there won’t be any fighting between us today,” she said to Mheaith who was still death-gripping both swords.

Mheaith stepped forward beside Azeda, sheathing the swords without argument. She was glad to do so. She walked down the steps toward the female guard and calmly extended her hand, “Mheaith Stormlight, Sentinel captain, sixtieth division. Pleasure to meet you.”

It was a bold move under normal circumstances, but the adrenaline in her was pumping like a Gnomeregan freight train, numbing any reasonable trepidation about approaching an unknown blood elf guard. Meeting Azeda had ruined her away from following normal protocol with the Horde, and Mheaith knew deep down that this could prove dangerous for her someday if she didn’t establish some new form of protocol. She would worry about that later. For now, a cordial handshake was in order.

Mheaith’s approach seemed to surprise the redhead for a moment because she leaned slightly back with a quick jerk as though she thought Mheaith were about to smack her.

She glanced upward to Azeda for reassurance that Mheaith wasn’t an immediate threat. She knew by the look of war she’d seen on the warrior night elf’s face only moments ago that the answer she sought would be less ambiguous in any other situation than this. She took her cue from Azeda’s peaceful, almost smiling demeanor, and extended her hand to Mheaith’s.

They both shook firmly, and the redhead said, “Ilena Darkflame, lieutenant.” She was reluctant to shake Mheaith’s pale violet hand, but she did so anyway, seeming more comfortable to take her own back and stand with both arms at her side. She watched Mheaith closely but not with suspicion or hostility. Her green faintly glowing eyes were cautiously curious.

Mheaith nodded to her once and stepped back, watching Azeda as she began to take the stairs down to them. Azeda looked to her then with relief on her face that the heated moment with the guards was resolved peacefully, thanks to Ilena.

The recently shared vision of the highborne reformed in Mheaith’s recollection as Azeda gracefully descended the stairs like royalty, naturally displaying her inherited ancestral highborne grandeur. The crimson silk mage’s robe she wore fluttered about her legs in supple waves with each gliding step downward. Mheaith felt her breath catch in awe.

Azeda nodded her head gracefully to Ilena in appreciation, “Thank you, lieutenant.” She didn’t wish to say more and hoped this would be the end of it, but she could tell by the questions in Ilena’s eyes that it wasn’t.

Ilena crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the two of them pensively. She finally said, “I’ll tell you what I think. I think you’re not here on the Council’s authority like you say you are, Ms. Sunfall. I think something _else_ is going on here.” Her tone was unwaveringly accusatory as she pointed at each of them, alternating her aim back and forth a few times thoughtfully like she was in the process of deducing some big realization.

Azeda faced her squarely and defended, “What do you mean by that?”

“What some would name as treason, _especially_ for invoking the authority of the Council as a cover up for it. _That’s_ what I mean. Tell me the truth,” Ilena confronted.

Azeda twitched slightly but stood still, unable to respond for fear that she’d been caught in her lie and not wanting to make it worse. It was true that she was here for research, but it was for her own personal interests and not appointed to her by her mentor, nor was it in any way associated with the Council. Invoking the Council’s authority under false pretenses was action enough for dismissal from her work at the university. She could face other punishments as well, ones that would not only dismantle her life as she knew it but would severely curtail her freedoms and privileges as a Silvermoon City citizen, to say the least.

“If you’re here together for the reasons I suspect, you’ll trust me when I invite you to meet me at a certain place and time tomorrow; there is something that I think you should see. Your questions as to why will be answered then. If you refuse, I’ll be pressed to do my duty in verifying your story, which I think we all know will be met with some rather large inconsistencies,” she said, her eyes incandescent with finality to drive the unstated remainder of her point home.

_She’s on to me!_ Azeda panicked in thought, feeling her stomach freeze at Ilena’s request. She didn’t wish to consider the unstated consequence of not complying with it. She knew that Ilena could report her at anytime, and for some reason, she wasn’t telling them everything there was to know about the reason why she wanted them to meet her tomorrow. Azeda sensed a neutral intention, however, and she turned to Mheaith to gauge her response to this odd request. Truly, it wasn’t the most out-of-the-ordinary occurrence happening today, and as Madam Talonia always said, _Strange happenings breed even stranger happenings if left to themselves to run free. This is the folly and genius of science, my dear girl._ She thought today was a perfect example of that! 

_Mheaith looked Ilena directly in the eyes and said calmly, “Don’t worry, Azeda. If she really meant harm, this conversation would be going much differently. In fact, I’m sure she knows that if she does anything to harm me _or_ you, I’ll defend both of us to whatever end.” _

_Ilena smirked at Mheaith knowingly, agreeing with a nod, “Of _that_ I have no doubt, captain.”_

_Azeda was impressed by Mheaith’s show of reserved strength toward the Sin’dorei guards, especially since she was the only Alliance warrior in the whole mess. She found herself again reassessing what she had always believed about the Alliance, that they were brutish and battle-hungry. She’d seen into Mheaith’s spirit when she’d joined with her psyche to channel the visions of the past, and she knew better of her now if she didn’t already understand that well enough before._

_She asked Ilena, “What time and place?”_

_“You should both plan to be in the Grizzly Hills tomorrow midday. Come to the waterfall, and come together. I’ll meet you there.”_

_“Come _together_?” Azeda asked, still making a futile attempt to hide the true nature of her involvement with Mheaith from Ilena to protect them._

_“Stop that. You’ll insult my intelligence if you keep up with your charade, and we wouldn’t want that, especially after I just spared you from a fight with the other guards. A fight I’m sure would have needlessly resulted in at least two dead Sin’dorei.”_

_Mheaith cocked an eyebrow incredulously, knowing that the still smirking Ilena hadn’t meant herself when accounting for the predicted dead if a fight had ensued with the guards. _Did Ilena really think she could best her?__

Ilena just smiled at her with a teasing hint of flirtatious arrogance, continuing, “Just meet me there tomorrow around midday, _together_. And you should leave this area now. I can’t cover for you twice if anyone else comes by from the outpost.” 

Then she added while sizing Mheaith up and down, “Not that you’d _need_ me to if it comes to that.” She winked at her and turned around, walking away. 

Azeda felt the unfamiliar stirrings of jealousy as she watched after Ilena. She hadn’t felt jealousy like this before. Surely she’d felt envious of those at university that excelled beyond her in their accomplishments, such rare occurrences as those were, but that was from competitive drive. What she felt now wasn’t competitive drive; she was angry and affronted that someone else would _dare_ to flirt with Mheaith right in front of her.

She felt slightly ashamed over her jealously possessive emotions. This was what she’d never wanted, this silliness she’d always avoided by staying alone all of her life. But ... that was all changed now, and she knew she would never think on relationships the same way again.

She wanted Mheaith to be hers, _all_ hers, and she was ashamed for thinking that too. 

She turned her head to watch Ilena leave, not knowing if she should laugh or cry. She suddenly realized she was trembling, but it would have been another falsity to say she trembled from fear or relief over what had happened with the guards. No, that event paled in comparison to the _real_ reason. She was falling in love for the first time ever, and she was falling hard. It felt like the most incredible feeling in the world while simultaneously terrifying and uncontrollably wild. 

Her sense of reason questioned, _Do you really think she’s yours all in one day? Aren’t you the one that said love is pointless and foolish?_ She turned to Mheaith, pleasantly surprised to see her already watching her with a warm smile on her face. 

“Hi there,” Mheaith said sweetly. Her gentle eyes and soothing voice chased away any unsettled feelings of uncertainty and drew a blushing grin from Azeda. 

The seductive inviting look on Mheaith’s face made Azeda want to leap into her arms immediately. She tried to steady herself and regain her composure, still slightly trembling, “We ... we should probably do as she says and leave.” Even her voice wavered when she spoke. 

Mheaith nodded her head up and down with a sly smile, settling an intense gaze on Azeda. She walked slowly toward her and nodded in agreement, “Of course.”

Azeda fidgeted a bit as Mheaith closed the distance between them, speaking nervously, “And about before, Mheaith, I’m so sorry about the visions. I really didn’t know ...” 

Mheaith interrupted her, still smiling and continuing to slowly take one small step after the other toward her, “Thank you for what you shared with me. Don’t apologize.” Her tone was almost casually dismissive as she neared Azeda with something else clearly on her mind. 

When Mheaith was only inches in front of her, Azeda stopped fidgeting and looked up at her with a dreamy smile on her face, anticipating, wanting. Her heart was singing _yes_ to Mheaith, and the Crystalsong trees almost seemed to be singing with her. She thought then that the melody of the whole forest crooned in harmony with her heart, singing of its yearning, the precious love that was filling her, the lust that burned within. Was this the unity that night elves felt with nature around them? 

An epiphany over came her then, _what if the trees are responding to Mheaith’s heart too?_ The magic she’d drawn from here had channeled much more than she knew it would; did their link together magnify the result? An impossible thought formed and danced on the peripheral boundary of her consideration, _Sin’dorei and Kaldorei together again as one since the ancients_ ... 

Her longing gaze dropped to Mheaith’s mouth as she said in a quiet distracted voice, “Can you believe the nerve of Ilena?” 

“Mmhmm, some nerve,” Mheaith affirmed with a brief nod up and down, reaching around Azeda’s waist slowly and gently pulling her body closer against her own. 

Azeda gasped as Mheaith reached for her and enclosed her in a strong tender embrace. She brought her arms up around Mheaith’s neck.

She turned her face upward to Mheaith’s and waited, closing her eyes. Her lips parted slightly, opening for Mheaith, much the way the rest of her felt right now ... for Mheaith. Gone was all sense and trace of logic or practical thinking, those forbidding masters that dominated her heart and life until now. All she knew was the pure and natural scent of Mheaith that smelled like the fresh crisp air just before a soft summer’s rain, the sound of her aroused heavy breathing, the closeness of her body and the warmth of her skin where Azeda’s own made contact, the strength in her arms as they held her. _Kiss me,_ was all she could think of now, all she wanted, all she needed.

Mheaith watched Azeda lift her beautiful face and close her eyes, waiting for her. She held Azeda tightly with gentle might and leaned in slowly, pressing her lips to Azeda’s and closing her own eyes as the incendiary passion within swelled and roared higher. 

At first blissful touch of Mheaith’s lips, Azeda expected a mild gasp of pent up desire to escape her own mouth into Mheaith’s, but what her ears really heard was a lustful pleading moan that exhausted itself in an upward rising glissando, carrying with it every desire she’d ever quelled and every lonely sigh in defeat over never knowing the reality of a love she had only ever had the courage to dream about. She wasn’t dreaming now, and she knew it when Mheaith tightened her embrace about her waist at the sound of her moaning pleasure. 

They began in a slow passionate mesh of soft velvety lips, and then more intensely with widening receptive open mouths and yearning tongues desperately seeking to taste inside, around, over teeth and lips, through and throughout. 

Azeda’s tongue brushed lightly over Mheaith’s two pointed upper cuspids. They were barely longer than the rest of her teeth but with more prominent sharpness. They reminded her that Mheaith was a Kaldorei, so mysteriously exquisite. She let her tongue carefully probe them, and in doing so, she suddenly felt a wave of heat surge between her legs, spreading downward to her feet, upward into her heaving torso, outward through her arms, and heating her flushed face. Her body craved Mheaith everywhere, and she heard herself moan again as she abandoned herself in Mheaith’s arms.

Mheaith felt Azeda’s body shifting, leaning into her sensually as if she couldn’t get close enough. She held Azeda tightly, keeping the blonde elf pressed against her. Azeda’s arms tightened around her neck, and she suddenly wished she could remove her armor to feel her entirely. 

When she finally reached a point where the kiss by itself was not enough to satiate her desire for Azeda, she broke away, overwhelmed. Azeda looked at her, _through_ her, with vulnerable eyes. Mheaith smiled sweetly and leaned forward, nuzzling her face against Azeda’s gently. She breathed in the sweet scent of spring roses from her hair and swooned, intoxicated from the aroma.

“I’m dizzy now,” Mheaith whispered softly into her ear. 

Azeda felt the caress of Mheaith’s warm breath on her ear and smiled, cooing softly, “Me too.” 

Azeda wanted to ask how things between them would play out. She could only imagine Mheaith coming to the door of her flat in Silvermoon. She’d be cut down by the first twenty Sin’dorei before ever setting first foot through the city’s doors. And what about the likelihood of her sailing to Darnassus? She’d never even make it to Teldrassil before the Alliance tore her to shreds on the ship destined for the island shoreline. At least these were the beliefs she’d had up until now. 

If all that she believed before today held true for everyone in Azeroth, then it would not be possible for her and her night elf to be here like this now, sharing this wonderful moment together, sharing each other. There had to be a way, but she would ponder those possibilities later. For now, her heart was seeking only one need, and she found it fulfilled in Mheaith’s eyes. 

She closed her own eyes and felt Mheaith’s steady embrace still holding her close, breathed in the rich musky scent of her skin, felt the warmth of her cheek pressing against her own, felt her own arms wrapped around Mheaith’s neck, her forearms occasionally bumping against the swords fastened to Mheaith’s back. 

Mheaith pulled back lazily and asked, “What are you thinking?” She felt shivers going up and down her spine at the feel of Azeda’s hands brushing against the skin on the back of her neck. 

Azeda looked at her dreamily and said, “Nothing except how wonderful this feels with you.” She leaned in and kissed Mheaith again, feeling her spirit swelling outward as her yearning for Mheaith ignited once more in her heart and everywhere else. 

After a blissful moment of more kissing, Mheaith came up for air and replied, “But we hardly know each other yet.” 

“I feel like I already know you, like I’ve been waiting for you for so long. I didn’t know what I was waiting for, but my heart did,” Azeda confessed. 

“Hmm, I like that. And who knew you’d be looking for a dashing charming night elf?” Mheaith joked, puffing her chest out slightly in fun. 

Azeda looked down at her chest, beholding her breasts, imagining they were just the right size to fit into each of her hands. She drifted off, wondering what they must feel like. Soft and supple? Firm and round? 

“Ahem.” 

Azeda jerked her head upward to look at Mheaith, embarrassed that she’d been caught in lustful thought, staring at the shape of Mheaith’s breasts beneath the soft pliant leather that covered her chest. Her metal armor did not cover that part, and Azeda was grateful for it. 

Mheaith’s right eyebrow rose as she smiled at Azeda. “Come on,” she said, “we should probably go like Ilena said.” 

Azeda nodded, reluctantly letting Mheaith release her. They walked hand-in-hand through the harmony of Crystalsong Forest back to their mounts and flew upward toward Dalaran, wasting no time. The setting sun’s deep radiant orange glow splashed across the city walls in a sharp contrast against the shadowy nighttime white of its pointed spires. 

Music rang out from nearby taverns, not all of it in tune, and the raucous beginnings of inebriated revelry pierced through the otherwise peaceful twilight air. 

As they walked through the city, Mheaith asked, “What do you suppose Ilena means by having us meet with her tomorrow?” She’d wanted to probe Azeda’s thoughts about the situation, but obvious other activities took priority down in Crystalsong before she’d had the chance to ask.

Azeda frowned slightly in consideration, “I’m not sure, but I think we should be ready for anything."

“And so we shall,” Mheaith determined, turning to face Azeda. She wanted to kiss her again before leaving her company for the night. 

Azeda, thinking the same, said, “I’m staying at the Auchbeyan Inn on the far side of town; its Alliance and Horde friendly. Come find me tomorrow morning when you’re ready. I’ll be in the lobby waiting for you.” She longed to kiss Mheaith too, but she knew neither of them should risk it yet in the middle of Dalaran, especially after the ordeal with the guards below. 

“Good night,” she whispered sweetly as she blew Mheaith a discreet kiss and winked at her seductively before turning to leave. Mheaith melted were she stood, watching Azeda’s hips swish as she walked away. It was the perfect way to end the day. 


	5. Orgrim's Ale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mheaith returns to her rented Dalaran abode after a blissful and exciting day with Azeda to recount the events of the day to her best friend, Xiomara, and to share a rare drink at the Buried Hatchet Tavern.

Having listened to Mheaith’s account of the day’s events since Madam Lanakey’s seminar, Xiomara was leaning with her back against the wall and her arms crossed in the rented room the two warrior friends shared during their brief furlough in Dalaran. The look on her face was pensively serious, _too_ serious.

Mheaith placed her swords and armor at the foot of her single bed on the opposite side of the room and turned to face whatever Xiomara was about to say head on.

Earlier when she’d parted ways with Azeda and was on her way back to the room, the reality of what had happened this day, _was_ happening, had settled upon Mheaith like a thick heavy blanket. The ramifications of what she was doing with the blood elf, what they were _starting_ had been lingering in her thoughts like a distant shadow all day. Once alone, all had rushed forward from the hidden recesses of her conscience like a flash flood from the overflowing Wellspring River during the early year downpours in Teldrassil. The realization had chilled her spirit for the trouble it might bring in a world unprepared for their type of relationship as much as it had warmed her heart to know she was falling in love for the first time ever. She’d known she would have to tell Xi, but she hadn’t been confident about how to do it.

Xiomara had been closer than a sister to her all of her life, and there was nothing about her that her dear friend did not know. Mheaith wasn’t about to stop telling her everything now, but this time was different because she knew an objection from her best friend, were she to have any, would cause a rift between them. Whatever these strong feelings she had for Azeda meant, they already threatened to build a wall between her and her best friend if Xi couldn’t see eye to eye with her.

She’d reasoned that Xi had known of her interest in Azeda earlier, so she’d assumed that surely she’d already put some thought into where it could lead if she were to hit it off with the blood elf.

When she’d entered their room, Xi had been waiting. She was dressed casually, having left her armor stored in the room for a night on the town, and she had apparently been expecting Mheaith to join her as they had done together every night since they’d arrived. Mheaith had wasted no time telling Xi everything from start to finish about her day with Azeda, including the part about Ilena’s odd mysterious request and the near-miss with the Sin’dorei guards. Xi remained silent during her entire accounting of the day, quietly listening and watching like the calm before the storm. Now she waited for Xi to respond, and it didn’t look as though she had anything cheery to say about any of this.

After a moment of staring at Xi who was staring right back with piercing eyes, Mheaith finally said, “Well? _What?_ ” She defensively flung her arms out to both sides, palms up and fingers splayed outward. It was a kneejerk reaction at best that didn’t do much to bring calm to the situation, but she could tell Xi wasn’t taking the news well as she’d predicted. Without being aware of it, Mheaith’s unprevoked defensiveness was really just about goading Xi into skipping straight to the argument that was clearly going to occur.

Xi pushed herself away from the wall, arms still crossed, and said calmly yet tersely, “I don’t know what to say, Mheaith.”

Mheaith felt the tension suddenly heighten between them, something she was not used to with Xi. She put her arms down and said, “What do you mean by that? What did you expect would happen if things went well today? I thought you were all for it.”

Xi looked away for a moment, searching for the words, and then back to Mheaith, “Honestly, I thought you would sleep with her and that would be the end of it. I didn’t think you would take it in this direction, not with a blood elf.”

Mheaith looked at Xi dumbfounded and slightly hurt that her friend didn’t know her better than that. Or was it just that Xi couldn’t bring herself to accept her actually _being_ with a blood elf? She could see the challenge put forth before her friend in expecting her to at least be open to an idea so against the current general perspective of pretty much everyone else in Azeroth, but it was a fact of nature that nothing ever stayed the same, even between the Horde and Alliance. Things had changed over the years as enemies became friends and friends became enemies with various races and cultures crossing sides between Horde and Alliance. Was it really that far-fetched to think that such a shift could happen between the elven races? 

_Ok, maybe it was for now_ , she reasoned in her mind, but what about just a handful? Leave that – what about just two? She and Azeda? Was that so hard to envision?

Xi leaned her head to the side when she beheld Mheaith’s wounded expression with a look of her own that reflected immediate regret for causing it. She hadn’t intended to insult her friend, but it was too much for her to believe that this was happening. Mheaith was always talking up that crazy idea that peace was all that mattered, but in the end, the whole world was still at war. That’s the way it had been and probably would be for as long as their enemies existed, well beyond the duration of their own lives. Even though Mheaith’s dream of peace between the two major factions was nice to think about and even beautiful at times when she discussed it passionately, she couldn’t believe that anyone else _but_ Mheaith had such unrealistic notions. Surely, the blood elf wanted to get it on with her friend and just be gone, back over to her side where she belonged. The last thing she imagined happening was what Mheaith had just told her, and every alarm in her core being was sounding off as she believed they should be. 

“I didn’t mean that I don’t agree with it entirely,” Xi backtracked tentatively, pausing to look for the right words more carefully than a moment ago. She did agree with love, but she didn’t agree with whom her friend had chosen to fall for.

“Well then why don’t you tell me what you _do_ mean?” Mheaith tossed strained angry words back to her. 

Xi closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself before she spoke. She then looked at Mheaith directly with calm and caring eyes. She didn’t want this discussion to turn into an ugly argument, and that was exactly where it was headed. 

She and Mheaith had gotten into plenty of spats before over one silly thing or another, but they always resolved their differences within a day or two over a pint of ale and a hearty slap on the back in friendship. Their infrequent disagreements seemed to reinforce the sisterly bond between them as they compromised, apologized, accepted, and forgave one another over differing opinions and occasionally mildly offensive actions during their longtime friendship.

However, Xi knew that what was happening right here and now was of a different nature than what they’d weathered together in the past. Mheaith had never looked at her with that hurt and defiant expression on her face before, not when it was aimed at _her_ , and she knew it meant her friend was already in deep over her feelings for the blood elf. Challenging that without good reason would only push her away … maybe it still would even _with_ good reason, and Xi could think of a hundred good reasons at present. If given time, she knew she could come up with more. For the sake of her friendship with Mheaith who meant the world to her, she had to boil it down to the simplest reason now and leave the rest for later or never.

“I only care about your wellbeing, Mheaith. I just don’t want to see you get yourself into something bigger than you can handle, neither you _or_ her,” she spoke quietly. It was a stretch for her to show consideration for the Horde blood elf too, but she made the effort to try, thereby hoping to stay on Mheaith’s good side with the small compromise. If she could accomplish that, maybe Mheaith would see the reason in her concern.

Mheaith sat down on the bedside and looked at Xi across the small room. Her eyes looked desperate and bright. “I understand, but that’s my call to make. As my friend, I expect you to support me either way.”

Xi said quickly, “You know that I do. You never have to question that. It’s just that …” She paused again, looking for the right words.

“Just _say_ it,” Mheaith spat, yanking off her boots and other Sentinel uniform clothing. She had already started tossing them into a pile on the floor for later cleaning.

Xi retorted with a slightly sarcastic tone, “Alright, I _will_. Have you thought about what this will lead to once the elders find out – treason possibly? What about when _her_ people find out? Have you thought about the fact that you don’t even know a thing about her for that matter?” She eyed Mheaith like she could keep going but stopped as if what she’d already said was enough to make her point, that all of this was a very bad idea.

Mheaith rose from the bedside then and began to slip into tight dark brown leather pants that hugged her hips and legs like a second skin. Next would come the soft brown leather boots standing tall at her bedside. As she dressed, she said softly, “Yes, I have thought about these things. I’ve thought about them and am definitely a little scared of the possibilities, but I have to do this, Xi. As long as she is willing to take the risk, I am too.”

She finished tugging her boots on and was now slipping into a snug fitting brown leather vest that laced up in the front with a thin leather strip. The lacing drew both sides closed at the bottom and loosened to a wide vee above, revealing the deep shadow of her cleavage. The handful-sized bosoms pressed against the low-cut neckline as if begging to burst free should the leather give way only slightly.

Her arms, toned with cut muscle definition, were bare and extended from strong sinewy shoulders. Reaching behind her neck with both hands, she fastened a silver elegant rope chain. A blue sapphire pendant hung from the chain with a crescent moon etched into its center, representing the Goddess Elune. It rested high on her chest, glinting radiantly with the reflection of soft firelight in the room like a beacon on her light violet-toned skin. She grabbed at a waist-length brown leather jacket should the air turn chilly during their night out in Dalaran.

While Mheaith finished dressing, Xi replied, “It sounds like you’ve got your mind made up about this. Let me ask you one thing, and answer me true. Are you in love with her?” The question hung heavy in the air between them like dark swollen thunderclouds rumbling amidst blinding flashes of lightning just before an evening storm. Their debate had moved well beyond the calm before the storm reflective in Xiomara's silence about the matter earlier, and they were now poised at the inception of a tempest erupting between them if either one misspoke without thinking. The tension in the air thickened with each word like the string of a bow being pulled back, arrow notched and ready to fly.

Mheaith stood perfectly still as she looked Xiomara in the eyes and stated, “Yes.”

There was no wavering in her voice. It was as much a declaration as it was a response.

“You always have been mule-headed when you’re determined to do something. I guess that’s what’s made you such an anchor for me when I needed it, so I can hardly fault you for it. It’s your way, all or nothing. I also know you would do this without me if I refused to support you, no matter the reason.”

“You’re right; I would. I will. I am.”

“Then I support you,” Xi said, chuckling slightly at Mheaith’s repeated insistence. She wasn’t sure what she was getting herself into by standing by her friend’s decision, but the bond between them demanded that she hang on with her through it, even if the proverbial ship they were now on was destined to crash headlong into the jagged rocks of consequence. She hoped it would result in something much better than that.

Mheaith crossed the room and hugged Xi tightly. “Thank you,” she whispered.

When they released each other, Xi said pointedly, “I think I should be there with you and Azeda for this business tomorrow at Grizzly Hills. I mean, you’ll be outnumbered with at least two blood elves about you, and that Ilena seems way too mysterious about the whole thing from what you’ve told me.”

“Yes, well, I don’t see how it would hurt. Ilena didn’t say we had to come alone, only that we had to come together,” Mheaith answered.

“Hmm. Even stranger. What’s she up to?” Xi pondered rhetorically.

They left the room for an evening of drinking with their Sentinel comrades who were also in the city, agreeing that Mheaith’s involvement with Azeda should not be shared with anyone else for the time being.

The night had fallen completely over the city by the time they entered the streets to walk toward the Buried Hatchet Tavern. The stone streets were sparsely trafficked with other revelers and occasional guards walking their patrols. The moon above them was shining upon everything, illuminating the night with soft light. Mheaith and Xiomara’s eyes glowed softly like fireflies in the dim moonlight and the dark of night.

On the way, Xi asked curiously, “So tell me ... what is she like, this Azeda?”

Mheaith only smiled, looking ahead as if she was considering how to respond. She turned to Xiomara casually as they walked and said, “It’s hard to explain in words yet. I feel like I want to tell her everything, and _you’re_ the only person I’ve ever trusted that much. I feel alive, like I could do anything with her by my side.”

Her gaze lingered on Xi as if she was still trying to figure out what she wanted to say, knowing that there was so much more she could say.

“Hmm, she sounds great, Mheaith. And hey, if she makes you feel that way, there _must_ be something special about her. I mean, considering that you’ve given your trust _and_ your heart to a blood elf, I mean, _wow_! You’re definitely enchanted with her, aren’t you?”

Mheaith only smiled and nodded.

“We’re here,” Mheaith said as she gave a curt upward nod to the tavern. A large wooden sign hung on the front of the stone building depicting the point of an axe dug into a tree stump. The words in Common tongue _Buried Hatchet Tavern_ were burned in a flourishing scrawl into the aged wood. Beneath it, additional wording read _All patrons will check weapons at the door and refrain from using magic while present._

The noise from the lively crowd inside spilled out into the night air as Mheaith and Xi pulled the tavern’s heavy wooden door open. The sturdy iron hinges were well oiled and didn’t creak as they slowly rotated on their pins. The orange-yellow light of the large hearth fire filled the room and immediately tinted their faces to match the overall hue of everything else as they stepped inside. Lit lamps flickered from random places on the walls all around the large room. A live band played upbeat dwarven music from one side of the room, and the sounds of clapping hands, whistling, and drunken happy pleas for them to _play it again_ added to a blended murmur of many merry voices laughing, drinking, and talking. 

Occasionally, as Mheaith had observed in the few times she had come to the tavern, a fight broke out amongst patrons. The fights never lasted more than a few seconds before the dwarven guards descended on the violators and heaved them from the premises into the streets, making sure they hit the pavement extra hard. Those who still refused to just walk away usually spent a night in the Dalaran jail to cool off, and this was often after being first roughed up by the city guards for committing the intolerable offense of violence in peaceful Dalaran. 

Some tables in the room were brightly lit by the firelight, and others were situated in dimly lit corners for more covert exchanges in the concealment of shadows. Patrons surrounded all tables with pints in their fists.

Multiple dwarven wait staff rushed from table to table, juggling round serving trays with orders of pitchers and pint refills of ale. They kept them coming one after the other, scurrying back to the bar after each trip to drop payments into the till and collect the next round of orders from the bartenders for delivery. 

The bar itself was cut from a massive piece of skillfully shaped limestone hauled in from the bountiful mountains of Loch Modan and stretched along one entire wall of the grand room. The top was polished as smooth as glass by expert artisans. The bartenders consisted of one human, one orc, two dwarves, a blood elf and a goblin. They mixed and poured drinks, weaving around and between each other smoothly like a well-rehearsed dance. A bunched up crowd with outstretched arms and hands holding coin lined the long length of the bar as patrons reached out to pay the bartenders for their drink orders. 

Two orcs arose from the barstools they occupied and left the bar area, and Mheaith tugged on Xi’s arm, pulling her with her to the bar quickly to take the newly vacant stools. They sat and scooched toward the bar as the orc bartender stopped before them.

In a coarse sounding voice, she asked, “What can I get for you?” She was wiping down the bar section in front of them from the orcs that had been seated there before. Mheaith noticed the orc wouldn’t make eye contact for long with her or Xi. Obviously, she had expected to find the two orcs still sitting there when she’d stopped by and was slightly put off by the night elves replacing them.

Mheaith had seen the orc female working the bar before when they’d been in previously, but only now had she the opportunity to view her up close. She’d always viewed the orc race as a rather brutal bunch with their blood rage, but her only experience of them was on the battlefield. This orc female was actually rather beautiful up close, and she wondered if she thought this because she was actually starting to see the beauty in all races, including those of the Horde.

The orc female stopped wiping down the bar and looked at her with a mildly annoyed expression, presumably because Mheaith and Xi hadn’t placed their order yet and she was incredibly busy. Mheaith turned to Xi who was looking about the room, likely trying to find their comrades who were planning on being here tonight as well. She was no help.

She turned again to the bartender and said, “Please bring us two of your personal favorite orc ales.”

The bartender stared at Mheaith for a second with a smirk on her face and said gruffly, “You couldn’t _handle_ what _we_ drink, Kaldorei.”

Mheaith smiled back and replied, “All the same, that’s what we want.”

The bartender gave her a mock _‘whatever; it’s your funeral’_ look and left, returning shortly with two large mugs of dark frothy drink. She set them on the bar before the night elves, and said, “Orgrim’s Ale. On the house if you can finish this and stay upright on your chair without falling off once.”

Mheaith grabbed her mug and lifted it, toasting it in the orc’s direction and said, “To your health.”

The orc gave her a stoic look and turned to the next patron barking for a drink with an outstretched arm and a handful of coin.

“What is this _mud_?” Xi complained.

“It’s called Orgrim’s Ale, and she said it’s on the house if we can finish our mugs without falling off these stools,” Mheaith replied to Xi’s obvious disapproval toward the appearance of the drink.

Mheaith’s curiosity was focused on the concoction before her too as she examined it before taking the first swig. The mug was still gripped in her hand, and she pulled it closer to her, setting it on the bar and looking down into the murkiness. She sniffed it and was surprised that it didn’t smell like any ale she’d ever had before. Its pungent odor wafted through her nostrils as she inhaled layered aromas that reminded her of stone, sweat, burning wood, and citrus. Knowing that there couldn’t possibly be sweat in the drink ( _she hoped_ ), she was curious about the real ingredients and how, together, they conjured feelings and images of travel through distant foreign lands, the hardness of battle, the grimness of death, and the honing of the sharp edges of her swords. _How fitting for an orc ale,_ she pondered.

“Well,” she decided, “I’m goin’ in.” She didn’t bother to look at her friend who was staring at her in grave disbelief. She tightened her grip on the large wooden mug and lifted it to her lips, closing her eyes and swallowing big with one strong gulp. It hit her tongue with a seemingly thick viscosity for any ale and slid down her throat smoothly. It washed through her mouth like a tidal wave and was gone as quickly. She placed the mug back on the table and looked at Xi who was studying her intensely for her reaction.

After one second too many apparently, Xi prompted, “Well? What’s it like?”

Mheaith was still letting the foreign taste settle on her tongue while she tried to find some way to classify it in comparison to every other drink she’d ever had, but nothing was a match. She tasted spices that she’d never known before. Her senses detected subtle variations in the liquid elements of the drink as though some things didn’t mix completely with others, like oil and water. It added a variation that seemed to isolate and draw out certain unique flavors that otherwise might have been smothered if fully combined with everything else.

She turned to Xi and said with a growing smile on her face, “Xi, you must try this! It’s amazing!”

Just then, a hand tapped her on the shoulder, and a familiar voice said, “Watch your self with that. I still can’t drink a whole mug and stay on my feet!”

Mheaith turned to see Ilena winking at her as she delicately removed her hand from her shoulder, letting it slide off and away as she passed by. She continued onward with a small group of other blood elves, none of which had seen her quick interaction with the night elf. Mheaith reasoned that her discretion was deliberate, and the plot thickened regarding Ilena’s request for tomorrow.

“Who was _that_?” Xi asked abruptly. She sounded alarmed.

Mheaith turned back to her friend who still hadn’t taken her first swig of the orc ale and replied, “That, my dear Xi, was Ilena.”

Xi looked toward the blood elf again who was now seating herself with her companions on the far side of the room. She looked back to Mheaith and started to form a small approving smile, saying, “You sure are making some interesting friends today.”

“Yeah yeah, tonight, we drink to us; now get on with it!” Mheaith urged her a little more aggressively than was characteristic of her normal behavior. Was she feeling a bit off right now because of the drink, maybe feeling her big and powerful self more than usual? She downed her second swig, letting it flow over her tongue and down her throat as before, but this time, she was able to taste it more fully, appreciating how the variety of flavors enhanced and complimented each other. The second one seemed to give an electric boosting zap to her ego, and she immediately started to feel a bit woozy while thinking she could take on the whole tavern singlehandedly with her bare hands and win.

Meanwhile, Xi imitated Mheaith as she stared into the mug and sniffed at it gingerly. She lifted the mug and toasted it toward Mheaith, saying, “Let it never be said that Xiomara Thunderswift was too cowardly to try any ale in existence! Here’s to you, sister!” She drank heartily of the ale, more so than Mheaith did when she first drank. She replaced the mug on the stone bar hard but short of slamming it down.

“Good, huh?” Mheaith grinned largely.

“Wow! That’s … that’s … I don’t know what that is, but I want another drink of it!” Xi snorted. She imbibed another gulp down her gullet, nodding again in approval after doing so.

Several minutes later, the two night elves had come close to finishing their mugs when the orc bartender wandered back over. She’d been watching them the whole time, impressed at how they hadn’t fallen over yet but only because they were hanging onto each other. She stopped in front of them and smiled slightly in approval, her two small tusks protruding a bit more prominently from her lower jaw when she did so.

“Ok you two. I’d say you finished those off well enough to have kept your bargain. No charge,” she went to remove the mugs.

Xiomara looked at her and motioned for her to come closer, slurring her words, “Come here, you beautiful green girl.” She was holding up one hand and curling one finger in a repeated _come hither_ motion.

The orc looked slightly startled at being called beautiful by a night elf and also appeared borderline offended at how blatantly Xiomara was doing it. She then looked to Mheaith who laughed and said, “Don’t look at _me_!”

She turned her attention back to Xi, “What do you want?”

Xi looked at her with feigned shock that looked more like exaggerated drunk surprise, and said “To _pay_ you, of _course_! As you can see, there’s a little still left in mine.” She made a point to slowly and dramatically push the mug across the bar toward the orc to prove it to her.

The bartender looked inside and saw little more than a tiny sip. She looked up at Xi with an incredulous expression and said in her coarse voice, “You night elves really can’t handle your liquor.”

Xi replied, “Maybe so, but you still haven’t come here to me. “ She beckoned to the orc in a lilting voice like she was calling a hesitant pet cub toward her, “Come on now, beautiful. Come here. Commme here. I wanna tell you a secret.”

The bartender tried to stay stoic about the whole scene, but she couldn’t help how one corner of her mouth was starting to lift in an amused smile. She thought the night elf was positively foolish, but she had managed to stay on her barstool after practically inhaling a full mug of Orgrim’s Ale, a feat she’d seen some of her own kind unable to accomplish. She supposed that deserved a reward. After all, it was the chatty night elf’s friend who had intended to pay for the drinks, and she got a pass from that. What did the other one get?

Out of curiosity, she leaned across the bar closer to Xiomara until she was only about six inches from her face. It was the closest she’d ever been to a night elf, and she hadn’t made up her mind yet if it was a good close-up view or not. These Kaldorei were _purple_ after all, not a brilliant rich green like herself. Still, she couldn’t count that against them, and the more she looked at the Kaldorei in front of her with the happy glowing silver-white eyes, smiling like an inebriated fool in part because of her, the more she thought maybe the night elf was kind of cute … _maybe_.

Xiomara looked at the orc’s deep dark brown eyes and brought her hands up slowly to the orc’s cheeks, placing them gently on either side of her face. She leaned in quickly and kissed her fully on the lips, lingering for a few seconds for effect and then pulling away, releasing her.

“There,” she said, ”you’re properly paid.” She let out a loud hiccup and winked at her.

The orc couldn’t believe she’d just had a kiss stolen from her by a night elf, and a slightly drunken one at that. It showed courage though, and that turned up the heat for her. She leaned on the bar, resting on her elbows and looking straight at the grinning night elf who seemed delighted about that.

Xi smiled and leaned in too, waiting to see what the orc bartender wanted.

“Not exactly. If I were to be properly paid in the form of payment you are offering, it would take a little more than a kiss, nice as that was. Orgrim’s Ale isn’t cheap after all. It’s brewed in the heart of Orgrimmar, someplace you can never go and therefore quite rare for you.”

Xi’s eyes grew wide at the orc’s words.

“When you sober up, come back here another time and ask for Sheryja if you want to settle up … _properly_ … as you put it. I want to see if you’re as brave without the drink as you are with it.” Sheryja put her hand forward and stroked the bottom of Xi’s chin with one finger seductively before taking both empty mugs and turning her attention to serving other customers again.

Xi watched the orc intently while she was talking and closed her eyes slightly when she reached forward and stroked her chin once slowly with her finger. When she opened them, the orc who said her name was Sheryja was gone.

Mheaith broke the silence when she said, “Looks like I‘m not the only one making interesting friends today. You do know what she just did, don’t you?” Mheaith was thoroughly enjoying watching her friend getting friendly with an orc, something she never thought she’d ever see from Xi who was always so sententious about sticking with her own kind, even within the Alliance. She didn’t get involved with anyone other than night elves, and here she was, tempting herself to break her own rule and seemingly enjoying it.

Xi giggled slightly in reaction to the question and then donned her serious face. “Hmm,” she said thoughtfully; she nodded her head up and down once and said, “Yes, I know what she just did.”

“What did she do then?”

“I think she wants to have sex,” Xi said bluntly with a goofy smile on her face.

“Uh-huh, she does. How are you with that?” Mheaith inquired.

“I’m definitely coming back. I know that much,” Xi affirmed, swaying on her stool and letting out a loud hiccup.

“Good! Now let’s go find the others if they’re even in here. We kind of forgot to look,” Mheaith said drunkenly.

They both awkwardly slid off of their barstools, maintaining balance with each other’s help, and started looking about for their Sentinel companions who were also on furlough with them in Dalaran. Not able to find them yet, she spotted Ilena sitting at her table alone across the room. Still feeling incredibly confident from the Orgrim’s Ale she’d just downed, she decided to go and speak to her.

Xi had observed Mheaith looking in the direction of Ilena, and she grabbed her arm quickly, saying, “Mheaith, no.”

Mheaith whirled about toward Xi and said, “Why not?”

Xi said curtly, “Because you’re drunk, and things tend to happen with you when you’re drunk. I’ve seen it; remember that human from Stormwind? You barely escaped with your life over that one because she didn’t tell you she was some Stormwind guard’s fiancée. You’re spoken for now.”

Mheaith smiled at the thought of Azeda and then said, “I just wanted to question her about her intentions tomorrow, but I see your point. That orc ale is really kicking me in the rear, and there’s no telling _what_ I might say in this state.”

“Yeah, me too. Why don’t you let me go over and talk to her? I am allowed to make a fool of myself without getting you into trouble, and besides, we seem to be charming the literal pants off the Horde we meet lately anyway. What harm could I do?”

“Um, a lot!” Mheaith laughed. “Remember that time you took that priestess in the woods when she was supposed to be paying her supplications to Elune as a rite of passage into full priesthood? You were both caught with your head between her legs, and she was held back a whole year from gaining full priestess status as punishment.”

“That was a long time ago, and you know I can control my libido better than that these days,” Xi defended herself even though she did still remember the sweet taste of the apprentice night elf priestess.

“Yeah, I can see what you call control with that orc bartender over there just a minute ago. Admit it; you’re worse than me when you’re drunk,” Mheaith challenged.

“Ok, so it’s true. Do we say nothing to her then?”

“No, you should still go,” Mheaith said, bursting into laughter with Xi.

“Ok, I’m going then,” she said. She and Mheaith looked over toward the table where Ilena had been seated and found her gone.

“I guess that’s that,” Mheaith said, still laughing.

“That’s what?” asked a female voice behind them. Mheaith and Xi stifled their laughter enough to turn and see Ilena standing behind them with a curious grin on her face.

“Oh, I think we’re busted,” Xi said out loud but meaning it to come out in a whisper.

Mheaith just stood still, unable to speak while Xi took over.

Ilena made eyes for Mheaith and then said, “Yes, I think you are. I told you to watch out for the Orgrim’s Ale. It has a way of knocking even the strongest orc on his duff, and I’ve seen it happen more than once.”

“Of yeah? Well, you may just be right about that,” Xi retorted.

As if on cue, one of their Sentinel companions spotted them talking to the blood elf and called out to them. Ilena nodded to them both gracefully and left, not wanting to have to explain to ten Sentinels why she was talking with these two. If only she’d had a little more time, she might have given Ms. Sunfall a run for her money and tried to hit on Mheaith herself. She was incredibly handsome, and the brazen way she stepped up to her to shake her hand earlier today had her feeling a little hot and damp between the legs and unable to forget it.

 _Oh well,_ she thought. _There’s always tomorrow._ When she was at a safe distance across the room to know she would not be seen by them, she turned to watch Mheaith with her Sentinel comrades, wondering how tomorrow would go when she showed Mheaith and Azeda what she had planned. It was certain that their lives would never be the same afterward, and she looked forward to that with eager anticipation.


	6. The broken heart of Xiomara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the people that resist any measure of change in us the most are those that are the closest, our most trusted confidants, the ones who know us best, the ones we think we can't do without ... that is, until a choice is forced between letting them keep us as they wish or insisting that we must be what we know we must for our own sakes, whatever the cost.
> 
> Mheaith faces just such a dilemma when Xiomara learns of a decision Mheaith has determined, and Xiomara does not approve.

The next morning, Mheaith slowly opened heavy eyelids, squinting from the early day’s light that was streaming through the bedroom window. She clumsily rubbed them, as blurred images from last night at the Hatchet emerged in her foggy mind. She vaguely remembered something about a mug of orc ale.

“Hmm, orc ale … just one drink. That’s all it took,” she chuckled to herself.

She heaved herself upright and dropped her legs over the side of the bed, arching her back and extending her arms toward the ceiling in a long stretch. The creaky old bedsprings sproinged and groaned beneath her.

She looked over to Xi’s side of the room and saw her empty bed with the covers thrown back. Mheaith would find her in the common room downstairs eating, most likely. As for herself, her next stop was the washroom down the hall.

After cleaning up, she found Xi in the inn’s common dining area already seated and eating her fill of a hearty breakfast as she’d expected. Just seeing the food made her realize how hungry she was too, and she walked over, easing herself down into a cushiony armchair at Xi’s table. She grabbed a warm muffin from the many full plates Xi had set on the table, biting into it blissfully. She could smell brewed black coffee from somewhere in the room, and she breathed in its rich aroma deeply.

“Mornin’,” Xi managed as she chewed, not stopping to talk. The army rations they were accustomed to while out in the field on assignment were typically dried and nonperishable foods that were unbearably bland. The delicacies that Dalaran offered were much more palatable and delicious, and Xi made it a point to indulge frequently when she could.

“Aye,” Mheaith mumbled with a drowsy smile. The shower had washed away most of her grogginess, but enough still remained to keep her slightly off center.

“So,” Xi said between bites, “big day today. What’s the plan?” She was straight and to the point, more than Mheaith had expected before she’d even had a chance to fully wake up. 

“I’m going to meet her this morning at the inn where she’s staying. From there, I haven’t thought about it yet,” Mheaith said. She knew it was a weak response, but since yesterday she literally hadn’t had time to think about anything other than falling in love with Azeda and taking what remained of the evening with her best friend at the Hatchet.

The orc ale took care of preventing any reasonable thinking or planning for the rest of the night, and _that was that_ , she thought. She suddenly recalled saying something similar last night while a hazy image of Ilena’s face floated through her mind.

She looked at Xi with a confused frown, ignoring the look on Xi’s face that said she hadn’t accepted Mheaith’s ill preparedness and had something further to say on it. Mheaith spoke first to cut her off before she could start in; she really wasn’t coherent enough to plan for anything just yet other than getting more food into her stomach first. She needed a little time to let that and all of her thoughts digest before any successful scheming could be carried out.

“Why do I remember Ilena from last night?” she asked quizzically.

Xi, feeling a bit off center herself this morning, was easily distracted by Mheaith’s momentary redirection and said, “Yeah, I remember her too, but I don’t think we said much to her. It was right after we drank that orc ale.”

Mheaith responded with a quick laugh, “And _you_ kissed an _orc_! Now I’ve seen it all!” The clouds were still slowly lifting from her memory of last night, and she distinctly recalled Xi’s face pressed against a surprised orc’s. What was really amazing was that she hadn’t seemed repelled by it but had invited Xi to come and see her again. Not typical … and Mheaith just loved it!

A pale dark blush formed in splotches on Xi’s lightly toned violet face. She looked down at her plate with an embarrassed smile. “Yeah, I did do that, didn’t I?”

Mheaith chuckled again, “So, are you still going back to meet with her?”

Xi, still smiling, looked up at Mheaith and leaned forward slightly, “ _Yes._ ”

Mheaith encouraged her, “Good. You should! See what I mean about how everyone doesn’t have to be at war all the time? You’ll get a little something nice out of broadening those horizons.”

Xi just maintained her smile toward Mheaith and winked at her. She knew her friend was right, at least in this instance. She had to admit, even if only to herself, that she was a bit curious about exploring unknown fleeting passions with … _what had her name been?_ … Sheryja. Orcs had the kind of persistent stamina in battle that never seemed to abate, and she nearly made herself blush again as her mind wandered to whether or not that held true in _other_ situations.

“What do you think brought her to Dalaran? You’d think having her working and living here amongst Alliance like this wouldn’t be permitted very easily by an orc clan,” Xi pondered.

“No, I wouldn’t expect so. I tend to think anyone who makes a life in Dalaran is probably in some kind of middle place where, for some reason, they can’t go home and they can’t go anywhere else. It isn’t always because of exile or dishonor though, so who knows? I’ll bet she has an interesting story,” Mheaith reasoned.

“They all do,” said a familiar voice. Both Xi and Mheaith turned to see Madam Lana Lanakey standing beside their table.

Madam Lanakey smiled at them both as if she was about to cheerfully impart her wisdom to them and said “Dalaran is so much more to the people that come here than a city for frivolous play. Take yourselves, for instance. Why have _you_ come to Dalaran?”

Xi replied stubbornly, “Well, to be honest, we _did_ just want a place to play and drink up. We’re here on furlough from the Sentinel army.”

Madam Lanakey smiled even bigger, honing her gaze on Xi just momentarily enough to make it clear she was not impressed by Xi’s cocky rude tone. Then she broke the stare and looked at Mheaith and Xi both, her lecturer’s expression resuming its presence.

“My dears, you could have chosen _anywhere_ in the Alliance territory to _play_ , as you say it. I’m sure you spend many of your days gallantly fighting on the battlefield to advance the Alliance’s honorable causes, and when it comes to taking a small vacation, there are so many amazing choices from the Alliance lands. Why, take the majestic beauty of _Dun Morogh_ , or the mysterious serenity of _Duskwood_ , or the candid charm of the _Redridge Mountains_ , or even the twinkling romantic night skies of _Azuremyst_. Not only these, but _many_ other wonderful places where you need not worry that you’ll come face to face with anything other than a friendly Alliance neighbor to _play_ with, yes? _But_ …” She paused to lean forward and down slightly over their table as if to tell them a secret truth. “Where have you come, having so many wonders from which to choose?” She looked at them both expectantly, waiting for a reply.

“Dalaran,” Xi said contritely, the sass gone from her tone.

Mheaith replied, “We chose to come to Dalaran.” She preferred to put it in terms of a decision rather than to speak of it like it had somehow just happened to them by accident.

“Indeed, you came to the one place where you could exist peacefully, or rather _co-exist_ , with the one element that all of the other places I mentioned do not have in their fabric. And what is that one element?” Madam Lanakey turned to Xi specifically for an answer.

“The Horde,” Xi replied quietly, looking abashed.

“Correct. You came where you could be amongst the people that, _anywhere else_ , you’d be killing or trying to keep from being killed _by_. Not only this, but equally amazingly, the Horde have come here with a likeminded interest in being amongst _your_ presence. Tell me again, my dear, that you really believe you came to this one place in all of Azeroth solely for debauchery’s sake, and I’ll tell you about some waterfront property in Deepholm I’ll sell you for cheap.”

Xi’s eyes lit up a little with new understanding when Madam Lanakey said that the Horde had come to Dalaran knowing they would be in the presence of the Alliance too. She’d never thought of it quite like that, and she’d been to Dalaran many times before. It made her cautiously interested in getting to know Sheryja now, to know her story if she was willing to share it. What could that hurt?

“And as for your choice to be here, therein lies the enigma of your situation. Did you choose to come here, or did fate choose _you_? Nothing is by chance, my darlings,” she smiled brightly and ended with, “Now enjoy the rest of your stay, and always keep an open mind!” her words trailed her as she breezed away and out of the dining hall.

Xi and Mheaith watched her go with slightly astonished looks on their faces.

“Wow,” Mheaith said in awe.

“Yeah,” Xi started, “somehow I feel schooled and put in my place at the same time.”

“Oh yeah. She took care of you and that crack you made about us coming to Dalaran. You deserved it,” Mheaith scolded.

Xi conceded, “I know I did. I’m not even sure I know why I did that, except sometimes I think she gets a bit overly _mystical_ with all of her ideas. Don’t you? I mean, her views are not exactly mainstream.”

Mheaith replied, “Maybe a little, but I agree with most of what she says, and she does make some very convincing points. And anyway, a night elf kissing an orc isn’t exactly _mainstream_ either, but you don’t seem to regret it.”

Xi replied curtly, “Sometimes I really hate it when you’re right.”

Mheaith just smiled and resumed eating.

The two ate quietly together for several more minutes until they both leaned back in their chairs and looked at the table like there wasn’t a bite more that either of them could take in. A human server came to remove what fragments were left of the cornucopia of food that had once filled the tabletop. Xi looked at Mheaith then, who knew what she was about to ask.

“I’m going to go to Azeda, and later today we’re going to Grizzly Hills together. I’ve thought about what you said about coming along with us, and I’ve decided I don’t like the idea. Before you disagree, just hear me out as to why,” Mheaith insisted.

Xi, looking as though she already didn’t like whatever Mheaith was going to say, just nodded with that disapproving look on her face. She didn’t like the idea of Mheaith joining up with a blood elf one bit, but last night she’d conceded to go along with it and support her friend, assuming she’d get to go along today to keep an eye on things. That didn’t mean she'd _trust_ the Horde. Even sleeping with an orc for pleasure was one thing, but _trusting_ one? _Trusting blood elves to the point of falling for one? It was madness!_ She would stand down while Mheaith stated her case, but she already knew in the end it didn’t matter what Mheaith said or what Xi thought. Mheaith was clearly set upon going on this insane adventure without her, and she couldn’t talk her out of it, not after how adamant her friend had been last night.

Before Xi could speak what her facial expression was already saying, Mheaith declared without hesitation, “I know you don’t trust Azeda. I know you don’t trust Ilena. To be honest, I don’t trust Ilena yet either, but I do trust Azeda. I’m falling for her, and there’s no turning back from that for me. Even if there _was_ a way back from this, I wouldn’t take it; I wouldn’t _want_ to. She stole my heart from the moment our eyes met, and whether she knows it or not yet, she’s got me mesmerized by her smile in a way that makes me want to get down on one knee before her and declare my love for now and always. I’m so far gone over her that I can’t even describe what I’m feeling, but I know I feel it all the way through every part of me, and I trust it. I trust _her_.” She smiled warmly as she said the words about Azeda.

“Now, aside from that, if that isn’t enough,” she continued, “I want to back up everything I’ve said to you about peace between the factions. That takes trust, and trusting someone comes with risk, I know.”

“So what are you getting at then?” Xi asked in an impatient _get on with it_ tone; she was angry now, not just mildly opposing as her words suggested when they’d first discussed this.

“I’m telling you that Azeda is one that I’ll gladly take that risk with and have already. I won’t undo that just because you’re not willing to do the same, and for you to come with us today, however well intended, just screams a lack of trust. I’m sorry, Xi, but I’ve got to do this without you.”

Xi stood up sharply, shoving her chair back with enough force that it rammed into the table behind it, causing the people sitting there, a dwarven family, to turn and look with stunned surprise. Her eyes were hot with angry white fire, and her jaw muscles flexed in tiny spasms from gritted teeth.

She turned around to glare at the dwarves who were still gawking at the person who’d practically flung her chair at them and interrupted their pleasant dining experience. She barked threateningly, “What are _you_ looking at?!”

The dwarven family hastily rose from their seats and left. Two human guards appeared seemingly from nowhere, which was characteristic for Dalaran. Guards everywhere blended into the environment to keep it from looking like a police state but still making their presence known just enough to discourage any heated disagreements between anyone. They held their short clubs at the ready and watched the tense exchange attentively from across the room, poised to rush in if the dispute got any worse.

Xi, taking notice of the guards and then of everyone else in the room, all of whom were suddenly focused upon her, put her hands up in an apologetic gesture to show she meant no further outbursts.

She turned toward Mheaith, who was also on her feet now, and stepped closer to the table, leaning over it slightly to say in a deceptively still voice while her eyes flared with anger, “I tried last night to go along with this; I really did, but it’s impossible for me to do that when you seem to so quickly forget those we’ve known and held dear, how they died at the hands of the Horde, of these rotten _blood elves_. You’ve forgotten about … Illaria.” Her voice cracked slightly and trailed away at the mention of her former lover’s name.

Mheaith replied sadly, “I have not forgotten; she was my sister, as are you.”

Truly spoken, Illaria’s vicious murder still haunted her dreams, for she had been a dear friend, and she had been Xi’s true love. Though Xi spent the occasional night in someone’s bed these days to quell the loneliness from time to time, she hadn’t loved another with her whole heart since Illaria died.

Six years ago, Illaria had been on special assignment with a Sentinel special forces team executing a stealth mission through Horde territory. Somehow, lookouts had spotted them, and they were heavily ambushed. Lacking the numbers to match the ambushing Horde, the brave Sentinels stood their ground for as long as they could, none turning back to escape. Most of them died during the fight, but Illaria, along with a small handful of others, had been captured and taken to Orgrimmar. 

They’d tortured her for days, trying to extract information about why the Sentinels were moving through the area, but Sentinel soldiers were trained not to succumb, even in the face of death. Her captors returned Illaria’s battered lifeless body several days later on a driverless cart pulled by two oxen rumbling slowly into Ashenvale. The night elves understood the ruthless extent of the torture she’d endured by examining the gruesome injuries found on her body. The brutal act was atypical, even for the worst of the Horde. The night elves deduced that whatever intelligence they’d been keeping in that area, which Illaria’s team had been meant to discover, had been of significantly high importance. Illaria’s broken disfigured body bore a powerful message upon it from the Horde to discourage any further invasion into their lands. 

Mheaith knew that Xi hadn’t recovered from the loss of her only love, and even though she’d made a small attempt last night to assure Mheaith of her support, clearly, old wounds were surfacing now. She wouldn’t be able to change that today and reason with Xi in her current frame of mind.

Tears welled up in Xi’s eyes as the deeply buried sadness she’d borne for so many years emerged. It angered her even more as she fought to push it back down into the broken heart that kept her sorrow close, the only thing she had left to hold of her beloved Illaria. She spat nearly inaudible words in a seething tone of voice through a clenched jaw, “Go on then.”

She turned to leave, walking out of the dining hall to the inn’s outer courtyard with Mheaith trailing behind her at a distance. Once outside and away from the gawking audience of shocked diners behind them, Mheaith called out, “Xi, _wait_.”

Xi stopped and paused before turning around at Mheaith’s plea. When she did, Mheaith saw the pain on her face and the torn look in her eyes. She stepped closer, wanting to say something to fix the situation, but the only words that would suffice would also counter her own intentions with Azeda. All she could do was stand there quietly with a desperate look on her face that said she didn’t want to leave things like this. 

Xi broke the heavy silence with softly spoken weary words, “Maybe someday I’ll understand why you’re doing this the way you are, Mheaith. Maybe someday I’ll be able to let go of the anger I have for what I’ve seen the Horde do in my life, in yours … but right now, it’s too much a part of me. If this doesn’t work out for you, know that I love you. I’ll always be your friend, but I can’t support this else I’d be a party to something that might get you killed. Illaria died without warning because she was doing her job; she died with honor. You? _You’re practically walking right into the vipers’ den in full view._ If you’re killed, I can’t live with knowing I helped it happen by putting trust in the Horde not to be themselves as they were with Illaria and thousands of others; no, these are the same bastards who violently took Illaria from me and maybe you next. I’m sorry, but I just can’t.” She reached forward and tearfully hugged Mheaith hard before letting her go. She left her standing there alone.

Xi knew she was speaking in absolutist assumptions that all Horde were the same and couldn’t be trusted. She knew the Alliance were trespassing when Illaria was captured over a mission that would surely have led to many deaths on the Horde side too had they succeeded. She knew she wanted to see her dearest friend in love like this, even enjoyed seeing her so aglow. She knew she wasn’t being fair to Mheaith or even to Azeda for that matter; for all Xi knew, Azeda was taking the same risks as Mheaith to be with her. She well knew all of this, but it didn’t change a thing for the pain she felt over losing Illaria or the fear, primed by one great loss toward the possibility of another if Mheaith were to be hurt, or worse.

Mheaith watched Xi leave and didn’t make any further attempt to engage her again. She was sure Xi just needed to cool off. No, she knew Xi needed more than that, but Mheaith couldn’t help her with the rest. Xi had never spoken to her in such an angry way, but she knew it wasn’t all about her connection with Azeda.

Even this sad turn of events with Xi was all part of the grand risk she was taking over her pursuit of Azeda, and somehow on some level just outside the perimeter of her awareness, she wasn’t entirely surprised at Xi’s final reaction. She hoped Xi would see better for it after today. Not everyone who was Horde was a murdering monster, but she seemed to be one of the only people she knew of that thought that.

Mheaith left the courtyard and began to make her way across Dalaran to the Auchbeyan Inn where Azeda said she would be waiting. She liked the thought of Azeda waiting for her. It brought her some measure of comfort after what had just transpired with Xi. Just the thought of Azeda’s smiling face was already bringing one to her own as she continued onward, not looking back.


	7. The Auchbeyan Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mheaith leaves Xi behind, hoping that she'll reconsider her position once she's had some time. For now, Azeda awaits her at the Auchbeyan Inn, and Mheaith goes to her.

The Auchbeyan Inn was unmistakably recognizable to even those who had never seen it before. The inn, an oasis of luxury and comforts unknown to the common people, was positioned nearby the more predominantly Horde-aligned side of the city and looked nothing like any other building in Dalaran. It was built many decades ago by a prominent high elf mage named Quilath Auchbeyan. Quilath had been integrally involved with the foundations of Dalaran long before it was transitioned to Northrend as the floating city of today. Indeed, as an archmagi of the early Kirin Tor, he was counted in the number of those who contributed powerful magical abilities to transfer the city to its current location after the devastation of Kel’Thuzad’s summoning of Archimonde. Archimonde’s destruction of most significant structures in the earlier land based Dalaran prior to the move to Northrend left little of the city remaining, save a few buildings. Among those still standing was the Auchbeyan Inn.

Built from magically fortified stone, the intricate carvings adorning the outer walls reflect the ancient expert craftsmanship for which Quilath spared no expense. The inn, initially meant to be a place of refuge and magical study for the high elves, housed a library two stories high stacked with ancient writings of many scholars, Horde and Alliance alike, who dedicated their lives to the study of magic. In present time, only the library of the Violet Citadel in the city’s center surpasses the Auchbeyan library in its wealth of knowledge. 

The inn’s luxurious services include delicacies prepared by skilled chefs from all over the world, courier services to anywhere in Azeroth, research assistants on call, a hospitable and highly trained staff, a full service spa and hair salon, and many more touches throughout that make the Auchbeyan Inn the most rewarding choice in Dalaran for upper class patrons with much gold coin to spend. 

The inn’s distinguished client base consists of all races of mages, scholars, and the wealthy upper class. Mheaith, being none of these, entered through the large double doors for the first time. As she stepped through and inside to the marble floor, her eyes were drawn upward to the high cathedral domed ceiling. She felt her mouth drop slightly in awe at the sight of the towering bookshelves lining the walls of the grand lobby. Large ladders with wheels attached to the highest shelves rolled along tracks while staff members deftly rode them, reaching for books to bring down at the request of the inn’s patrons. The room was quiet, entirely unlike the inn where she stayed with the other Sentinels. Tables lined the room where people sat, studying intensely. Large cushioned armchairs and comfy couches added a serene quality to the environment. 

A few onlookers seated at the tables peered momentarily with disapproval over the top edges of their books to judge Mheaith as unworthy of being in their company. Before she could return their squinty-eyed stares, they ducked their heads back behind the cover of their books. Mheaith was amused. They may not think she had a right to be here, but she was the only one in the room carrying two swords at her waist, making her someone not to perturb. She ignored them. 

Mheaith scanned the large cavernous library, searching for Azeda. She was eager for that first moment of the day when she could once more look into her bright beautiful eyes. 

Azeda watched Mheaith from a corner were she’d seated herself in one of the high-backed armchairs to read and have a good view of the entire open area. She hadn’t wanted simply to know when Mheaith arrived; she’d wanted to _behold_ Mheaith as she entered the room. 

She watched Mheaith excitedly now as her heart beat faster over the sight of her. She closed the book she’d been reading, a leather-bound collection of poems about cats. She’d selected the book from the library’s relatively small pleasure reading section. Placing it quietly on the small table by the side of her chair, she sat forward to observe the sexy enticing view of her night elf wandering through the lobby. 

The first thing Azeda observed was the absence of any plate armor on Mheaith today. She was thankfully wearing soft leather, and her swords were fastened to her hips instead of crossed behind her as before. Azeda felt the stirrings of desire sparking everywhere again as she took in the sight of Mheaith’s strong bare arms, remembering dreamily how they had held her so tightly only yesterday. She wondered if others who fell in love ever thought as she did now, as if yesterday felt like forever ago since she’d last been near the object of her heart’s desire. 

Mheaith moved confidently across the room, and it made Azeda’s heart swoon as she watched the night elf’s glimmering eyes search out every part of it for her. She wanted to leap out of the chair and run to her and she nearly did, but then Mheaith’s gaze turned toward her, fell upon her, found its way home to her. 

Their eyes locked in a powerful connection, and Azeda rose then to meet Mheaith who was smiling happily. Azeda smiled back cheerfully and waited as Mheaith crossed the large room to her, her leather boots padding across the marble floor. Mheaith fixed her glowing white-silver eyes on Azeda, and once she did, everything else in the room was suddenly invisible. It felt so exhilarating to see her again. She wanted to kiss her, to feel the soft fullness of her lips once more, to hear the sweet surrender of her wanton sighs, to feel the warmth of her body against her own as before. 

As Mheaith stepped closer, Azeda smiled and whispered, “This way.” She turned and motioned for Mheaith to follow. 

Mheaith followed as Azeda led her out of the lobby and into the heart of the inn that housed the sleeping quarters. She entered her room, a two-bedroom suite that was four times the size of the one Mheaith shared with Xi. Mheaith looked around in awe as Azeda bolted the door behind them, impressed by the tasteful and expensive looking art that had a Sin’dorei-like quality. Suddenly she felt Azeda’s hands smoothing slowly over her shoulders, and she turned about to face her, pulling her close in a long passionate kiss. 

Azeda gasped with pleasure and pulled back, saying in an exasperated breathy voice that dripped with desire, “Mheaith, you don’t know what you _do _to me when you kiss me like that.”__

Mheaith replied with a sweet smile, “You do the same to me whenever you say my name like that.” 

Azeda stepped back, holding Mheaith’s hand tightly. She’d never felt these intense physical sensations before, and she wanted to take her time experiencing every part of how Mheaith made her feel. 

Mheaith walked her slowly over to a couch while holding her hand and said, “Please sit here.” 

“Will you sit with me?” Azeda invited as she eased herself down onto the soft couch.

“Of course,” Mheaith said with a gentle smile, still not letting go of Azeda’s hand. She was burning for the blood elf’s touch again, but she was impressed by Azeda’s control. She sat down next to her, wondering how it could be that every time she looked at Azeda, she appeared even more beautiful to her than the last. 

After a moment, Mheaith reached up and stroked Azeda’s cheek softly. Azeda closed her eyes at the feel of Mheaith’s touch, smiling sweetly. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled to the side over one shoulder; Mheaith could smell the scent of roses from where she sat and longed to press her face into Azeda’s hair just to breath her in deeply.

Mheaith said, “We have plenty of time to go as slowly as we please.” 

Azeda opened her eyes and looked at Mheaith who had such alluring mysterious depths reflecting back in her softly glowing white-silver eyes. She smiled thankfully, not knowing how to tell Mheaith that she felt like she couldn’t get enough of her and wanted to give everything to her now in a raw fling of passion … and yet, she also wanted to ease into what they were creating together like it was precious and beloved, just like Mheaith was becoming to her. 

Azeda said bashfully, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you last night.” 

Mheaith smiled knowingly in silent agreement that she’d been thinking of Azeda last night too. 

Azeda looked at Mheaith with curious eyes and asked, “Your friend, the one you introduced me to at the seminar … Xiomara was it? … did you tell her about yesterday? I assume she asked about it, yes?” She didn’t want to pry, but she’d contemplated all manner of possible reactions from people that she knew at home, which would either be supportive of their newly forming relationship or otherwise. She was interested in how Mheaith approached the matter with those close to her. 

Mheaith replied, “Yes, I did.” She left the words hanging in the air for the moment, wanting to tell Azeda more about what had resulted but not wishing to burden her. 

Azeda replied, “It sounds like there were complications? You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” She hoped for Mheaith’s sake that there had not been a serious falling out of any kind. She remembered Mheaith introducing Xiomara at the seminar as her dearest friend. 

“Yes … there were.” She didn’t know where else to go from there. How did she begin to explain this to someone who didn’t know Xi like she did, didn’t know what she’d suffered through, didn’t know the wonderful friend and sister Xi had been to her for so many years of her life? She still hadn’t taken the time to process Xi’s reaction this morning fully enough to understand it entirely herself, but she wanted Azeda to know the truth, especially since she was so considerate in having asked. 

Azeda sat up and looked at Mheaith with a concerned expression. Her softly glowing green eyes were so enchanting that Mheaith momentarily blanked about what they were talking of until Azeda said, “Mheaith, I know we’re starting something that might not go over well with the people in our lives. It will require an adjustment, and not everyone we tell will want to accept that.” She smiled at Mheaith and continued, “I just want you to know that you can talk to me. We wouldn’t be very realistic if we didn’t expect _some_ resistance from those in our worlds, right?” 

Mheaith smiled at Azeda then and leaned forward, putting one hand gently on Azeda’s cheek and saying, “Thank you; that means so much to know that we’re supporting one another. And hey, there you go again saying my name like that and making me yours.” 

Azeda swooned and whispered, “Oh, Mheaith.” She didn’t know how seductive her voice sounded or how it betrayed her heart’s yearning for Mheaith, a yearning that she didn’t even know how to put into words yet. She leaned over and kissed the handsome night elf, wanting to chase away the hurt in her eyes over whatever had happened with this morning’s encounter with Xi. 

When they stopped, Mheaith inhaled deeply once more, smiling and trying to compose herself enough to talk properly after being kissed with what felt like such desirous abandon. 

She sighed as she remembered Xi again, and Azeda squeezed her hand supportively to let her know she was there for her. 

Mheaith gathered her thoughts with a subdued expression, explaining, “Xi, as I call her, didn’t take it well. She tried, but there are circumstances that have nothing to do with you that aren’t easy for her to overcome right now. I know her, Azeda, and I know she knows better. I’ve often said to her that I hope for more peaceful interactions between the Alliance and the Horde. Considering how much I went on about that, you’d think she wouldn’t be surprised that I eventually acted on it. I think she just needs time, and I don’t know how much. She’s like a sister to me, so I’ll give her all the time she needs because I love her. That’s all I know to do.” 

Azeda replied, “You are such a wonderful friend to her, and it sounds like she has been the same to you. I hope also that she changes her mind when she’s had time to think about things, but I’m so sorry for you that you’re going through this.” 

Mheaith forced a smile, fighting back a tear, and said, “Thank you for understanding. She doesn’t hate you, because she doesn’t know you. She just needs to work this out in her own mind, and even though I’ll give her room to do that, I won’t wait on her. I’ve finally found what I’ve been waiting for my whole life, and it just so happens she’s a beautiful sweet smart sexy Horde blood elf.” Mheaith felt her stomach flip with butterflies when Azeda blushed at her words. 

A moment later, Azeda asked cautiously, “Do you mind if I ask what the circumstances are that you mentioned she is unable to overcome right now?” 

Mheaith said hesitantly, “I can tell you, but I warn you, it isn’t a pretty story.” When Azeda didn’t protest, she continued, telling her the account of Illaria’s death and how Xi never healed from it. 

Azeda looked at Mheaith seriously. Her concerned eyes were wet with tears, and she said sadly, “I am so sorry for her. That is a horrible thing to have happened to Illaria. In my academic life, I don’t normally come face-to-face with these kinds of awful situations, so I am so shocked to know that they happen. I am so sorry for Xi.” 

Mheaith quickly assured her, “It’s a sad story, but don’t feel as though you must apologize for the people on the Horde side that did it. As we agreed yesterday, this kind of thing happens on both sides, and the Alliance was trespassing after all. It doesn’t make it ok that they did what they did to Illaria, but it is a risk of war that we who fight it take. It’s why I’m getting out of the battles and the bloodshed.” 

Azeda said, “I’m so relieved; I know you told me this yesterday too, but I’ve already started to worry about you. Please …” 

Mheaith, touched by the scared look on her face, said, “It’s only another month or so, and then I’m out of it for good. I’ll be ok, but I like it that you care about me like this.” 

Azeda kissed her deeply again, breaking the kiss when her yearning for Mheaith was more than she could bear. Her chest was heaving, and a few strands of her blonde hair had tumbled down across her face, making her look so enticing to Mheaith with that innocently desirous look in her eyes. 

Azeda finally stood up quickly, flustered and trying to regain control over the physical reactions her body was filled with over Mheaith. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out two drinking containers of water. She brought one over to Mheaith and placed it on the side table next to her, opening the other and taking a long sip. 

Mheaith spoke up, “When Xi and I went to the Buried Hatchet last night for a drink we saw Ilena.” 

Azeda felt her stomach clench when she heard Ilena’s name, and she asked, “Did she speak to you?” The irritation she felt toward Ilena had returned and was just as strong as if it had never left since yesterday. 

Mheaith replied, “Yes, she did, but just to warn us about drinking Orgrim’s Ale. A bartender suggested we try it, so we did, and Ilena must have seen us and stopped over to tell us it was a strong drink. I wanted to ask her more about what was going to happen today at Grizzly Hills and why the need for all the mystery, but it didn’t seem the time to have that discussion after downing a mug of that stuff.” 

Azeda giggled, “Orgrim’s Ale? That’s a very powerful drink! Usually the orcs are the only ones that can down a full mug without falling over drunk, and I hear that even _they_ sometimes still do! How did you come by drinking that?" 

Mheaith rolled her eyes jokingly, “Well, I kind of dared the orc bartender to give us her favorite orc drink. She did, and we got unexpectedly drunk in a hurry.” 

Azeda laughed and said, “I’ll bet you’ll reconsider that in the future!” She sat down again, holding her water drink in one hand. 

Mheaith shrugged with a guilty smile and winked at her, “Anyway, we never got to talk to Ilena about today’s situation. I still know nothing more about it than we did last night.” 

“It’s ok. As long as I’m with you and you’re with me, we can do this, whatever it is.” 

“I agree,” Mheaith said distantly. Her gaze unintentionally lowering toward Azeda’s open ample cleavage. The red dress she was wearing was revealing and low cut everywhere it could be. 

"Ahem,” Azeda beckoned. 

“Oh, hmm,” Mheaith blushed. Azeda merely winked at her. 

“Tell me about where you’re from in Teldrassil,” Azeda asked. She leaned back into the couch to listen attentively. 

Mheaith shared with her the best things she loved about her homeland. She spoke of the lush thick forests, the oneness with the animals and nature, and the splendor of Elune’s temple in Darnassus. She spoke of the Wellspring River, connected to Teldrassil, the second World Tree and how she liked to swim in the sparkling waters of Wellspring Lake. 

“It sounds like such a beautiful place. Tell me about your parents?” Azeda inquired eagerly. 

“My mother was a Sentinel too, a hunter. My father was a druid,” Mheaith said. 

“Were you close to them?” 

“Not especially. They were both often away, doing what was needed for the Alliance and the Kaldorei. You could say I spent most of my life raised by Xi’s family. That is why she is like a sister to me. What of you and your life? You’ve told me that you’re an academic. What is that like for you?” Mheaith asked. 

Azeda appeared contemplative and then said, “My parents are academics too, so I simply followed in their footsteps. My mentor is Madam Talonia, as you may remember me mentioning during yesterday’s run-in with the guards in Crystalsong. She has been a wonderful support for me in my academic career and is the first person I wish to tell about you. I grew up in Silvermoon City, of course, and have only recently begun to travel outside of it for my studies. Quel’Thelas seemed so large when I was young, but it isn’t really that big to me anymore. I suppose that is what happens when we grow up, yes?” 

Mheaith nodded, “Yes, that’s true. You know, I have _been_ to Quel’Thelas. I’ve even seen firsthand the splendor of Eversong Woods. Your homeland is truly a beautiful place.” 

Azeda’s eyes were wide open and her mouth was agape before she exclaimed, “How did you ever go there?” 

Mheaith chuckled, “As the story goes, I was a bit of a rebel in my much younger days. Xi and I and a couple of our friends decided to prove our bravery as fledgling adults by flying out to Quel’Thelas and sneaking in undetected to see how far we could get. We were trying to make it into Silvermoon City – I know, completely stupid, but we were young, and stupid goes along with the territory! Anyway, we made it as far as the Eversong Woods when a blood elf teenager spotted us and ran back toward the city, calling for help. I was close enough to see the main gates, if that tells you anything.” She winked at Azeda who was looking positively impressed and simultaneously surprised. 

"We ran our backsides off, certain that we were being pursued by lots of angry Sin’dorei. The funny thing about it was that no one ever came after us. We snuck back out the way we’d entered, and we never tried that again,” Mheaith laughed. 

Azeda teased, “Wait, let me get this straight. You all courageously snuck deep into our lands, practically in sight of the city gates, and you ran because a _teenager_ saw you?” She looked like she was about to burst out laughing. 

“Well, didn’t I say the teenager was unusually big, heavily-armed, and riding a fire-breathing dragon?” Mheaith joked in defense. 

Azeda laughed hysterically, “Oh no! You didn’t say that at all!” 

“Well, he was I tell you,” Mheaith chuckled. 

Once her laughter calmed, Azeda smiled and said, “Hmm, of course, I’m kidding with you, my sweet. I think it was still brave, and I’m highly impressed, _you rebel, you_.” She blew a kiss at Mheaith.

Mheaith teased, “Is that all I get?" 

“I suppose you did earn a little something more for such a courageous act,” Azeda said seductively as she leaned forward and kissed Mheaith again. She stopped short of saying Mheaith could help herself to anything she wanted from her person and that she’d worn her most revealing dress just for her. 

“Wow … if I get kissed like that for every stupid brave thing I’ve ever done, I’ve got a whole list I could tell you about,” Mheaith whispered when they finally stopped 

Azeda, moving to the edge of the couch, slowly nodded her approval and said, “Hmmm, we’d never leave the _room_ then.”

Mheaith replied, “And we have to, at least today. Being here with you almost took my mind away from going to Grizzly Hills. I believe we should leave soon to make it there around midday. “ 

Azeda, slightly disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to stay here kissing on Mheaith’s inviting soft lips anymore, agreed, “Yes, you’re right. We should go, but what if we miss her?” 

Mheaith sat forward on the couch and shrugged, “We’ll get there when we get there, midday ... close enough. She’ll be waiting; trust me.” 

Mheaith knew Ilena’s kind well enough, the ones that always want to test just how far they can go. She’d seen it in the elf woman’s eyes the moment she’d stepped up to cordially shake her hand, a flash of competitive challenge swirling about in those green tumultuous whirlpools, a teasing dare perhaps, and Mheaith didn’t want any part of it. She’d seen it again at the Hatchet last night, and she was prepared to be on her guard today. 

Azeda looked at her doubtfully, “How can you be so sure? You know what’s at stake if she thinks we’re not coming.” 

“Oh, I know, Azeda. Trust me. We don‘t want this one getting the idea that she can order us around too much other than getting us to meet her today. I get the feeling she’d stretch that privilege a little too far if she thought she could,” Mheaith cautioned. She watched Azeda as she looked away slightly, breaking eye contact. 

Mheaith stood and took Azeda’s hands into her own, tugging her gently up onto her feet to face her. The worried look on Azeda’s face broke her heart a little, and she brought one hand up to Azeda’s chin, lifting her face upward so that she could look into her beautiful green eyes. 

“Nothing and no one in this world will ever hurt you without suffering my wrath. I would never do anything to put you in harm’s way, Azeda. I’ll protect you today, and Ilena knows it … and she knows I _want_ her to know it,” Mheaith warmly assured her. 

Azeda, feeling the soft press of Mheaith’s hand beneath her chin and the gentle caress of her palm now against her cheek, looked at Mheaith sweetly and said with gentle hope, “You speak such things like I’m yours.” She wanted to be. 

Mheaith replied bashfully, “Hmm … what if I told you I said those things because I’m already _yours_?"

The grin that spread on Azeda’s face was of pure joy, and she nodded her head up and down slowly, unable to speak.

Mheaith smiled and chuckled at her loss of words, saying, “I think you must be ok with that?” She was happily surprised when Azeda flew forward into her arms and wrapped her own around Mheaith’s body, squeezing her close. The blonde-haired elf still wasn’t speaking yet, but it was clear to Mheaith that she liked what she’d said, and she felt butterflies taking flight in her stomach again within Azeda’s embrace. 

Mheaith was amazed at how very helpless she felt in Azeda’s arms, and it was a foreign feeling, because she’d always had to be relentlessly hard and defensively unyielding on the battlefield. She smiled as she breathed in the blissful rosy aroma of Azeda’s soft silky hair and thought about how her own steel resolve had turned as soft as butter while Azeda held her. There was no hard warrior here right now … no … nothing but a disarmed vulnerable heart baring Azeda’s name all over it and beating for the sound of her own name upon Azeda’s lips. 

They held each other for a while longer before reluctantly pulling apart to prepare for the trip to Grizzly Hills. Azeda gathered her things, including her trusted notebook and quill set. She packed them away in a fine leather satchel and enshrouded herself in a dark red riding cloak with a large roomy hood. Gold trim lined the edges, and she fastened either corner of the neckline closed with a gold latch that was attached to the cloak. She pulled on red silk gloves that went to her elbows and turned to Mheaith who was watching her patiently. 

“Ready?” Mheaith asked. 

“Ready,” Azeda affirmed. “How are we getting there? I mean … can I fly with you?” 

Mheaith smiled and nodded, “I was hoping you would.” She was looking forward to feeling Azeda’s arms around her waist again for the hour-long flight and wondered how she would withstand the butterflies for that long. She couldn’t wait to try. 

Azeda walked over to Mheaith and took her hand, squeezing it gently, “Lets go then. I’m with you.” 

Mheaith nodded with a wink, and they left the inn, walking through the streets to the city’s landing platform where they would mount Mheaith’s dragon, Aruyl. Upon first sight, Azeda’s eyes filled with the tremendous intimidating site of the majestic beast. Its red and gold scales glittered in the late morning sunlight, and its tail merely twitched upon the ground as it sat patiently waiting for Mheaith. Aruyl purred when she saw Mheaith, which sounded more like a muffled growl. Mheaith put her hand out to touch her, smoothing her palm over the sturdy scales of her neck as if she were a giant horse. 

Mheaith smiled proudly, “Azeda, please meet my beloved dragon. Her name is Aruyl." 

Azeda smiled in awe as she continued to behold the wonderful beast, saying, “She’s beautiful, Mheaith!” 

Mheaith watched her for a moment, letting her enjoy viewing Aruyl's splendor before she said, “Come on, beautiful. Lets ride.” 

She took Azeda’s hand and helped her onto the back of the large beast after Aruyl carefully lowered her massive mighty body to the ground. Azeda sat atop the dragon’s back with her hands outstretched downward in front of her against the dragon to steady herself. The wonderment never left her smile as she looked down to Mheaith who was pulling herself up to sit in front of Azeda. 

Mheaith settled down comfortably and took the reigns in hand. Azeda scooted toward Mheaith and nestled her body close behind, thankful that she didn’t have to contend with any plate armor or swords crossed behind Mheaith’s back. 

She slinked her arms around Mheaith’s waist and asked, “Is this too tight?” 

Mheaith chuckled, “Never.” 

Mheaith called out a few words to Aruyl that Azeda didn’t recognize as any language she knew, and the dragon immediately outstretched its powerful wings and began to beat down against the air beneath them. In no time, they were defying gravity by lifting off, and if Azeda thought she’d been hanging on tightly before, she found herself squeezing especially hard now that they were in flight. 

__She was secretly glad for the excuse to cling to Mheaith like this; it felt so secure and wonderful. She smiled devilishly to herself over the erotic sensations she was feeling in certain sexually charged places of her body as she pressed all as close to Mheaith as possible. Azeda rested her head against the back of Mheaith’s neck and closed her eyes, letting Mheaith’s dark blue hair flutter about her face._ _

Mheaith felt Azeda’s warm body pressing against her from behind, and she melted into a blissful euphoria when she felt Azeda rest her head against the back of her neck. It was precious and sweet, like all mannerisms about Azeda’s gentle nature that had stolen Mheaith’s heart. 

They flew onward to where Ilena awaited them with hopefulness that their uncertainty over her intentions would not be proven for cause. 


	8. Sanctum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mheaith and Azeda take to the air on Aruyl, flying to Grizzly Hills where Ilena awaits them. Ilena, mischievous, devious, _dangerous_ , promises them something that they simply must see, and she would take no manner of decline for an answer.
> 
> What will they find when they meet her at the appointed place and time, and how will Ilena's ulterior motives factor in to what she has to show them?

They soared over the Dragonblight in less time than Mheaith thought it would take. Either that, or it just seemed like the time passed too quickly with Azeda’s warm body snuggled up close and her arms hugging tightly around Mheaith’s waist. The sensations Mheaith felt from such close contact with Azeda were so wonderful that she was almost sorry to see the trees beginning to pop up along the horizon of their destination. She dropped one hand down and affectionately laid it upon one of Azeda’s arms, wishing it could last a little longer.

Although flying in Northrend meant doing so in mostly cold weather, Aruyl’s body radiated her heat generously, surrounding the riders with a blanket of warmth and negating the effects of the wind’s biting chill as it whipped by them during flight. Aruyl’s massive wings pressed downward against the air beneath them from time to time to keep gliding at an altitude just beneath the clouds, but it didn’t stop Azeda from carefully reaching up at one point on their journey to touch them anyway.

As they crossed into the Grizzly Hills region, Azeda leaned over and looked down while still keeping a firm hold on Mheaith. She watched the barren landscape below as it turned to lush green forests with scattered patches of placid clearings throughout. Her sharp elven eyes spied a hulking brown bear lumbering slowly beside the river that cut through the midst of towering evergreens and oaks. The grizzly swatted randomly into the swiftly flowing river’s edge with paws so large Azeda could see them from up high. The bear’s persistence knocked a large silver-bodied fish onto the grassy bank with a lucky swipe. The fish’s leaping spasms lasted but a moment before the bear clawed at it and fed. 

When they began to descend, she nestled herself behind Mheaith once more and watched as the tops of the tall trees were soon at eye level and then rising above her while Aruyl drifted lower toward the ground. She closed her eyes briefly as she inhaled the fresh air filled with the natural scents of the surrounding forest and heard the rush of the waterfall nearby. Ilena would be somewhere nearby too.

Azeda felt her stomach clench with anxiety as she wondered for what seemed like the hundredth time what Ilena wanted with them way out here, and then it occurred to her the risk that Mheaith was taking to be with her today. She was a blood elf, and so was Ilena; that was two blood elves too many in any other night elf’s presence, but not so for Mheaith. The trust it took on Mheaith’s part was overwhelming to Azeda once she really thought about it. She didn’t know if she’d be able to protect Mheaith the way that Mheaith seemed so confidently able to do for her, should they need it. She was certainly no warrior and had no firsthand experience of how to use her powers in battle, but Mheaith hadn’t questioned that before agreeing to accompany her. It touched her deeply.

Mheaith dismounted while Aruyl’s enormous clawed feet were still in landing motion, lightly touching down to the ground. She slid off the dragon’s back and hit the ground on her feet with a little finishing hop like she’d done it a thousand times before. She turned about to see if Azeda was watching, hoping that she was. Azeda smiled in approval, gushing over how Mheaith was clearly showing off for her.

Mheaith reached up and took her hand, helping her down as Azeda’s body slid down slowly against Mheaith’s. Mheaith held her at the waist as she lowered her down gently. She took one hand and led her safely away from the mighty dragon before calling out words in a special language to Aruyl. Aruyl craned her serpentine neck around to look at them, making a point to sniff curiously in Azeda’s direction before spreading her majestic wings, lifting off and flying away into the sky.

“Will she go far?” Azeda asked with concerned curiosity. She watched the view of the sparkling crimson and gold dragon’s body shrink as Aruyl flew higher and more distant.

“No, she will remain close enough to hear me summon her again, but close enough for her is farther away than you would imagine,” Mheaith said, winking at Azeda.

Azeda looked with wonder in her eyes after Aruyl again, unable to find her scarlet shape against the panoramic backdrop of the clear blue sky above the verdant treetops.

“I’m glad you like her,” Mheaith said peacefully. The summer’s midday air was comfortably cool, and she enjoyed how the mild breeze swirled about them, playfully blowing through Azeda’s blonde hair. Wispy strands rose and fell with each sporadic invisible windy gust, fluttering about Azeda’s beautiful face.

Azeda turned and looked into Mheaith’s gleaming eyes, stepping closer to her, “I absolutely _adore_ her.”

“And she adores you,” Mheaith said softly, once again enchanted by Azeda’s gentle vibrant emerald eyes.

“She does?” Azeda asked with a flirtatious smile as she looked down to find Mheaith’s hand in her own. She marveled at how completely natural it felt because she didn’t even know when she’d reached for it. She lifted Mheaith’s hand up, holding it against her midsection and gently caressing the outer side of it. She thought it was precious how Mheaith’s fingers reached to meet her touch.

“Yes,” Mheaith began, “I think she is quite taken with you, actually.” She could feel her knees weakening at the coquettish tone of Azeda’s voice.

Azeda looked up again to see a glowing look of yearning within Mheaith’s eyes and teased playfully, “Hmm, how do you know?”

Mheaith gently stroked Azeda’s cheek and whispered, “She usually doesn’t sniff at someone unless she’s interested; it’s her way of saying she approves. Also, she’s never turned around to look at me like that before flying away. I think she can’t take her eyes off of you since you’ve definitely got her attention. Of course, I don’t blame her.”

Azeda smiled sweetly, feeling the urge to close her eyes with pleasure at Mheaith’s soft caress upon her face but not wishing to stop beholding the amorous sparkle in Mheaith’s. She replied, “You don’t?”

Mheaith smiled back and said, “No, because I can’t take my eyes off of you either.”

Azeda brought Mheaith’s hand up to her face and kissed it, placing the night elf’s palm upon her own cheek and holding it in place while nuzzling her face into it. She did close her eyes this time, and when she opened them again, she replied, “And what do you see when you look at me?”

Mheaith began to answer her when a familiar voice interrupted, “I _knew_ it.”

Mheaith turned around abruptly, instinctively putting herself in front of Azeda to protect her until she recognized the owner of the voice.

Ilena was grinning mischievously, “Now, now, no need to be alarmed. Remember, I invited _you_ as my guests.” Mheaith lowered her guard.

“Ilena. I’d hardly say your invitation was trustworthy since you threatened to cause trouble for Azeda if we didn’t accept. Now, what’s this all about? No more games,” Mheaith asserted with a hardened expression on her face.

“Games? Me? I never play them, and you’re going to eat those words in a short while. You should be careful what you say to me from here on out,” Ilena sassed, the devilish grin never leaving her face; she knew she’d be more than willing to give the dashing night elf something _else_ to eat if she could ever get her away from that little bookworm. She thought Mheaith at least had good taste where looks were concerned; Azeda _was sexy_ … she’d give her that but not much more in her opinion, and to Ilena, that was the only opinion that mattered.

Ilena wore a skimpy dark crimson dress with a dagger attached loosely to a gold-dyed leather belt; the sheathed dagger’s gold hilt glimmered in the midday sunlight. Her hand was perched against one hip as she stood there, chin smugly lifted and smirking incessantly with her long red hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Everything about the woman exuded an arrogance that grated on Azeda’s nerves, and she hated how hot she looked standing there like that. She began to have the impression that it was entirely intentional just for her night elf’s benefit, but Azeda trusted that Mheaith already had what she wanted. She just disliked Ilena on principle.

Azeda moved to Mheaith’s side and said angrily, “Get on with it then.”

Mheaith turned her head to look at Azeda in surprise over the bold tone of her words. She gave the blood elf a little affirmative nod of encouragement when Azeda gauged her reaction before returning her gaze back to Ilena. She planned to keep a careful watch on Ilena’s movements for the entire time they had to be in her company because she simply didn’t trust her.

Ilena dropped the hand from her hip and glared at Azeda with a flash of challenge in her shimmering green eyes. It was gone as quickly when she looked to Mheaith, all the while still smiling, and said, “Come along, then. Follow me.”

“Where are we going?” Azeda asked, still standing in place. She’d seen the momentary how-dare-you look in Ilena’s eyes a second ago. She knew Ilena didn’t favor her. Her own irritation over Ilena’s attitude didn’t bother her the same way it had when she’d first met her. She felt differently today, more like she’d slap that pompous coy smirk right off Ilena’s face if she dared to keep aiming her flirtations at Mheaith in front of her. Since she didn’t figure Ilena as one to know when she’d been beaten and give up with dignity, she smirked back at her, knowing that she was on borrowed time before Azeda intended to let her have it, _and good_. 

Ilena glared at Azeda then, not quite concealing her defiance against Azeda’s questioning. Ilena smiled brightly then, walking unexpectedly toward Azeda and catching her off guard when she reached out to take her hand faster than Azeda could pull it away. Ilena urged her forward to walk with her.

While linking her arm with Azeda’s during the first few steps, she quickly said in an overly elated cheerful tone, “You’re _really_ going to thank me once you see. Now come on; let’s go! The Alliance are in the area, and we don’t want to risk running into _them_ , now do we?” She stopped then and turned around to look at Mheaith, saying with a feigned expression of surprise and a finger on her chin while making as though she’d just realized something, “Oh wait, we already _have_ run into the Alliance.” She looked Mheaith up and down and said, “Good thing she’s with us! Right, Azeda?” She patted Azeda’s arm with phony affection like they were best friends.

Just _looking_ at Mheaith made Ilena feel a jolt of sexually charged energy, as was the usual effect when she targeted anyone for a little bit of harmless fun. It didn’t matter if the target was already with someone else or not. If she could get to them, she would. Those that fell in love with her did so only to be thwarted by her cold rejection after she’d gotten from them what she was after. Some people had no idea how to just have a good time and leave it at that.

Even though she thought Azeda was truly beautiful, Ilena also knew she was very much in the _way_ of what she really wanted, which was Mheaith. She didn’t want to be involved in anything serious or committed with Mheaith. She just wanted a little romp with her. _Seriously, was that too much to ask?_ Azeda seemed to think so. She’d have to put a little extra effort into seducing Mheaith. Demonstrating to Azeda that she couldn’t possibly compete with her when it came to catching the eye of the handsome warrior night elf was a delectable game in itself. She thought amusingly, _oops, I guess I do play games after all._

Azeda took her arm back and walked over to Mheaith, saying sharply to Ilena, “Enough. Just show us what you want us to see so we can go.” 

Ilena looked to Mheaith then, but Mheaith said plainly, “You heard the lady.”

Ilena, realizing Azeda had just bested her, gave up, turned on her heels, and walked forward as Azeda and Mheaith followed. She stepped onto a wide road and began to follow it.

As they walked, Mheaith asked, “How far do we have to go?” She wasn’t comfortable walking out in the open road like this, not when either the Alliance or the Horde could swoop down upon them without warning.

“Only a little while from here. I can hardly believe a strapping night elf like you would complain over a little stretch of the legs. In fact, _your_ legs look strong enough to walk a hundred lengths more than the short little jaunt we’re taking,” Ilena flirted again, baiting Azeda.

Mheaith said nothing, looking over at Azeda who appeared tense. She reached out and took her hand, giving it a little squeeze along with an expression that said she shouldn’t let Ilena get under her skin. When Mheaith took her hand, Azeda swooned and momentarily forgot about being frustrated over Ilena, as well as a few other things like her own name and what day it was.

They walked in silence for a while longer with only the busy sounds of the living forest around them. Mheaith thought it would be romantic walking with Azeda alone in the woods on such a beautiful day; she thought of home and how she loved to stroll through the peaceful forest there. She imagined having Azeda with her in the future for that and felt saddened for a moment since it did not seem possible. Not yet.

Mheaith looked at Azeda and banished the fleeting sadness, thinking _No matter … she’s with me now._ Azeda caught Mheaith gazing at her and winked.

“This way; it’s not far from here,” Ilena’s voice cut in again. Mheaith frowned a little at how Ilena seemed to be making a habit of intruding exactly when she and Azeda were having a tender moment. The red-haired blood elf even seemed to _enjoy_ it.

Ilena turned down a dirt path leading away from the river that wound through more trees and seemed to be taking them nowhere. Mheaith squinted as she searched ahead, seeking some form of cave or clearing, but she saw nothing.

Just as Mheaith was about to protest, the path came to a sharp bend. When they turned it, they saw a massive three-story lodge built out of logs nearby in front of them, surrounded by a crop of trees so dense they practically had to be on top of the lodge to see it in the midst of the thick vegetation. The tree branches reached out over the top of the lodge, and Mheaith guessed that they served as a cover to conceal the structure from anyone flying over in the sky.

Ilena turned to look at them with her characteristic arrogant smile. Seeing that they were still holding hands while staring at the lodge in awe, she said facetiously, “That’s precious. Really, it is.” She turned her back to them again and said, “We’re here.”

Azeda, ignoring Ilena’s jab, asked, “What is this place?”

Ilena turned around again as if she’d just been waiting for one of them to ask the question and answered magnanimously, “Your haven, my darlings. Come.” She kept on her path, walking toward the large wraparound porch and the gigantic double doors in front.

As the trio stepped onto the porch, Azeda let go of Mheaith’s hand and took her arm, drawing closer to her as they waited for Ilena to reveal what they’d come all this way to see.

Ilena stood in front of one of the massive wooden plank doors and reached to the side of it to tug on a long silver chain. An iron bell clanged above the chain, swinging back and forth from where it hung above the door. The door opened a crack and Mheaith could see someone with white-silver glowing eyes, another night elf, peeking through the narrow open space.

Ilena announced, “ _I have two newcomers._.” She stepped back as the night elf opened the door to her. She walked through, greeting him with a friendly slap on the shoulder as if they knew each other.

Azeda and Mheaith glanced at one another in shock and then back to Ilena who was waving them inside.

“Don’t look so surprised! You didn’t think you were the _only_ ones breaking the rules for _love_ , did you?” Ilena insisted; she said the word “love” sarcastically like it could mean anything to her, and Azeda believed it.

They entered the lodge together tongue-tied. Mheaith looked at the other night elf, a warrior, as he grasped her forearm in a warrior’s handshake, which she returned firmly. “I am Wedris Wintersong, and I know you as Mheaith Stormlight. Your reputation as a formidable Sentinel precedes you,” he said respectfully as he bowed his head slightly. Mheaith returned the nod, unsure what to make of the scene before her yet.

The lodge’s main room was filled with every manner of race in Azeroth. Azeda was equally thrilled and also in a state of disbelief to see them all conversing with one another in the large wood-trimmed room with thick exposed wooden beams stretched across the ceiling. When she looked more closely she saw an orc with a human, and the orc’s arm was around the shoulders of the human. They were both having a lively happy discussion with a blood elf that was affectionately holding the hand of a draenei. Looking about the room, she saw no banners identifying the place as either Alliance or Horde. In fact, everywhere she looked, she saw combinations of couples that she wouldn’t have imagined seeing before now, Horde with Alliance and Alliance with Horde. She could easily see that neither faction seemed to exist in here at all.

Wedris released Mheaith’s forearm and stepped before Azeda, bowing to her politely and saying, “Wedris Wintersong, m’lady.”

Azeda smiled cordially and said, “Azeda Sunfall.” She hadn’t let go of Mheaith’s arm and was standing close enough to her now that her body was as fully pressed against Mheaith’s side as she could be. She would be scared if Mheaith weren’t with her; instead, she felt completely flabbergasted.

“Come, lovebirds. Let me show you around,” Ilena urged them.

“Ilena, where _are_ we?” Mheaith asked pointedly. An expression of wonder began to form on her face as the shock faded. She gently released her arm from Azeda’s hold and slipped it around Azeda’s slender waist, pulling her close to her side. Azeda slid both of her arms around Mheaith’s waist then, hugging her from the side. She didn’t see how Mheaith’s eyes nearly closed from how good it felt to have Azeda holding her so near. Ilena did.

Mheaith did as Azeda had done, glancing about the room and viewing the most unexpected scene. A bar was at one end of the room, but no one was getting drunk, at least not that she could see. People were milling about, talking, eating, drinking, actually _enjoying_ themselves. Like Azeda, she observed no banners hanging on the walls that identified a particular faction or supportive party to the Horde or Alliance, an unusual thing for any dwelling or business outside of the major cities. A dwarf was sitting next to a troll on a couch, and they were kissing one another. Mheaith thought, _now I’ve seen it all._ Then she remembered amusingly that she and the amazing blonde-haired elf at her side probably made other people think the same thing too. She remembered with a smile how people had eyeballed them at Madam Lankey’s seminar just for amicably sitting next to one another.

Ilena led them to a gathering of oversized leatherbound chairs and couches where some were already sitting and conversing by a large fireplace that contained a roaring fire. The ambiance of the whole room was rustic and natural. Their boots clomped against the wooden floor planks as they walked to the sitting area, one of many throughout the large room. Mheaith and Azeda seated themselves on a loveseat, and Ilena seated herself across from them.

Ilena grinned at them and said, “Now then. Shall we let the eating of past words begin? Would you like something to drink to wash down the bitter taste?”

Azeda’s smile of complete amazement faded slightly, replaced by annoyance, as seemed to mostly happen now each time Ilena opened her mouth to say _anything_ , and she replied, “Somehow I believe you have a way of bringing those words of mistrust out of people yourself, even when you’re trying to be helpful. So, I’ll accept that about you and just say thank you, Ilena. Would you please tell us more about this incredible place you’ve brought us to?” 

Feigning hurt feelings, Ilena leaned back slightly while bringing one hand up to her chest in mock offended surprise, “Why, _Azeda_ , thank you for accepting me as I _am_. How gracious of you. I’m not quite sure I’m ready to do the same for you yet on a personal level; however, the place you’re in is one where you’ll at least be accepted amongst other people like yourselves who support a more, well ... _friendly_ arrangement between the Alliance and the Horde.”

Azeda glared at Ilena and then felt Mheaith’s warm breath and the light brush of her lips on her ear as she whispered soothing words and few of a different more amorous nature. Goosebumps popped up on her body everywhere in response to Mheaith’s sweet little touches, and her smile returned once more.

Mheaith said then, “Are we able to come here whenever we want to now?”

Ilena said, “Not quite yet. You’ll both need to sign an agreement to obey our bylaws, and you’ll be required to sign by your own blood. I know it sounds a bit odd, but your blood will be spellbound to obedience toward the bylaws. If you break any of them, our official overseers, all mages, will come to know this information by way of the spell on your signature, and you will be accordingly punished.”

Mheaith asked cautiously, “Well, what requirements are written in the bylaws?”

Ilena replied with a chuckle, “Don’t look so concerned, Mheaith. The bylaws are fairly simple. You’ll basically be sworn to keep our lodges a secret first of all. No one, and I mean _no one_ , can know about them. This is for the protection and safety of our members. Disclosing the location or the nature of our lodges will earn you a swift death by assassin, including whomever you told if possible, and remember, we’ll know if you’ve blabbed because of the contract you’ll sign in your own spellbound blood. We zealously guard keeping the existence of the lodges a secret for the wellbeing of everyone who comes here to socialize and find rest from the ongoing war between the Alliance and the Horde. Indeed, I’d say it’s safe to say there _is_ no Alliance or Horde once you walk through these doors.”

Azeda queried, “But you told _us_. Doesn’t that break your own rule?”

Ilena chuckled condescendingly with a look of superiority on her face as she turned her attention to Azeda. She enjoyed antagonizing the blonde elf since it was so easy to do, especially when it came to the subject of Mheaith, but it was becoming clearer to her that Mheaith was very much into Azeda, more so than she’d thought when she’d first seen them yesterday. Still, she found it deliciously fun to see if she could get a little side action with Mheaith herself while putting Azeda in her place at the same time. 

Ilena replied coolly to Azeda, “Not at all. Each lodge has several appointed ambassadors that are able to bring new people into the lodge when identified. How else would anyone who needs us know of us? You were fortunate to have been caught by the guard detail yesterday with me in it, an ambassador for the only lodge in Northrend.”

“Yes, curious … that. I’ve been to Crystalsong before and have never had to worry about anyone from that outpost bothering me. What made you all come out yesterday?” Mheaith asked curiously. She sat forward, leaning in to see how Ilena would answer. She’d had a sneaking suspicion that the guards hadn’t wandered up on them by accident, but she hadn’t said anything to Azeda about it because she couldn’t be sure. She felt Azeda’s hand lightly caressing her back, and she broke eye contact with Ilena to turn around and wink at her.

Azeda was interested in how Ilena would answer Mheaith’s question too. It hadn’t occurred to her that the guards would have come _looking_ for them. She smiled coyly when Mheaith winked at her.

Ilena ignored the sweet little affectionate exchange between them and stated, “I was tipped off about you from one of our own. I can’t say who told me, but it was obviously someone who knew you’d be going to Crystalsong together to, er, _get to know_ one another better.” She directed a mild dismissive flourish of her hand in their direction like their affections for one another were beneath her. To her, they were.

Mheaith turned to look at Azeda who said, “But we told no one. We decided it right after the seminar and then just left. It had to have been someone from the seminar, someone who followed us out and heard us talking, but who?”

Ilena stated, “As I said, I can’t tell you that. It was a member, and it’s against the bylaws to reveal the identity of any member, even if it’s being revealed to another member.”

Mheaith smiled warmly at Azeda and said, “We may never know, but whoever it was did us a favor.”

Azeda smiled back and looked at Mheaith with such enchanting desire in her beautiful eyes that Mheaith said, “Hold on, Ilena …” She leaned toward Azeda and kissed her gently on the lips, pulling back and turning to Ilena again to continue the discussion. She placed one hand gently on Azeda’s knee, gave a little squeeze, and said, “Now, you were saying?”

Ilena fumed on the inside at how she suddenly felt entirely walled off from getting Mheaith’s attention, and Azeda looked so confident from Mheaith’s little show of affection that she didn’t think she’d be able to unbalance her now. She took a breath, regaining her unfazed outward appearance and said in a nonchalant tone, “Well, now that we have that settled, why don’t I show you around? I assume you want to join us, yes?”

Mheaith looked at Azeda and asked, “I’d like to see those bylaws first to be sure, but I think this is a good thing for us. What are your thoughts?”

Azeda responded eagerly, “I agree. I’m excited to see the rest of the building.”

Mheaith looked back to Ilena, “We’ve decided we are definitely interested. This place is amazing!”

Ilena stood, prompting them to do so as well, and replied, “Yes it is. As I mentioned before, there are several other lodges throughout Azeroth. We’ll give you the other locations once you become a member by blood, of course. As for the rest of this one, I’ll send someone to give you the big tour of the entire compound.”

“There’s more?” Azeda asked in surprise.

“Oh yes, there is _much_ more. I think you’ll be sufficiently impressed. Wait here one moment while I fetch someone to show you around,” Ilena said. She left them standing there nearly speechless again at how excited they were to have found such a place, nevermind that Ilena was the one to help that happen.

Azeda turned to Mheaith with a happy grin shining on her face. She reached out to take Mheaith’s hand again and stepped closer to her, saying, “I know we’ve so much more to learn about one another. Now we can rest assured, knowing that there will be a safe place for us to come and do that. That is, if you would _like_ to see me again.” She knew the answer to that but wanted to hear it from Mheaith.

In response, Mheaith leaned in slowly and pressed her lips to Azeda’s passionately. Azeda whispered Mheaith’s name into the kiss, placing her hands on either side of Mheaith’s face. Azeda’s eyes remained closed once she no longer felt Mheaith’s mouth kissing hers, prolonging the ecstasy of the moment. When she opened them, she did so to find Mheaith smiling at her sweetly.

Azeda replied with dazed eyes and a gratified woozy voice, “Oh my, I think that was a _yes_.”

Mheaith replied, “It will _always_ be a yes when it comes to you. Now come here.” She pulled Azeda into a tender embrace and held her until a human woman approached them minutes later, clearly having been sent by Ilena to conduct their tour.

“Greetings, Azeda and Mheaith! I am Suzanna, and Ilena has asked me to show you around. Would you please come with me now?” she introduced herself, curtseying slightly to them.

She led them through the lodge, introducing them to the many service staff that tended to the guests and the grounds. They walked through the living quarters area in the main lodge, also housed in a separate building next to the lodge. She showed them the large inner courtyard with every kind of flower blooming and the open dojo next to the stables. In addition to this, Suzanna informed them of the various amenities offered by the lodge, rivaling it to that of Dalaran’s Auchbeyan Inn. Mheaith was amazed at how they’d managed to keep such a large area hidden from the general public’s knowledge.

After the tour, Suzanna led them back to the lodge’s main room where Ilena was waiting for them.

“Well, lovebirds, ready to confirm yourselves into membership?” Ilena asked.

They each nodded affirmatively, and Mheaith asked out of curiosity, “Has anyone ever said no?”

Ilena replied curtly, “No one still living.”

Azeda replied, “Oh, ok then.”

Ilena said, “Yes, come with me, both of you.” She ignored the attempted discussion about what happened to anyone who saw the lodges and decided not to join. Fortunately, such a fate was not applicable to the two _lovebirds_ who were more than willing to sign up by the looks of it.

She led them to a room where a fire mage sat at a large desk. The room looked like a study with books and maps hanging on the walls of every area in Azeroth and beyond.

“Greetings, Mheaith and Azeda!” the mage stood, spreading his arms outward in a grandeur gesture of welcome. He was human and redheaded with blonde streaks throughout in his short spiky wavy locks. His eyes were dark brown, and he smelled of … Mheaith couldn’t quite place it yet … rosemary?

He walked around the large desk with his hand outstretched to shake each of theirs. As he did, he said with a large toothy smile, “My name is Yguyus Fenwrie, and I am honored to meet you! Ilena tells me she found you in Crystalsong just yesterday, and I am very pleased that she did. One of our operatives informed her that you would be there. As I’m sure you know, it’s just not safe out there for people with our higher perspective of, you could say, peace. Please sit.” He motioned for them to do so toward two chairs in front of his desk and handed them each two separate pieces of parchment.

Azeda could feel the enchantment on the parchment as soon as it touched her fingertips, and she studied the magical charge carefully with her mage’s sense, finding nothing malevolent about it. It was a simple binding enchantment as Ilena had said. She nodded to Mheaith affirmatively.

They read through the bylaws together, noting no public drunkenness on the grounds was permitted even though responsible imbibing was encouraged in the common areas. No public nudity or sexual activities were permitted in common areas other than generally acceptable hugging, kissing, and mildly affectionate touching. What went on behind the closed doors of sleeping quarters was entirely up to the people behind those doors. They read through a myriad of other rules and occasional exceptions, all within reason. 

Upon agreement, Yguyus supplied them each with an instrument to prick their thumbs so that they could press their blood thumbprints upon the space beside each of their names. Mheaith pressed her thumb into the paper, and a wave of shimmering white light washed over the page and was gone. The same happened with Azeda.

Yguyus stood and spoke in a genteel voice, “You will find sanctuary here and at any other lodge you attend. That is our only purpose, to provide a way when there is otherwise no other. It happens that I met my own wife, a troll, on the battlefield. I was wounded, and instead of finishing me off, she felt sorry for me, perhaps because I was wounded and defenseless. She healed me using shaman potions and a gentle touch, and then sent me on my way. But I came back. In the midst of a battle no less, if you can believe that! I told her a wanted to, _needed_ , to see her again, so we set up a time and place to meet in secret. We did that for several years, ducking and hiding from being found out by our own, until one day, we came across others in our predicament. We decided to form our own alliance … please forgive the use of the word, my lady Azeda … and we built these sanctuaries. Our organization is called Sanctum, and we welcome you to it.” He took their parchments and bowed to them respectfully.

Ilena entered as if on cue, and said, “You’re among us now. Come on, I’ll buy you both a drink, and then you’re on your own to do … well … whatever takes your fancy together.” She winked at them both and left the room.

Azeda and Mheaith stood and left the company of Yguyus. They followed Ilena to the bar where she called the tauren bartender over. She said, “This is Geetha, and she’ll be glad to serve you whatever you want. Geetha, put it on my tab, darling. I’ve taken the liberty of reserving a room for you both for the next few nights, assuming you’ll be staying here that long. If not, just let Geetha know. Here is the key with the room number etched into it.” She placed it on the bar in front of Mheaith. Mheaith and Azeda stared at it bashfully since Ilena had clearly assumed they’d be staying in one room together.

Ilena turned to leave when Mheaith stopped her by saying, “Thank you, Ilena.”

Ilena, encouraged to hear Mheaith speaking to her, turned about and made seductive eyes for Mheaith from an angle that Azeda could not see; she spoke softly, “My pleasure … truly.” She turned and left the room before Mheaith could register what she had done.

Geetha came to where they were seated and asked in a husky voice, “What would you like?”

Azeda said politely, “Water for me, please.” Mheaith nodded for the same.

After Geetha brought the waters in glass mugs, Mheaith turned to Azeda and said, “What do you wish to do now?”

Azeda took a drink of the water and said sheepishly, “Anything with you.”

Mheaith chuckled, “And I’m up for anything with you.”

Azeda paused for a moment and said, “To be honest, Mheaith, I want to talk to you, to find out more about you, but I’m having these really, um, _distracting urges_ toward you that I’m having a hard time resisting.”

Mheaith, touched by her candor, nodded her head affirmatively and said, “I didn’t get to answer your question earlier.”

Azeda, feeling like she’d just exposed herself by confessing her longing for Mheaith just to find that Mheaith didn’t really respond to it, asked in a confused tone, “What question?”

Mheaith turned toward Azeda and said, “When you asked me what I see when I look at you, remember?”

Azeda smiled as she remembered how Mheaith was about to answer before Ilena had walked up. “Yes,” she said, “I remember now.” She placed an elbow on the bar and rested her chin on one hand, looking into Mheaith’s eyes attentively and waiting for her to speak.

Mheaith took a deep nervous breath and said, “Azeda, when I look at you, I see a true lady, someone strong and passionate about her ideas and about finding the answers to life’s questions and riddles. I see someone incredibly beautiful, sensitive and brave, and … Azeda … I see my heart in the palm of your hand since the moment you looked at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours and stole away with it. ”

Mheaith felt her chest tighten as she spoke of her honest feelings for Azeda. She didn’t know how Azeda would react or if she felt the same way. She felt such a strong emotional and mental connection with Azeda from the start, and the physical yearning she harbored for the sensual blood elf was invigorating and very powerful on its own. The truth was, she’d never met anyone like Azeda, and she couldn’t help how drawn she was to her in every way.

Azeda was moved by Mheaith’s touching heartfelt words. She slid from her stool and reached for the iron key on the bar, taking Mheaith’s hand and tugging her along. She smiled, looking back at Mheaith and said with an intense and urgent tone, “Let’s go. I want to say something to you, but I can’t do it here in the open.”

Mheaith liked the sound of that, as well as the hungry look in her eyes when she said it. She smiled as she found herself once again following after Azeda’s beckoning. She knew now that she’d follow her anywhere, right into the heart of Orgrimmar if need be to show her feelings for her.

Walking briskly through the hallways, they finally located the room number that matched that which was etched into the key. Azeda slid the key home in the big wooden door and turned the handle, pushing it open and pulling Mheaith in with her. She shut the door and slammed the deadbolt home, turning around to face Mheaith who was waiting expectantly.

Azeda grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her a little harder than gently against one of the flat wooden walls in the room, kissing her passionately. She finally leaned back, breathing heavily, and said, “Oh Mheaith, if you only knew how I feel about you. I never thought love was something I would ever feel for anyone; I never saw the point in it, but you’ve stolen my heart away from me too. Just the _sight_ of you makes my heart want to leap out of my chest and go to you. This is all so new to me ... I don’t know what to say or how to explain it, and for an academic, not having those answers is very disorienting; I only know I’ve fallen for you. That’s all I know, and that’s enough for me for the first time in my life.” She let out a deep nervous breath and waited for Mheaith to respond.

Mheaith reached for Azeda who was trembling and pulled her into a tender loving embrace. Tilting her head down, she whispered into Azeda’s ear, “I’ve fallen for you too.”

Azeda, unable to stop herself from shaking, looked up into Mheaith’s eyes and smiled as tears of joy welled up in her glistening green eyes. She giggled then, as did Mheaith.

Mheaith gently wiped away the wetness from her eyes as she looked into them deeply, saying, “Now, about those _distracting urges_ you mentioned …”

Azeda’s eyes turned stormy with desire, and she whispered, “Mheaith.” Her voice implored Mheaith’s name like a yearning plea, and Mheaith’s heart responded like the blooming spring flowers of Darnassus as they turned their faces toward the morning sun’s invigorating rays. Mheaith longed to be ensconced in the tender loving warmth of Azeda’s presence too, enraptured by the light of her eyes. 

While gazing into Azeda’s beautiful eyes, Mheaith carefully unclasped the front of Azeda’s riding cloak and slowly pushed it away from her bare shoulders, letting it fall to the floor around her feet. She slipped her arms around Azeda’s waist and held her snugly while she leaned in close to caress tiny kisses upon her neck, causing Azeda to look upward with eyes closed in lustful arousal. 

Each time Azeda felt the velvet touch of Mheaith’s soft lips upon the skin of her bare neck, passionate shudders surged throughout her entire body. She’d never been touched like this by anyone; she’d never _wanted_ anyone to touch her like this, but she wanted it from Mheaith badly. Mheaith’s lips began to press harder upon her neck, causing tiny gasps of pleasure to slip from Azeda’s mouth as her body began to respond in erotic ways she’d never known it was capable of feeling.

The strength in Azeda’s legs began to wane as Mheaith continued more slowly now, her tongue sliding over bare skin with each kiss. Azeda’s hands reached up to grip Mheaith’s muscular shoulders to steady herself.

Forcing her eyes open, Azeda could see the doorway to what she believed must be the bedroom from where they were standing. She’d already decided that she wanted to give her virginity to Mheaith, but before she could decide if now was the right time, a loud knock came at the door.

Mheaith looked up reluctantly from kissing Azeda and exclaimed, “Who in the world could that be?”

Azeda protested, her voice still breathy from being aroused, “I have _no_ idea.”


	9. Elune's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiomara has long been burdened by a broken heart that won’t recover from the loss of her beloved Illaria, murdered by the Horde six years ago, but when Elune’s grace brings healing to her in a form that she would never expect, will she accept the precious gift or stubbornly turn it away?

After leaving Mheaith, Xiomara spent the rest of the morning alone brooding about Illaria. She sat alongside the fountain’s edge at the Dalaran wishing well, watching as water gushed forth above from the gaping mouth of a sculpted stone reef bull. The waterfall’s short drop spilled into the pool below, churning its center and rippling outward into smooth calmness toward the circular stone edge.

She reminisced about how she and Illaria used to love coming to Dalaran, especially to the little wishing well. Wistful recollections of their precious time together drifted through her mind repeatedly like a favorite old book where she was unable to accept the ending, forcing the story to continue by reading it over and over again. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift away to that place well hidden in her heart where she still loved her with devoted faithfulness. _Oh Elune’s grace, how she missed her still._

She briefly dipped her hand into the clear tepid water at the pool’s edge, disturbing the serene stillness of the glassy plane. The reflection of her face in the troubled water turned messy and disorienting, similar to how she felt today since taking her angst out on her friend earlier. She’d never told Mheaith about her private suffering since Illaria’s death and how she couldn’t find a way to let her go. She regretted that now.

 _Mheaith_. She stared into the water harder as if searching for a reprieve from the guilt she felt over how she’d treated her, but she found no such pardon from what she had done. She was deeply ashamed because she’d overreacted. There was another time once when she wouldn’t have done so, when she would have blessed her friend and the friendship she’d found in Azeda, Horde or not. 

There was a certain light in Mheaith’s eyes now that she’d never seen before, and she knew its kind well for what it was. Long ago, Xiomara had looked upon her beloved with that same sweet light in her eyes, and it was equally mirrored back to her in Illaria’s. Mheaith was in love, maybe for the first time ever since she’d known her, and Xiomara smiled to herself about that now in spite of the regret she felt over her behavior this morning, in spite of the persistent concerns she still held for Mheaith’s safety.

She reached up and absentmindedly stroked the long ponytail of her dark forest green hair with one hand, pulling the gathered locks over one shoulder. Her white-silver eyes shone brightly, catching the midday sunrays bouncing off the water’s shimmering surface. Ethereal reflections of watery light projected upward from the pool and washed over her face and slender neck. An elegant indigo tattoo partially encircled her left eye, sharply contrasting against her light violet skin, and her long elven ears were adorned sparsely with small shiny silver ear clasps that lined the edges.

Realizing that it was beyond midday by the high sun, she anticipated that Mheaith would be in Grizzly Hills with Azeda by now to meet Ilena. Still feeling unsettled over her concern for Mheaith and equally upset about how she’d left things between them this morning, she decided to go back to the inn to commune with her Sentinel sisters and turn her attention to other things.

She wandered back the way she’d come, meandering through the main thoroughfares and less traveled byways of the city toward the inn. People were out in droves today, and she found herself nudged and jostled more than once or twice amidst the increasing numbers of the crowd as she entered the busy marketplace. She preferred to avoid that area, especially during this time of day, but the quickest route to the inn was through the square.

As she plowed her way through, she found herself haphazardly herded by the throng outward onto a side street that looked oddly familiar, but she could not recall why. Xiomara glanced back toward the crowded market, wondering if she should push her way back in and shove through to the other side. She grumbled against having to fight through the masses again and turned to continue onward down the side street, relieved that the multitudes of market patrons seemed to be thinning out the farther she walked. Her mood today did not allow much room for getting pushed about in close quarters by a hundred strangers, and she thought she might deck the next unsuspecting person who accidentally elbowed her in the ribs or unknowingly stepped on her feet. _Better to take the long way around_ , she reasoned.

Further down the street, Xiomara found herself standing before the old wooden sign of The Buried Hatchet Tavern, and it made sense to her now why she hadn’t recognized the street right away. She and Mheaith had taken this street when they’d gone to the tavern the night before, and the night shadows had a way of mysteriously camouflaging everything so that it looked different in the open light of day. If that wasn’t enough, she knew she’d been woozy enough when they’d left the tavern that she couldn’t remember the details on the way back or much else. Well, not much else except kissing an orc. Standing poised with indecision in front of the tavern’s heavy wooden door, Xiomara recalled that kiss with the orc named Sheryja.

The person she’d always known herself to be was someone that generally restricted her friendly interactions to her own people, and here she was now considering an expansion of her known world to include an amicable meeting with an orc. She smirked, remembering that she wouldn’t even be standing here deliberating her next move had she not taken the liberties she had last night. Her world, it would seem, was already expanding on its own.

 _The hard part’s over then_ she thought to herself. She pulled the heavy wooden door open and stepped inside, checking her bow and arrow quiver at the caged booth just inside.

A gray-haired gnome sat behind an iron-barred window; he jerked his head up from an afternoon snooze at the sound of Xiomara clunking her weapons down on the shelf in front of the barred opening. He reached for them with two pudgy little gloved hands, pulling them through a horizontal opening beneath the bars and waved her in without a word.

The first thing she noticed was the eerie calm about the place from the obvious fact that no one else was around. It was nothing like the boisterous activity from the night before, and she suddenly felt a little out of place in the silent emptiness of the tavern.

But not all was silent. She heard the clinking of glasses against each other, and she looked toward the bar area to see an orc behind it lining the shelves with stacked glassware. She could tell immediately by his massive frame that this orc was a male and not Sheryja, even though Sheryja’s frame would be heavily muscled too as orc female physiques went. 

Xiomara typically didn’t have a chance to closely inspect the orcs she fought on the battlefield, but she knew well how strong they were. Her warrior training taught her that surviving an encounter with either a male _or_ a female orc depended upon swift and nimble footwork. If they were to catch her with those beefy mitts during a fight, they’d snap her like a twig without so much as a twitch of effort needed. Fortunately for her, she could always rely upon an added third element in addition to her own swift and nimble footwork in battle: an accurate shot right between the eyes.

She cringed at the thought of meeting an orc today while recollections of Illaria were still so fresh in her mind … what the Horde had done to her … what they had done to others she’d known. Why was she in here just _asking_ for more Horde influence to taint her already disappointing day?

Of course, it made no sense to her to think that way when _she_ was the one who’d kissed the orc. She wondered self-deprecatingly if she wasn’t seriously losing her mind, because the part of her that had kissed Sheryja was the part of her that compelled her to be here now. It was the part of her that _wanted_ to see her again, and it was a struggle for her to admit it.

Her keen elven ears detected faint voices from another room. She tried to orient her perception to the source and wound up looking just to the side of the main bar area toward a swinging service door. Xiomara guessed that she was hearing staff in the back room preparing for the upcoming busy evening. She wondered if any of the voices belonged to Sheryja and felt her heart beating faster at the thought of her. She wasn’t sure if that was just the jitters she felt over the unfamiliarity of Sheryja or if she was anxious over seeking out an orc, a people that she identified to be more intrinsically Horde than any other race that declared allegiance to the Horde. She thought once more that she had to be losing her mind to be here looking for her like this.

Xiomara wondered whether or not she should just leave. Where could they possibly go from her planting a kiss on Sheryja’s mouth in an inebriated state? Nowhere.

She turned back and made it as far as the weapon’s check booth when she heard the swinging service door open. Her sense of familiar reason told her to just keep going, collect her bow and quiver, and get clear of the place. Another part, the adventurous and daring part that was not so inclined to do what was reasonable (also responsible for her kissing an orc in the first place), bade her to turn around and see who it was that had come through the door. When she looked, she was surprised at the tiny pang of disappointment she felt that it was anyone _other_ than Sheryja.

A human woman saw her and spoke up, “Can I help you, sweetheart?” She was wiping her wet hands on her apron as she emerged through the service doorway, letting it pendulum back and forth behind her.

Xiomara, feeling caught in the middle of fleeing and her own awkwardness upon seeing that the human woman was _not_ Sheryja, replied with a nervous voice, “Oh … well, um … hi. I’m looking for Sheryja?” She heard the words fumbling out of her stammering mouth and thought she must sound like a complete fool. Even _talking_ about Sheryja had her disoriented.

The human woman turned around and hollered, “Mike, is Sheryja coming in later?”

“No,” grumbled Mike, the orc bartender. He didn’t bother looking up or stopping his work to answer.

Xiomara tilted her head in confusion over the bartender’s name. It was an odd name, not one she would have expected for an orc.

The woman looked at her then and said politely, “It looks like she’s not in today, honey. Do you want to leave her a message?”

Xiomara could feel her cheeks getting hotter and beginning to blush over the fact that she was actually looking for Sheryja, considering that she had nothing to go on with her other than their shared surprise kiss.

She looked down in embarrassment and then said, “No … no message. Thank you.” 

Xiomara turned again to leave when the woman said, “Wait. I remember now. She said a night elf might stop by about something having to do with Orgrim’s Ale last night. Is that you, honey?” the woman asked.

Xiomara smiled sheepishly at her then and said, “Yes, that’s me.”

The woman smiled back jovially and said, “My name is Ginger. I’m sorry I nearly forgot about this; you’re in luck because she actually _is_ expected to stop by right around now. She must not have mentioned it to Mike, not that he would have remembered if she had. Do you have a few minutes to wait? I’m sure she’ll be by shortly. Why don’t you have a seat there and I’ll bring you something to eat.” She pointed to an empty table closer to the bar area where overhead lights filled with lit candles illuminated the space more brightly than the rest of the main room.

“Honestly, I’m starving,” Xiomara exclaimed. Her voice shook a little at the end, giving away her giddiness over seeing Sheryja again. She didn’t know why the orc was affecting her this way, but she definitely found herself fidgeting with excitement.

Ginger responded with a friendly chuckle and asked, “Well what would you like, sugar?”

Xiomara asked for a salad and the soup of the day, not knowing for certain what flavor it was. Ginger didn’t say, and Xiomara didn’t ask. In a tavern, the soup would either be delicious or bland no matter what kind. Ginger disappeared behind the swinging service door and returned minutes later with her food.

Xiomara wasted no time digging in, and she was relieved to find that everything actually tasted quite good, including the potato soup.

“I wondered if I’d see you today,” spoke a familiar husky voice behind her as she ate.

She turned around to see Sheryja approaching, which surprised her enough to make her nearly spit a partially chewed bite out of her mouth. She threw her hand up to cover her mouth quickly as she gulped it down hard, feeling the long and painfully slow downward slide of a forced premature swallow of food in her esophagus. She waited until the pain subsided and then looked up at Sheryja who had walked around to the other side of the table.

Xiomara replied shyly, another oddity about her own behavior today that she could not yet explain, “You invited me, did you not?”

Sheryja pulled out a chair and sat down, looking at Xiomara who was staring at her with a slightly confused expression. For Xiomara, being sober in such close proximity to the Horde was still slightly alarming and foreign to her, and it didn’t help much that Sheryja was sitting there looking at her so curiously. She felt unexpectedly exhilarated, and she wondered if Sheryja could see it.

Sheryja replied in a neutral tone, “Indeed I did, but I wasn’t sure you’d really come.”

They stared at one another for a prolonged moment in awkward silence as though each was assessing the other. Xiomara was taken aback at how powerful Sheryja looked. She resisted the strong urge to let her eyes roam over Sheryja’s muscular form. Instead, she gazed into dark earthen brown mysterious eyes that didn’t look like they’d ever burned with even a hint of the ravenous fury she was accustomed to seeing in the eyes of all orcs. She didn’t know what she saw in Sheryja’s eyes, but … maybe? Was that a spark of fascination within as they gazed into hers?

Sheryja remembered Xiomara’s toned slender physique and her blazing bravado from the night before, but something was different about her demeanor today. She seemed subdued, not the brazenly wild Kaldorei that downed the strongest ale ever brewed by non-dwarves, practically on a dare, then grabbed an innocent unsuspecting, _yet not unwilling_ , orc and planted a deep kiss into her mouth. To top that off, she’d managed to walk away from the bar on both feet without toppling to the ground in a sloppy inebriated heap. Last night she’d lit up Sheryja’s desire in a way that made her want to strip and give herself to the Kaldorei right on the bar, but that was not the night elf she saw sitting before her now, not entirely. She couldn’t help but wonder what had dulled the alluring fire in her eyes. 

Sheryja spoke, choosing to start out with simple conversation, “Did you enjoy your food?”

Xiomara smiled almost petulantly at Sheryja’s pointless small talk and said, “It was good, but that isn’t why I’m here. You know that.” A snide tone seemed the best way to compensate for a sudden feeling of vulnerability. She hadn’t expected to experience what felt so much like _attraction_ toward Sheryja, an orc … _any_ orc.

Sheryja chastised, “That may be so, but there is no reason why you can’t be polite.”

Xiomara sat back in her chair with a look of thoughtful resignation on her face and said, “You’re right. I’ll begin again. I am glad to see you, although it startles me that you wanted to see _me_ again.”

“You should not underestimate the impact you had on me last night,” Sheryja said bluntly with a smirk.

“What do you mean?”

“Most wouldn’t be brave or careless enough to do what you did, accosting me like that. Honestly, I nearly slapped you away from shock, but you were just so adorably fearless. How could I?”

“Well, I was sort of drun …”

“No, don’t do that. Don’t blame it on the ale. You’d sound like every other drunk that comes in here and can’t handle his liquor if you do, and I’d like to think there was more intention in your actions last night than that. Otherwise, its just weakness if the ale made you do it, and you don’t strike me as weak. No, not by a long shot.”

Xiomara looked at her then and conceded, “True. I didn’t do it because of the ale. Honestly, I believe I did it because I wanted to, and the ale just gave me the push I needed. I don’t regret it, if that’s what you’re really asking.” A brief flare of white heat in Xiomara’s eyes told Sheryja that she meant every word.

“Then I’m glad you did it because you wanted to,” Sheryja winked at her, reeling a little from the sexual energy Xiomara didn’t seem to realize she was emanating.

 _Great_ , Xiomara thought, _I’m definitely attracted to her._ She couldn’t resist a tiny blushing smile at the affectionate glint in Sheryja’s eyes when she winked at her. Then Sheryja smiled back, and Xiomara awkwardly turned her attention down to her food just to hide the increasing blush. She’d forgotten that she’d already finished off what was left moments ago.

Sheryja, seeing Xiomara’s cute restlessness, changed the subject, “The food is good here by the standards of most, but it isn’t really to my taste.”

Xiomara looked at her then and asked curiously, “What is to your taste?”

Sheryja replied, “I miss the food I used to eat back home in Orgrimmar. It’s the only thing I really _do_ have a taste for.”

Xiomara sat back in her chair then and looked at Sheryja contemplatively, “So then, you’re still Horde?” It was a direct question, but Xiomara had to know. She expected that all orcs kept to the Durotar region and wouldn’t be caught dead bartending in Dalaran; where would the honor be for an orc who left home and clan? Orc culture was so odd, in her opinion.

Sheryja responded bluntly as if the answer was obvious, “Of course.”

Xiomara felt the blood drain from her face at Sheryja’s candid response ... no, her _declaration_. Up until now she’d assumed Sheryja had left or been exiled from the Horde because she was living in Dalaran, and she knew orc culture wouldn’t permit such permanent distance from the clans. Even though she was repulsed by Sheryja’s Horde affiliation, she grimaced slightly when she sensed her own attraction toward her growing a little more heated.

“And I assume you’re still part of the Alliance, just the same,” Sheryja said matter-of-factly when she saw the slight crinkle in Xiomara’s brow after she confirmed she was Horde.

Xiomara was impressed at how Sheryja cleverly pointed out that she too, as an Alliance member, was standing on the opposite side of the Horde-Alliance divide just as equally as she, relatively speaking.

She realized then that she had yet to tell Sheryja her own name, “My name is Xiomara, and yes, I am a proud member of the Alliance.”

“I am honored to meet you, Xiomara,” Sheryja said. She didn’t tell her that she’d heard her friend call her by name last night and already knew. Some things really could be blamed on the ale.

Xiomara nodded and then watched her contemplatively for a brief moment, evaluating the intent of Sheryja’s enticing invitation for her to stop by and see her. Xiomara knew why she’d really come to see her again, and it had nothing to do with getting to know her much more than the few words they’d already exchanged. She wasn’t here to befriend an orc; she was here to bed one, and she felt squirmy just thinking about it in a deliciously excited and equally revolted kind of way.

“I’d like to ask you about your tastes again, and don’t tell me what you like to eat. I’m interested in _other_ inclinations,” she said with a tease in her tone.

One side of Sheryja’s mouth turned up in a sly smirk, and mischief was in her eyes, “ _There_ you are. I was wondering when the bold night elf that kissed me last night was going to show up.”

Sheryja thought Xiomara was extremely attractive, especially when she got snippy. She’d always had a certain soft spot for little things that acted twice their size. Xiomara was confident, courageous, mouthy, and a touch foolhardy, all the right characteristics that suited her interests perfectly.

Xiomara’s smile faded then and she sassed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve been sitting right here in front of you since you got here.” It still caught her off guard that Sheryja seemed to be able to see right though her, and she suddenly felt vulnerable in front of her again.

Sheryja ignored the bite in Xiomara’s tone and replied, “No, you haven’t. Something’s on your mind today, isn’t it? I can see it lurking about you like a dark aura.”

Xiomara’s face went hard like stone, and she considered standing up and walking out. _How dare she talk to me so … insightfully …_ Mheaith had known her well for most of her life and still hadn’t been able to see how she was suffering on the inside over Illaria. Now here this _orc_ pegged it in her within five minutes of silly small talk. That irritated and disarmed her at the same time, a rather perplexing state of emotions.

Xiomara allowed her face to soften as she considered how sincere and attentive Sheryja looked just now. _She really wants to know what’s bothering me, but I don’t know how to tell her._

Xiomara thoughtfully inhaled with resigned concession to tell her at least something of what ailed her when she said, “I don’t want to talk about it, but yes, there is something on my mind. It’s always on my mind, just apparently not so obviously to _some_ people.”

Sheryja probed carefully, “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, but does it have anything to do with your friend? The one from last night?”

Once again, Sheryja had called it. A troubled defeated expression crossed Xiomara’s face, and she replied, “In a roundabout way, yes. I made a horse’s rear of myself this morning with Mheaith. That’s her name … my friend I mean. I took something out on her that I shouldn’t have.” She was surprised to be telling Sheryja anything about such a deeply troubling and personal matter, but it felt right somehow.

Sheryja noticed how Xiomara’s face fell as she spoke of the incident, even though she gave away few details. She paused with sympathy in her eyes and spoke with soft compassion to the crestfallen night elf, “We all say and do things we regret later. True honor isn’t just about making the right choices when it is convenient. It also comes from doing what is right in the face of that which challenges you to do right, including answering for your own mistakes. There is true honor in that.”

Xiomara stared at the tabletop, considering Sheryja’s words. She looked up at Sheryja who was watching her with gentle eyes, and she chuckled briefly over the awkwardness of seeing an orc looking upon her with such eyes. Sheryja was definitely starting to grow on her, and it was a little frightening to see herself opening up in ways she’d never before imagined possible. Mheaith had spoken about amicable interactions of peace between Alliance and Horde many times, but Xiomara had never been able to bring herself to really believe it could happen until it _was_ happening to her.

She thought upon her response for a moment and finally said, “Thank you for your kind words. I know I can make this right with Mheaith. She is a good friend, a great person. And you … you must be too.”

Sheryja smiled then and said, “As are you.” The soft rich tone of her voice was so alluring and sexy.

Sheryja shifted in her seat and, after a moment of comfortable silence, said, “So, do you want to get out of here?” The gentle look in Sheryja’s eyes was transformed into one of attraction without far to go between the two.

Xiomara quickly replied, “Yes.“ She wasn’t sure if she would regret it later, but she didn’t care. Her libido was kicking into high gear.

“My place is not far from here. We can talk more there, that is, if you like,” Sheryja encouraged, as if they both hadn’t already surmised that talking wasn’t the one thing on each of their minds at the moment. Far from it.

Xiomara smiled at Sheryja’s cordiality, “Yes, I would like to.” Madam Lanakey’s words replayed through her head, _you just may find a friend in your enemy… nothing happens by chance_.

Sheryja grinned, something else Xiomara was trying to get used to when the little tusks of her lower jaw jutted out more prominently with Sheryja’s smile. Sheryja still looked so formidable, even when she smiled so sweetly.

Sheryja was standing and waving to Mike now who was still putting glassware in order behind the bar. He was wiping off shelves with a white rag that he periodically slapped over one shoulder when he needed both hands to arrange the beer mugs and tumblers. He looked at Sheryja and grunted, barely giving her a nod of acknowledgement. Mike never had been much of a talker.

Xiomara stood too, watching Sheryja. She felt like a bit of a hypocrite after the way she’d spoken to Mheaith this morning because she was about to let an orc take her home, an orc that was obviously attracted to her. The feeling was mutual. 

While she thought Sheryja wasn’t looking, she stared at her muscular curvy figure, unknowingly wetting her lips with her tongue while her eyes freely roamed over Sheryja’s powerful body. The sinewy lines of gorgeous muscle along her bare arms and shoulders was enough by itself to set Xiomara’s lust aflame, but Sheryja was brawny everywhere else too. Even beneath her tight fitting cropped top and cotton sarong, her muscular bulging strength pressed outward against the thin fabric in all places, revealing the form of her comely shape. Her body emanated potent vitality, and it was making Xiomara salivate. When she realized her own seemingly lecherous behavior, she quickly looked away before anyone could notice the growing insatiable hunger in her eyes.

Sheryja turned around just as Xiomara was looking away and said, “Come on.” She held up one hand and motioned for her to follow with one finger curling, beckoning in her direction as Xiomara had done to her across the bar before she’d grabbed her to steal a kiss.

Xiomara collected her weapons from the gnome who seemed just as disinterested as he had before. She slung her custom bow over one shoulder and the arrow quiver over the other.

Sheryja watched her patiently as she waited by the door. She knew Xiomara had been ogling her like an animal hungering over a piece of juicy meat a moment earlier, and she liked it. The night elf’s confidence turned her on immensely, and she found it very familiar to the boldness of her own people. Xiomara was smaller than any orc mate she’d bedded, but Sheryja sensed she was fierce and strong within just as much as the biggest orc in Durotar. Sheryja could sense the fighting spirit in her, and she knew Xiomara had come to overtake her with it. She wanted her to, and so she led her out of the tavern and to her home a short distance away. She didn’t care who saw or what anyone thought when she opened the doorway to her modest ground level home and welcomed the Kaldorei in through the Horde threshold.

When Sheryja opened the door to her house, Xiomara looked at her hesitantly before entering. Sheryja smiled at her reassuringly, and Xiomara entered her abode without a word.

Once inside, Sheryja set about lighting several candles and a few oil lamps to illuminate the living room. Even though Xiomara felt drawn to accompany Sheryja for reasons she couldn’t yet understand, long held prejudices toward anything Horde still remained.

She noticed a wall of shelves from the floor to the raised ceiling that contained numerous jars and vials of various mixtures and concoctions. A black cast iron kettle hung from a bar stretched across the inside of a fireplace, the kind that an alchemist would use. Various totems, mystical trinkets, and occasional drawings of wolves were neatly arranged throughout the main room in strategic places.

Xiomara’s curious scanning eyes stopped dead upon the familiar bright red Horde symbol. It was roughly painted onto a modest-sized banner that hung on the wall close to the main door.

Sheryja, seeing that Xiomara was staring at the emblem, said, “These days, I’m a temporary voluntary exile from my clan, but as I said before, I’m still Horde. I could go back one day if certain conditions are met, but I’m in no hurry to do that right now.” She motioned to a chair in the main room and said, “Please sit.”

Xiomara placed her bow and quiver on the floor, propping them up against the corner by the door. She walked over to the wooden rocking chair Sheryja motioned to and eased herself down into the chair. The old wood creaked and groaned beneath her weight, and she leaned back and forth slowly to test the chair’s rocking action.

Sheryja said, “I’ll be right back. I hope you like tea.” Before Xiomara could answer her, she was already gone, having disappeared around the corner into another room.

Xiomara could hear the sounds of metal kitchenware clanking together and the sound of drawers opening and closing as Sheryja prepared the tea in her kitchen. Sheryja reappeared from the kitchen within a few minutes, having put the kettle on to boil.

When she reentered the room, Xiomara watched the smooth sexy way she moved as she walked toward her. She looked up at Sheryja who was watching her too, and she felt her heart pounding excitedly in her chest.

Sheryja stopped a few steps before where Xiomara was sitting and said, “The tea will be a few minutes until the kettle boils. We can talk a little.”

Xiomara could smell the mixed scent of sandalwood and cinnamon coming from Sheryja’s close presence, and she nearly closed her eyes in pleasure to breathe it in more fully.

Sheryja asked her, “Are you quite alright? You look a little piqued?”

Xiomara looked up at her and answered directly, “I’m not alright when you’re standing that close to me.”

Sheryja was a bit stunned at Xiomara’s statement, and she stepped away to sit in a chair across from her, saying, “How is this? Far enough?” Her tone sounded slightly confused.

Xiomara responded again, looking straight into those dark beautiful eyes to make her conviction known, “You could be in a room as big as the Buried Hatchet, and it wouldn’t be far enough away to make me feel alright.”

Sheryja looked wounded for a moment and then said, “Well if you feel that way, why did you bother coming home with me? That makes no sense.”

Xiomara sat forward in the rocking chair, causing it to tilt slightly downward at the front, “Actually, it makes perfect sense. The reason I’m not ok is because you’re really turning me on. ”

Sheryja smiled seductively, “Well, I think you know what to do about that. You didn’t need an engraved invitation last night.”

With a darkened lustful predatory gleam in her eyes, Xiomara responded, “And I don’t need one now.”

Sheryja agreed quietly, “No, you don’t.” She felt her sex begin to pulse in anticipation of Xiomara’s obvious intentions toward her.

Xiomara stood up from the chair; it rocked back and forth a few times behind her until it stilled. She started to take a step toward Sheryja when a screaming whistle began to sound from the kitchen.

“Hmm, that’ll be the kettle. Don’t lose that thought,” Sheryja said with a wink.

Xiomara watched her walking out of the room, staring after her with naughty thoughts playing out in her mind. She looked up to see Sheryja turned around and grinning while catching the night elf ogling her firm round backside. Xiomara could do nothing but grin back brazenly, busted and glad for it.

Sheryja continued into the next room and returned a short moment later with two small mugs of tea. They each sat again into their chairs across from one another, drinking their tea and watching each other in comfortable silence. There was a spark in the air from what they both knew was coming, enough so that talking about it wasn’t necessary.

The tea tasted rather heavenly upon first sip, and Xiomara quickly sipped again, enjoying the rich flavor and aromatic soothing scent of lavender. Before she knew it, the cup was empty, and she felt the warm drink in her belly.

She placed the cup back onto the tray and looked at Sheryja who was finishing hers too, saying, “That was delicious; thank you.”

Sheryja placed her empty cup onto the tray as well and said, “You’re welcome.” She sat quietly for a moment, unable to take her eyes off of Xiomara. She felt as though she was holding her breath with her whole body in suspense, longing for Xiomara to take her, and she wanted it so much she could hardly stay still and wait for it. She saw such raw hunger in Xiomara’s eyes … dangerously wild, and yet caged, and desperate to be set free. She wanted Xiomara to release it onto her, all of it; she knew she could take it, and she wanted to take it from her, all of it.

Xiomara spoke first after taking a deep breath, “So, what is an orc shaman doing in Dalaran?” She guessed Sheryja was a shaman by what she’d seen in the main living room.

Sheryja cast her eyes to the floor, trying to shake her fantasies of Xiomara on top of her, and looked back up, answering, “Wow, that’s a heavy question because of my answer.” Sheryja proceeded to tell Xiomara the story of how she’d arrived in the floating magical city in the clouds.

Dalaran wasn’t the quietest place she could have chosen as a temporary home from Orgrimmar, but it was the safest place, the only haven into which she could run from the unresolved business that awaited her at home within the city’s fortified walls. Two years ago she’d insulted the honor of a very prominent family in her clan by refusing to marry Agu’Raz, the eldest son of the house of Caolek Dragonslayer, whose family name embodied the bold feats that empowered them to a respected status. Agu’Raz had relentlessly pursued Sheryja romantically for many months, but Sheryja thought him too prideful and too easily enraged whenever he felt his ego was being challenged. His tantrums happened so regularly it left little that _didn’t_ cause his anger to flare. She was not interested in him and had denied him even the slightest bit of encouragement to ensure there was no misunderstanding, which he arrogantly ignored.

Once when she’d been alone, Agu’Raz surprised her by appearing without warning and insisted upon her life’s commitment to him. To make matters worse, he was drunk, which only brought out the worst of what wild rage was already in him. She’d emphatically refused, but he wouldn’t accept her answer. He’d angrily grabbed her by the throat in an attempt to overpower her with the intention of forcing himself upon her. She’d swung and scratched wildly at him with her bare hands, hardly able to breathe and trying to get him to release her, but his grip was too strong. Her flailing strikes at him did nothing as her hands slammed against the steel plate armor he’d worn. She’d had no other choice than to deliver a mighty kick to the only place on his person where he _wasn’t_ protected by his armor. Her boot drove hard straight into his groin, dropping him like a rock in her own defense, and she’d run to her home and family where she expected to find safety. She’d left him rolling on the ground in excruciating pain while clutching his groin and wailing in a rage.

She’d immediately informed her family and clan of what Agu’Raz had tried to do to her. Though there were some that believed her, the Dragonslayers’ influence was too powerful with the clan for her to receive true justice. The next day, word had been sent from the Dragonslayer family that, in order to restore Agu’Raz’s honor, she would be expected to life partner with Agu’Raz who’d refused to admit that he’d tried to overtake her sexually against her will. Not only this, but she would have to suffer the humiliation of being publicly flogged by him as punishment for “lying” about his aggression toward her. She’d refused to submit to both demands, knowing that Agu’Raz’s family would stop at nothing to destroy her reputation and that of her family’s if she did not comply.

That evening, she’d absconded away in the shadows of night, fleeing to Dalaran, the only place where she wouldn’t be attacked openly by Agu’Raz or those he might send after her. She’d sent letters home to her family to let them know she was well and missed them dearly but never received a response. She’d always reasoned that her family’s honor was likely in question because of the way she’d left along with everything leading up to her escape. She’d known that they wouldn’t be held directly responsible for what she had done to protect herself, but any communication discovered from them to her could have serious repercussions because of Agu’Raz’s family influence and supposedly impugned honor. She’d accepted the fact that she was on her own for as long as she stayed away. When she was ready to return some day, she knew a reckoning awaited her. For now, she’d established her life in Dalaran until the time came when she would decide to return and face it. She was still homesick these two years later since day one here for her place within the Horde, her clan, her family and her homeland of Durotar, and someday, she knew she would return.

As a shaman healer and alchemist, she was an expert brewer of potions, and the most fitting occupation that she could find in Dalaran along the lines of her real trade was bartending. The work allowed her time during the day to continue with her alchemy and selling healing potions.

She was appreciative of her time in Dalaran because she’d met some unexpectedly interesting people, including those from the Alliance that came into the tavern. Without realizing it at first, she now knew that her experience in Dalaran had given her new perspective about people from the Alliance. She could see now that they were much like her, surviving life in the ongoing war of all Azeroth and lucky to find a little piece of enjoyment outside of it if they could.

When Sheryja had finished speaking, she leaned back into her chair and looked at Xiomara who had been listening attentively. She hadn’t spoken of the matter since leaving her homeland, and it brought the emotions of that time back in ways she hadn’t anticipated. She was relieved to see in Xiomara’s eyes that she believed her. Not being believed had been hard to take when she was leaving Orgrimmar. It stung her honor tremendously to be treated like a liar.

Xiomara paused to let Sheryja’s words sink in before she said, “You’re alone here then?”

Sheryja nodded, “Yes, pretty much. Unless you count Mike, and as you saw, he isn’t much of a conversationalist.” They both chuckled.

Xiomara said sincerely, “Your story makes me so angry. I can’t believe the balls on that bastard to do that to you.”

“Thank you for believing me,” Sheryja said humbly. “What about you? Are you going to tell me more about what was on your mind earlier?”

Xiomara sat back in the rocking chair and breathed in deeply, closing her eyes while considering whether or not she had it in her to talk about Illaria’s death. She opened them and found her answer in Sheryja’s compassionate eyes.

Xiomara said quietly, “I’ve never told my story to anyone. The only people that know about it are the people who were there when it happened, including Mheaith. That was six years ago. You see, I’ve only been in love once in my life, and her name was Illaria …” Xiomara recounted for Sheryja how wonderful Illaria was, how she loved her, the tragic events of her death, and how she’d died in Orgrimmar. She told of how her lifeless broken body was gruesomely returned to the Alliance as a warning not to trespass on Horde lands again. She told of how she’d never gotten over losing her and how she hated the Horde for what they had done to her.

Sheryja watched her attentively, listening in horror as Xiomara told the story of her lost love. She saw the fury in her eyes that had festered within her for years and the tears of healing and heartache that were choked back by her rage. She knew it had likely been orcs that had caught the Kaldorei raiders, as they would have been called by the Horde, and she suddenly wondered how hard it had been for Xiomara to come to her today.

Then Xiomara recounted how Mheaith had fallen in love with a blood elf named Azeda she’d met only the day before in Dalaran. She explained how she wished her friend well but couldn’t overcome her hatred for the Horde enough to tell her that. She’d taken her angst out on Mheaith this morning and hadn’t seen her since, knowing she’d gone to be with Azeda and another blood elf for the day on her own. She worried for Mheaith and hoped she was safe, angry that Mheaith wouldn’t let her accompany her today to ensure her safety.

Sheryja looked at Xiomara sadly and said, “Your sorrow is like a trapped wild animal that has a purpose for a certain time, but then it has to be released. If you do not release it, it will drain you of your spirit, your energy, and you will not be free until you do.”

Tears were welling up in Xiomara’s eyes as she nodded in agreement to Sheryja’s words. Sheryja was touched by the look of brokenness and desperation in Xiomara’s eyes when she spoke of Illaria, and she knew from what Xiomara had told her that she had endured her heartache for a very long time alone.

Xiomara looked at her intently and said, “How do I release it?” It was a simple question but one that she had not been able to ask until now after all these years, to ask for _any_ way to untether herself from her deep anger toward the Horde. Hanging onto it had become a comfort to her because it let her keep Illaria close to her, but she knew now that doing so had become toxic. The ordeal with Mheaith this morning was proof enough of that.

Sheryja replied gently, “ You have to get rid of your fury, and I think you know how. I think it’s why you are here with me now, in the home of a Horde orc who is waiting for the day to return to Orgrimmar, her true home. The Horde is in my heart, and I am and always will be forever for the Horde.”

Xiomara stood sharply, angry that Sheryja would drive that point home after what she’d just told her. Sheryja rose too, but slowly, waiting for Xiomara to act.

Xiomara only stared at Sheryja with eyes like volcanic white hot cauldrons of boiling emotions, overflowing with lust, anger, confusion, sorrow, desperation, hope, longing, emptiness, and desire. She stepped closer to Sheryja until they were face to face.

Sheryja nodded affirmatively to her, “I can take it from you, and I want you to give it to me.”

Xiomara felt a jolt of sexual desire between her legs when Sheryja spoke to her softly in that deep sexy tone, beckoning her. She reached up with both hands and grasped Sheryja’s upper arms, gripping them tightly and leaning forward until her face was only an inch from Sheryja’s. Sheryja stood still, letting Xiomara do what she wished, hoping that she would. 

Xiomara looked into her eyes with the blazing white-silver light of her own. She scowled and said in a disgusted angry tone with wet tears still puddled in her eyes, “ _Horde._ ” Before Sheryja could respond, Xiomara crushed her lips against Sheryja’s in a brutal kiss, reaching up with one hand to force the orc’s head closer.

Sheryja gasped and surrendered in pliant submissiveness to Xiomara’s will, even when Xiomara led her to the wall and pushed her hard, slamming her back against it. Xiomara clearly intended to ravish her, and she felt her legs weakening as the night elf’s hands began to roam and grope wherever Xiomara pleased to touch her, everywhere. She wanted Xiomara to take her, had wanted it since last night’s kiss. Her body and mind had never felt more ready for it. 

Xiomara continued to kiss her roughly as she fondled and grabbed over Sheryja’s body. She couldn’t let this be soft or romantic, loving. No, even though what was already happening was incredible and felt amazing, part of it had to be channeled by her anger at the Horde for it to count toward today’s purpose, and Sheryja clearly invited that upon herself knowingly.

Her hands slid down over Sheryja’s shoulders to the front of her chest and quickly found her large firm round breasts barely covered by the overlay of the thin cotton top she wore. She kissed Sheryja harder, squeezing and grasping her breasts through the fabric as Sheryja voiced a sensual deep-throated moan into her mouth from the rough fondling of her ample bosoms.

Xiomara’s arms slid around Sheryja’s waist and gave her lower back a sharp little tug closer as she forcefully kissed her way down over Sheryja’s jawline to her neck, savoring the taste of her taught olive-green skin sensually with her tongue and breathing her scent in deeply. Sheryja smelled like the cool evening breeze upon the open plains of the Barrens at night. She fought the pull to fall, to tumble over the edge into feeling something special for Sheryja that she could not allow right now. She urgently pressed her lips against Sheryja’s neck even more, trying to outrun her own growing emotions for her.

Sheryja lifted her chin upward to give Xiomara more room, her upper back still pressed hard against the wall. Her eyes looked upward too, nearly rolling back from how unbelievably spectacular Xiomara’s harsh handling of her felt. It had been a long time since she’d last bedded anyone, and that had been back home in Orgrimmar several years ago with another orc. She’d never imagined she’d want it so bad with a night elf, and Xiomara was so far doing everything perfectly. She gasped again as she felt Xiomara’s wet mouth upon the other side of her neck and her hands returning to fondle her breasts again, prompting Sheryja to groan softly in ecstasy.

Xiomara pulled away then, waiting for Sheryja to look at her. When she did, Xiomara saw such desperate yearning in the natural sepia hues of the shaman orc’s eyes, and she was in momentary awe when she spied tiny speckles of gold flecks in the rich brown irises. The gold made her eyes glitter like precious ore in the firelight, and they were glimmering, shining for _her_. She looked so _ready_ , and it invigorated primal urges in Xiomara that had been dormant for far too long. She took Sheryja’s hand and said, “Take me to bed, now.”

Sheryja nodded, exhilarated by the look of possessive hunger in Xiomara’s eyes and the dominance in her seductive voice, even in the simplest command for her to take her to bed. Xiomara was in complete control of what was happening right now, of _her_ , because that was how it had to be. Sheryja squeezed her hand and stepped away from the wall. Not wanting to be out of her embrace for any longer than necessary, she quickly led Xiomara through another doorway into her bedroom.

Under other circumstances, Xiomara would have looked about, surveying the surroundings out of curiosity, but not now. All she could see right now was the bed and Sheryja standing in front of it, waiting for her. She thought Sheryja almost looked sweet looking at her like that, but she banished the thought from her mind since this moment was about something else entirely.

She reached for Sheryja’s top and pulled it up and over her head, casting it to the floor. Xiomara turned her gaze to Sheryja’s breasts bared before her; they looked so much fuller now that they were naked. She reached for them and squeezed again, causing Sheryja to cover Xiomara’s hands with her own and press them hard against her heaving chest. Xiomara stepped closer and lowered her head, taking one hardened dark-toned protruding nipple into her mouth to suck on it deeply. 

Sheryja gasped loudly and placed her hands quickly upon Xiomara’s shoulders to steady herself while Xiomara sucked and licked her incredibly sensitive nipples, one after the other. The devouring attention Xiomara was giving to her breasts was almost enough to make Sheryja orgasm … almost. She could feel it building since last night. Her body craved Xiomara all over, and she closed her eyes from the waves of erotic thrilling exhilaration spreading through her as Xiomara began to pull at each nipple with her teeth now. Her pointed upper bicuspids occasionally scraped against the tender skin of Sheryja’s areolas, making the orc shudder with blissful pain and pleasure.

When Xiomara had taken her fill for the time being of exploring Sheryja’s plump breasts, she turned her attention to the rest of her, reaching for the sarong wrapped about her waist and yanking it down hard over her hips to the floor. Sheryja was bare underneath, no underclothes to remove, and Xiomara looked up at her with a naughty smirk that she’d been that way the entire time they’d been talking earlier. Sheryja just gazed back into her eyes in a tender pleading way that expressed her need for Xiomara to possess her, and Xiomara wiped the smirk from her own face before pushing Sheryja down onto the large bed. Sheryja landed on it hard and bounced, causing her breasts to knock about in a way that made Xiomara want to reach out and grope them again. She stripped her rich dark leather hunter’s armor off, dropping it onto the floor amidst the pile of Sheryja’s things. She stacked her boots next to Sheryja’s sandals at the foot of the bed and stood completely naked for a moment, staring at Sheryja like she was her quivering prey.

Sheryja lay on her back and watched Xiomara undressing; the view of the sexy lean muscled night elf was so enticing it made her feel delirious with arousal. She spread her legs to give Xiomara access to everything the night elf wanted because it was what _she_ wanted too. Xiomara was looking at her hungrily now, and Sheryja thought her presence exuded such virility for a female. She felt a pulsing ache between her wide-open powerful legs, and she yearned for Xiomara to touch her again, to possess her entirely and make love to her hard and strong.

Xiomara lowered one knee onto the edge of the soft bed, slowly climbing onto it and closer to Sheryja. Her eyes glowed with an alluring soft white light as she took in the sight of Sheryja’s body. She was so very beautiful that beholding her exquisite visage was nearly overwhelming to Xiomara.

She shook the thought out of her mind, remembering what this moment represented for her; she couldn’t make it about what she was starting to feel toward Sheryja, not now. Xiomara knew she had to let Illaria go, and Sheryja was Elune’s gift to her for that healing purpose.

She looked again and saw the Horde in front of her now, the _real_ Horde, specifically the Horde race that put her beloved so cruelly to death. They took something precious from her, and they owed her a large debt for their robbery. She was here to collect on that debt today in her own way. The Horde was naked on its back in front of her with legs spread, vulnerable and waiting to pay up.

It didn’t feel any less effective for her to think this way while knowing that Sheryja was a willing participant. That was what made it so perfect; Sheryja was taking pleasure by what was happening between them too, another facet of Elune’s generous and precious gift.

She crawled predatorily on hands and knees between Sheryja’s legs and lowered her body down upon the orc’s. Sheryja’s arms were waiting to embrace her, but Xiomara caught them, forcing them over Sheryja’s head and holding them firmly against the mattress. When she removed her hand, Sheryja left her own where they were as Xiomara intended, aroused further by the feeling of helplessness such a position evoked. Xiomara lowered her face and kissed Sheryja roughly again, feeling the orc’s body beginning to squirm and shift beneath her.

Sheryja moaned enticingly into Xiomara’s mouth as the night elf’s hands slid across her warm body wherever she could reach. Xiomara felt the sinewy muscles of Sheryja’s natural strength, but it didn’t deter her; it fueled her angst as she thought upon the orcs of the battlefield and how they crushed night elves like her with those muscles, night elves like Illaria.

She began to move downward over Sheryja’s body, and once or twice her sharp bicuspids drew a spot of blood where she nipped at Sheryja’s skin too hard and carelessly on purpose. Whenever she did, Sheryja moaned loudly with pleasure and convulsed with a quick jerk beneath her body weight. As she hungrily explored Sheryja’s trembling body with her mouth, Xiomara stopped to attend to Sheryja’s nipples once more, nibbling and sucking on them until Sheryja arched her back off of the mattress and cried out.

Xiomara continued downward until her face was lowered between Sheryja’s legs. She hovered teasingly just above Sheryja’s curly black-haired mound as it glistened wet from her body’s invigorated arousal. 

Sheryja rose up slightly on her elbows and stared at Xiomara with a pained look on her face that begged the night elf to bury her face between her legs and have her way with her. She opened her legs further, as far as she could get them to spread just to make that point.

Xiomara’s eyes caught Sheryja’s, and for a fleeting moment, she felt tender and gentle toward her. As in other times, she chased away the softness growing in her heart for the orc and turned her attention to the plump bountiful spread before her. She leaned in close, teasing her with the faint tip of her nose, the bottom of her chin, a slight brush of her lips making contact with Sheryja’s swollen sex in barely felt touches. It drove Sheryja mad as her breath caught time and again while she watched Xiomara tease her. Xiomara paused to deeply inhale the rich aromatic wild scent of Sheryja’s wet arousal as she made herself wait to taste her. She enjoyed looking up to see _Sheryja_ waiting, knowing that seeing the torment of delayed gratification on the orc’s face would enhance the moment when she did decide to indulge in her dripping wet sex.

When she couldn’t bear to wait any longer, she leaned forward and pressed her face deep between Sheryja’s slick labia, letting her tongue lead the way. She felt Sheryja’s body spasm as soon as her tongue made contact with the warm damp flesh. Xiomara moaned aloud from the erotic pleasure of sliding her tongue over Sheryja’s swollen clit and surrounding it with her mouth, sucking gently and teasing her to the brink of ecstasy.

Sheryja began to mumble unintelligible words in her native orc language between loud moans and begging affirmations of “yes” that came from her mouth as Xiomara worked her to the point of climax. Just before she was ready to explode with orgasm, Xiomara slid two fingers into her and began to pound her hard and fast while her tongue washed over her clit repeatedly. In short time, she felt Sheryja’s body begin to buck upon her hand and her thighs twitched and quivered uncontrollably. Xiomara pounded her harder until Sheryja took flight into orgasm, crying out Xiomara’s name loudly as she climaxed massively in euphoria.

When Xiomara felt Sheryja’s body finally starting to relax, she pulled her hand free and climbed back upward over her body, kissing along the length of her, over her stomach, along the center of her chest, and upon her neck once more until she was staring into her gold-sepia eyes, face to face.

Xiomara said simply, “My turn.” Gone from her was the separation of Horde and Alliance between them, and in its place she saw a friend, a lover … Elune’s gift of grace to her.

She rolled off of Sheryja onto her back, shifting to the center of the bed where Sheryja had been. Sheryja straddled her, settling herself down over Xiomara’s waist, letting her wet groin press against Xiomara’s pelvis. Xiomara looked up at her, and for all that she’d seen of the deep yearning in Sheryja’s eyes before, she could sense a similar hopeful desire in herself now. She could feel it, but she could also see it in the way Sheryja was looking at her. The compassion and understanding that filled Sheryja’s eyes for her nearly made her cry, but not yet.

Sheryja leaned over Xiomara with her body weight, lowering it upon her. Xiomara felt the heaviness of the orc female's weight upon her, and it felt comforting in a way that made her remember Illaria. She’d never felt closer to Illaria’s memory than she did now. She knew after today she would have to say good-bye to that memory and let it be in the past where it belonged, along with the heartbroken love she’d harbored for her departed beloved. Somehow, joining with Sheryja had summoned that need for release to the forefront of her heart, and she knew it was time to do what she had not been able to do all these years: let her go.

She reached up and pulled Sheryja’s face down to meet her own, kissing her deeply. Sheryja said nothing when she rose up from the kiss and knew what Xiomara needed by gazing into her eyes.

Sheryja repositioned herself between Xiomara’s legs and pressed her face between them without delay. Xiomara shot upward at first blissful contact, resting upon her elbows as she watched Sheryja’s head bobbing between her legs. Sheryja had pulled her black hair back into a single ponytail to keep it from getting in the way, and she worked Xiomara’s clit splendidly with her tongue until Xiomara, who was already quite close, began to come. It took no time and nearly half as much effort as Xiomara usually needed until she was climaxing hard.

She closed her eyes as the blissful orgasm washed through her body in wave after wave, and before she could think about what her mouth was about to say she heard Illaria’s name being called out in her own voice repeatedly. She let her mind imagine her beloved one more time the way she once was, and as the magnificent orgasm began to fade, so did her clutch upon the memory of Illaria. She felt it loosen from her heart and break free as she let go of her resolve and fell back onto the bed, weak and spent, a mess of streaming tears and weepy sobs.

Sheryja climbed upward to her, enfolding her into her arms and whispering soothing words of comfort. Xiomara stayed with Sheryja that night, sleeping peacefully for the first time in years as she slumbered in the Horde shaman’s gentle healing nurturing embrace.

When she awoke the next morning, Xiomara knew that their newly formed relationship was intended for many things, including healing, companionship, and encouragement, but it wasn’t intended for lifelong commitment. She knew that Sheryja wanted, no _needed_ , to return home, and she understood that when the time arrived when Sheryja would choose to leave, she would likely never see her again as she rejoined the Horde where she belonged. The nature of their relationship would have no hold on Sheryja to prevent her from going whenever she felt she was ready, and Xiomara, as her friend, would not let her forget what she needed to do for herself.

Sheryja expected to have no claim on Xiomara, knowing from the start that someday Xiomara would not need her this way anymore and that she would move on to find true love in another again. She’d never had such a tender beautiful arrangement of saving grace with anyone else she’d ever known, making Xiomara special to her in a way no one else would ever be.

For now, as Xiomara drifted off to sleep that night with Sheryja’s body wrapped around her protectively, she smiled, knowing that Madam Lanakey had been so very right. She couldn’t wait to tell Mheaith of all that had happened with Sheryja … and with her too. She wanted to know that Mheaith was well, to say she was sorry, and to tell Mheaith that she had been right also; there _can_ be peace between the Alliance and the Horde.


	10. The Small Small World of Azeroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a peacefully quiet academic blood elf has her limits, and Ilena finally pushes across them one time too many.
> 
> Azeda finds that she and Mheaith have something in common with a relative of Xiomara’s, making Azeroth a very small world indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I've been busy preparing for a relocation to a different region of the United States, so I'm just now getting to this post! I hope you enjoy. Please see the footnote in the notes at the end to understand the single line of elven speak noted in this chapter (reference included); I borrowed the language from the reference noted and did not make it up myself.

Mheaith opened the door for the fifth time in the last hour to see yet another staff member standing at the threshold of the room Ilena had procured for Azeda and her. This time, it was a young draenei who came as all the others before to graciously offer assistance, lodge information, or some non-urgent service such as shoe polishing. With each invasively new knock at the door, a completely different staff member stood at the threshold than the one before, making the same claim to be “at Mheaith and Azeda’s service, courtesy of Mistress Ilena.”

Before the draenei could speak, Mheaith cut him off as he was barely opening his mouth to talk, “We wish not to be disturbed right now.” She tried to close the door on him, but he put his hand out quickly and boldly to catch it.

“Beg your pardon, but Mistress Ilena insisted that I bring these to you both now. She _insisted_ ,” he stated nervously. He held out two long bulging garment bags, his hand gripping them from the top by the hangers. He bowed his head respectfully to Mheaith and held that position of deference while he waited for her to take the garments.

Mheaith reached for the garment bags, asking him, “What is this about?”

“M’lady, I bring you a gift of new formal attire for each of you, courtesy of Mistress Ilena. Mistress Ilena has bid me to inform you that you are expected for dinner this evening at the usual customary time with herself and Master Wedris. She stated that you must not be late.”

Azeda stepped quickly to Mheaith’s side and asked the staff in a curt and irritated voice, “When is the customary time?”

The draenei answered, “In two hours, m’lady.”

Azeda sighed, shaking her head back and forth slowly in agitated disbelief, and turned away from the door, leaving Mheaith to finish with him.

Mheaith said, “Thank you. You may tell Ilena that we will be in attendance.” The draenei bowed and scurried back down the hall, surely hurrying back to report to Ilena as Mheaith expected they all did, to her delight. She shut the door and slid the deadbolt home once more, turning to see Azeda practically fuming.

“I’ve had enough of that _Ilena_. You know she’s doing this on purpose,” Azeda complained. She looked at the object of her affection who was standing there holding the two large garment bags with both arms and inspecting them curiously. Mheaith looked up at the sound of Azeda’s voice and smiled, which completely calmed Azeda’s temper over Ilena’s antics … well, _almost_ completely.

Mheaith laid the garment bags down carefully upon a small dining table for two and walked over to Azeda who had a dispirited look on her face. She brought her hands up to either side of Azeda’s face and gently stroked her cheeks. She leaned in and kissed her preciously, leaning back slowly to say in a soothing voice, “Yes, I know she’s doing all she can to get under your skin, beautiful as it is, but does she really matter that much? I’m here with you, and you’re with me, and there isn’t a thing she can do about that. She can send the entire staff up here one after the other …”

Azeda interrupted in frustration, “Which she’s clearly set on doing!”

Mheaith continued, “ … yes, well then, _let her_! I’ve been looking for you all of my life, and now I’ve finally found you and you’ve found me; don’t let her little tricks take that away from you, from us. If you do, then you’re playing right into what she wants. She can’t touch us.”

Azeda sighed. Mheaith was right, and she knew it … _and didn’t her gentle touch feel so wonderful just now?_ She replied with resignation, “I do believe this, yes. This is all just so new to me. I’ve never, well, _felt_ like this before for _anyone_ , and I haven’t learned how to be unfazed when someone deliberately tries to provoke me when it comes to you. I’m still a little reactive about it.” She smiled thoughtfully as she realized how wonderful it had sounded when Mheaith referred to them as an “us.”

She reached up and took Mheaith’s hands, closing her eyes as she moved them to her mouth and kissed each of them tenderly, feeling warm and gentle over the second realization of Mheaith’s words when she’d said she’d been looking for Azeda all of her life.

As Azeda softly kissed her hands, Mheaith said with passionate surrender, “You just don’t know what you’re doing to me, do you?”

Azeda opened her eyes, which were emitting a soft emerald glow as she looked into Mheaith’s wantonly, “I can tell by the way you kiss me.” She was hoping they could continue what they’d been doing before the latest interruption.

Mheaith opened her mouth to reply when another knock came at the door. Azeda said boldly, “Let me handle this one.” Mheaith stepped aside and held out one arm toward the door, motioning for her to be her guest in doing so.

Azeda walked smoothly to the door and opened it calmly. Before the next staff member could open her mouth, Azeda said, “Do not speak. We have been told to attend a dinner shortly, and we must not be interrupted any further in order to prepare for it. Go back to your mistress immediately and report to her that we look forward to seeing her tonight at the formal affair unless she wishes to sabotage that intention by sending more of her staff to interrupt our preparations. Now go. _Go._ ” She pointed over her shoulder toward the direction behind the staff member, a proud-looking orc female, to return the way she had come. Before the orc could respond or leave as instructed, Azeda shut the door behind her firmly.

She looked at Mheaith who was staring back at her with a dumbfounded look on her face and asked, “How was that for unfazed?” She started to giggle.

“I’d say that was pretty good,” Mheaith chuckled. She was again amazed at Azeda’s innate highborn ancestral mannerisms when they issued forth from her in such a natural aristocratic demeanor.

“Now, let us see what she has given us to wear,” Azeda said as she began to open one of the garment bags. She wasn’t angry anymore, but she didn’t know why. She knew it felt good to banish the orc. Since she had been sent by Ilena, no doubt, she felt like she’d indirectly banished Ilena, and she hoped Ilena would get the message that she was through being toyed with.

She pulled free from the first bag an outfit with soft white hues. As she shook the garment bag loose, a white tuxedo with satin lapels, a deep purple vest and a matching tie shook free. A note was carefully pinned to one of the pockets on the tuxedo jacket that read _night elf._

“Aha. This is for you,” Azeda said, reading the note. She held it up and said approvingly, “You’ll look _so_ good in this.” She winked at Mheaith as she handed the tuxedo over to her. 

Mheaith blushed and said, “Maybe you can tell me what you think afterward?" 

Azeda said flirtatiously, “Hmm, I’d _show_ you right now if I didn’t think someone would be banging on the door again should we end up being late for dinner … and we would turn up _very late_." 

Mheaith grinned and walked closer to Azeda, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek; she gripped the white tux upon its hanger in one hand and held Azeda by the waist with the other. Still holding both, she leaned back slightly and looked into Azeda’s eyes with a serious expression. 

“What?” Azeda whispered worriedly. She’d placed her hands upon Mheaith’s shoulders and waited. 

“I think it would be best if I stayed in another room for now,” Mheaith admitted bluntly, albeit softly. She wasn’t sure how Azeda would react to that, but she knew Azeda was innocent to her own feelings, having never been with anyone intimately before. Mheaith wanted her to be sure that she was ready for what was happening between them, even though she herself knew she was ready. She wanted Azeda to take time and let the passions of the past few days settle so that what they had together would grow in time as she desperately hoped it would. 

She knew Azeda would have to return to Silvermoon City at some point in the near future, and she herself would have to go back home to Darnassus soon as well. Once the reality set in of what they were building between them and the forces that would be against it began to respond, Mheaith wasn’t certain that Azeda would be willing or even _able_ to continue. 

There would be difficulties; that was certain. She wasn’t even sure herself how she would overcome them. She only knew that she was in love with Azeda and would do anything for her, but was Azeda ready to do the same? For what they would have to face in order to be together, she had to be sure that Azeda was ready before they became too serious too quickly, before either of them fell too hard for the other and could not return emotionally to where they’d been before this all began. Of course, Mheaith knew that she was already beyond that point. 

Azeda’s eyes looked concerned and slightly hurt. She asked, “What do you mean? Is something wrong?” 

Mheaith smiled reassuringly, “No, everything is right … _so right._ I just want to make sure we’re taking enough time. We have all the time in Azeroth to let things build to the right moment. I don’t want it to happen in the room that Ilena, of all people, picked out for us. I want it to be special and planned like the beautiful and precious sharing between us it will be … our first time making love. You mean that much to me, Azeda.” She could feel her heart pounding like the drums of war, and her breathing was in quick gasps from apprehension over telling her beloved that she loved her enough to wait for the consummation of their commitment until the commitment was certain, until it could be romantically planned as a once in a lifetime moment between them. When she stopped speaking, she watched Azeda’s face carefully, searching every part of it for her reaction. 

Azeda’s eyes began to water but her smile made it clear that it wasn’t out of sadness or hurt. She reached out and took Mheaith’s free hand, squeezing it tightly and holding it up to her breast while pressing it gently against her heart. A tear rolled down each of her cheeks as she sniffled once and looked into Mheaith’s patient waiting eyes. She could see the tender affection there that she knew was just for her, and it comforted and reassured her. 

“I’m so glad to hear you speak your heart on this. I know you’re the only one in my heart, but I do admit my feelings and the newness of what we’re doing is a little overwhelming. I want to explore these beautiful feelings we have with each other, and I don’t want to rush through it so fast that I miss a single part of it. I know how much you care about me because I can see it in your eyes. I do admit it’ll be hard at times; I mean, just looking at you makes me want to … well, I think you know. And I agree that I don’t want Ilena having anything to do with the time and place of our special moments. That’s for us to decide.” She let her voice trail off at the last when she gazed into Mheaith’s sincere eyes. She was so in love with this night elf already that she looked forward to so much more in the future with her. 

Mheaith gently pulled Azeda into a deep hug, holding her close. She whispered sweet words of affection into her ear that made Azeda sigh and swoon. When she released her moments later, she gathered her new dress clothes and left the room after kissing Azeda and promising to return to her room to escort her to dinner. 

She stopped by to see Yguyus downstairs to reserve another room and noticed that Ilena was nowhere in sight. Mheaith knew it didn’t matter. The feisty arrogant Sin’dorei would learn one way or the other that she needed to mind her own business, even if she _was_ responsible for bringing them to Northrend’s Sanctum. She would give her that much and nothing more. The rest belonged to her and Azeda. She smiled at that as she made her way to the washhouse. 

Azeda wiped her eyes dry after Mheaith left, unable to stop smiling. She recalled the many suitors from home and how they were sometimes so insistent upon her giving them a chance. No one had been able to reach in and steal her heart like Mheaith had so easily. Here Mheaith had the opportunity to bed her, and yet, she wasn’t taking it for Azeda’s own sake and the sake of their newly formed relationship. She knew Mheaith wanted to, that she yearned for it. She could see it in her fervid white-silver eyes and how deep the desire within went for her. She trusted Mheaith’s eyes and knew she could always find the truth of Mheaith’s feelings reflected from within them. She’d trusted her from the moment she’d met her and saw those alluring beautiful white-silver eyes looking upon her with such meek reverence and hopeful interest. She remembered how the mighty warrior had stepped so unexpectedly and yet so gallantly into the sitting area as Azeda had been looking after her in the crowd where she’d disappeared only moments before. Her eyes had been so warm and kind, and Azeda felt herself tearing up a little again as she thought about how she’d fallen in love with Mheaith in that very moment. It had been her eyes that she had trusted then, and she trusted them now. If Mheaith felt they should wait, Azeda would do so. 

She turned her attention then to the second garment bag still draped across the table. She opened it carefully, unfastening the metal clasps that held it together. She pulled open the overlapping flaps of thick fabric to see a dark red dyed embersilk dress within, adorned with exquisitely embedded gold embroidery. Her breath caught and her heart began to beat faster as she carefully lifted it free of the garment bag, which fell heavily to the floor. She held up the skillfully tailored garment, smiling with approval. Mheaith was going to _love_ seeing her in this. 

She hung the elegant formal dress in the closet and prepared to go to the washhouse. A fluffy white robe was folded on the shelf in the closet, and she collected it to take with her. She glanced about the bedroom quickly, concerned that the two hours they’d been given seemed to be ticking away rapidly. There was still so much left to do, including stopping by the lodge’s salon to have her hair done in a fabulous and fancy updo. If she couldn’t sleep with Mheaith tonight, she was going to look her absolute sexiest to give her something to look forward to. 

She paused, looking over the large bed. She considered how close she’d been to letting Mheaith make love to her earlier and wondered if she would have truly questioned that decision’s timing afterward. She believed that she would not have and that taking more time to wait until the moment was right only made a sure thing more beautiful and secure in the long run. Mheaith was right to suggest it, and she counted herself lucky to have such a charming gentle partner who cared so much for her. 

Tonight, she wanted to look her best in honor of how fortunate she felt she was to have Mheaith for herself. She humbly knew she herself was attractive, even far surpassing many of her own Sin’dorei kind, and she wanted everyone in the room tonight to see her with Mheaith. 

She sighed with one last wishful glance at the bed and her blissfully fantastical thoughts about what it would have been like to make love upon it with Mheaith tonight. She turned to leave the room and was surprised when she heard a knock at the door. It was softer than those that pounded on the door earlier, and she nearly rolled her eyes at the thought of Ilena sending her little minions to be annoying even now. 

She opened the door, surprised to see Ilena herself standing there. She was wearing a sequin gold dyed embersilk gown that slightly trailed behind her and covered her shapely body snugly, revealing every delicious curve and alluring flawless line. The myriad of twinkling sequins on the garment covered her body in tiny sparkling flashes of radiant light, illuminating her visage like the heavenly stars of the night sky. Of course, Azeda exasperatedly noticed that _her_ hair was already fixed into a red wavy updo, and her make-up was absolutely perfect. She truly looked positively stunning, but Azeda wasn’t about to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she thought so. 

Ilena, realizing that she’d succeeded in intentionally catching Azeda off guard, smiled like a mischievous cat and said, “My my, darling, I do hope you’re planning to freshen up soon, considering there isn’t much time left for our little dinner together. I came to make sure you both received my gift and that everything is to your agreement. Is Mheaith in by any chance?” She peered around Azeda’s shoulder the best she could, stopping just short of pushing Azeda out of the way, hoping to catch a glimpse of the attractive night elf. 

Azeda smiled back innocently and said, “Won’t you please come in? I feel rude speaking to you in the hallway like this when you’ve been so courteous and generous.” 

“Why thank you. I will come in for only a moment,” Ilena stated arrogantly. Azeda stepped aside as Ilena strode past her through the doorway like she was royalty. 

Ilena stopped sharply once she was inside, looking about haphazardly and realizing that she did not see or hear Mheaith. She didn’t look at Azeda when she asked, “Did you say Mheaith was in as well? I suspect she’ll look rather dashing in the tuxedo I couriered to her. Dashing _indeed._ ” 

Azeda could not see the look on Ilena’s face as she closed the door behind her, but she knew it was one of greedy lust if it was anything _close_ to that of the lecherous tone in her voice when she spoke of Mheaith. 

Azeda felt something snap in her resolve then, and once more, like at other times in the last few days when incredible events resulted in a deviation from her comfortable norm, what she had always known and believed to be true was about to change again. She did not know what would be different this time when this special imminent encounter with Ilena was over, but like everything else, a new perspective was on the horizon. A familiar tingling in her hands had already begun to spark as it always did when the innate magic within her started to build, but there was an edge to it this time that she did not recognize. She gave into it anyway, hoping the magic knew better even if she did not. 

Neglecting to respectfully turn and look at Azeda was Ilena’s first mistake. Had she done so, she would have seen the swirling blue and white frost magic that had begun to wisp about Azeda’s hands. Showing up to arrogantly insist Azeda provide Mheaith’s whereabouts was her second mistake. It was the final straw for which Azeda had been waiting to teach the conceited blood elf a lesson in humility and respect, but even Azeda was not prepared for how that lesson was to be taught. She drew from depths within her that she didn’t know existed, and what came forth was unrecognizable as the warrior she never knew was in her. 

Azeda spread her hands out in front of her and aimed for Ilena’s feet while Ilena’s back was still to her. Frost magic shot from her hands with chips of ice haphazardly flying outward onto the floor from the blue and white stream aimed at Ilena’s feet. A block of ice covered her feet and rose up over her ankles with lightning speed, holding them fast in place. 

Ilena looked down quickly in shock with a startled gasp, seeing nothing but a globular solid block of ice encasing up to her ankles. She twisted about, trying to find Azeda behind her as best she could without being able to move. The look on her face was a dreadful mix of fury and terror, but the terror was becoming more and more predominant by the second. 

Azeda’s green eyes flared, and her mage skin was partially frosted in random places as she circled around to Ilena’s front slowly with an icy cold stare aimed at her. The swirling frost was still encircling Azeda’s hands like whirlwinds in preparation to finish the job on Ilena if Azeda were to command it. Ilena, who was completely unarmed, took notice of that immediately and looked back up to Azeda, holding her tongue and waiting for the blonde-haired blood elf to speak. 

Azeda stood before Ilena who was looking increasingly frightened by the implications of Azeda’s worst possible intentions, she held her hands outward with her palms up in front of Ilena. A large icicle extended outward from each of her palms, taking the form of sharp-pointed deadly daggers of ice, sharp enough to kill if rammed into a living thing. Ilena nearly looked faint at the sight of them when Azeda aimed her daggered palms toward her. 

“Now mark my words, and mark them well,” Azeda began with an icy tone in her voice, “you _will_ stop fucking with me, _especially_ where Mheaith is concerned. If you should choose to ignore my most generous warning, you will incur my wrath, and I promise you, it will not end well for you. I _will_ be respected by you, my Sin’dorei sister.” Her frosty green eyes burned with a promise to retaliate as the icy blue swirl rose about her form threateningly. She glared at Ilena expectantly with a poised readiness in her eyes as though she _wanted_ Ilena to give her trouble now. 

Ilena was trembling at Azeda’s minacious display of power and lowered her head in relinquishment of any shred of prideful ego that may have remained. The stabbing cold around her feet had begun to overtake her, and her voice stammered behind wildly chattering teeth as she humbly sputtered a formal apology in high elven speech, “ _Hiril vuin, goheno nin._ ”(1) She forced her head to remain bowed while the pain from the cold began to turn unbearable about her feet. As a warrior, she was no stranger to pain and held her composure together, hoping Azeda would make it stop before her feet were frozen. 

Azeda retracted the icicles from her palms at Ilena’s respectfully genuine apology and gestured one hand in an effortlessly fluid flourish toward Ilena’s feet, causing the ice to immediately dissipate into vapor with no trace of it remaining. The visible frosty chill disappeared from Azeda’s skin as the blue whirlwind of power faded from about her, and she stood calmly before Ilena as if the ice storm she had just conjured about them both had never happened … all was calm but her eyes that were still glowing with that menacing promise, a reminder of what _had_ happened. 

Azeda reached forward slowly and put one finger gently beneath Ilena’s chin to lift her face up, looking her in the eyes. In a near whisper, she said, “Let there not be a need for me to reiterate this point again with you, my sister.” 

Ilena merely nodded affirmatively in stunned silence, her body shaking timidly from both her fear and the cold that had enveloped her only a heartbeat ago. 

Azeda had a pleased smile on her face when she then said, “Good. Now, since you’ve interrupted me while I was preparing to attend the dinner event as your guest, I’ll need you to leave now so that I can finish readying for it. Mheaith and I will see you at the appointed time, and thank you for extending the invite to us, as well as for your gift of formal attire.” 

Ilena bowed her head once more respectfully and turned to leave, closing the door quietly behind her without another word. 

Azeda remained motionless and looked down at her hands, smiling nervously at what she’d just done. She hadn’t been certain how Ilena would take her assertiveness, but it was far better received then she imagined it would be. She’d wondered if she was going to have to freeze more on the petulant elf than just her feet. Azeda had been prepared to do so to some rather sensitive places on Ilena’s body just to get her point across and to cool her relentless pursuit of Mheaith; although, she could understand Ilena’s determined persistence since Mheaith had a way of heating her up in the same bodily places too. Fortunately, Ilena appeared to have succumbed to her threat, sparing her the greater pain and Azeda the trouble. 

When Ilena left the room in such a contrite manner, Azeda nearly felt sorry for her. Maybe she really was just like this and didn’t know any better. _Well, maybe it’s time for her to know better_ Azeda thought. 

She’d never used her magic to harm another person. It felt as if she’d crossed some irreversible boundary in doing so now. Strangely, it didn’t feel wrong, not like her thoughts of it in the past would have predicted it would feel. She knew she was not the warrior type and never would be. She just felt the inklings of triumph, such as a victorious warrior might experience on the battlefield. It was foreign to her since she was accustomed to working in books and research concepts, not face-to-face confrontations where someone could actually get hurt or worse. 

Since her abilities had always been used for the purposes of academic research only, she felt a sense of effectiveness for the common good in those pursuits. In that, she saw no need to resort to what she deemed was the brutish warmongering so plentiful in Azeroth. This feeling over what had just happened, however … this was something else entirely. What she had done to Ilena had instilled terror into her; she’d seen it in the elven girl’s eyes, those of a helpless frightened living thing scared for her life. As Azeda recalled Ilena’s aghast reaction, she realized surprisingly that she herself had _liked_ seeing it because she had liked being the _cause_ of it. Such awareness was inconsistent with what Azeda knew of herself, and it scared her now even as she longed to experience it again. 

She breathed in deeply and wondered how she was going to explain the ordeal to Mheaith. Azeda hoped she might have some words of wisdom to offer since this kind of thing really was more up her alley, she being the warrior and all. 

She quickly gathered up her new dress and the white bathrobe, deciding to rush to the washhouse since enough time had been wasted already. She wanted to look her best for Mheaith and to look as stunning on her arm as she could in front of everyone. 

Besting Ilena so easily seemed to have emboldened her; her stride down the hallway to the washhouse was confident and intentional, more so than usual. She wondered if Mheaith would know that something was different about her demeanor if she said nothing. 

The washhouse was maintained in a separate building adjoining the main lodge and contained several private shower rooms as well as centrally located large bath areas for public bathing. The water was pumped in from an underground aquifer fed by the nearby river and purified by Gnomeregan engineering and a touch of dreanei otherworldly knowledge that they so zealously guarded. 

Azeda entered the washhouse and immediately noticed the thick humidity of the steamy air once she was inside the front door. She brought her hand up to shield her face instinctively as if that would make any difference. 

She passed by the attendant on her right, a slicked down looking young man who was smiling at her brilliantly with nearly gleaming white perfectly straight teeth. His short black hair was smoothed back over his crown in a shiny overlay upon the shape of his head. His golden eyes sparkled, and his crisp white button-down long-sleeved shirt didn’t appear the least bit dampened by the constant exposure to the steamy environment; she guessed this was owing to some spellwork since the faint tingling of magic in use within the building was reverberating inside of her as it always did when she was near released magical energy. She didn’t believe that a spell that kept the attendant’s clothes dry was the only magic being used in the building, however, and she kept her senses focused to detect other uses. He bowed his head to her briefly; his smile never faded as she passed by him. She thought he almost looked like a flawless statue standing there, greeting each guest with his perfect frozen smile. She remembered then how Madam Talonia would instruct on how some things looked _too_ right at first glance, but a good researcher took the time and effort to look again. She taught that one should endeavor to see things for how they really were beyond what the mind expected to be true. 

Madam Talonia … she hadn’t really thought much about her mentor since the whirlwind of emotions and joy over meeting Mheaith had swept her up only the day before. In fact, she hadn’t thought much about _anything_ relating to home since then, but she was certainly thinking about home now. A somber thought seeped into her awareness as if it had been waiting for just the right time to reveal itself, and she found herself sorely forced to acknowledge that Mheaith would not be able to follow her back to the only life she’d ever known in Silvermoon City. Somewhere barely beyond the realm of waking consciousness she was guilty of knowing this truth from the start when she’d saved a seat for Mheaith in Madam Lanakey’s lecture just to keep their sweet first encounter going a little longer. Somehow she’d gotten lost in their beautiful new acquaintanceship, in Mheaith’s inviting eyes, her gorgeous smile, and now she was considering the reality of having to go back home without the one thing that made her heart know desire and love for the first time in her life. How could she bear it? 

She clutched the white folded bathrobe to her chest with one arm and looked down diligently as she continued further into the washhouse, ensuring her beautiful new dress wasn’t dragging upon the floor. Seeing the dress again was a welcome sight, and it helped her to snap her thinking away from the uncertainty of how her future life would look with Mheaith unable to be a part of it in the only place she had ever known as home. She banished thoughts of her mentor’s chastising opinion over her foolishness in allowing such a beautiful connection to develop with the enemy. She muted the voices of what few friends and colleagues she had, at least those that she’d spoken to more than once, and how they too wouldn’t be able to understand. Finally, her family … she couldn’t bring herself to imagine how they would react, but she knew it wouldn’t be easy for her to endure…nor for them. 

Had she gone too far this time? Had her lack of experience with love, with courtship, with deep and meaningful relationships of the intimate nature caused her to plunge headfirst into a huge mistake as she knew her Sin’dorei people would think? She suddenly felt like the fool she was sure Madam Talonia would see in her, but it didn’t matter. She was falling in love, had _already_ fallen hard for Mheaith, and it just so happened to be that Mheaith was an Alliance Kaldorei, a beautiful, wonderful, sexy, alluring, enticing, gentle, loving Alliance Kaldorei, _her_ Alliance Kaldorei. She wondered if anyone else she knew could say the same thing about the Alliance _or_ the Horde, that they’d won the greatest prize that could be won as she had … true love. In all the victories that either side claimed in their bloody battles with one another, to win her beloved’s heart was a prize far more cherished in her opinion than any violently wrestled claim to land or malicious robbery of resources, the spoils of war that paled miserably in comparison to the wonder of true love. 

She knew then that she _had_ gone too far this time, and for her to think “this time” was to say it was really the _first_ time she’d explored love. No one else had enticed her to do so until she’d met Mheaith. If that made her a fool, then so be it, a lovesick fool she was for Mheaith. She decided in that moment that she didn’t care who disagreed. When she looked at Mheaith, she didn’t see the enemy Alliance. She only saw the one that she loved, and that was all that she needed to see, everything else was just frill and lace. 

Azeda smiled to herself as her heart’s musings wandered exclusively to Mheaith again, and she continued walking toward a wide wall facing her just ahead. Signage was posted on the wall in common speech, directing guests to various areas of the washhouse. One sign pointing to her right indicated the direction for males to go. She noted another pointing in the opposite direction for females, but a third sign indicated both male _and_ female. She cocked one eyebrow at that, unsure just what that meant in a common washhouse. She noticed the arrow for both genders was pointing in the same direction as for females, so she turned to her left and followed it. Several footsteps later, the opening to a new hallway on the right adjoined the main corridor, but a separate sign for females pointed in a direction that continued straight onward down the main corridor. She turned right down the new hallway after taking notice of another sign for both genders pointing the way. 

With each step, the heels of her boots came down upon the thick wooden planks of the hallway with muted heavy thuds. She felt the humidity growing denser as the temperature rose slightly the further in she advanced. Beads of sweat were already beginning to condense on her skin; she blotted the thin film of moisture on her face with part of the white robe she was now toting tucked into the crook of her arm. She passed through a door at the end of the hall and was surprised to find the air of the room on the other side completely dry as if she’d crossed an invisible barrier that kept the wet steam without. The walls were lined with banks of lockers, and she chose one, securing her dress inside. After stripping her clothes off and putting on white skimpy tight-fitting bathing garments which were optional in the washhouse, she placed the rest of her clothes in the locker, made a quick stop at the next attendant’s counter to collect toiletries, and passed through another door to the general common shower area. 

The room was quite open with the exception of two dividers that ran the length of the room and rose about four feet high. On either side were cubby spaces. She slipped out of her bathrobe and rolled it up, shoving it into one of the cubby spaces before walking over to one of several large round shower heads that protruded from the wall. 

Everything in the room was decorated brightly with delicately painted blue tile and white borders throughout. The lighting was clearly the work of Gnomeregan origin by the soft inexplicable glow emanating from dinner-plate sized glass domes attached to the ceiling. Covered drains were widely interspersed at various low points of a tiled floor that slanted downward at an incline just barely enough to be noticed. She felt a soothing warmth rising up from the floor beneath her bare feet, and she now knew that this had to be one of the purposes of the magic in use she’d sensed earlier, but there was one more overlapping magic sensation that she couldn’t quite identify. When she heard the clopping echo of the draenei’s solid hooves against the tile floor, she realized that the additional sensation she detected was a magical reinforcement of the tile floor to keep it from breaking under the heavy hooves of the draenei or any other being of great mass such as the tauren or an orc. 

So far, she was impressed that the architects of the washhouse seemed to have put a great deal of thought into its design, and she reached for the water release handles beneath the first showerhead she came near, turning them gently. The warm water shot out fast, and she turned her face up into it, letting it wash over her body. She hadn’t considered how good it would feel until she was standing beneath it now, so she didn’t hear the night elf approaching beside her. The sharp hissing of the water shooting forth from the showerhead next to hers caused her to open her eyes quickly, turning her head hurriedly to see the source of the noise. 

“Oh, apologies. I guess we _could_ have picked one of the others,” a friendly skinny night elf male said. He was grinning sheepishly and completely naked before wrapping a thin green sarong around his waist to cover himself up while they spoke. 

“No, it’s ok,” Azeda started to say, and then she realized the blueish troll standing behind him, also quite naked. His long pale white tusks jutted forth from either side of his mouth, and he peered around the side of the night elf, reaching around his waist with long apish arms and pulling him back closer, sniffing at him possessively like an animal and then grunting at Azeda. 

“Oh stop it. We’ve clearly startled her, Wanoji. Now be polite, and say hello,” the night elf scolded his troll companion. The night elf rolled his eyes to convey his annoyance and looked at Azeda, shaking his head back and forth as if in disbelief of his partner’s rude manners. 

Wanoji eyed Azeda suspiciously, narrowing his orange eyes into a wary squint, and then grumbled, “Greetings, blood elf.” She could tell it was the best he could muster toward her, and she was surprised to get even that much. The Sanctum may open up the possibility for those of the two main warring factions of the Horde and Alliance to be together in ways unimaginable anywhere else in Azeroth, but it didn’t necessarily erase the internal hostilities already in place within the factions themselves such as the tension between trolls and Sin’dorei. 

Azeda smiled and nodded her head to Wanoji, trying not to notice his stark nakedness as he stood partially hidden by the night elf. Back home, trolls were spoken of disdainfully if at all, and concerning the anatomy of male trolls, Azeda recalled something said about being massively hung like a kodo and densely hairy as a furbolg down below. Resisting a curious downward glance to what she feared would sicken her with repulsion no matter what she might see, she instead reached out her hand to the night elf and said, “I am Azeda Sunfall.” 

The night elf smiled and extended his slender sinewy arm toward her, taking her hand and shaking it gently in friendship. “Ilsenas Thunderswift. It’s my pleasure, and this is my partner, Wanoji.” 

“It is wonderful to meet you both,” Azeda nodded her head to him. The troll wasn’t taking his eyes off of her, and he hadn’t removed his hold from around his partner’s waist. Azeda figured some things just couldn’t be changed. 

She nodded her head at them and turned partially to leave when Ilsenas said, “I think we’ve heard of you as today’s new inductees. Yes, you and your night elf, Mheaith. I know Mheaith actually, but my sister knows her quite well." 

Azeda’s interest perked up at the sound of her darling’s name and the mention of the night elf’s sister that knew Mheaith. She asked curiously, “Yes, Mheaith and I joined the lodge just today. You say you have a sister that knows Mheaith well?” Her approach was more direct than was typical, but she had Ilena to thank for that when it came to Mheaith.

Ilsenas replied cheerfully, “Oh, my sister’s name is Xiomara Thunderswift. She is a Sentinel; actually they both are, but you probably already know that about Mheaith. They’ve known each other for most of their lives.” 

Azeda smiled with an expression of recognition, “I met your sister just yesterday in Dalaran. Mheaith introduced us. Is she a member of the lodge too?” 

Ilsenas nodded his head from side to side once with a regretful look on his face, “No, unfortunately she isn’t, and you know the rules … that I can’t tell her about it. I wouldn’t dare even if I knew she’d be all for it. Those are decisions for the ambassadors to make.” 

“Does she know about the two of you? Have you been together long?” Azeda pried curiously. 

Ilsenas brought one hand up to Wanoji’s wrist, still hugging him securely, and squeezed it gently while answering, “Well, as far as my sister goes, let’s just say she isn’t too fond of the Horde as goes for the rest of Azeroth. As for Wanoji and me, we’ve been together for three years now.” 

Azeda grinned sweetly and said, “May I ask if you keep your relationship secret, or does anyone else know other than here?” She hoped Ilsenas could share his experience with her, hoping more so that it would help her figure out how she would handle sharing her own relationship with those that she knew from home. She bristled at the thought of having to keep it a secret from anyone, but the veritable foreboding of reality overshadowed her rebellious insistence that she should not have to. Azeroth would not yet stand for the kind of love she shared with Mheaith … not yet. 

Wanoji spoke a warning with angry conviction in his deep voice, “We keep dis a secret. We need no one but us to say we fine.” His prominently orange eyes starkly contrasting against his light blue skin still watched her warily behind Ilsenas, and his white tusks protruded toward her over Ilsenas’ left shoulder. Azeda was just fine with him staying right where he was, being repulsed even by the sound of his troll voice. The Sin’dorei and the trolls had long been enemies within the Horde, with a tenuous truce only for the purposes of fighting the Alliance for the Horde. Face to face, they hated each other, and it lent a whole new layer of meaning to the war cry _For the Horde!_ that even the Alliance knew nothing about. Some things just had to be for the greater good if not possible for any other reason. 

Ilsenas squeezed Wanoji’s wrist again gently in soothing reassurance and said, “Wanoji is right. Not even my sister knows.” His face was somber with an overlay of nonchalance like he’d long ago gotten used to how things were, but she could still see the sadness in his eyes from not being able to tell Xiomara about Wanoji. She guessed that Ilsenas must love him deeply. 

“You must be close to her,” she said, not wanting to impose too much. She thought about those that she was close to again and wondered if she would ever be able to tell any of them about Mheaith. 

“We were … we used to be. Not anymore, not since I met him and couldn’t be open with her about it. We’d known each other for a year before we were approached by Ilena and led to one of the lodges in Kalimdor. That was where we found peace and safety to be truly with each other, but I could never tell Xiomara about us. She just wouldn’t be able to handle it for reasons that I understand,” Ilsenas explained sadly. 

Azeda paused then, remembering what Mheaith had said about Xiomara’s reaction to finding out about her and Mheaith, remembering the heartbreaking story of Illaria. 

“Mheaith told me how Xiomara reacted when Mheaith told her about us. Apparently she was very upset, and Mheaith told me why. I know about Illaria,” Azeda said softly. 

Ilsenas’ eyes widened slightly with confirmation when Azeda mentioned Illaria. He said in agreement, “Oh yes, then you know. My sister, Xi, as we call her, was never the same after that. She is a fairly open person for most things, at least she used to be, but after Illaria’s death, not so anymore.” He looked downward in respect for Illaria’s memory as he recalled that difficult and painful time. 

Looking back up to Azeda a brief moment later, he continued, “Illaria’s death was hard on all of us, but my sister took it particularly hard, as I am sure Mheaith told you. Mheaith did too.” 

He looked at her curiously then, “Did you say Mheaith introduced you to my sister?” 

Azeda replied, “Yes, she did. It was right after we’d just met.” 

“How was she toward you?” He cocked his head curiously to the side and waited for her to respond. For Xi to even be _cordial_ toward a member of the Horde would be a huge step in a new direction for her, so he waited with interest to see what Azeda would say. 

Azeda paused as she recalled meeting Xi and replied, “She was polite … rather endearing in a respectful kind of way. She even looked to be encouraging Mheaith to spend time with me, which I assume she must have already known we both wanted.” 

“Hmm … that’s very interesting,” Ilsenas responded thoughtfully. 

"Why? Do you think that to be out of character for her?” Azeda asked. 

“Yes, at least out of character for the last six years or so since Illaria died. Before that, it wouldn’t be,” Ilsenas replied. 

“Me no got time for dis,” Wanoji grumbled from behind him. 

Azeda and Ilsenas looked at Wanoji and then at each other, remembering that they were still standing in the shower room having their conversation. Ilsenas gave an embarrassed smile while tugging carefully at his sarong, and Azeda likewise smiled in kind. 

“Maybe we can continue talking later,” Azeda offered hastily. 

“Yes, let’s do. We’ll be down for dinner in the dining hall tonight at the customary time. Look for us, and we’ll look for you and Mheaith. I haven’t seen Mheaith in such a long time, so it will be great to see her again,” Ilsenas said. His cheerful smile had returned. Wanoji just continued staring at her from behind, looking impatient for her to leave but not as wary as before. 

Azeda nodded once with a smile and turned to leave, collecting her few things from the cubby hole where she’d left them and continued on through the set of swinging doors on the opposite side of the shower room. She considered what they had both said, interested in knowing more about how they’d managed to keep their relationship a secret for so long. She wondered how she and Mheaith would fare in that regard and was resolved once more to do what she had to in order to be with her, even though she didn’t yet know what that would require. Love demanded her promise, and she knew her heart had already given it, regardless of what lay ahead. A lifetime of being loved by Mheaith was worth it. 

After exiting the shower room, she continued onward to the bath area, looking forward to a hot soak and afterward, to prepare herself for the dinner that night. She knew it wasn’t her hosts for which she was eager to look beautiful … 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:  
> 1 http://www.arwen-undomiel.com/elvish/phrases.html - _My lady, forgive me._


	11. Dinner at the Customary Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilena learns a new way of thinking while Mheaith and Azeda remain smitten for one another … and it’s really starting to show. Dinner is a splendid event with a surprise guest who is always the center of attention.

Ilena left Azeda’s room, still stunned but beyond the apex of considerable shock; her footsteps were unsteady as she made her way toward the end of the hallway. She tried to hasten her feet to take her anywhere less out in the open where she could be alone, but in her yet foggy and slightly disoriented mind, her steps were too slow and painfully sluggish and heavy. Running at a full on sprint wouldn’t have dashed her away from there fast enough. The remnant of her fear when she’d been literally frozen to the floor only moments ago was still rather prominent and undeniable; her spine oscillated in a panicked shudder over how insufferably surreal things seemed now. It was hard to believe that she had just endured such a level of attack from a most unexpected enemy who was practically a glorified librarian. She was _still_ enduring it as the shock was slowly wearing off and her reasoning functions began to return to normalcy. The aftermath was much more vivid to her, that is, now that her life was no longer in imminent danger. No matter how she tried to understand it, there had been nothing reasonable about what Azeda had done, the _extent_ to which she had asserted her point. Ilena hadn’t seen it coming, and the unpredictability was something entirely new about this experience. The rest of what was unfamiliar about it was much more, well … complicated.

She’d fought in battle countless times, suffered through grueling injuries – even those caused by magic, even _frost_ magic. She’d felt the terror of fighting mightier forces than this and had seen the possibility of her own death coldly staring her down face to face on the battlefield. She was a brave warrior, and she knew how to press on and fight, even if it might lead to her demise. She’d been captured once or twice, but luckily neither time had lasted for more than a few hours when her own people came breaking forth through enemy lines to save her. Defeat was known to her like it was for any other warrior, but she’d known it honorably and with dignity. That didn’t happen today.

She’d been _humiliated_ for the first time in her life, rendered powerless by a whole different type of enemy, and she hated the way that felt right now, so disgustingly vulnerable and impotent. She despised feeling small and afraid; that was how she was accustomed to making everyone _else_ feel. _Is this really what I do to other people when I belittle them? Is this how Azeda felt?_ she wondered with exasperation and a newly emerging queasiness. The strong compulsion to vomit arose quickly, adding to every other awful part of the situation. She stifled the rising urge with a determined grimace and watery clenched eyes.

Azeda could have killed her had she wanted to. The look in her eyes had been cold and unrelenting enough; it chilled her skin now just remembering it, and another shiver snaked about her spine as she reached the top of the stairwell at the end of the hallway.

Testing the strength of her now thawed ankles, she gingerly lowered one foot and then the other down onto the first step in her heeled shoes. Her lower limbs still felt slightly weak but fortunately stable enough to support her. Her hand gripped and slid along the smooth wooden handrail as she descended the stairs, maintaining her balance slowly until she reached the bottom.

She was thankful that most everyone else was locked away in their rooms or the washhouse, getting ready for the evening’s formal dinnertime; dinner was always formal when someone was newly inducted into the lodge and other special occasions. People did so enjoy dressing up in their formalwear. The hallways and foyers were mostly empty for the time being, and she was able to scurry, another first for her, to her permanent ambassador’s quarters on the ground floor. She flung the heavy wooden door open and stepped quickly inside, breathing a sigh of relief and leaning back against it until it shut firmly behind her.

She stood still for a moment with her eyes closed, hoping that if she were to open them again, the frightening and egregious incident in Azeda’s room would be nothing but a fleeting and foolish fabrication conjured by her wild imagination. When she did find the courage to open her softly glowing green eyes, they were already beginning to mist as she realized that no amount of wishing today’s violation away would make it so. She closed them again and let a single teardrop full of bitterness and frustration slide down the side of her cheek.

She re-opened her eyes fiercely then, considering that she could report Azeda to Yguyus, but it would be her word against Azeda’s … and for that matter, did she really _want_ Yguyus and everyone else to know of what had transpired today? Even if they did believe that some scrawny little mage bookworm had bested her, did she really want everyone knowing how easily Azeda had done so? No … no, she did not.

She steeled herself against the still pulsing fear within and breathed in deeply, considering that she would have to face Azeda again and sooner than she wanted to … tonight. She dabbed the corners of her eyes where she hadn’t yet allowed the newly pooling tears to fall and forced her shoulders back proudly. She didn’t know how she was going to get through the evening, but one thing she did know, she would refrain from talking to Mheaith directly about anything unless she had to. She didn’t want to instigate any further trouble from Azeda. Mheaith was irresistibly sexy, but the little impetuous blood elf could have her if she wanted her that bad. The pursuit wasn’t worth it anymore since Azeda had flipped her own game on her.

And in knowing that, she also knew this … that Azeda wouldn’t survive another encounter with her if the blonde blood elf ever tried anything like this again. The element of surprise being gone now, Ilena would be ready next time, and she’d run Azeda through with the ruby-hilted dagger she usually carried with her before ever the sorceress’s delicate hands could conjure the first spell. She wouldn’t be caught off guard again by Azeda’s sucker punch casting.

She breathed in deeply at the realization of something seemingly so rational … yes, that was it, wasn’t it? Had Azeda tried that to her face with Ilena fully aware, the whole thing would have gone _so_ much differently. The thought infused Ilena’s eyes with a dignified fury that flared a deep and darkened virid shade.

She stepped away from the closed door and gazed at her reflection in a large mirror hanging on the wall nearby. She still looked impeccably beautiful, still looked like the face that she regularly admired every morning, every night …

She stifled the urge to cry out and release her angst once her fear finally began to loosen its grip and her fury momentarily waned. It would be dinnertime soon, time to be in the company of others. She would go now and strengthen her resolve to endure the evening’s social engagement, trying to convince herself that she was still her usual untouchable, aloof, courageous, unshakable blood elf warrior self who never flinched or cowered because of _anyone_. She left her room for the dining hall, wondering if she would ever really believe those things about herself again after today.

_Dinner, at the Customary Time_

The lodge’s grand ballroom was housed deeper into the main building from where Azeda and Mheaith had first entered. It was at the end of a wide carpeted corridor lit by magically glowing orbs floating along the ceiling. The gold-painted corridor sparkled majestically and seemed as though it went on forever until one breached the enormous twenty-foot tall gold-encased double doors leading directly into the ballroom. Once inside, one would feel inclined to shield one’s eyes against the bright and sparkling light glimmering from the elegant display of crystal and gold adorning the room.

A sea of round dining tables with white linen tablecloths dotted the room and seated up to ten per table. Surrounding each table were golden chairs with elaborately fashioned scrollwork edging the tops and padded white velour overlaying the cushioned seats. Dinnerware with gold overlay contrasted starkly against the background of white linen, and tall stately looking goblets and crystal champagne glasses stood at attention along the far edge of each place setting. The floor was blanketed with a gold and white flat carpet, decorated from an intricate repeating pattern of complex shapes that the draenai artisans who fashioned it dubbed Celtic from their otherworldly knowledge.

To the left was a grand performing stage where, on nights such as tonight, an orchestra consisting of both Horde and Alliance musicians splendidly played the most renowned songs that transcended both warring sides of Azeroth for their auditory appeal.

Music served an important purpose in Azerothian life as battle, religious themes, and anthems for the various races, regions and even towns and cities. It drew people together in friendship, announced the presence of greatness, intimately embraced heart stricken lovers, urged armies bravely into battle, invoked sadness and expressed the despair of an enslaved or conquered people, invited the devout or the desperate to pray in heartfelt supplication to a deity, and beckoned all to dance in merriment and to celebrate life.

The music throughout Azeroth kept time with the heartbeat of the lands in which it was created. It was forged from the essence of blazing molten fire burning within the stone-carved consuming furnaces of Ironforge. It was fashioned in Stormwind under each strike of the blacksmith’s iron hammer driving down with purpose and precision upon the yielding metal against the unrelenting massive anvil. It was craftily designed as the scientific mastery of invention from Gnomeregan developed engineering schematics that changed the face of Azeroth. It raged with the thrum of Orgrimmar’s booming war drums and the resilient hearts of orcs hardened from battle and intent upon spilling blood to the last drop, their own or the enemy’s, to protect their beloved Horde. It swelled from the deeply painful lament of a fallen people in Silvermoon City, once the proudly aristocratic highborne, stripped of status as outcasts and nearly obliterated from Azerothian history, wandering and coldly separated from the ancestral family that long ago betrayed them. It is widely said about all of Azeroth that, “When lost, one need only listen to the music on the wind, for it will both tell you where you are and who you will meet while you are there.”

The central focal point amidst the splendid display of the magnificent grand ballroom was a massive elegant crystal chandelier that hung suspended by steel cables from the middle of the room’s gold-overlaid vaulted ceiling high above. Long ago crafted by the skilled hands of high elven artisan goldsmiths, the chandelier spanned a massive fifteen feet in diameter and twinkled with thousands of elegantly shaped crystals that dangled from it like leaves. Magical glowing orbs of light, similar to those in the rest of the room and throughout the entrance corridor encircled the inner and outer rings of the chandelier. The white light reflected off of the crystals, illuminating most of the room and brilliantly shimmering so brightly that it was hard to stare directly at it for more than a moment. Considering that those who worshipped the sun designed it, it was a fitting display of radiance.

As the customary time for dinner drew near, invited lodge guests were already entering in a steady stream, taking their seats anywhere since seats were not assigned. That is, all but one table. That table was where the lodge custodian Yguyus, Ilena, and a guest ambassador were to be seated. Occasionally, the lodge held a formal dinner for the purpose of allowing guests who chose to attend to meet one another within the safety of the lodge, and tonight, Mheaith and Azeda had been extended a guaranteed invitation to the event at Ilena’s insistence. Invitations to the formal dinner had already been couriered to all members who claimed Northrend’s Sanctum as the primary lodge of choice. A general notice was typically sent to all other Sanctum lodge locations throughout Azeroth for custodians of each lodge to post for their primary member lists to elect to attend if any wished.

The lodge formal dinners were always optional for members to attend, but they typified a large turnout since people came from all around Azeroth to the respective lodges that hosted the events to greet old friends and see the faces of the newest members. Such events were lavish and elaborate in every detail.

The membership numbers of the Sanctum lodges were growing to the point that invitations now contained a prompt for response to notify the hosting lodge if one planned to attend. There was no longer enough room in _any_ Sanctum lodge to house everyone who wished to attend at a given event. Those that were turned away due to space limitations were put on the priority list for the next event, even if it wasn’t held at their primary lodge. This was not a fair compromise in the opinion of some. People hadn’t complained overtly yet, but the Sanctum custodians knew the rumblings of more prominent veteran members were already being voiced under their breaths.

Azeda and Mheaith entered the ballroom hand in hand. Their eyes glanced about the large room in astounded wonder, showing little change from the way they had entered the lodge proper earlier. The soft flowing tones of a musical style from Darnassus filled the room.

Azeda’s mouth was agape in an awestricken smile over the splendidly fine adornment throughout the entire room. It made her think of home as she beheld the shimmering crystal chandelier and the flashes of light that glinted and danced upon the smooth glassy gold surface of nearly everything. Throw in a little more than modest splash of red, and she might as _well_ be home in Silvermoon. She squeezed Mheaith’s forearm against her side as her own linked around it, thinking somberly for a miniscule moment that if she _were_ home, her new love would not be with her now. In that tiny moment and for the first time in her life, the Eversong Woods of her homeland didn’t feel like home in her heart as it always had before. The warm sweet night elf attached to the arm she was holding onto now was already starting to invoke a new feeling of home, and Azeda pushed the thought away, unable to know how to make sense of it in the short time they had known each other. The ramifications of a home that wasn’t her known home anymore were more than she could understand right now.

She turned her attention back to the sparkling finery of the grand ballroom and clutched Mheath’s forearm a little more snugly, snugly enough that it made her look over at Azeda with a gentle expression that asked without words if she was alright. Azeda smiled bashfully, realizing what she had done, and brought her other arm up across her chest, touching Mheaith’s shoulder reassuringly to let her know that she indeed was quite alright. Neither of them marveled yet at how they could carry on such conversations without needing to speak; it was still too new that they missed it.

Mheaith nodded and turned her attention to see an approaching familiar face that was smiling warmly. She thought Ilena’s red gown twinkled like an infinite spread of stars lighting up the night sky over Teldrassil on a clear night, just like the glittering starlight illuminated the firmament during any of the hundreds of night watches she’d kept with Xiomara in the Sentinel army. She considered Xi briefly and felt a sting of regret at how things had last ended between them.

“Greetings, friends!” she said invitingly, approaching Azeda first and kissing her with a peck on both cheeks with the suave gentleness of a well rehearsed act in common courtesy. She smiled at her warmly then, making eye contact momentarily before turning to Mheaith.

Mheaith, unable to catch Azeda’s eye to see her reaction to this seemingly genuine greeting from the blood elf’s nemesis, was now the recipient of a gracious but reserved bow from Ilena. She could do little but smile, impressed and surprised at how … well … _different_ Ilena seemed. Mheaith thought, _If I I’d never met her before, I’d think she was actually a pleasant person by the way she’s acting right now._

Azeda discreetly observed Ilena’s interaction with Mheaith while giving the appearance that she was looking elsewhere. She was relieved to see that Ilena’s mannerisms with her and Mheaith were of a more appropriate nature, and she smiled within herself, knowing her part in that.

She’d decided not to tell Mheaith about what had transpired between them. She’d decided not to tell _anyone_ , at least not unless Ilena made things more difficult so that she _had_ to. Azeda had chosen the higher road of restoring Ilena’s dignity and allowing her the chance to correct her prior insulting behavior. It would have been easy to press her advantage, to shame her sister blood elf further. For the intentions she knew Ilena had toward Mheaith and the unrelenting disrespect she’d displayed toward herself, Azeda felt she would have been justified to do so, but it wasn’t in her heart to drive the point home any further than needed. Now that the physical rush of their encounter had faded, she felt sympathy for Ilena, and after all, they were sisters by racial blood. The Sindorei were fiercely and proudly protective of their own, having weathered the assaults of other races and having survived the ordeals of time as a people. She would not see her sister sink to unrecoverable lows because of the redhead's infatuation for Mheaith.

Ilena was momentarily busied with speaking to another dinner guest who had interrupted her greeting with a surprise hug and an excited hello. Ilena looked as though she was being accosted in the overly friendly grip of the large tauren who clearly knew her, and Azeda thought she was no doubt appalled by the uncouthness of being grabbed by someone without warning like that. She would have been too in Ilena’s place, but she was impressed at how Ilena’s diplomatic skill allowed her to regain her poise quickly as she pushed herself delicately out of the hulking tauren’s embrace. She took a few steps back, smiling and greeting him with her hand outstretched to shake his, forcing him to keep his distance. Azeda noticed that her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, and in them she could see a pretentious irritation that was characteristic of the Ilena she’d met from the start. She smiled when she saw that Ilena’s audacious Sindorei-rooted snobbery was still alive and well; she hadn’t intended for her earlier lesson to Ilena to scare that completely out of her. It was only intended to put them both on equal footing in Ilena’s eyes, which it had. Azeda knew she’d be foolish to think Ilena’s stubborn pompous attitude would wane for even a fraction. She just wouldn’t be acting on it as much toward Azeda any further, especially concerning Mheaith.

Azeda turned then and looked at Mheaith with her beautiful blue-tinted hair and lilac skin in her white slim-fitting tuxedo. She looked so handsome and beautiful that Azeda nearly forgot her place for a single moment, wanting to fling her arms around the dashing night elf and thinking that she couldn’t blame Ilena or anyone else for wanting her as much as she herself did. She steadied herself when Mheaith turned toward her. Their eyes locked, and for the hundredth time in only a few days since meeting one another in Dalaran, amorous words of passion were said without voices, without words. Their affirming eyes were dilating and expressive for one another, warmly emanating love, togetherness, mutual excitement and desire.

“There they are!” exclaimed a friendly male voice. Azeda, standing near to Mheaith already but having unlinked arms with her sometime after Ilena’s greeting, instinctively reached out for her hand while turning to see Yguyus approaching them.

The fire mage was adorned in satin flowing robes of bright yellows, deep oranges, and hot reds. His short wavy hair was spiked upward in little tendrils, mimicking the natural shape of tongues of fire. But, it was his broad grin that Azeda and Mheaith saw first. It was the same welcoming smile that they’d observed from him when they’d met him earlier in the day, and it couldn’t be helped when his infectious smile drew cheerful expressions from them both at his approach.

A female troll followed close behind him, taller than he such that her eyes met Mheaith’s over the top of his head. She wore a conservative but gentle smile. Mheaith guessed that this was his wife, the one who had spared him and saved him when he was nigh unto death as he had recounted to them. Mheaith wondered how Azeda would react to meeting a troll since blood elves weren’t known to get on with them easily, but she noted no disdain or other negative reaction in her new mate when she looked to her and knew she’d seen Yguyus’ wife. She marveled at how this environment was growing on them so naturally.

“Mheaith and Azeda! So wonderful to see you both again!” Yguyus exclaimed. He reached out his hand and shook their hands excitedly, albeit briefly.

Azeda responded cheerfully with a slight diplomatic bow of her head, “Thank you, Yguyus. We are very glad to be here.” Mheaith was suddenly thankful that Azeda was speaking for them both. Diplomacy wasn’t exactly her strong suit even though she could make do when required. It just seemed to flow forth so naturally from Azeda like she’d been born to be an aristocratic diplomat. _That she is,_ Mheaith thought decidedly as she observed Azeda’s beautiful smiling face.

“And we are delighted to have you with us, Azeda.” Yguyus turned slightly then and motioned to the female troll who was migrating smoothly to his side as he said, “Please, allow me to introduce you to my wife, Bulakela.”

Bulakela nodded her head politely and said, “It is a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled delicately as she finessed her greeting with a quiet and reserved voice. Her dark green hair was pulled back upon her crown and gathered together behind at her neck in shiny gold clasps as it continued to flow downward like a wavy waterfall between her shoulder blades. Full and heavy were her locks, giving the appearance of a mane from her forehead to the lowest ends resting just below the small of her back at her waistline. Two thick braids draped one apiece over each of her shoulders and laid against the hollow of her collarbone, tied off at the level of her chest. Her skin was a greenish blue, and her smile was surprisingly soft for a troll.

Mheaith recognized Bulakela’s modest quiet mannerisms as none other than those that were characteristic of the wiped out Shatterspear troll tribe. They were once a tribe that kept to themselves in Shatterspear Vale deep in the mountains of Darkshore, but Mheaith’s own people had swiftly brought an end to them not long ago. She had heard little talk about it and even less of the reasons why. It only made sense that those few who survived would seek to join the growing Darkspear tribe, and Mheaith wondered if Bulakela had too. She looked at the meek-acting troll dressed in white priestess robes and bowed her head briefly in respect. Bulakela’s eyes were piercingly beautiful, and she cast them downward with a small nod of her head in a mirrored response.

“Please, let me show you to your seats. You’ll honor us by seating yourselves at our table,” Yguyus said happily. He seemed so excited about another formal dinner being held in his lodge that he was practically bursting with exhilaration. Bulakela followed without a word as he wove his way between tables and through gatherings of people greeting one another and conversing joyfully with glasses of sparkling champagne in their hands. Mheaith and Azeda followed behind Bulakela, hand-in-hand with each other.

As they neared Yguyus’ table, Mheaith and Azeda both looked at one another simultaneously upon hearing a familiar voice that was speaking matter-of-factly in a professing tone. They each smiled as Yguyus’ lead emerged through the crowd and to their table where they saw the familiar face paired with the familiar voice.

“If it isn’t the brave and adventurous pair from my seminar yesterday! I see you’ve found mutual appreciation in one another, irrespective of social boundaries and expected societal norms,” praised Madam Lana Lanakey upon turning about to see them standing together holding hands.

Mheaith and Azeda each blushed and smiled at her acknowledgement of their obvious coupling. Azeda looked at Mheaith who was looking at her too with a shy lovesick grin and replied, “Yes, Madam Lanakey, we have, and it is wonderful to see you again.”

“Come, my dears, sit beside me here,” she motioned to the two chairs to her right. Mheaith and Azeda moved about the table to the chairs and seated themselves beside her as others were also beginning to seat themselves throughout the room.

When the music stopped playing, Azeda looked up curiously and saw Yguyus, his wife, and Ilena standing on the stage together. Yguyus was looking out over the room with his toothy smile. He bore an expression of reserved expectant patience behind his smile as the sounds of groaning chairs with seated occupants waned in the room filled to capacity, approximately three hundred dinner guests. He raised his hands ceremoniously and flicked his wrists as a glittering flash of fire burst before him, and the shape of a large flaming phoenix emerged from it, spreading its massive wings above the dinner guests and rising to the ceiling. At its height, the phoenix exploded into numerous twinkling stars that floated back down, dissipating along the way. Some were startled at first by the trick meant to draw everyone’s attention, but surprised gasps quickly turned to oooohs and ahhhhs of wonder, followed by rapturous applause. Yguyus stretched his arms outward once more in a welcoming gesture to the room, bowing his head.

“Welcome, friends of Northrend’s Sanctum! We are honored to have you all with us tonight!” he boomed, his voice suddenly amplified by the underpinnings of a minor magic spell. Azeda knew it well for the times when she’d given speeches to scientists and occasionally taught classes to Madam Talonia's university students in crowded auditoriums as this. More applause followed his greeting and other guests raised their champagne glasses to him.

He continued, “Tonight, we have the honor of hosting a most esteemed guest and benefactor of all Sanctum lodges. You know her well and love her as we all do, being that most of us wouldn’t be here on a night like tonight without her. She is one of Sanctum’s earliest ambassadors and among its original founders. What we know as sanctuary now began as a seedling of an idea in her heart long before its conception and growth across the whole of Azeroth. Her selfless ingenuity many years ago served as the spark of origination, and her tireless efforts to spread a message of peace contributes chiefly to the continuing lifeblood of the Sanctum community that we love and depend upon today. ”

He turned toward the table where Mheaith and Azeda sat and said graciously, “Welcome to our humble lodge again, Madam Lana Lanakey. Here, you always have a home away from home.” He began to clap, as did Bulakela and Ilena on either side of him. Thunderous applause followed as people stood from their chairs and saluted heartily to Madam Lanakey who was now rising reluctantly from her seat to humbly receive the appreciation being shown to her. She nodded her head in acceptance to the crowd, waving a kiss to them and turning to the stage to acknowledge Yguyus with another affirmative nod.

“Will you say a few words to our guests, Madam Lanakey?” Yguyus prompted her. The applause and shouts of encouragement for her to speak grew louder at his question.

She smiled modestly and nodded affirmatively, leaving the table to walk toward the stage as the applause thickened and some in the crowd whistled and called out in celebration of her. Her robes fluttered about her characteristically, giving the impression of one who is floating as she ascended the stairs to the stage.

The creaking groans of chairs rippled again throughout the room as people took their seats once more and waited eagerly upon her words, still clapping their hands but more lightly now. As she neared Yguyus whose arms were held out in a waiting embrace, a faint but brief shimmer rippled about her as if she’d traversed an invisible boundary. Azeda knew that this was the effect of the voice amplification spell caused by her proximity to Yguyus while the spell was active.

Madam Lanakey held her own arms out to Yguyus, and they hugged warmly with arms about each other tightly like the old friends that they were. Madam Lanakey leaned back and looked at Yguyus with her arms still loosely around his shoulders, saying something privately to him that was shrouded from the amplification spell. Her eyes were twinkling, and her smile was beaming. He nodded when she stopped talking and responded with brief words similarly unheard by anyone but her. They appeared to be in accord about something as they then hugged again, and she kissed either side of his face with a brief peck. He released her then, and she turned to Bulakela, greeting her warmly the same way.

Mheaith noticed that Bulakela’s face lit up when facing Madam Lanakey. The conservative rigidity melted away, leaving no trace behind on Bulakela’s joyful expression as she greeted her. She reasoned that Madam Lanakey clearly had this influence on everyone she knew, making it obvious why she was so adored and admired. She was a lady of tremendous presence.

Finally, Madam Lanakey turned to Ilena. The two embraced warmly, albeit not as intensely as Madam Lanakey had with Yguyus and Bulakela. Even so, the affinity they expressed for one another showed their friendship and rapport as Sanctum ambassadors and friends.

Madam Lanakey stepped forward then and looked out over the crowd. She folded one hand into the other in front of her and scanned the many faces before her who were completely silent now. “My friends, it is my honor to be with you on this wonderful night as the Northrend lodge’s guest. It has been my joy to be an ambassador for the cause of peace. As I look out over the room, I see so many of you that I recognize from the first moment I shared with you that there is a place where such peace exists, regardless of the major factional boundaries. For now in Azeroth, the place where we can freely express this peace is Sanctum’s lodges, but this is not where it exists alone. Peace exists in here …” she placed one hand gently over her heart before continuing, “and here …” she placed two fingers upon her forehead.

“Most of you met outside of Sanctum’s walls on your own because you believed inherently that peace could transcend war. Ambassadors like myself found you and brought you to Sanctum, but you must remember to continue as your own ambassadors for peace, because that is what won you an invitation to be a part of this sanctuary. You opened up some part of your heart …” she patted her heart with the same hand still covering it, “and some part of your mind …” she touched her forehead again and continued, “to someone else who was on the other side of the line from you, and you found a friend in your enemy. We here are _all_ ambassadors of peace by membership, and we must not lose sight of the others out there in the world of Azeroth that don’t know that it _is_ possible … peace between the Horde and the Alliance.”

She paused for one moment to allow her message to sink in before finishing, “So then, my dear friends … be wise, be diligent, and do not neglect to express this peace to others, and remember … nothing happens by accident. Be deliberate in your pursuit for peace.” She smiled at the crowd as if she’d completed one of her countless number of lectures throughout Azeroth over the years. The crowd erupted in booming applause, shrill whistling, and whooping that roared throughout the room, also not the first time she’d experienced such a response. She bowed to them meekly and turned to leave the stage, shaking the hands briefly of Yguyus, Bulekela, and Ilena before doing so. Azeda observed the expected shimmer to momentarily gloss over her figure as she departed the immediate vicinity of Yguyus’ voice amplification spell.

Yguyus stepped forward then, thanking Madam Lanakey for her encouraging and wise words. He bade all to eat and enjoy the evening before he, Bulakela, and Ilena exited the stage and returned to their table to dine with Madam Lanakey, Mheaith, and Azeda.

They ate heartily of succulent vegetables and meats, steaming breads, and decadent desserts while discussing topics ranging from the lodge’s history, the process for becoming an ambassador within Sanctum, and Madam Lanakey’s touring plans to other cities to give her lecture on the future of Dalaran. Finally, the conversation turned to Mheaith and Azeda. Ilena had been quite vocal on most other topics until this one where she turned quite mute.

“Tell me, how did you both meet?” Yguyus asked.

Mheaith and Azeda looked at one another to determine who would answer. Mheaith then turned toward Yguyus and said, “We met in Dalaran beneath a lilac tree just yesterday.”

Yguyus lowered his fork and rested his wrist on the table, stopping with happy surprise on his face, “Is that right? Only yesterday? I’d think by the way you both interact with one another that you’ve known each other for much longer than a few days.”

Azeda cocked her head to the side, wondering what Yguyus meant by that, and Bulakela spoke up softly, “I think what my husband means to say is that you both seem very comfortable in one another’s presence, not awkward and giggly like two people who hardly know one another, or … who have met only yesterday.”

Yguyus nodded and said, “Yes, yes, that is what I meant. Thank you, dear.”

Azeda felt herself wanting to instinctively move closer to Mheaith to prove them right, but she knew she didn’t need to since others had already apparently witnessed the closeness between them. She answered with a blushing smile, “Yes, we are indeed.”

Mheaith said, “Ilena, you mentioned earlier that you knew we would be in the Crystalsong Forest before we were there? Who told you?”

“You haven’t figured it out yet? For the sake of the _sun_ , Mheaith, where were you both in the hour before Crystalsong?” Ilena asked flippantly with a smile but stopping just shy of being outright rude in her tone.

“Oh, well …” she reasoned it out and exclaimed, “Madam Lanakey? You were the one who tipped Ilena off to where we would be? How did you know?”

“Ah well let us just say that I have my ways and leave it at that. You both looked like you wanted to get to know one another more, and I wanted to encourage you to do so in the safe place of Sanctum. I made sure Ilena knew because I knew she was in the guard post by Crystalsong at the time you were planning to go,” Madam Lanakey said.

“What would you have done if she had not been?” Azeda had to ask out of curiosity.

“My darling, I would have come up with another plan,” Madam Lanakey said confidently.

“But how did you know we would be interested?” Mheaith asked.

“Oh my darlings, even one who is blind could tell how smitten you both were for one another. I saw it on your faces during my seminar,” Madam Lanakey assured.

“As did I,” Ilena agreed. Before either Mheaith or Azeda could raise their eyebrows at her confession, she raised her champagne glass in the air and said, “A toast to you both, Mheaith and Azeda, for being brave enough to see peace where others would not and for giving it a chance where others dare not.”

The table lifted their glasses and toasted Mheaith and Azeda. Azeda hadn’t felt the moment when it had happened, but she suddenly felt Mheaith’s hand resting on her thigh beneath the table. She reached down discreetly and squeezed it with her own.

“Thank you, Ilena,” Mheaith said, lifting her glass in acknowledgement to Ilena’s toast.

They finished dinner after more discussion about a variety of topics before all arose and began to mingle throughout the room. After two hours of this, Azeda looked at Mheaith and said, “If I have to stay on my feet for even ten more minutes, I’ll fall asleep right there on the spot, standing straight up like a horse.”

“Agreed. Let’s start making our way across the room and leave. I’ll never remember most of the names of people we’ve met tonight anyway. My mind has taken in about all it can today,” Mheaith confirmed. She took Azeda’s hand and they wove through the crowd to the other side where the large double doors lead back into the main corridor.

“Lady Sunfall?” asked a slightly familiar voice.

Azeda looked behind her to see Ilsenas approaching her with a smile.

He closed the distance between them and recognized Mheaith when she turned around to see him. An open-mouthed smile spread across his face in wonder as he exclaimed, “Mheaith!”

Mirroring Ilsenas’ reaction to seeing her, Mheaith likewise responded with surprised joy over seeing her best friend's cousin for the first time in many years, “Ilsenas! Azeda told me she’d seen you earlier, and I had hoped to run into you here tonight! Come, it is so good to _see_ you!” She reached for him, hugging him fiercely.

“It is good to see you too. I think the last time I did was five years ago at my Aunt Esinne’s family potluck, wasn’t it? I remember because we got drunk and went into that field with the others and … what did we do exactly? I recall something about tipping a cow and pulling Ryorean out from underneath!”

“Yes, that did happen, didn’t it?” Mheaith blushed, looking at Azeda with a sheepish grin, embarrassed over Ilsenas’ unexpected divulgence of her involvement in such antics. To Mheaith’s delight, Azeda was only smiling sweetly at her, finding Mheaith’s vulnerability all the more endearing.

“When will I get to meet Wanoji? Azeda mentioned him, but I don’t think you were seeing him when I last saw you,” Mheaith questioned.

“Ah, Wanoji was here for a short while, but he isn’t very accustomed to being around large crowds of people. He left early to go up to our room. I wanted to be sure and find you before going up to meet him, and here you are! And by the way, it looks like I’m not the only one who has a new love interest …” he teased, glancing at Azeda and back to Mheaith with a wink.

“Yes, we met yesterday in Dalaran. We are on our way out just now as well,” Mheaith said, wanting to talk with her friend more but desperately longing to be alone with Azeda for a little while before the evening was over.

“Then let’s be sure to talk tomorrow. Will you still be here then?” he asked, looking slightly disappointed but hopeful to speak with her soon. It had been too long since he’d last seen Xiomara, and he’d been hopeful that Mheaith had an update, preferably a good one. Aunt Esinne had asked about her only the other day, and it was then that he realized his concern about her was shared by others too. She really _had_ been absent from sight lately. Besides this, he was simply glad to see Mheaith, and wanted to know how she’d been too, hoping she’d been well.

“Yes, we will meet you tomorrow,” Mheaith said, stifling a yawn. She noticed Azeda wasn’t talking much anymore. It was time to leave and sleep for the night.

“I will see you both tomorrow then!” Ilsenas said cheerfully.

“Indeed we will, my friend,” Mheaith hugged him warmly.

When they released one another from the hug, Ilsenas’ joked, “I’ll make Wanoji come too if I can get him up out of bed!” Mheaith chuckled.

“It was good to see you again today and to have met you,” Azeda said politely.

Ilsenas stepped forward and took her hand gently, bowing as he lifted it carefully to his lips for a brief peck. He let it slip gracefully from his hand and said, “It’s been my pleasure, Lady Sunfall.”

“My my, are all night elves as chivalrous as you two?” she said, turning to Mheaith and taking her hand.

Mheaith nodded affirmatively to her with a wink, saying to Ilsenas, “Tomorrow then, my friend. Goodnight.”

They left the ballroom as Azeda considered how she’d been thinking all evening that Mheaith was the only sexy thing in that room in her eyes. She wanted to get her away and alone before they had to be separate for the night so that she could feel herself in the night elf’s strong arms again. When Mheaith had come by her room to escort her to the dinner earlier, she’d been awestricken over how beautiful Azeda had appeared, and she’d said so. Azeda wanted to reward her for being so charming and sweet.

As they walked the long corridor outside of the ballroom, Azeda had cuddled Mheaith close to her by linking her arm around the night elf’s. Mheaith, feeling the butterflies taking flight again at how Azeda unknowingly commanded her so easily with her lightest touch, focused her thinking and remembered that she’d meant to ask Azeda about Ilena.

“Did you notice Ilena tonight? She almost seemed subdued,” Mheaith said inquisitively.

Azeda smiled within herself, glad that the events of earlier had resulted in the intended effect. She replied, “Yes, she did seem different, did she not?”

“Come now, Azeda. I hear something more in your voice. Did you two have a falling out?” Mheaith asked, detecting something Azeda wasn’t saying.

“Well, we did come to an understanding. She stopped by to talk after you’d left earlier, but that is all I want to say about it. It’s a Sindorei thing, honey,” Azeda said, her voice seductively dripping with honey at the end.

Mheaith smiled at her knowingly and said, “Ok then, well whatever you two did seems to have worked … kind of like how what you’re doing right now is working on me too.”

“You just wait and see,” Azeda tempted her with smoldering eyes brimming with desire.

“However long I have to,” Mheaith replied.

When they reached Azeda’s room, they disappeared behind the door. Some measure of slowly drawn out moments of bliss later, none but the night watch was awake to see Mheaith leaving for her own quarters, both of them having gone as far as they could physically without crossing the boundaries that they’d set in place for each other.

Two mornings from now would see them together for the last time; Mheaith wood then return to Dalaran and accompany her Sentinel troop back to Darnassus upon day’s end. Neither had mentioned it yet, but they each knew that the unwanted truth of it was lurking behind the other’s eyes, just beyond each other’s touch, encircling the periphery of their loving embrace … that they would have to go separate ways then to homelands where they could never be together. That day was coming for them no matter how much they willed it not to, and they would comfort one another through it, knowing it was only the first of many such departures in their future together. That was the only thing that eased the pain of that knowledge, that they _had_ a future together.

Mheaith and Azeda laid themselves down to sleep in their separate rooms, the scent of each other upon them and the taste of sweet kisses still upon their lips. Dreams of falling in love together overtook them in sweet slumber as they put off facing tomorrow’s goodbyes and rested their hearts in thoughts of each moment they had left together before they would be forced to part ways.


	12. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mheaith learns that Xi has been planning something big right under her nose.
> 
> Azeda and Ilena face off in the dojo. Anyone up for a rumble?

The look in Ilsenas’ eyes was weary and distant as though he hadn’t slept much the night before, but his smile was still broad and grinning as he approached Azeda and Mheaith’s table in the common dining area. The modest room was a far cry from the glittering display of gold and white light the night before in the formal dining hall.  


Mheaith smiled back when she caught sight of him walking toward them. She rose heartily to greet him, as did Azeda.  


“Ishnu-alah,” Mheaith greeted Ilsenas warmly with a hug.  


“Ishnu-alah,” Ilsenas responded cheerfully.  


They released each other and looked upon one another with the deep familiarity of longtime friends. Ilsenas then turned toward Azeda and stepped to the side of the small round table as she reached out to hug him. She kissed his cheek lightly and released him with a kind smile.  


“Good morning, my lady,” Ilsenas bowed his head slightly.  


“Wanoji?” Mheaith asked, looking away behind Ilsenas, expecting the large troll to come lumbering up behind him at any minute. She’d never conversed with a troll in person other than last night’s quick introduction, and she wasn’t that eager to yet, considering their association with the Horde and deep hatred of anything elven. Then she looked to Ilsenas again and remembered that they had transcended the boundaries of socially racial exclusivity to be together, just like she and her Azeda had done. She suddenly anticipated being able to talk more with both of them about it, if only to have others who knew her that could relate to what she and Azeda had found together.  


Ilsenas’ face reflected disappointment as he shook his head and said, “Not this morning. He sleeps still.”  


“Ah, understood. Not a morning person, eh?” Mheaith replied. She was only slightly disappointed herself but knew it would give her more of a chance to reconnect and catch up on other matters with her old friend, matters she would be reticent to discuss in front of a troll she hardly knew.  


“No troll ever is,” Ilsenas chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as if to say it was a moot point to argue with any troll that they were missing out on the best part of the day by sleeping it away. He knew this to be true because he’d tried it unsuccessfully with _his_ troll more than once. Wanoji shooed him away every time.  


“But you love him anyway,” Mheaith smiled. It sounded at the end as though the sentence wanted to curve upward into a question, but she tempered her curiosity about how the two had met and what it was like for them in their relationship. She was naturally curious how serious they were about each other since she recalled how Ilsenas usually went through his partners like facial wipes.  


“Yes, I do indeed,” Ilsenas said charmingly with a bashful smile. “I call him my little lotus flower, but he only grunts at me when I do. Secretly, he likes it. I’m sure of it.” He glanced down toward an empty chair at the table that was positioned across from Mheaith and then looked back up to her hopefully.  


“Please sit with us; we’re just finishing up a little breakfast,” Mheaith motioned to the empty chair.  


Ilsenas took a seat while still smiling and queried, “When do you return to base?”  


Mheaith responded matter-of-factly, “My troop is due back two days from now.” Saying it caused her chest to tighten. She could feel her heart bracing for the hard goodbye as it seemed to have been doing from the start, and she was already wondering when she would see her newly beloved next. She felt Azeda’s warm genuine eyes turn to her, and she glanced her way quickly with an understanding smile, then back to Ilsenas. She hid her sadness when she saw that Azeda was thinking the same thing.  


Ilsenas responded lightheartedly, “Well, you know what they say about a soldier’s life …”  


“It’s never their own,” Azeda finished.  


Ilsenas and Mheaith looked to her and smiled that she knew the old Kaldorei saying. Ilsenas added, “Lady Sunfall, I am delighted that you know one of our most often spoken and old sayings about the military!” His eyes were wide and bright toward her.  


Azeda smiled back and said, “Please, call me Azeda, and yes, I am familiar with many sayings across many cultures, especially those of the Kaldorei.”  


“Azeda is a researcher for a prominent university in Silvermoon City,” Mheaith doted on her proudly.  


Ilsenas responded, “Then, Miss Azeda, I am impressed all the more.” Azeda only nodded courteously in appreciation.  


Ilsenas asked of Mheaith, “So Xi is in Dalaran now too then?”  


Mheaith responded apprehensively due to not having told Ilsenas about this morning’s events yet, “Yes, she is.”  


Ilsenas paused and looked at her carefully before saying, “What happened? I can see there is a story on your face. I can hear it in your tone. What has my cousin been up to?”  


“I think I should leave the two of you here to talk for a little while,” Azeda began. She rose from her seat, prompting Mheaith and Ilsenas to do the same as she continued, “Ilsenas, it was a pleasure, and I do hope we speak again soon. Mheaith, I’ll be in the lodge’s library. I understand it contains some rare historical texts on early Northrend civilizations, possibly even pre-Sundering. I’d like to look up any history I can find on Crystalsong Forest.”  


Ilsenas nodded politely to Azeda, and Mheaith smiled and said, “Ok.” It seemed like such a simple statement and was, but her face said so much more as she looked at Azeda with an expression that begged she would miss her the second she stepped away from her presence.  


Azeda smiled warmly at Mheaith and leaned over to her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before departing. Mheaith and Ilsenas watched as she left the room.  


Ilsenas turned to Mheaith and said, “Wow! Where did you ever find _her_?”  


Mheaith chuckled and filled him in on how they first met and the way she continued to be amazed over how close they had connected since only yesterday.  


Ilsenas replied, “A blood elf? Well, I always thought the way you attracted females so easily worked on more than just the Kaldorei. It looks like things are going well then?”  


Mheaith looked down for a moment to give her own response the space around it that it deserved and then said, “I am _completely_ in love with her, Ilsenas. Right from the moment I first _saw_ her.”  


“I can tell. Good for you, Mheaith. Good for you _both_ ,” he replied cheerfully.  


He looked out a nearby window at the thick grove of trees that surrounded the compound as if gathering his thoughts and then glanced back to Mheaith, “I’d tell you about Wanoji, but that’s a story for another time. Right now I want to talk about Xi. How is she? I assume you see her frequently still since you’re both in the same troop, right?”  


Mheaith nodded, “Yes, I do. She seems fine to me, but I think she’s hiding a lot more than she lets on.”  


Ilsenas nodded, “Yes, she always has been secretive and guarded. Do you think she’s still dealing with Illaria? I had always hoped she would accept what happened eventually and move on.”  


Mheaith shook her head slowly back and forth, “No, she hasn’t. I didn’t know that until yesterday, but she really hasn’t.”  


Ilsenas settled a worried gaze upon the center of the table top. The deeply troubled look on his face made it seem as though he were intently examining the single flower in the crystal vase sitting in the middle of the table.  


“What is it?” Mheaith asked a little more than curiously, wondering what thoughts about Xi were causing that perplexed crevice to divide Ilsenas’ furrowed brow.  


Ilsenas looked up slowly to meet Mheaith’s concerned eyes, his expression becoming even more solemn, “I’ve heard talk.”  


She didn’t like how the seemingly sudden drop in temperature around Ilsenas and the obvious ill tidings he was about to deliver seemed to be hinting in the direction of Xi.  


“What have you heard?” she asked pointedly.  


Ilsenas replied nervously, “I dismissed it when I first heard it. It just didn’t sound like Xi, but the more I thought about it, the more I started to realize it’s actually _exactly_ what Xi would do. If it’s true, I’m really not all that surprised.”  


Mheaith looked stunned that they were even having a conversation about Xi doing _anything_ that she didn’t already know about. They used to have the kind of friendship where neither of them could take a step without the other knowing of it. Her mind began to scan her memories over the last few years for any out of the ordinary behavior from Xi that she may have overlooked, but she found nothing, at least not without knowing what Ilsenas had to say. She leaned forward anticipatively.  


Ilsenas continued, “Do you remember A’hthea Evencrest?”  


Mheaith nodded, recalling her first meeting of A’hthea at a dinner party years ago. She was an officer with the intelligence team of the Sentinel military. The only way Mheaith had come to know that was by sleeping with her the night they’d met. A few glasses of wine and some major climaxing later, A’hthea had suggested she could make Mheaith’s career for her. It had been an awkward proposition of special favors granted to Mheaith who would then become beholden to A’hthea and expected to grant return special favors involving sex. Mheaith had politely turned her down, letting her know that she could make her own career without A’hthea’s help. A’hthea had accepted the rejection well, but the two didn’t communicate again afterward. Mheaith supposed A’hthea had quickly moved on to find someone weaker than she who would find such an insulting offer enticing. She hoped Ilsenas wasn’t about to tell her such a one was Xi. Knowing Xi the way she did, she didn’t think she’d believe it even if Ilsenas swore to it. Xi was too independent for that – or was she?  


“Then you know she has a habit of bedding whoever she can and makes her little pets that way; everyone know this, but no one talks about it. Without going into the details, I learned from a reliable source that Xi was one of the benefactors of such an arrangement, except I’m pretty sure it has nothing to do with her military career’s success. I think Xi is using A’hthea more than the other way around,” Ilsenas continued.  


Mheaith said frankly, “Well, Xi does have the right to sleep with A’hthea and to even take a favor or two from her, doesn’t she? I know Xi, and so do you. She’d never let anyone hold anything over her head for sex. She can get it too easily from anyone else she wants to get it from. She doesn’t _need_ to strike clandestine deals with A’hthea or anyone else.”  


Ilsenas leaned back in his chair with a contemplative expression and said, “Maybe not for sex, but what if she was using this arrangement to her advantage for another purpose?”  


Mheaith asked, “What kind of purpose are we talking about?” She couldn’t imagine what Ilsenas could be getting at and wished he would hurry up and get to it already.  


“My source tells me that a few months ago he overheard Xi and A’hthea discussing an assassination plot. He didn’t hear everything they said, but he heard enough to know the plot involved Xi alone and at least one other person. The accomplice was apparently working with her from inside Orgrimmar to give her the intel she needed for planning the assassination. She heard Illaria’s name mentioned at least once. Now Mheaith, I don’t think it takes a genius to figure out what she’s up to, even if we _don’t_ have all the specifics,” Ilsenas said apprehensively.  


Mheaith leaned back in her chair too now, mirroring Ilsenas’ action. She crossed her arms across her chest in a closed off and subtly defensive move. She looked away momentarily, pondering what this news meant and how she’d missed it with Xi.  


She looked to Ilsenas again and said, “She’s plotting to kill whoever she’s figured out murdered Illaria. She used the Sentinel spy network to find out who was responsible, and now she’s planning a solo mission; except, how can such a thing be anything other than one- _way_?”  


“My thoughts exactly,” Ilsenas agreed.  


“Well, we’ve got to do something about this,” Mheaith stated. It was an understatement. On the inside, she felt like leaping from her chair and racing as fast as Aruyl could fly back to Dalaran to find Xi and talk her out of this nonsense, but knowing Xi, she’d had her mind set upon whatever scheme she’d developed for quite some time now. It was going to take more than an argument from Mheaith to stop her, especially after what had gone down yesterday between them. Still, she knew she had to try.  


“I haven’t seen her in such a long time that I fear I would be ineffective. When I saw you yesterday, I hoped that once I told you what was going on that maybe you could talk to her. You two always were like sisters for most of your lives. I figured if there was anyone she’d listen to, it would be you,” Ilsenas said in an apologetic tone because he couldn’t do more. He‘d always been very fond of Xiomara and hated to see her logic collapsing in against her good senses like this.  


Sneaking into Orgrimmar was practically impossible for one to do alone, even for the best rogue in full stealth. The city had defenses around it to the extent that not even the best engineers in the Alliance had been able to figure them all out entirely. Their scouts kept dying every time they got too close to study them. Not even Orgrimmar’s own inhabitants knew the specifics of the city’s layers of defense, so the Alliance's secret network of Horde informants did little good. Whatever Xi was planning, it must have meant her calling in a few favors from some very specific people in high places to work it out. Ilsenas and Mheaith both recognized that if any of those people involved Horde defectors, it could be a trap.  


“Yes, this is true, except we sort of had a major falling out yesterday,” Mheaith confessed. She sipped from her coffee cup after she said it, displeased that the drink had cooled while they’d been talking but swallowing it down anyway.  


Ilsenas sympathized, “Oh no! What happened?”  


Mheaith recounted the ordeal occurring in the inn’s commons area and Xi’s reaction the night before when finding out about Azeda. As the conversation turned to Azeda, Mheaith couldn’t help but smile a little when she mentioned her name to Ilsenas. Actually, she smiled a little _every_ time, feeling like her lips were blessed just by saying it.  


Ilsenas observed the bashful smile on Mheaith’s face now. It was almost as if they hadn’t been talking about Xi’s frightfully concerning assassination plot to breach Orgrimmar’s defenses and their falling out in Dalaran. He saw how in love Mheaith was and said, “I’m sure Xi is happier for you than she seemed. She loves you, Mheaith; she wants you to be happy more than anyone else you know. I’d say give her some time, but I doubt you will, that is, now that you know what she’s attempting to do.”  


Mheaith replied with certainty, “Indeed.”  


“What will you do?” Ilsenas asked.  


“I’ll do what I always do. I’ll walk up to her and talk to her. She won’t send me away.” Mheaith hoped she was right about that. She’d never minced words with Xi before, and she hoped Xi would hear her out long enough for Mheaith to tell her she couldn’t go through with her crazy stealth mission into Orgrimmar.  


She sat with Ilsenas well into the late morning talking about the good old days, the Sanctum lodges, family that they hadn’t seen in years, and other matters that only they were familiar with as old friends. They didn’t speak of Xi again except to agree once more that Mheaith would try to reason with her somehow. If that didn’t work, they didn’t have a back-up plan to stop her. There was no plan B. They both knew that if Xi’s mind couldn’t be changed, there would _be_ no stopping her. When she was determined to do something, she could be even more mule-headed than she often accused Mheaith of being, and they would have no choice but to hope for the best that she would return alive ... which was not likely.  


When they were finished speaking, Mheaith rose and hugged him. They gripped each other’s forearms in a strong warrior’s handshake before leaving one another’s company for the time being. Ilsenas said again that he hoped to bring Wanoji the next time he met up with Mheaith, and she told him not to be a stranger when they were back in Teldrassil. He promised to stop by the temple to see her when she became a guard soon.  


Mheaith found Azeda in the library where she said she would be. She was snuggled up on a sofa reading. Her legs were sideways beside her with her knees bent and drawn close. She looked so comfortable and peaceful. Her green eyes lifted to see Mheaith just approaching through the doorway, and she lowered her book, placing it into her lap.  


Mheaith approached her and said softly, “Hi there.” She sat down beside Azeda who was gracefully shifting her position on the couch to face Mheaith. The pastel orange gown she wore slid smoothly over her skin and didn’t bunch up as she pulled her legs up to her and crossed them. As with nearly everything she’d worn, the sleeveless bodice was cut in the front into a low vee with a point that nestled itself just above the lowest shadowy line of her deep cleavage. Her hair was pulled back loosely behind her neck and gathered by a gold clasp.  


Azeda sighed, “Every time I see you, I feel like I can’t stop smiling … and yet …,” she paused hesitantly. Her eyes broke away from Mheaith’s as she glanced down into her lap.  


“What is it?” Mheaith asked with concern.  


Azeda felt the sudden disconnection between them emanating from the unsettled look in Mheaith’s eyes. The glow in them was dim now as she watched Azeda worriedly.  


Azeda reached out and took her hand reassuringly. She smiled halfheartedly and said, “Sitting here amongst all of these books just now is making me think of home.”  


Mheaith settled back into the plush sofa, feeling her body weight sinking deeper into it as she studied Azeda’s face with genuine care. The blonde elf had a faraway expression as she cast her eyes downward again, and Mheaith began to feel that she was already back home in her heart, back in Silvermoon where things were presumably simpler than they were here and now.  


“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Mheaith prodded her gently while squeezing her hand.  


Azeda looked back to her again and said, “I’m thinking about Madam Talonia and how I’m going to explain you to her. I’m thinking about what will change for me once I do, what my life will look like. I’m thinking about…” She trailed off at the end, unsure how to voice her fear.  


Mheaith said quietly, “You’re thinking about what will happen with me too, aren’t you? You’ve already seen one relationship torn apart over us being together. You’re thinking about what happened with Xi and me. Now you’re wondering what reactions you’ll have to deal with when you tell Madam Talonia or anyone else you have in mind, right?” Mheaith watched her lovingly, wanting Azeda to see in her adoring eyes that she cared for her and wouldn’t be disheartened if Azeda confirmed her assumptions.  


Azeda did see. She nodded once slowly and said only, “Yes.” It almost came out in a whisper as she looked away again.  


Mheaith squeezed her hand again and tugged it gently, “Look at me.”  


Azeda’s eyes met Mheaith’s with complete trust, and the disconnect they’d felt between them moments earlier was now vanished as if it had never been.  


Mheaith smiled at her understandingly and said, “I know the thought of talking about this to _anyone_ close to you is scary. I wish I could tell you that I knew everything was going to be ok with the people in our lives once they learn of us. I wish I could tell you that things with Xi and I will be ok too. Honestly, I think she’ll come around eventually because we’ve been through too much together for her to do otherwise, but whatever she does from here on out may change our friendship permanently either way. It depends upon how she chooses to see things with you and me, and I feel helpless knowing that I can’t do anything about that.”  


She moved closer to Azeda so that they were touching, and she said, “I’m not backing away from this, but I want you to know that you can if you find it’s too much for you or if your safety is threatened over it from those back home. I care for you and want you to be safe. I’ll understand.”  


Azeda smiled tearfully, leaning forward and kissing Mheaith softly on the lips. Mheaith’s eyes closed as she did so, and she relished every second of what it felt like when Azeda kissed her. There was no other feeling like it in the world to Mheaith. Azeda owned her with a kiss, and Mheaith wondered if the gentle blood elf even knew how much she held the warrior’s heart captive.  


Azeda responded meekly, “I want this with you too. I don’t want to let it go for any reason, even if someone close to me can’t accept it.” She brought her hand up to Mheaith’s cheek and stroked it softly. Azeda’s deep emerald eyes concealed that she wasn’t entirely sure of that yet even though her heart desperately wanted her to be. Thoughts of a backlash from Madam Talonia or her colleagues, her parents, her people … these ponderings haunted her spirit only moments ago but were now beginning to fade in the soft glow of Mheaith’s encouraging eyes.  


Azeda stood then, placing her book on the stand next to the sofa for the staff to return to the shelves. Still holding Mheaith’s hand, she tugged gently. Mheaith arose and smiled at her as Azeda determined, “Enough talk now. We have things to do.”  


Mheaith took her and kissed her sweetly, causing Azeda to melt in her arms. When she released her, Azeda looked upon her dreamily. If any trace of worry remained from before, it was gone now, overrun and chased away by the tsunami of desire flowing through her for Mheaith.  


They left the library and strolled the grounds, taking notice of the artwork throughout and the vast layout of such a big compound. When they arrived at the dojo, Mheaith paused before they passed by it.  


Azeda looked at her and said, “Do you wish to go in?”  


Mheaith looked at her and said, “Seeing this makes me think of Xi.” She didn’t intend to tell Azeda yet about Xi’s plans. She had to hear it from Xi’s own mouth first.  


“What are you thinking,” Azeda said. It was not a question but rather a tone that said she wanted to help however she could. She knew Mheaith missed her friend and worried over their argument the day before. Azeda had to work at stopping short of feeling guilty over it since the spat had been about her, or at least it had on the surface. She knew it was really about things that had nothing to do with her, and she hoped Xi would come to see that for Mheaith’s sake and the sake of their friendship.  


Azeda had never kept close friends or confidants. By choice, she worked alone most of the time in the university, digging through books in the research library or writing her theses about various projects. She had always been removed from people emotionally until now, thinking love to be a frivolous thing. How wrong she now knew she had been. Feeling the way she did for Mheaith gave her something to relate to about intensely caring for someone else, but she still couldn’t imagine what Mheaith must be going through over the risk of losing a friend who had been a friend over a lifetime.  


Mheaith turned to her as Azeda put her arms loosely about her neck, stepping in closer to her. Mheaith said, “I need to go back to Dalaran today, Azeda. I need to find Xi and talk to her.” She didn’t want to leave her new love’s side, especially since they had so little time left together, but she had to find Xi.  


Azeda smiled sweetly and said, “I know you do. I hope you find her. Do you want me to go with you?”  


Mheaith turned her head back and forth and said, “No, this is something I have to do with her on my own. I’ll be back tonight either way. Thanks for offering to come with me though. Under any other circumstances, I’d want you with me anywhere.”  


Azeda smiled and leaned in for a kiss, saying afterward as she pulled her arms free from around Mheaith’s neck, “Ok, go find your friend. I really hope you’re able to resolve things with her today.”  


“Thank you, Azeda. You’ll be ok here then?” Mheaith asked, knowing that she would be.  


“Of course I will! I’ll be missing you every second you’re away,” Azeda said cutely.  


“I’ll be thinking of you too. I’m going to head back now then,” she turned to leave quickly and said as she was trotting away, “I’ll be back soon.” As soon as she’d decided to go back to Dalaran today to find Xi, a feeling of urgency overtook her. She knew she had to hurry and hoped the spat they’d had yesterday didn’t somehow propel her into going through with this lunacy death mission earlier than she’d planned. She’d seemed so torn apart inside over Illaria still, and Mheaith wished nothing but peace for her friend, knowing that what Xi was planning was not the way to bring it about.  


She hurried through the lodge and out toward the clearing where she and Azeda had first landed, calling for Aruyl while on the way. As she stepped into the clearing, she could hear the heavy whoosh of the dragon’s glittering red wings as she descended. Climbing on, she gripped the reigns and uttered a command for Aruyl to fly as fast as she could back to Dalaran, back to find Xi. The massive dragon steed steadily rose into the sky, her mighty wings beating hard like thunder against the air.  


Back at the compound Azeda stood in the courtyard where Mheaith had left her, watching after the spot where she’d disappeared back inside the main lodge building. She didn’t know how long she’d been standing there in a daze, rooted in thought about Mheaith going to meet Xi. Azeda really hoped that everything went well. If they somehow work it out, maybe I can have hope that people in my life will accept us being together too, she reasoned.  


Of course, she knew it wasn’t that simple, not from what Mheaith had told her about Illaria.  


She turned toward the dojo, curious to see what was inside. She’d never been in one even though there were plenty back home. They seemed to appear just about everywhere when the Pandarian influence spread throughout Azeroth like wildfire. Azeda wondered if she’d see any in this dojo, and before she could decide to go see, her feet were already walking toward the brightly colored building.  


She arrived at the entrance, a wide open throughway. She stepped inside onto a floor of bamboo mats that gave slightly with each step but were deceptively flexible. She observed various people in the dojo leaping in full flight and coming down hard on the bamboo floor, leaving not a single mark upon it. She felt the familiar tingle of magic inside and knew the floor could be fortified.  


The dojo was one big open room with weapons hung on the walls that warriors were using as they practiced they’re technique. Some were wooden, and others were the real thing made of glinting steel and iron. She could hear the clashing of metal on metal or the pop of wood on wood throughout the room. Mostly everyone on the floor wore a karategi.  


Looking about, she spied an orc facing off with a night elf sparring partner. Elsewhere, she saw a goblin in hand-to-hand combat with a dwarf. Two pandarians were wrestling one another on the floor, rolling around, flipping and pinning each other. Various others were dueling and fighting one another. Before she felt out of place amongst a hall of warriors, she remembered the feeling of power she’d had after trapping Ilena. She looked at the faces of those around her now, seeing something recognizable in their eyes, the concentration, the competitive spirit, the calm reserve of the victor. She’d always thought that fighting was a brutish endeavor, but she could see now that it took great skill and mental focus.  


As she continued to look about the room, her eyes fell upon a familiar elven face on the far side of the dojo ... Ilena.  


Azeda watched her with cautious reserve, moving across the room inconspicuously by keeping other warriors between her and Ilena’s line of sight. The redhead’s bright crimson and gold hakama swished about her legs as she moved; her cropped gold sleeveless top hugged her chest. She brandished wooden daggers in either of her hands, fighting against a human woman who couldn’t quite match her in skill.  


Ilena moved like a cat, dipping, lunging, and twirling with balanced grace as she touched her opponent repeatedly in each practice bout. Azeda sighed over her envious secret thoughts, _She’s so amazing. I wish I were more like that._  


Without thinking of it, she suddenly realized how close she’d moved to Ilena’s side of the room. If she were to turn around, she’d easily see Azeda standing there watching her. Before she could abscond, the human with whom Ilena had been sparring bowed and slapped her hands straight against her hips as she did so. Azeda had observed others here doing the same movement, and she thought it looked as though they were saluting each other with their whole bodies. The human turned to leave, and Ilena was left standing there alone. Azeda froze, hoping she wouldn’t catch her awkwardly staring. She turned to leave and wondered why she seemed so apprehensive around Ilena now after what had gone down between them before.  


Without looking at her, Ilena said, “You can find a spare gi in the changing room over there.” She pointed toward a wooden door in one corner of the room.  


Azeda felt paralyzed, hoping Ilena didn’t mean her. She remained perfectly still.  


Ilena turned around after a few seconds of that and asked directly, “Are you going to go and change or not? I’m cooling off here, but then that’s probably just how you like it.” She rolled her eyes and turned back around with her back to Azeda, hopping in place and occasionally punching and chopping with her bare hands into the empty air before her.  


Azeda knew she should say something, should move, should leave, should stay … anything, but her feet were rooted to the floor. She then thought it curious that she now felt the way she’d made Ilena feel the day before … _trapped_ … except Ilena had no choice but to stay in place. Nothing was holding Azeda’s feet down but the way she suddenly felt so intimidated by Ilena and her powerful display of a warrior’s prowess.  


Ilena turned around fully this time and planted her hands impatiently on her hips, her body stiff and sweaty from the fight that was still in her. The human hadn’t even come close to challenging her enough, so she hadn’t exhausted the rowdy tempest of energy within. She eyed Azeda and said curtly, “What’s it gonna be? I don’t have all day, you know.”  


Azeda only nodded her head up and down, still shocked at how tongue-tied she now was with Ilena. Could it be that she even admired her in some crazy unbelievable sort of way?  


“Then go change, and come right back here,” Ilena ordered her. She picked up the wooden daggers and began to jab and slice at the air, practicing combination moves with fine-tuned balance that never faltered.  


Azeda felt her feet moving beneath her again. She nearly shuffled by Ilena, unsure how to look her in the eyes. Before she got very far, she said nervously, almost coyly, “I don’t really know how to fight.”  


Ilena looked at her with an irritated expression that she had to stop working out to talk. She replied curtly, “You could have fooled me.” She resumed her workout, jabbing and thrusting into the air and ignoring the look of bewilderment on Azeda’s face.  


Azeda didn’t know if her comment was meant as a sarcastic dig or if Ilena was being serious. When she saw that Ilena had tuned her out again, she continued onward to the gi changing room with a sprouting curiosity for what today’s lesson was going to be like.  


She emerged minutes later adorned in a black and gold gi, the only colors she could find of the extras kept in the changing room. She supposed this was to ensure that no one “accidentally” walked out with them since the color and design made it obvious that they belonged to the dojo. She usually never wore anything without red that was often coupled with gold, with the exception of her favorite orange gown today, so being wrapped in anything else felt foreign and almost wrong.  


Walking up to Ilena who was now watching her, she felt as out of place as she always imagined she would in a combat situation. Ilena was tracking her movements now, much like a cat on the prowl for its next meal. Ilena clearly wanted to fight, and Azeda hoped she had it in her to at least defend herself against the warrior. If Ilena was looking for a little revenge over yesterday’s ordeal, she knew she didn’t stand a chance against the redhead now. Azeda acknowledged that she’d taken advantage of Ilena’s disregard of her yesterday, but that had been Ilena’s presumptuous mistake to assume Azeda did not need to be respected as a formidable enemy. In any other situation she would have been right, but love demands more of a person than she may know she can give until she has to. Azeda had done what she’d needed to do then, and now Ilena was looking at her like she was suddenly the mouse that the cat hungered to pounce upon.  


Azeda stepped into Ilena’s sparring space about ten feet in front of her and faced off with her. She had no idea what she was doing without the use of magic, but her eyes flared with brilliant intensity and determination to hold her ground anyway. They may have even hinted of something else, something that wanted to go up against Ilena face to face this time even though she didn’t know a single combat move and would probably fail miserably. Mages always kept their distance in battle because of that handicap; this she knew from the research she’d read back at university on combat mages. Now she could see firsthand why.  


Ilena dropped her arms loosely to her sides and cocked her head, looking at Azeda like she was assessing her. She inspected up and down, looking her over with a cold scrutiny. When she saw the intensity in Azeda’s eyes, she smiled and shook her head back and forth once, saying sharply, “No.”  


Azeda looked at her quizzically and argued, “What are you talking about?”  


Ilena responded calmly, ignoring Azeda completely, “You never know when your magic might not be enough to defend you against a warrior who manages to close the distance.”  


Ilena’s words were yet suspended in midair as Azeda looking at her blankly with a hint of defiance still lingering in her eyes. She didn’t see it coming when Ilena lunged forward with the speed of lightning and practiced precision, sweeping one of her long legs hard into both of Azeda’s ankles. Azeda toppled clumsily onto the floor with a deep muffled thud when her body hit hard against the bamboo surface.  


From the floor, Azeda peered upward at Ilena through a tangled mess of blonde. She reached up to angrily swipe her own hair out of her face and sat back on the floor in a huff, her cheeks flushed red with anger and embarrassment.  


Ilena reached down to help her up, but Azeda just continued to glare at her stubbornly. Ilena beckoned sharply with her outstretched hand a few times, closing her eyes briefly to signify that she was losing patience with Azeda’s obstinacy. Azeda reached out and took her hand then, tugging on it hard as she drew her legs in underneath her and rose to her feet. She rolled her shoulders and straightened her posture, shaking off the impact of the knockdown.  


“I suppose it would do me no good to ask why you did that,” Azeda mumbled, still slightly pouting from embarrassment and a touch of fear. She couldn’t believe Ilena had taken her down so quickly and with such ease, but then again, she wasn’t a trained fighter, a fact that had never really bothered her until now. Before now, she’d actually taken _pride_ in it.  


“You know damn well why,” Ilena replied matter-of-factly, hopping back and forth and shifting her weight from one foot to the next like the floor was too hot to stand still.  


Azeda’s eyes narrowed. Of course she knew why. She just wanted to hear Ilena say it.  


Ilena stood still now and stared intensely at Azeda. She took a deep breath inward and finally said, “I know you did what you felt like you had to do yesterday. I’ll give you that, but I want you to know that you wouldn’t have been able to get away with it had you tried it to my face.”  


“Well, of course not,” Azeda conceded as if she’d known this all along. She relaxed her stance.  


Ilena looked surprised at Azeda’s agreement, surprised as though she’d expected an argument from the blonde elf. She wished Azeda _had_ been even the slightest bit argumentative. That way she’d be able to enjoy taking the sickeningly cute little bookworm painfully down and slamming her to the floor over and over to repeatedly make her point.  


Looking at her now, Ilena suddenly didn’t feel as compelled to hurt her any further. Azeda seemed contrite with an understanding that she’d gotten the upper hand yesterday only by catching her unaware. Besides, Ilena knew that she’d brought it upon herself. It sure wasn’t the first time someone had lashed out in jealousy and possessiveness against her for trying to steal the attention of someone else’s partner; it was just the first time anyone had put her in her place over it. She respected Azeda for that in an honor-amongst-enemies kind of way.  


Ilena said, “Well then. If you’re going to be with an Alliance warrior, it would behoove you to know a thing or two about hand-to-hand combat. If you’ll let me, I’d like to teach you a few moves just in case you ever find yourself in a compromising position … _or_ … if you ever feel like getting the better of Mheaith just for fun to spice things up.” She winked at Azeda mischievously.  


Azeda was relieved to see Ilena back to what seemed more like herself again and was glad that yesterday hadn’t completely altered that, at least not that she could tell for knowing her as little as she did. Some things were just obvious though, and Azeda believed that Ilena was stubborn and too arrogant to change her ways. She didn’t really care about what Ilena did with everyone else. She only cared that she showed respect to herself and Mheaith as a couple, and Azeda felt confident that yesterday’s event ensured she would from now on.  


Azeda nodded in agreement and said, “I would appreciate that, Ilena.” A tiny smile peeked at one corner of her mouth.  


Ilena nodded and said, “Then let us begin.”  


By the end of the lesson, Azeda had learned the basic moves to gouge an enemy in the eyes, take him down by using his own momentum to trip him up, and the exact spot where she could kick hard into the enemy’s knee to cripple him. When they were finished, Ilena taught her how to bow like Azeda had seen the woman do earlier.  


“I’ll see you around then,” Ilena said as Azeda made ready to leave for the changing room. Her borrowed gi was starting to feel too heavy and thick compared to what she was accustomed to wearing, even though she hadn’t even broken a sweat in it. She longed to put her own clothes back on, light and revealing.  


Azeda looked up at Ilena and smiled, “Yes, you will.”  


Ilena smiled awkwardly as Azeda turned to leave.  


After Azeda had changed back into her clothes, she saw that Ilena had already found another sparring partner in the time she’d been gone. A female orc was proving herself to be a bit of a challenge for Ilena; Azeda watched her pick herself up off the floor just now after the orc had swept her up into one arm and flipped her onto her back hard. She chuckled to herself that she wasn’t the only one getting a lesson today and continued onward, exiting the dojo.  


She walked the landscaped grounds, missing Mheaith and wondering why she’d needed to leave in such a rush. As she thought about it now, it seemed odd that she hadn’t mentioned earlier that she would need to leave so soon in the morning. She wondered if the discussion she’d had with Ilsenas had somehow contributed to her unexpected departure.  


She worried, but there was nothing she could do now but wait. She knew she’d have to get used to that feeling with Mheaith, the uncomfortable uncertainty of waiting for her to return, waiting for Mheaith to come back home to her in one piece. She was a warrior and part of the Alliance at that; she braced herself, knowing that there would be many times she would be waiting for her warrior to come back to the safety of her arms.  


Azeda wandered back to the library but not without first stopping by her room to gather her writing pad and ink quill. She smiled deeply at the sight of them, feeling as though she was seeing old friends for the first time again after too long apart. It had been a few days at least since she’d written anything of her experiences, and she had so much to write about now, barring any obvious statements about the lodge that would violate its bylaws. She typically wrote or read something every day, and the recent lull from that had created a slight backlog of events and research ideas to document.  


Again, her attention soon turned to home and those to whom she would open up first about Mheaith. She decided that she would begin her writings today with an outline of how she planned to share her story with those back home, dissecting the various possibilities of every communication manner that she could think of and plotting the anticipated outcomes. She would select the method with the highest probability of a favorable outcome, dependent upon factors such as who she wished to talk to first, whether Madam Talonia, her parents, or any of her other academic colleagues. The list of confidants was actually quite short when she thought about it, considering only those she could trust with her life. For something like the message she had to give, only a precious few made the cut, and she didn’t even know for sure if she would still be able to trust them once they knew.  


She entered the large library and settled herself into a large comfortable chair by a window, opening her writing pad and dipping her quill into the ink bottle on the nearby side table. Smoothing her hand over the pad in her lap as was her routine, she began to write, drawing out her plan and laying down the steps to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference
> 
> 1\. http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Darnassian_translation_(speculation)


	13. Mheaith's Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning of Xi's potential stealth revenge mission to Orgrimmar to make those who murdered Illaria pay, Mheaith diligently seeks her out in Dalaran to patch things up between them and try to change her dear friend's mind about going to the Horde capital. Will they be able to make peace after Xi's outburst over Mheaith's affinity for Azeda? Will Xi listen to the voice of reason when Mheaith tries to stop her, or will the story twist even further, taking them all on a dangerous trip to Orgrimmar where the Horde defenses are mercilessly unforgiving of Alliance intruders? 
> 
> Mheaith gambles on an idea to increase her chances of changing Xi's mind, and it could mean harm is in store for her and Xi both if the one Mheaith trusts to help betrays them to the Horde.

Xi arose from Sheryja’s bed the next morning and arched her back as she stretched her arms high into the air. A drawn out yawn groaned from her gaping mouth, and the glow of her eyes was momentarily shut out as she squeezed them tightly shut until the yawn was finished. She turned around then and saw Sheryja lying in bed on her side, her head propped up by one arm. She was watching Xi with a sleepy smile.  


“Good morning,” Sheryja said quietly in a raspy morning voice. Her typically deep-throated orc voice sounded even deeper and a bit gravel-y as in the first waking moments of the day, and Xi assumed she hadn’t been awake very long before her by the sound of it.  


Xi responded sheepishly, “Um, hello.” She returned Sheryja’s smile with an awkward one of her own.  


“Ah, I see,” Sheryja began, “You’re wondering how you got here, in bed with an orc.” A twisted jumble of blankets covered her naked body only partially from the waist down, exposing the natural beauty of her powerful torso and full breasts.  


Xi nearly wanted to climb back into bed with her and wrap herself up once again in those strong arms, but she resisted the impulse. She needed more time to get used to the idea of what had happened and what they’d both confirmed last night, that this would continue to happen for as long as it was needed.  


Looking at Sheryja now stirred conflicting feelings that hadn’t quite permitted a home for her acceptance of the arrangement between them. It didn’t feel right anymore to perpetuate such hatred toward the Horde, not when one of them lay here looking upon her with such sweet gentle eyes after having loved her all night long. She’d spent so many years of her life hating the Horde, even the years before Illaria’s death. Xi had despised them for so long she couldn’t even remember when it had started. It was almost as though she’d been born to hate them, but she knew this couldn’t be true. Beliefs were taught and not inherent; Madam Lanakey had driven that point home in yesterday’s seminar. She’d also followed it by saying this meant that beliefs could be changed.  


Xi smiled warmly at Sheryja then and replied, “No, beautiful. I know how I got here. I’m just amazed at how kind you’ve been to me.”  


Sheryja cooed as she whispered, “Come here.”  


Xi climbed onto the bed as Sheryja reached for her face and touched it with the lightest caress. Xi was a little less unnerved than she had been throughout the night at the sight of an orc’s hands being so close to her, close enough to touch. In the past, an orc’s hands being close enough to touch meant they were also close enough to kill; so she’d kept her eyes wide open last night while they’d made love, keeping watch over Sheryja’s movements. It was only in moments of complete bliss that she lost herself in Sheryja’s embrace and forgot to be vigilant. Sheryja’s gentle touch continued to expel any stubborn lingering insecurity Xi had about being vulnerable to the orc shaman, expelled it to the point now when it was nearly gone.  


Xi closed her eyes as Sheryja’s hand cupped her cheek. She crawled closer to Sheryja, lowering herself to her and kissing her deeply.  


When Xi pulled back, she paused and looked into Sheryja’s eyes sweetly, whispering, “You are wonderful. I will see you again soon. There is something I need to do today, but I’ll find you again later when I’m done.”  


Sheryja smiled and said softly, “I’ll be waiting for you.”  


Xi stood and began to pull on her clothes, picking them up from where she’d dropped them last night. After kissing Sheryja once more, she shouldered her bow and arrow and left the home.  


She did have something she needed to do. She had plans to meet with someone in Dalaran’s underbelly, but first she would stop by the inn in hopes of finding that Mheaith had returned.  


Pausing just inside the doorway she scanned the room and was disappointed that everything still looked untouched from the day before.  


“I hoped I’d find you here,” Mheaith said behind her.  


Xi whirled around in surprise, a smile spreading quickly across her face. She stepped forward and threw her arms around Mheaith, giving her shoulders a tight squeeze and then stepping back again.  


“I’m sorry,” she said. There was so much more she needed and wanted to say to her dearest friend, but this was how it had to start. Apologies first. She looked at Mheaith with sad eyes.  


“There is nothing to forgive, my friend,” Mheaith said warmly. She had more to say and several questions about Xi’s alleged clandestine activity with A’hthea, but the first things had to come first. Forgiveness took precedence over anything else between them right now.  


Xi smiled embarrassedly, unable to meet Mheaith’s eyes for a moment. As the urge to tear up wore off, she took a deep breath and said, “You’ll be happy to know I went to see that orc bartender.” She looked at Mheaith with a knowing smile.  


“You did?” Mheaith asked excitedly, thankful for a lighter subject to start them off.  


“Yes, I did. In fact, I just left her place,” Xi said with a devilish grin.  


“Aha! I knew it!” Mheaith chuckled.  


Xi just smiled and shrugged her shoulders with feigned nonchalance, but her face said otherwise. Her face said something serious had gone down between them, and Mheaith saw it.  


“Tell me,” she said eagerly. She took a seat at the foot of one of the beds and waited.  


Xi looked at her for a moment and paused, unsure how to explain the importance of what her night with Sheryja had meant, what it _did_ for her. She was still sorting through the implications herself.  


After a pause that seemed to last the rest of the morning, she spoke, “Mheaith, before I get into what happened with Sheryja, I need you to know how much I regret the way I spoke to you yesterday because of Azeda. I … I didn’t mean to say those things to you. It means so much to me that you would forgive me – it’s just the kind of friend you are …”  


Mheaith interrupted her to say, “As are you.”  


Xi smiled and continued, “Yes, well … we’ve been that to each other for all the time we’ve known one another. I guess I kind of went off yesterday. I’m sorry.”  


Mheaith nodded her head affirmatively, having already let go of yesterday. She again resisted the urge to say more or prod. She was now very interested in knowing what had happened with Sheryja. Xi was clearly breaking new ground here, and Mheaith knew the impact that could have on other things. She waited for her friend to speak.  


The room they shared was cozy and small by the reckoning of regular inn patrons, but for a soldier it was more than spacious and accommodating. Xi and Mheaith had long ago become accustomed to sleeping in crowded bunk houses and bustling camps with troops of people around them. At night when they were bedded down, the nearest sleeping neighbor was typically only an arm’s length away. Privacy at any time during active duty was not a known concept, so to have a door that could be shut to the outside world for a moment was a rare happening.  


The area was complete with two small beds, a rustic straight-backed wooden chair, and a quaint table for two with a lantern and two candles perched atop. Daylight streamed in through a single window and permeated through drawn curtains that looked as old as Dalaran but still well kept. Both beds were made perfectly as if Mheaith and Xi expected their troop’s major to walk in at any moment for an inspection. Mheaith _was_ a captain and strove to set a good example for the other soldiers, even when on furlough.  


Xi shut the door quietly to their room, pulling slowly and watching until it closed against the door frame. She looked upon it for a tiny second, pausing to remember what it was like to have _any_ door to shut against the outside world. She stepped inside then completely.  


Mheaith said with excited impatience, “Now that we have that out of the way, are you going to tell me what happened with the orc or not?” She bounced eagerly on the edge of the mattress while she waited for Xi to speak.  
Xi smiled and said, “Wow! I’ve never seen you so thrilled to hear about one of my many sexual encounters.”  


“Well, I have a feeling that this wasn’t _just_ one of your many little trysts, now was it.” She wasn’t asking.  


“You’re right about that,” Xi said with a shy smile and continued thoughtfully, “She freed me somehow.”  


She looked to make sure Mheaith was still listening attentively, and she was.  


Xi paused for a moment to think more deeply upon her statement and said further, “Have you ever had someone reach right into the heart of you and really _know_ you?”  


Mheaith smiled and nodded her head as she thought about Azeda and how she felt that the blood elf understood her in the way Xi was describing.  


Xi continued, “Sheryja did that to me. The time I spent with her changed me somehow, and all I know is I want more of it.”  


Mheaith observed the look on Xi’s face that seemed peaceful and conflicted at the same time. She didn’t find it hard to believe that Xi was wrestling with long-held misperceptions about the Horde, and she knew deeper things were churning within her mind now.  


She pressed gently, “So are you saying you have feelings for her?”  


Xi looked at her, feeling suddenly repulsed by the question, but her heart rebuked her from speaking from that impulse of habit. She smiled then, realizing that this was only the first of many moments now after last night when she would need to rethink her automatic habitual reactions to Horde and Alliance interactions. Mheaith had asked a fair question.  


“No,” Xi stated, “It isn’t like that. I do care for her, but not in the way you care for Azeda.”  


Mheaith said, “So are you going to see her again?’  


Xi slowly nodded her head up and down and said emphatically, “Oh yes, probably even tonight.”  


Mheaith smiled and asked simply, “If this isn’t about love, Xi, what are you getting out of it?”  


Xi paused and contemplatively looked toward the bright sunlight illuminating the window. She thought about Sheryja, the way her embrace felt, the way she tasted, everything gentle and kind and strong about her. A secret smile barely peeked from behind her eyes and crept to the corners of her mouth.  


Mheaith saw and gently prodded, “Are you _sure_ love has nothing to do with it?”  


Xi looked at her then and replied softly, “No, it doesn’t.” She said it like she’d just realized it herself. She’d known in her heart when she was with Sheryja that she would never be in love with her, but she also knew as sure as the morning sun rising that she did love her. She loved Sheryja, and she didn’t care whether she was part of the Horde or not … but … she wasn’t _in_ love with her. Somehow the truth of that didn’t take anything away from what they had shared together last night because she believed that Sheryja likely felt the same way about her too.  


Mheaith, sounding satisfied with Xi’s response, rephrased her earlier question and asked again, “Then what did it mean to you?”  


Still speaking as though she were figuring it out as she went along, Xi answered, “She makes me feel better than I’ve felt in a very long time.” She smiled softly as she remembered Sheryja’s gentle nature.  


“Really?” Mheaith asked. She could hear the peacefulness in Xi’s voice as she talked about Sheryja, and she could certainly vouch that Xi hadn’t seemed anywhere close to this tranquil for a very long time, not since Illaria had died. Indeed, her death was the reason _why_ she wandered with a disturbed broken heart that could not seem to heal.  


Mheaith observed that something felt so different about her now.  


Xi replied, “Now don’t get me wrong. I still hate the Horde on principle as a collective whole and everything they stand for, but I don’t hate everyone individually who is a part of it. Not anymore.”  


Mheaith was overwhelmed with surprise and joy from hearing Xi’s unlikely statement.  


Before Mheaith could ask anything else, Xi quickly asked, “And I see you’re back in one piece, so the meeting must have gone well. What happened?” She could only handle so much of Mheaith’s natural curiosity about Sheryja even though she knew Mheaith asked her questions because she cared. Xi had more thinking to do on the subject, more pondering, more coming to terms with things that had long ago been left unattended and neglected. She was stronger now than she’d ever been since Illaria’s death, but when it came to her lost love, she was still as fragile and brittle as an autumn leaf drifting to the ground in the sparse and scattered woods of the tumultuous Twilight Highlands.  


Mheaith hadn’t planned yet on what she would tell Xi since she couldn’t say a word about Sanctum. With Xi now being in such a wonderful place of evolved thought regarding the Horde and Sheryja, she wished more than anything that she could tell her, but she knew it would mean her death if she did. Her death, _and_ Xi’s.  


“We met up and did a little salmon fishing in the river,” Mheaith lied blatantly. Xi would never buy it since Mheaith had never been much into fishing of any kind.  


Xi nodded skeptically with an incredulous smile and said, “Yeah, _right._ ”  


Mheaith dropped her gaze downward to the floor with an embarrassed smile.  


“The day you do nothing but fish with a beautiful girl is the day I, well … I was going to say _sleep with an orc,_ but I guess that doesn’t count now on the list of things I’d never do.”  


Mheaith looked at her then, still smiling, and said, “It was a good meeting, Xi, and I’ve been spending my time with Azeda ever since until now when I came back to look for you.”  


Xi’s eyes relaxed into a smile as she said, “I’m glad you did; did you bring Azeda back with you?” She almost looked hopeful to see the blood elf.  


Mheaith replied, “She is actually elsewhere at the moment, but I hope to meet up with her again later today … at least now that things are settled between you and me. And by the way, I am happy for you and whatever peace you’re finding through your involvement with Sheryja. She sounds like just the right thing for you.”  


“Well, you were right. You were right, and I was wrong,” Xi said humbly.  


“So is most of Azeroth on this point though. It takes running into the right person on the wrong side of the battle line sometimes to open our eyes,” Mheaith said kindly.  


Xi put her hand to the door and began to turn the doorknob to open it again, saying, “I have a few things I have to do myself today, so hopefully I’ll see you again before you leave. If I don’t, I’ll definitely see you before we head back with the troop.”  


Mheaith stood up then, looking slightly anxious as if she were searching for words to say.  


Xi paused with her hand still resting on the doorknob and asked worriedly, “What is it?”  


Mheaith closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, hoping that what she was about to say wouldn’t disrupt the peace they’d made with one another just now. Xi took her hand off of the door and faced Mheaith, looking a bit more concerned now as she waited for Mheaith to speak.  


Mheaith opened her eyes, exhaled, and said, “Xi, what’s going on with you and A’hthea?”  


Xi looked frozen for a moment as her mind took in Mheaith’s point blank question. She didn’t want to talk about it, especially not now after the impactful night she’d had with Sheryja. She wasn’t sure if her plans were going to change as a result of that, and _besides_ , she thought, _how did Mheaith find out about A’hthea anyway?_ She knew she could always lie and play dumb about it, but Mheaith would see right through that. She remembered that Mheaith hadn’t been upfront about what had happened with the blood elves, so she reasoned that she could keep her own little secret the same way.  


“Nothing you need to worry about,” Xi said calmly. She knew Mheaith would challenge that.  


“That’s not what I hear,” Mheaith prodded.  


“You know how she sleeps around. I guess it’s just my turn,” Xi joked cleverly.  


Mheaith began to say more, but Xi spoke over her in a hurried tone, “I’ve got to go now, Mheaith. See you later.” As she finished speaking she turned and slipped out the door before Mheaith had the chance to confront her further.  


Mheaith called after her, “Xi!” She shot up from the bed and hurried to the door only to see Xi jogging to the end of it and disappearing around the far corner. She sighed angrily. It was obvious that Ilsenas had been right; Xi was definitely up to something with A’hthea, and she clearly didn’t want to talk about it by the way she’d fled down the hall. Mheaith had never seen Xi dodge her so cowardly in all the time she’d known her, and there was no way she was going to chase after her. Not unless she _had_ to, and she wasn’t quite that desperate just yet.  


Mheaith never could best Xi in a flat out race, and her stealthy ability to slip away and evade capture was uncanny amongst many of even the most highly skilled rogue-trained Sentinels. If Xi didn’t want Mheaith to find her, chasing after her would be a waste of her time.  


She turned away from the empty hallway reluctantly and back to the room, standing in the middle of it and pondering what she should do next. She had to come up with something to intercept Xi before she went to Orgrimmar, if that truly even was her plan. She needed to clear her head and think, but her concern for Xi and the immediate awkward surprise of how she ran away just now scrambled her mind.  


She closed her eyes, and without deliberate intention, her thoughts seamlessly shifted homeward to Azeda. _Azeda_ … A blissful smile slowly spread across her lips and illuminated her glowing eyes. She thought upon her delicately sweet lips, her gentle caring eyes, her tender touch, and her cute giggle. Her heart warmed as she considered how much she felt for her so quickly. Most would be afraid to fall so hard so fast, and maybe Mheaith was for the first few minutes when it happened. If she had been then, she surely wasn’t now. She felt nothing but trust in Azeda and what they were together now, what they would be tomorrow.  


With her eyes still closed, she brought her hand up and rested it gently against her chest, much the same way she had when she’d first met the blonde haired blood elf by the Dalaran lilac tree. She recalled now those first moments, how much Azeda had looked so initially shocked and bewildered at Mheaith’s greeting, and yet intrigued, almost inviting. Mheaith remembered how nervous she’d been and how much she felt as though she’d do nearly anything just to get the chance to talk with her even one time. She hadn’t cared that Azeda was Horde or that she was Alliance.  


At the thought of Azeda being Horde, Mheaith discerned a kick in her mind, and then another. The synapses were suddenly firing rapidly with excitement as her brain began to form an idea, an unthinkable idea at an earlier time, but not today, not now. Xi had a friend. Xi had a _Horde_ friend.  


If there was anyone who could help bridge the gap in Xi’s heart over what those particular Horde had done to her and how much she needed to let go of her need for revenge, it was the part of the Horde that Xi now loved. She didn’t know how much bringing Sheryja into the middle of this would test their newly formed relationship and the trust Xi and Sheryja had established thus far. She didn’t even know if she could trust Sheryja to help. There was nothing else she could do now to stop Xi, short of reporting it to their troop major and getting Xi quite possibly court marshalled, and that was out of the question. Someone had to show Xi how wayward in her thinking going on a revenge mission to Orgrimmar really was, and the only person she could imagine to handle that would be the one person who was already helping to change Xi’s stubborn mind on things no one else could … Sheryja.  


Mheaith set out to find the Horde orc in the only place she knew to find her, the Buried Hatchet.


	14. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning revenge is almost sweeter than actually carrying it through. Xiomara has been plotting her's for long enough that thinking about it is almost the same as having done it to her, but she may find that being in Orgrimmar is not the same as ruminating about it. Even though Elune herself may be sending her signals through Sheryja and Mheaith to abort this mission before it's too late, she forges ahead with it anyway, insistent that she is doing the only right thing.
> 
> Xi goes to meet A'hthea in the Black Alley, the underbelly of Dalaran to put the final pieces in place.

Once she’d cleared the inn, Xi jogged another mile through the cobblestone streets of Dalaran before she stopped to look back. She breathed out a heavy sigh of relief that Mheaith wasn’t following her. Mheaith had never beaten her in a footrace, so Xi guessed she knew better than to try now. Still, she was relieved; just the sight of Mheaith trying to catch up to her would have been rattling enough, especially after the way she’d left. She wondered what Mheaith thought of her obvious cowardice and wished she’d had more time to lie and convince her friend that her concerns were unfounded. Skittering away like this probably just validated the point of why Mheaith was investigating at all, because she _was_ involved with A’hthea, and it was definitely over more than just sex. _A great deal more._

Xi kept walking toward her appointment with A’hthea, wondering how Mheaith had discovered her plans with A’hthea. She’d taken great pains to keep things a secret, and it surprised her that _any_ one knew, let alone Mheaith. If she knew, who else knew? These were questions that she didn’t have the answers to and certainly wasn’t expecting to need to know at this stage in the planning. It only meant one thing: she was relieved that she’d decided to go tonight. It seemed too many people were figuring it out, and there was no way Mheaith would let her go through with it if she knew the full truth of the mission. She’d decided yesterday before meeting with Sheryja and had sent the message to A’hthea to make the necessary arrangements. It couldn’t be undone now.

She kicked at the ground slightly as her foot swept forward in the natural motion of another step, scuffing the toe of her leather boot against the hard street. The running had actually felt good, even amazing. She wished she could do more of it now; her legs felt like they could really use the stretch, but running too much in Dalaran would certainly draw the attention of the guards, not something she wanted. She’d done enough of that the day before when she’d snapped at Mheaith in the inn over breakfast. She’d scared the daylights out of the dwarves behind her, and the remembrance of that made her smile just a little over the way they’d shoved off so quickly to avoid being in the line of fire by anymore of her tirade.

Dwarves – Xi believed they’d gotten so boringly domesticated the further away from Ironforge they seemed to get. She had a blacksmith dwarven friend named Hukdruna Goldcloak from Ironforge who would have stood her ground and glared menacingly enough to have made Xi stand down quickly had she been sitting behind her yesterday morning instead. Xi would have thought twice about shoving her chair into Hukdruna’s table while the dwarven female was eating, or even when she was not. The heat of intense confrontation didn’t cause the dwarves who were hardened by the fiery core of Azeroth to flinch easily, but those that had remained too far above for too long from the deep stone of their world’s natural hearth had weakened resolves and timid composures. Xi shrugged at the thought, which she compared to a night elf losing the innate and intimate understanding of nature’s elegant and formidable mysteries. A night elf without the forest was a dwarf above the stone underground and a Horde out of Durotar …

She continued to the Violet Citadel on the far side of the city. The walk there had taken her longer than it seemed, but she’d been distracted. Her thoughts had drifted to Sheryja again, not that they’d ever really left off thinking of her since she’d departed the orc’s warm embrace this morning. It was still a shock to Xi that she’d bedded an orc. She actually missed being in Sheryja’s company and felt herself surprisingly wanting to be near her again even as she made her way to the Dalaran underbelly to find A’hthea. Her feet carried her forward as her longing to be with Sheryja persistently pulled at her to turn around and go back to face Mheaith, to alter her plan. Ahead was the revenge she’d been plotting and planning far too long for the sake of her long lost murdered love, and behind her was a redemption in the letting go of that painful past. She focused upon the former of the two options, the one train of thought upon which she had ruminated for over six years now, unconvinced that the latter would satisfy the desperation inside of her, the plea that cried out for blood to be spilled, the unrelenting demand for revenge. 

She didn’t turn around. She didn’t slow her steps. She didn’t stop and reconsider anything that had already been set forth long ago that had led her to this point. It started with Illaria’s death, and it ended with the grizzly end of her murderers. She would be that hand of justice that would so swiftly execute those that had it coming. When they drew their last breaths, they would know that the hand of justice bringing about their deaths would be her very own. She would tell them then that she had ended their lives in the name of Illaria. These were the thoughts that filled her mind now as she continued on her way, and they fueled her resolve urgently.

She neared the Violet Citadel where she would find her way into the underbelly just to the right of the stairs which led upward into the building proper. A’hthea would be waiting for her since Xi was already running a few minutes late.

The entrance to the underbelly, otherwise known as Black Alley, was through a side door with not the slightest sign or indication of where the door led. Only those who came looking for shady meetups and illegal trades knew where to find it. Xi knew the Black Alley well, having been there to purchase black market weapons and supplies. Everyone knew the black market wares of the Dalaran Black Alley; it was there that patrons could buy stolen goods obtained during raids and dungeon runs, and every now and then, Xi would get lucky and find something epic she didn’t already have. Today she went for another reason. Today she would meet A’hthea.

It surprised Xi that A’hthea would choose such a place in all of Dalaran to meet, mostly because of the smell from the sewers on the way in, but she also knew the likely reason was because it was the only area of Dalaran that wasn’t patrolled by the city guards. The Black Alley had its own security guards, and they weren’t a fraction as fair or law-abiding as the city guards. Black Alley guards were mercenaries paid daily in gold by the vendors who did business there and would beat anyone silly who dared to give them a sideways glance. It was this threateningly violent element that discouraged the casual gawking tourists from site-seeing through the area and reporting back to the authorities of the things they saw and heard here. Xi herself had been roughed up a bit once for staring too long at something she knew was none of her business. One kept one’s eyes to one’s self in the Black Alley. That was the nature of the place, an underground type of shadowy haven for secrets intended to be kept discreetly hidden. Anyone who didn’t know that didn’t belong there, and those types were usually obvious. The mercenary guards made sure to show such curious visitors straight out the same way they’d come, doing so none too lightly lest they think themselves brave enough to wander back for a second look.

Xi walked confidently down a guardless wide stone corridor that echoed with the hollow sound of dripping water. Pulling her neck gaiter up over her nose, she tried desperately not to breathe in too deeply of the rank and raw sewage that often backed up from above. She resisted outright holding her nose against the stench at the risk of looking like a tourist who wasn’t familiar to it.

The lighting in the corridor was dim with only a few torches burning along the darkened stone walls. The magical runefire of the torches burned smoothly and steadily _glowed_. It did not flicker and dance like the tongues of natural fire which lapped feverishly at the surrounding air to stay aflame. Her boots clapped against the dank cobblestone walkway as she continued toward the wide, arched, open doorway ahead. She could hear the faint noise of life beyond, and she knew there were likely more people than her keen elven hearing could detect. No one ever made a scene in the Black Alley; no one ever got loud. Getting loud could get you killed down here, and no one here would care.

She neared the doorway and looked up at the familiar arch above; ancient Thalassian words, long ago etched into the magically fortified stone displayed a statement of Kael’thas, _May you all go through the fire_. The etching was antiquated and preserved as if it had been done by the most skillful of stone carvers only yesterday, protected from age by the spells infused into the work. Kael’thas’ words echoed of a time when he himself had gone through the fire of imprisonment, having emerged stronger as a result of it when Lady Vashj rescued him. It had been in this dark and stony place beneath the city where the dungeons of Dalaran were once housed, and where, after the Third War, Prince Kael’thas was himself an inmate due to his unpopular alliance with Lady Vashj to defeat an undead army poised to attack Dalaran.

Xi had seen the words many times and had never felt the meaning of them for herself until now; she wondered about the fire she was prepared to go through to get her revenge and felt a tiny stitch of hesitancy. She shook her head slightly in a feeble attempt to banish sudden thoughts of Sheryja. The image of her and the way she felt, sounded, smelled … everything about her resonated throughout Xi now like a potent symbol against her cravings of vengeance. She wrestled with her decision to go forward from one minute to the next now. The idea of revenge had begun to seem not so sweet since she’d been with Sheryja who’d helped her to see what could be a much sweeter alternative, an alternative of healing. Again, she pushed away these thoughts and walked further into the Black Alley in search of her contact, A’hthea.

Beyond the archway was a large cavernous area filled with various black market vendors and lit more brightly than the entryway corridor with the same runefire. One could find nearly anything in the Black Alley such as food and drink, weapons for fighting, unique armor and clothing garments, rare mounts, expensive trinkets and strangely unique gifts. Not so obvious services for sale were assassins and spies for hire, other secret deviances, and the ever present lure of sex in the fully staffed interracial brothel. Xi had engaged the services of the brothel a time or two, venturing only as far beyond her own race to sleep with human women. She usually stuck to her Kaldorei favorites back home where sex didn’t cost her more than a promise to come again sometime whenever she left their beds. _That_ , she always believed, _she could oblige_.

She looked in the direction of the brothel, a rickety looking structure nestled into one darkened corner. The front door was painted dark red in an attempt to signify the business’s specialty. A’hthea would be in there somewhere. Once inside, Xi glanced about, quickly scanning the patrons seated throughout the waiting room and those milling about the bar beside her. She would know A’hthea easily and was surprised when she didn’t see her immediately amongst those awaiting their turns for whatever debauchery they’d paid to enjoy. Before she could decide what to do next, she felt a light tap on her shoulder from behind.

Xi turned around sharply to see a human woman that she recognized as one she’d previously bedded here. It was Allison … black-haired, green-eyed, sensual Allison.

“Hi there, handsome,” Allison flirted, trailing a finger lazily over Xi’s bare shoulder and down her right arm before slowly pulling away. She flipped a lock of her wavy midnight hair back behind her ear and knocked a swallow back from a half-filled glass she’d lifted from the bar, making the act of it look sexy and alluring. Looking up at Xi who towered over her typical human height, Allison smiled a glinting seductive smile behind bright red lips. 

Xi answered with a cool flirtatiousness, “Hi yourself.”

“What brings you around again? It’s been a while since I saw you last … ” she put one hand to Xi’s face and cupped her cheek, sliding her fingertips beneath Xi’s chin in a stroking motion, one at a time, “ … _too_ long.” The woman practically exuded sultriness.

Xi’s smile broadened and her cheeks faintly blushed as she reached up to gently redirect Allison’s hand away from her face. She reluctantly said in a mildly serious tone of voice, “It _has_ been too long, but I’m not here for fun this time, Allison. I’m on private business.” Allison had such a stimulating effect on her that she’d nearly forgotten why she’d come at all … or would at least put it off for a short while to spend a little time with Allison in a private room.

Allison pretended to pout through a coquettish smile as she playfully jerked her hand away from Xi’s and said, “Don’t I _know_ it, Xiomara. _I_ could be your private business, you know. A girl can’t help but wish it was _her_ you were here to see. Me, that is.” She propped her hands on her hips and looked up at Xi with a feigned fierce challenge on her face that was shortly softened by a tiny alluring smile.

Xi asked, “What exactly do you know about who I’m here to see?” She suddenly felt as though the whole city knew, like Mheaith finding out wasn’t enough to deal with.

Allison leaned back and put her fingertips to her chest, mouth agape and feigning a wounded look, “Why, _Xiomara_ … only that she’s upstairs in the Azure suite waiting for you.”

“What? How do you know who …” Xi began and then stopped, giving Allison a confused expression and not wanting to say more in case she really _didn’t_ know who Xi was here to see.

“Go on now. She’s waiting, and when you’re done with her, maybe you’ll save a little for me,” Allison winked at her and turned around to walk away. Xi thought, _so much for her not knowing it’s A’hthea._

Xi couldn’t resist watching Allison’s sexy walk for a long second before she tore her eyes away and headed for the staircase leading to the second floor. She wondered why A’hthea had been careless in telling Allison who she was here to meet, and then she realized that it wasn’t like the two hadn’t been seen in the brothel before as patrons. Xi chuckled, remembering that it was A’hthea who first introduced her to the brothel long ago. People would recognize each of them as regulars, to an extent, and it wouldn’t be that unusual to anyone that did to see them both meeting up together here as well. _Thinking of it like that, she’s a genius for picking this place,_ Xi thought.

She began to ascend the staircase, causing the loose floorboards to creak with each step. The whole brothel was like that, rickety, creaky, and not entirely stable as if it had been thrown together like an afterthought in the Black Alley. Fortified magic held it together like nearly everything else down below in the underbelly.

At the top of the staircase, Xi turned to her left down a tacky flowery wallpapered hallway. The Azure suite was one that she was familiar with, having been in it as a patron of the brothel more than once or twice with Allison. Xi paid the higher price to rent the room for the ambience of it, and it seemed that A’hthea had as well.

She followed the wide hallway to the room on the right, knocking lightly on the door and listening for a response from the other side. “Come in,” said a muffled female voice on the other side of the wooden door.

Xi entered the room to find A’hthea seated in a chair with her long legs crossed in delicate fashion. She’d been reading a leather bound book and rather comfortably too. She didn’t look at Xi, but her face took on a slightly perturbed expression that coincided with Xi’s entry. She shut the book quietly and placed it gently on the wooden stand next to her.

Three runelit lamps burned about the room with the closest one aside her emitting a soft blue-tinted reading light. It illuminatingly washed over one side of her light purple skin toned face, leaving the other side sharply contrasted in shadow. She just _looked_ duplicitous, and Xi thought it appropriate, considering the nature of A’hthea’s work.

A long irritated sigh exhausted from A’hthea’s thin lips before she made eye contact. Xi knew the irritation was aimed at her for not getting here sooner. She didn’t regret stopping by to see if Mheaith had come back alive from the Grizzly Hills encounter.

A’hthea looked up at Xi with glowing white silvery eyes that narrowed slightly while she inspected Xi, evaluating her as she entered the room. Her arrogance was too pronounced to hide, and Xi had long ago decided that it was easier just to ignore it. Confronting A’hthea’s ego and typical refusal to acquiesce from her own point of view would just be a waste of time and energy, and Xi hadn’t found a reason yet that was worth the fight. As much as she appreciated A’hthea’s help in planning her important mission to Orgrimmar, help that she wouldn’t have received had she not given A’hthea what she wanted in _other_ ways, Xi knew she’d be almost glad to part ways with her when everything was in place. She was here today for A’hthea’s confirmation that it was.

Xi casually walked to the cushioned chair angled toward A’hthea and eased herself down into it, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the scent of musky oils and fragrant perfumes wafting throughout the air. She didn’t know how much of it was coming from the room and how much from A’hthea. Breathing in the air, she detected the familiar scent of vanilla that she knew was typical of A’hthea; everything else was not. It was an indirect reminder that random people had sex in this room, and she knew she’d normally be disgusted by that if she hadn’t occasionally been one of them.

“What took you so long?” A’hthea asked. She sounded mildly annoyed.

Xi lied, “I didn’t know you were waiting.”

A’hthea said tersely, “Of _course_ I was waiting. I’m not in the mood to be in the Black Alley today, and I wanted our meeting to be finished by now.”

“Well, I’m here now, so let’s stop wasting time and just get to it,” Xi said curtly, becoming annoyed herself at A’hthea’s sense of entitlement. After all, it was A‘hthea who had set up the meeting place here, but Xi decided against pointing out that fact. There were more important things to discuss right now.

A’hthea eyed her for a moment but must have agreed because she kept right on, “All the preparations are made. You’ll need to go into Orgrimmar through the Valley of Honor tonight, just like your message yesterday said you wanted. It’s the least heavily guarded gateway into the city. I have you set to first meet one of my contacts in Sen’jin Village in Northern Durotar, a troll named Ununa. She’s the only one who practices the herbalist trade in the village, so she goes out alone to gather herbs every evening. When I need one of my operatives to meet up with her, I send them out to find her in the surrounding grasses outside of the village about two hours before sundown. You’ll do the same thing. She knows to expect you tonight, so she’ll be watching for you. She’ll lead you from there. It should go without saying, but don’t get caught. The trolls in that village aren’t kind to trespassing Alliance, and you’ll be executed before we can do anything about it. You’ll be on your own if that happens, so make damned sure it doesn’t.”

Xi stared into A’hthea’s eyes intently and without so much as a flinch at her words.

A’hthea shifted comfortably in her chair and looked upon Xi thoughtfully, “I’ve not always enjoyed your tardiness or your crass attitude at times, but I have enjoyed knowing you. Xiomara, as much as I find your plan to be bold and brave and even honorable for the reasons you’re going through with it, I have to give you one last warning not to. You _will_ be caught. _No_ one has ever tried what you’re doing and lived, and that’s when we’ve sent more than one person. Maybe you’re right that one is better than a troop because more people make more noise and more movement, heavier risks at getting discovered, but at least with a troop, you have a chance of escaping. Going it alone, well … just know I admire you for what you’re doing even though I don’t agree with it.”

Xi responded, “Illaria didn’t have such a good chance when her troop was discovered by the Horde. Going alone might give me an advantage that a troop doesn’t have, and I intend to press that advantage fully. As for your admiration, I appreciate it, but I’m not doing this for that.” Xi rose from the chair, signifying that she was done here.

A’hthea’s eyebrows rose slightly in a _whatever_ expression. She rose from her chair too.

Xi moved toward the door, and A’hthea caught her arm, tugging on it. Xi turned around as A’hthea quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Xi’s. Xi awkwardly kissed her back and said, “Thanks, A’hthea, for everything.” 

A’hthea’s eyes glowed with a dim softness now as she said gently, “Just remember what I told you, and be careful.”

Xi nodded affirmatively.

A’hthea let go of Xi’s arm and whispered, “Ande’thoras-ethil.”(1)

Xi turned again to leave, feeling slightly off balance at A’hthea’s sudden favorable change in mood. She did that often, and Xi had yet to get used to it. She left the room and A’hthea standing there behind her, watching her go. That was two she’d done that to today, and only one of the two she regretted.

By nightfall, she planned to be in Orgrimmar, and she hoped Elune would be with her while she hunted those bastards down. There was one more name added to the list if she could make it happen: Agu’Raz Dragonslayer. By this time tomorrow, he, as well as the three Horde she’d identified through A’hthea’s connections who were responsible for ordering Illaria’s torture, would be cold and dead on the dirt floors of whatever primitive huts they occupied in that barbarian of a city, Orgrimmar.

She was encouraged by the gruesome thought of it, but try as she might, she could not shake the thought of Sheryja. It was almost as though the gentle orc was calling out to her to change her path before it was too late, but that was something she simply could not do. _Could not? Or will not?_ she thought to herself.

 _Will not,_ her secret thoughts confirmed as she strode forth from the brothel to make her preparations elsewhere for the trip to Orgrimmar later today. She really believed that she’d be back by the next day with no one knowing the difference, and she chuckled to herself at her certainty of such a plan working out only favorably when there were more unknowns than she could possibly estimate. It seemed A’hthea’s arrogance had worn off on her a bit, and she hoped it didn’t flaw her judgement. 

Either way, she was going tonight to get the job done, and not even the tender love of sweet Sheryja could stop her.

Smiling to herself in her own steadfast arrogance, she failed to notice that someone was following her from a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:  
> 1\. http://sentinel.activebb.net/t196-night-elf-phrases-and-specific-words - “May your troubles be diminished.”


	15. A Good Friend is a Beautiful Thing Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xi is still planning for war, a war she knows she’ll lose, but can Mheaith stop her from doing the unthinkable? 
> 
> Ilena makes a new friend, albeit awkwardly, and Azeda finds that there is more depth to the annoying blood elf Ilena than she could have known from Ilena’s typical impetuous demeanor.

Azeda returned to the library with her notepad and quill pen in hand. She breathed in deeply of the still air, air that was heavy with the musty timeless odor of old books and the slick balm of wood oil. She delighted in the way that every library she’d known since childhood smelled of the same; her mother, an adept scribe among her many masteries as a university professor, once explained that the source of the odor was the lignin compound in paper that slowly caused it to decay and become brittle over time.1 The scent was odoriferous of a place where knowledge could always be found, and even more personally, it felt like home. She’d grown up surrounded by books since her parents spent much of their time reading in her presence and encouraging her to do so also. Azeda followed their example diligently to be studious and engaged in a bountiful world of words while reading and writing whenever she could.  


She gazed about the library once more, taking in its unique design. Towering oak bookshelves lined the walls and extended upward across the span of several floor levels to a stained glass ceiling that depicted warm and earthy yellow-orange hues composing images of the Ancients. Sunshine, colored and softened by the ornamental glass, illuminated the entire room like a giant kaleidoscope. Wrought iron spiral staircases twisted upward, and narrow balconies wrapped the inner edges of the open room on each level such that one could pluck a book from the shelves that stretched along the surrounding walls before looking down over the balcony rail to view the ground level floor. Every shelf contained a row of books, each book with its neighbor compressed next to the one after it from end to end and more books nestled sideways and cockeyed ways on the tops of the rows. Each level contained a sitting area in the corners where daylight permeated through more stained glass windows. In the evening, oil lanterns lit the room with a soft glow, casting tall and long shadows. A thick blanket of silence perpetually rested upon and throughout the large room like a holy covering, forbidding any to raise their voices above nearly a whisper, else the whole place would know who had transgressed the rule of quiet. Azeda felt as though every movement she made seemed muted by the calm, every sound swallowed by that holy covering of _shhhhhh_.  


Azeda found her place on the couch where she’d been reading earlier. The book was gone from where she’d left it, presumably shelved back home with its neighbors somewhere between the foreign politics section and reproductions of the prophetic writings of Albeya Occuro, a scholarly member of the Ancient Guardians of Azeroth. After writing in her notepad for a time, she went to fetch it once more.  


Albeya’s writings described a new faction that would one day arise and absorb both the Horde and the Alliance. His foretelling of such a dramatic shift in the current paradigm was typically regarded by most scholars and mystics alike as implausible, but Azeda liked reading about his ideas anyway. She didn’t find them so fantastical to believe and rather enjoyed his discourse about an end to the incessant warring and a beginning to a long awaited peace in Azeroth.  


She eased herself back, settling into the plushness of the sofa and opened the book to where she’d left off. She was blissfully unaware of the two hours that slipped away like mere minutes while she turned from one page to the next, ensconced in the words.  


Azeda felt the cushions beside her depress slightly, and she reluctantly glanced over to see someone sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Ilena.  


She lowered her book with a faintly skeptical look on her face, wondering why the redheaded elf was sitting there eyeing her curiously.  


“I wouldn’t have guessed you to be interested in the works of Albeya,” Ilena said quietly.  


“That would be more than once you’d guessed wrongly about me then, wouldn’t it,” Azeda responded in a similarly quiet voice. Her eyes flashed defiantly for a fleeting moment before she casually looked back to her book, hoping Ilena would just give up and leave. She’d had enough of Ilena’s company for the day.  


Even though it seemed that the two blood elves had come to a peaceful settlement between them, Azeda knew Ilena would continue to test her. It was in her nature to do so, and Azeda was prepared to assert herself whenever Ilena’s behavior warranted it. She believed they’d ultimately resort to combat again otherwise because Ilena would inevitably take it too far. Azeda was sure that she wouldn’t get away with catching Ilena off guard twice if they _did_ come to blows again, so preventing escalation early on seemed the best plan.  


Ilena feigned innocent wounded surprise as she crossed her legs and looked away, smiling, “Well, no one’s perfect.”  


Azeda put the book down, laying it gently upon her lap page-side-down but still open to where she left off, and spoke to Ilena in an inpatient tone, “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Ilena?”  


“How sweet, and here I thought you didn’t like me,” Ilena jibed.  


Azeda cocked an eyebrow at Ilena’s typical gall, and Ilena conceded, “Oh ok fine; clearly someone can’t take a joke.”  


Azeda replied seriously, “No, I’ve come here to read quietly while I wait for Mheaith to return from Dalaran.” She looked at Ilena, waiting for her to get to the point. She wasn’t in the mood for the redhead’s fiery barbs now, having taken enough from her over the last few days, including a foot sweep that knocked her on her backside earlier today. Her body was still aching a little from it.  


Ilena looked down at the floor as her expression turned sheepish from a rising awareness of how her typical sarcastic manner suddenly felt wrong. It wasn’t like her to care about what anyone thought of her, but she was coming to realize that she cared about what _Azeda_ thought. She knew she probably had from the start as she’d watched her descend so regally from those stone stairs in the Crystalsong Forest. She looked up to Azeda, as hard as it was to admit. She admired her. Even though habit prodded her to continue her mild taunting of Azeda just to see her fume, it didn’t seem aligned with why she’d sought her out here now.  


“Yes, I see,” Ilena replied quietly in a subdued tone.  


Sensing the change in Ilena’s demeanor, Azeda asked calmly, “What?” Azeda slipped a bookmark into the pages of her book and closed it, placing it beside her on the couch next to her notepad and looking to Ilena with increased interest.  


Ilena said hesitantly with a nearly endearing shyness in her tone, “It would be nice if we could be friends.”  


Azeda was shocked at Ilena’s sudden confession. It had never occurred to her that Ilena had a side to her that needed companionship and acceptance, but that appeared to be what she was seeing in her now.  


Azeda smiled and said, “Of course.” She said so tentatively, remembering how the redhead had been so insulting and had even attempted to interfere with Mheaith and herself. She was reluctant to trust her.  


Ilena sighed and conceded with a guilty smile, “I know how I came across to you at first. I don’t blame you for being wary.” She was trying to be nice, to make a new friend, and it felt as awkward as going into battle without a sword, not that she couldn’t survive without one when needed. It just felt so unfamiliar being open and vulnerable, but as Madam Lanakey had advised her a thousand times, _you’ll never make a friend by keeping everyone a stranger_.  


Azeda was skeptical of this new side of Ilena, so she repeated herself and added a little disclaimer this time, “Of course, but what I’ve said about Mheaith still stands. Also, it wouldn’t kill you to not be so sarcastic and difficult. You could say a nice word from time to time. It’s what friends do, and don’t sell yourself short on what you’re capable of showing as a friend. Your lesson this morning to me about hand-to-hand combat was a pretty nice thing for you to have done for me. I agree that one day I may need to rely upon more than my wit and magic to get out of a bad situation. I appreciate your consideration in showing me what you think would help, even if you _did_ knock me on my rear at first just to make a point. The point was well-taken, and the gesture of the lesson afterward meant a lot to me.”  


Ilena nodded and said, “Well, I can _try_ to be less sarcastic, but it’s hard to tone down something when you know you’re good at it.” She winked at Azeda, hopeful for a good response from her that the blonde-haired elf knew she was joking ... _but not entirely_. Her thoughts played over a random joke about how you can take the girl out of the sarcasm but you couldn’t take the sarcasm out of the girl. She just as quickly disposed of the thought when she realized it wouldn’t quite sound right, but she knew she’d probably laugh about it to herself later.  


Azeda reluctantly smiled.  


After a short pause, Ilena changed the subject and tried to make simple conversation, “So, where in Silvermoon did you grow up? I lived in Little Suntown during my younger years.” Little Suntown was a suburb of Silvermoon City not far from the main bazaar.  


Azeda responded, “I actually grew up not far outside of the city in the countryside of the Eversong Woods area. My parents commuted to work at the university. They’re both retired professors. I live in the city now, but my parents stayed in the country. They like the peace and quiet. Mother likes to garden, and Father enjoys perfecting his woodworking skills. He’s actually gotten quite good now that he’s learned how to square things up better!”  


“And are you following in their footsteps at university?” Ilena asked curiously.  


Azeda realized that Ilena, for all of her usual annoying mannerisms, was making a genuine effort to get to know her. She replied, “As much as I can, yes. I spend much of my time at the university working for Madam Talonia, my mentor.”  


Ilena smiled, “Ah yes, the Fifth War Council appointment, right? I knew that was strider crap as soon as I heard you say it, of course.”  


Azeda smiled and blushed embarrassedly, “Yes, well, I had to think of _some_ thing to turn you and your guards off from hurting Mheaith.”  


Ilena tilted her head to one side with interest and said, “You really have fallen for her, haven’t you.” It wasn’t a question.  


Azeda looked at her almost defensively, assessing whether or not Ilena was being flippant or if she was making an honest observation. She smiled when Ilena’s sincere expression reflected the latter.  


“Yes, I have,” Azeda agreed.  


Ilena nodded affirmatively. Her expression suddenly looked faraway, and her eyes almost reflected something sad, something lonely. Azeda knew the feeling that was associated with that look, and she suddenly felt a kindred spirit in Ilena, unbelievably to Azeda still.  


“How about you? Is there anyone?” she asked carefully, not wanting to intrude.  


Ilena turned her head back and forth slowly and said, “It’s not easy finding love when you’re always on the road. Besides, I’m not sure if that kind of thing is really for me. I can’t see myself settling down for anyone or anything. I’m a warrior of my people first, and there isn’t much time for anything else.”  


Azeda asked, “Is your family at Silvermoon?”  


“No, my parents were killed in battle many years ago when I was barely old enough to know them. Both were warriors, and I’ve become the same.”  


Azeda’s eyes were tempted to show compassion for Ilena then, but she figured the warrior would just balk at any expression of sympathy, so she refrained. Her tone still gave her away slightly when she said, “How awful.”  


Ilena, shrugged and responded in a perfunctory manner, “I was used to it long ago, and I’ve survived.”  


Azeda knew that wasn’t quite true. She could see it in Ilena’s eyes. She wondered if Ilena’s statement was really more telling of how she’d been living since her parents’ deaths: _surviving_ and not really living. If so, Ilena’s shallow and aloof demeanor was like a protective shield around her, and Azeda found herself feeling deeply sympathetic toward the redheaded Sin’dorei warrior. She wasn’t so tough after all once you looked beyond the smart comments and aggressive insolence.  


“How did you grow up?” she pried carefully, hoping Ilena wouldn’t say that she’d become a ward of the government. She knew what happened to those blood elf children who were later ushered into lives that usually resulted in work as a paid servant to the wealthy or in the service of the military. The government of her people had been focused on fortification and military operations for as long as she’d been alive, but it hadn’t always been that way. There had been a time when the Sin’dorei had practiced more lofty considerations such as education and diligent study of the advancement in magic. Her parents and Madam Talonia had worked to resurrect those noble pursuits of her people.  


Ilena responded, “I grew up as a ward of the military.”  


“Oh?” Azeda asked, unaware that the military had the resources to raise orphaned children.  


Ilena nodded affirmatively, “Yes, well, it’s not the typical situation for orphans. Most end up in deplorable upbringings, but my parents had strong military connections and were able to work out a prior arrangement for my care if they were to die. That’s exactly what happened. I was eight years old when my parents were killed. After, I lived with various military leaders in their service and in the service to their families. I cleaned and cooked for them and anything else they needed of me. They ensured I was safe, well-cared for, and educated. When I was older, they ensured I was well-trained. I showed promise early on as a skilled fighter and took to the training well. I was born with and grew up with the military in my blood, and I wouldn’t leave it for any reason.”  


Azeda listened attentively. It was hard to believe that while she grew up in the posh shelter of her own upbringing, Ilena was growing up in a life that was more fortunate than most orphans but still without a secure home-base, without the love and nurturing of a family of her own. She supposed that Ilena would say that the military _was_ her family, even though she was practically raised as a child servant in order to see her basic needs met.  


“Ilena … I … I’m sorry,” was all Azeda could manage, but Ilena looked at her sharply with fierce eyes.  


“Why are you sorry? My life has not been so undesirable. I once missed my parents, but I long ago accepted things as they are. There is _nothing_ for you to lament over for _my_ sake.”  


Azeda only nodded affirmatively, retreating from pursuit of the subject any further.  


Ilena shifted a bit, crossing one leg over the other and taking on a more refined pose as if to brush off the things that had just been said. She was not accustomed to sharing much about her life, and enough was enough at this point.  


“So,” she began, “Do you plan to tell anyone about meeting Mheaith in Dalaran?” she asked. It need not be stated that mentioning anything to an outsider about Sanctum would be punishable by immediate assassination under the blood oath that all members agreed to take. Azeda was still free to talk about her romance with Mheaith all she wished to whomever she wished, not that Ilena would recommend telling anyone so freely.  


Azeda looked suddenly nervous and replied, “I hope to tell Madam Talonia first, but I am still so unsure about how to do it. I don’t know what she’ll say.” She fidgeted with the book beside her as her slender fingers fumbled over the cover’s hard edges.  


Ilena watched her for a moment, a look of pause on her face.  


“What?” Azeda asked, suddenly worried.  


“How much do you really trust her?” Ilena asked.  


Azeda considered the question carefully before answering, “I trust her a great deal and have known her for many years.”  


“Do you trust her with your _life_?” Ilena asked pointedly.  


Azeda looked stunned by the question since she’d never thought about it before now; she’d always just assumed she’d trust her mentor with her life, but that was something one said to emphasize how much they cared about or relied upon someone else. She’d never had to consider it literally.  


“I’m not sure honestly. I don’t know what kind of circumstance we’d ever be in at university where I’d truly need to trust her with my life,” Azeda finally replied, looking a bit confused.  


“Well you’re in one now, and since you can’t seem to produce a solid _yes_ , the answer is automatically _no_.”  


Azeda looked disappointedly wounded.  


“Listen,” Ilena began with a grave look on her face, “I know the way this kind of thing works a lot more than you. I know it can go well sometimes, and other times, it’s not so easy, possibly even fatally tragic for the person who thought they could confide in someone they knew well. Some people don’t take too kindly at being told that someone they know is consorting with the enemy. It can be seen as treason by the leadership of any given race in Azeroth. For _our_ people, it _would_ be.”  


“So what are you saying?” Azeda asked defensively. Her green eyes glowed with uncertainty.  


Ilena said, “You have to be _sure_ that you can trust someone with your _life_ before you open up to anyone about this. Otherwise, it could be your death, imprisonment, beating … basically things that _you don’t want_. Understand?”  


Azeda only nodded affirmatively. The news hit her hard and heavy, but she felt a sense of relief that Ilena’s words had given her some needed perspective on the situation. This secret wasn’t like any other secret she might be harboring, and Ilena was right that she needed to be certain before revealing it to anyone.  


But something crossed her mind then, something restless and hidden behind Ilena’s words. There was something about Ilena’s tone when she’d said it could lead to death if Azeda were to tell the wrong person about her love for Mheaith. It almost sounded desperate and even … what was it? … _familiar_?  


Azeda asked Ilena pointedly, “Ilena? Do you speak from firsthand experience?” She needed to know if Ilena’s advice to her was influenced by personal experience. She needed to know if what she was talking about could really happen, _had_ really happened. It made the possibility of it happening to Azeda all the more concretely real.  


Ilena’s face froze momentarily. She hadn’t expected Azeda to be so insightful. The blonde-haired elf was catching her off-guard in more ways than she believed were possible. She never did anything without her guard up, so it was alarming to watch someone slip by it so easily like Azeda was doing now. This wasn’t the first time she’d underestimated the other blood elf’s ability to get around her defenses, and here she was doing it again without even knowing it.  


Her facial expression morphed into one of mild confusion, and she looked away momentarily. After a long empty pause she turned to Azeda and said, “Yes.”  


Ilena looked at her with eyes that waited for her to ask the obvious; who had she known? But Azeda didn’t ask. She just sat there and said nothing, but her eyes were compassionate while anxious to know more.  


Ilena decided that she really wasn’t in the mood to discuss it, at least not today. She stood and said, “Well, that is a story for another day. I have to be going now, but I’ve liked getting to know you a little better. It’ll be good to have a friend around here to talk to. I’ll see you around again soon I’m sure.”  


Azeda remained seated and looked up as Ilena stood. She smiled, feeling clumsy and awkward while switching gears from their deeper topics to a casual _see you later_ farewell. She wouldn’t slow Ilena’s exit since she clearly seemed suddenly compelled to leave.  


Azeda nodded her head affirmatively with a crooked unsure smile and said, “See you around soon then.”  


Ilena returned Azeda’s nod with a curt one of her own and left the room. Azeda watched her go and thought about the end of their conversation. She was more confused now than ever over whether or not she should tell Madam Talonia the truth. Mheaith would know what to do. _Where was she?_  


_Back in Dalaran_  


Xi continued her path away from A’hthea and onward to the Buried Hatchet where Sheryja would be starting her shift right about now. She needed to see her, to smell her, to feel her, to simply be in her company.  


She entered the pub and made her way back to a corner booth that was nestled in the shadows. Being a night elf, she was most comfortable where the light was dim. As she walked up to the booth she’d chosen, she stopped short of sliding into the bench when she saw her old friend sitting there waiting for her.  


It was little surprise that her closest friend would know exactly what booth from which to ambush her like this; neither did Xi think it uncharacteristic of Mheaith to try and stop her from fulfilling her plan, although she wasn’t exactly sure how much of it Mheaith knew ... or how she’d come to know what she _did_ know. A’hthea did tend to run her mouth a little too much in bed - _that_ she knew for _certain_ , and considering A’hthea’s frequent bedding of just about whomever she wished, she could have spilled the beans to _anyone_ , causing the details of Xi’s classified mission to wind its way back to Mheaith through only Elune knew _how_ many people.  


What _did_ surprise her was her _own_ resistance to any attempt by Mheaith to stop her from going on a mission she herself knew was inevitably to her doom. She’d always listened to Mheaith’s counsel before … _always_. Things were different this time though; she felt as though this wasn’t something Mheaith could be allowed to speak to. Xi’s reasons for doing it at all went to the core of her heart where Illaria would always be alive, but she would be lying now if she tried to convince herself that those reasons hadn’t started to fade, hadn’t nearly _wanted_ to fade. Her spirit longed to heal from the loss of Illaria, but it was her heart that wouldn’t allow it.  


That was … at least not until she’d met Sheryja. Maybe that was why she was here, why she needed to see her so much since talking with A’hthea and knowing that everything was set to go. There was nothing else that she was waiting on now. There was nothing else to plan, and since the word obviously was starting to get around due to a leak somewhere amongst the precious few who knew what she was about to do, well, it all meant that it was time to go _now_. Now was the final culmination from years of scheming and trying to gather the courage to do it. Now was the time, but she couldn’t keep herself from thinking, _so why are you here … why are you here to see the one person that has any hope of changing your mind?_ Sheryja was where her healing had begun, but Mheaith’s presence felt like Elune hedging her bets in case Sheryja’s influence wasn’t enough.  


Xi stared coolly at Mheaith, her surprise mildly masked by defensive anger. Mheaith’s look of disappointed contemplation didn’t change.  


“Now I know why you tried so hard to stop me from going to meet Azeda in Grizzly Hills,” Mheaith said calmly after a moment of observing Xi’s defiant posture. Xi looked about as closed up as the unyielding stone fortress of Ironforge under siege.  


Xi said nothing while she slid into one of the booth’s glazed wooden benches to face Mheaith. She hadn’t made the connection between her own mission and Mheaith meeting Azeda, at least not until Mheaith had spoken of it. She could see the comparison now. Mheaith had taken a risk too, a risk for love just like Xi planned to do, but the levels of risk had been completely different for them both. Xi knew she was going to die if she carried this plan forward, and it suddenly didn’t seem as romantic and fulfilling as she’d always imagined it to be before this moment.  
“She may not be able to get you to see reason - which is unfortunate in itself that you wouldn’t listen to the wisdom of your best friend, but … maybe you’ll listen to me, someone who knows the city of Orgrimmar and its defenses a lot better than anyone sitting at this table.”  


Xi turned her head sharply to see Sheryja standing beside her, looking as serious as Mheaith sounded. _Seriously, how many people knew??_ she wondered and thought sarcastically again, _A’hthea … everything wide open a little too much_.  


“When I first heard of your plans, I kept hope all the way here that my source was wrong. But then I tried to discuss this with you this morning, and your quick escape confirmed that what I’d heard was true. You’re planning an assassination in Orgrimmar, and you’re planning to do it alone,” Mheaith said.  


Xi sat back and crossed her arms quietly, her staring turning to glaring. She felt betrayed by Mheaith because she’d obviously involved Sheryja. She felt awkwardly embarrassed that she’d been discovered. She felt reassured by the love of her dearest friend and the concern of her new lover, both of whom had come to stop her. She felt confused at how the plan didn’t feel like the right thing to do as it always had before.  


The glaring was all she could do now when nothing made sense anymore, and she aimed her only form of defense at Mheaith while her frustration stewed behind hot blazing white eyes like cauldrons holding back the boiling-over of tears.  


Sheryja spoke softly, “You know this isn’t what you really want. You know this won’t change anything that’s already happened.”  


Xi looked at Sheryja, considering her words, and replied, “But what about what happened to _you_?”  


“What about it?” Sheryja asked pointedly. She took a seat then next to Xi.  


“Don’t you want to see justice done to those that hurt you? I could do that for you,” Xi lobbied. It was a weak attempt to convince Sheryja that she should go anyway, even though avenging Sheryja would be last on the list of to-do’s if Sheryja were to accept her offer – which Xi knew she would not because there was no honor in it.  


Sheryja responded, “No. No you can’t. That’s not a job for you, and neither is the other.” By _other_ she meant seeking to avenge Illaria, and she knew Xi understood that by the way her eyes cast down at the mention of it.  


Mheaith sat still, watching Sheryja’s disarming magic working on Xi. There was a touching kindness in the orc’s deep voice that made Mheaith believe she really cared for Xi, and Xi seemed to know it too. Mheaith had been sure she’d have to wrestle Xi to the ground to keep her from going on this insane mission, but Sheryja could be ten times more effective with the least bit of effort because of the influence she seemed to have over Xi. Xi had said as much this morning when she’d told Mheaith about the gentle loving orc shaman.  


Sheryja reached over and comfortingly smoothed the side of Xi’s cheek with her hand.  


Xi looked up at Sheryja and then to Mheaith. She was losing her fight to hold back the swell of tears, so she swallowed hard and said, “I’ve been planning this for longer than I can remember. Now it’s finally time for me to do what I set out to do so long ago, and it seems that Elune does not wish it.”  


“Then you’re not going?” Mheaith asked.  


Xi paused as tears began to unobtrusively stream in two paths over her face. In almost a whisper, she affirmed, “I won’t go. Elune does not seem to be for it like I once thought she was, and without her blessing, I wouldn’t want to do it anyway. The only thing worse than me dying in Orgrimmar is me dying in Orgrimmar without being able to complete the purpose for me even going in the first place.”  


“There is nothing worse to me than losing you in any way, my friend,” Mheaith said. She reached across the table and held out her hand for Xi to take it, which she did.  


Sheryja hugged Xi tightly and breathed a sigh of relief as she did. When Sheryja released her, Xi wiped her eyes and looked at both Mheaith and Sheryja, smiling slightly. She felt loved and needed, the one thing she’d wanted Illaria to feel, to know that she hadn’t died alone even when she had. Xi’s love would always be with her, for her, and she nodded affirmatively at Mheaith in thanks for her friendship. Mheaith nodded back, not needing her to say so in words.  


Xi knew this wasn’t the end of the matter for her. She still ached to see those who had hurt Illaria get what they had coming to them, and that was certain death, but … she would wait for now. She believed that new possibilities seemed to be opening up, and somehow Sheryja was a part of that. She thanked Elune silently to herself for helping her to see beyond the pain of Illaria’s death to a life not so heavily saddled with the guilt that she wasn’t there to protect her. There would be life after Illaria.  


The slow clomping of approaching footsteps on the tavern’s wooden floorboards broke through the still relief amongst the three when Xi had agreed not to go to Orgrimmar. A sneering angry voice sounded out, “What is _this_?”  


All three looked up to see Sentinel Captain Sythae Spiritwing addressing them with a snarl on her face, and her gaze was aimed at Sheryja and Xi particularly.  


Sheryja sat still but did not look afraid. Xi looked up in surprise, and Mheaith scooted out from the booth to stand between Sythae and Sheryja.  


“What is it to you, captain?” Mheaith asked sternly.  


Sythae craned her neck around Mheaith to once more see Sheryja and Xi sitting next to another, and her eyes flashed angrily, “That! Why are they sitting like that together? Why are you allowing this? That is an _orc_ , a member of the Horde, our _enemy_! Do I really need to explain to you why I’m asking? This is treason!”  


“Treason for _what_?” Mheaith questioned her. Xi whose rank was lower than captain, remained silent while Mheaith, being a captain herself, addressed Sythae as an equal in rank.  


“They were hugging,” Sythae accused, pointing at them both judgmentally. Her words dripped with disdain.  


“So?” Mheaith said. “Is this not encouraged by Elune that we should show kindness and grace to all?”  


Sythae sneered again, “I could report this!” She stamped her foot like a bull ready to charge and glared at Mheaith challengingly. Her thick purple dreadlocks were pulled back and gathered high and behind, causing them to point randomly outward about her head. They did not move when she spoke, but her silver armor clanked as the plates tinked against one another when she leaned forward slightly to point at Sheryja and Xi. She looked at Sheryja with particular hatred; the light of her white-silver eyes was darkened by the ridge of her brow drawn down in rage.  


Sheryja knew the angry night elf captain had murder in her eyes; she’d seen the look before on the battlefield. In her temporary time in the Horde army she used her healing shaman abilities to serve as a medic, and sometimes she secretly cared for the Alliance wounded when she could on the battlefield. As a healer, she would not pass by someone who was in pain and needed help.  


She’d seen that look of war in the eyes of those Alliance fighters she’d tended to, but it was usually accompanied with terror until she was rubbing magically infused salve on a wound or wrapping a deep cut. Sometimes they thanked her when she finished, and other times they looked at her in confusion as they hobbled away quickly back to their own. Once in a while, Sheryja encountered those that maintained that look of fear and intense hatred in their eyes even as she cared for them. She helped them anyway and left them in better conditions than she’d found them, but she knew the ones she couldn’t turn her back on as she left their sides. She knew the ones that had a fixed look of murderous rage in their eyes even as they beheld her helping them, and she recognized that same hatred in Sythae’s eyes now. She was sure that Sythae knew no other way to look upon an orc or any other member of the Horde.  


“Report _what_? Why don’t you move on and mind your own business, Captain?” Mheaith leaned toward her slightly, her own eyes beginning to glow brazenly. Her hand moved down to the hilt of her sword to make her point, which did not escape Sythae.  


Sythae sneered again and looked directly at Xi, “Don’t let me see this happening again, or I _will_ report you for treason.”  


She stepped back and looked at Mheaith directly, resting her hand upon her own sword hilt and said, “As for you, Captain, you’ve shown what side of the line you stand on. Watch your step.”  


Mheaith just glared at her as she turned around and left. If she’d come in for a bite to eat or a drink, she left without it, and Mheaith was glad for it if so. She turned around and looked at Sheryja and Xi who sat quietly with looks of relief and simultaneous frustration on their own faces.  


Mheaith sat back down and said, “I have always been one for peace between all races, whether Horde or Alliance, but I am sometimes harshly reminded like today that bigotry and unwarranted hate still exist strongly in Azeroth.”  


She looked at Sheryja, “I’m sorry you had to experience that from a Sentinel especially.”  


Sheryja sighed and said with a tiny smile, “I understand. I’m used to it more than you know. Thank you for handling that.”  


“I am sure, and you’re welcome,” Mheaith replied, still regretful that the incident had happened at all.  


Xi finally spoke up and said, “We should probably move on from here in case she comes back with others. You stood down Sythae, Mheaith, but any more than her and you’d have an ugly fight on your hands, whether here or if they save it for back home ... or even worse, along the way.”  


“Agreed,” Mheaith said calmly. She secretly hoped Sythae _was_ saving a future altercation for when they returned home, or at least when the troop was out of Dalaran. She knew that neither of them wanted to get arrested while on furlough, but her blood was boiling over Sythae’s arrogance almost enough to set her concern for that aside and deck her in the face good to give her a good attitude adjustment.  


“If you can, come to my place later tonight after the tavern closes,” Sheryja said to Xi quietly. Mheaith slid from the booth and stepped away to give them both a few minutes of privacy.  
Xi said, “I will.” She didn’t need to say anything more. Sheryja knew her need, and Xi knew Sheryja’s.  


They exited the booth without anything more than a whispered “see you later,” and Mheaith and Xi left the tavern themselves, walking about the streets talking of Azeda, Sheryja, Illaria, love, loss, and a new future for them both. Mheaith eventually hugged Xi good-bye and took to the winds to return to her beloved who was waiting for her, albeit worriedly with each passing moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Source: http://www.popsci.com/science/article/2011-12/fyi-why-do-libraries-have-smell


	16. A Different Way of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mheaith adjusts to life outside of active duty in the military and learns some difficult news from a good friend while giving some of her own to those closest to her.
> 
> How will her trusted confidants react when they learn about Azeda? Will she be branded by them as a traitor to her people? Or rather celebrated for her brave and courageous spirit to do the unthinkable? Or ... will she simply be embraced as a dear friend who has found true love for the first time in her life?

Mheaith patrolled the northern grounds surrounding the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus, surveying the area as one of its newest Sentinel guardians. Though she was vigilant to spot anything amiss while she was on watch, there was nothing more happening than a few birds dive-bombing each other for the right to scavenge a small section of the lawn for seeds. She wondered if that wasn’t the spot where E’dos, the elderly groundskeeper, had spilt his burlap seed bag while on his way to fill the bird feeders hanging about the area; she’d gotten used to seeing him refill them like clockwork once a week.

She remembered seeing him stumble a few days ago as he shuffled across the soft green grass, dropping the bag to the ground while he fumbled at regaining his footing. Seeds flew everywhere. He bent down to pick up the bag, scolding it as though the bag had escaped from his grip on purpose. He’d set off again, bag firmly in-hand, shuffling his feet once more along the freshly mown yard.

This was about as exciting as it had gotten so far around the Temple, but she loved it for that very reason. Predictability had a welcome place after so many years of lacking it in the military. It was more than a relief to not have to worry about being killed in battle from one day to the next. She met her soldier’s responsibility as a warrior courageously and reliably as expected, but she couldn’t have known how much it would mean to her when her responsibilities changed to guarding the Temple and the Sisters of Elune, including the High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind herself.

It had been two months since she’d been transferred from her post in the Eastern Kingdom’s Loch Modan. She found that she did not miss the raw harshness of her years spent in the military … the battlegrounds, the loss of life all around her, the dry tasteless rations, the general lack of freedom and time to pursue anything else of interest. She knew she would miss her comrades, but being at the forefront of the war between the Horde and the Alliance was something she knew she could do without for the rest of her life.

She missed seeing Xi every day the most and hoped she stayed alive and out of trouble while she remained behind in the day-to-day fray of active duty in the Sentinel army. Mheaith was glad she and Sheryja had been able to deter her from going to Orgrimmar so many months ago, and she hadn’t shown signs of going back on her decision to abandon her plan for revenge since. She knew Xi still returned to Dalaran whenever she could … that is, whenever she could drum up the ten gold pieces to get some mage to port her over to the floating city in Northrend, and then another from there to zoom her back afterward. 

Mheaith observed that Xi had become so much more peaceful and open since Sheryja had entered the picture. She was grateful to the orc shaman for what her companionship had done for Xi, and she often wondered why their relationship hadn’t gone further for how Xi spoke so highly of their connection together, but Mheaith never did prod Xi about it. Some things were better left alone. Whatever it was that they had together, it was working right for Xi, and that was really all that mattered to Mheaith after watching her friend silently suffer for so many years after Illaria’s death.

Mheaith’s thoughts then turned to Azeda for the next of however many times during the day, and it was yet only morning. _Azeda_ … she felt her heart swell with emotion as it always did when it whispered her true love’s name. It had been six months since they’d parted ways after Dalaran, and Mheaith felt like she was _still_ carrying on with her head in the clouds and her feet as light as air, silly with love over the gentle and irresistibly beautiful Sin’dorei mage.

Six months ago, they’d left their hearts in the care of one another and promised to meet again whenever they could. As members of Sanctum, they were able to meet at any one of the many lodges throughout Azeroth, including the Grizzly Hills lodge where they’d first spent time together in Northrend. They spoke with one another often by written correspondence through the secured Sanctum inter-postal system. Mheaith frequented the nearby Winterspring lodge where she collected her letters from Azeda, and Azeda did the same at a lodge in the Eastern Plaguelands just south of her homeland.

Mheaith loved how Azeda’s letters always smelled dizzyingly seductive of springtime roses. A smile spread across Mheaith’s face at the recollection of the first time she ever breathed in the scent of Azeda’s hair.

She held a letter from Azeda now that she’d retrieved recently, having pulled it from her pocket many times already to read it again and again. The creasing along the folds was now set deeply into the parchment from its collapsed containment in her pocket each day for three days, keeping her company all day long as she kept guard at the temple.

She opened it carefully again now and listened to the words of Azeda’s sweet voice in her mind as she read:

_To my dearest love,_

_I lay here in the quiet night of my homeland thinking of you, thinking of your face, your heart, your eyes … how they twinkle like the stars with such soft white light, white as the glistening snow that caps the mountains of Loch Modan. I remember those mountains once when you flew above them with me as I clung to you upon Aruyl. I’m always high enough to touch the sky when I am with you, even when we’re on the ground._

_I imagine you thought I was holding onto you so tightly because I was afraid to fall, but the truth is, I was holding you close because I couldn’t keep myself from it. I miss you, my sweet._

_I haven’t told my mentor or anyone else yet about us. I think some days that I really have the courage to go through with it, but then all the warnings play back through my mind, and I go all limp and feel like I only want to hide that part of me away again in secret before anyone sees. I can’t hide it from showing upon my own face when I think of you though, and I ALWAYS think of you._

_Mother knows that I’ve found true love. She says I never stop smiling, not since Dalaran! I try to put her off the scent, but it’s no use. She knows I’m in love with you, hopelessly in love, but she doesn’t know who _you_ are. I so wish I could tell her, but I don’t want to be accused of betraying my people, which I’m sure she would decide above all else, as would my father. _

_But I _haven’t_ betrayed my people. My heart hasn’t renounced them by loving you, but I am starting to feel as though I would do that if I had to, if I had to choose between loving you and my heritage. Is that right or wrong of me to think that way? I only know that I love you no matter what may come if they all find out, and it feels like a greater betrayal against my own heart to act otherwise._

_Have I told you yet how happy I am to know you’re in a safer place now and no more battlegrounds? I worried for you so before. Now I sleep easier knowing that I’ll see you again and no harm will take you from me._

_I look forward to when we will meet again next more than you know. In the same place as last time, my sweet. I’ll meet you there in one week from the time of this letter as we agreed to then. I long to feel your arms around me again, and I can’t wait to see the starry night sky with you, knowing that your homeland is only a little hop across the water under those same beautiful stars._

_Until then, I love you … you have my heart._

_All of my love …_

They left names out of their letters lest their words fall into the hands of the wrong people, unlikely as it was with the security built into the Sanctum mail delivery system. Bundles of mail were designed to self-destruct upon removal from the confines of a magical containment field that surrounded the carrier. 

Mheaith understood that the _her_ who Azeda referred to was Madam Talonia. Even though she wished for Azeda to be able to confide freely in someone from her own world about their relationship, she was relieved to know that Azeda hadn’t tried yet. She didn’t want the worst to happen to her if the news wasn’t well received. Azeda had said herself that the Sin’dorei were a very proud and loyally exclusive people, even amongst the Horde, and they would not likely see her involvement with Mheaith in any way other than treasonous. Mheaith knew there were those in her own people who would feel the same way about her being romantically involved with a member of the Horde of _any_ kind, and they had both accepted that a life of secrecy was a part of the love they had found in warring Azeroth.

Mheaith smiled as she folded the letter up again and slipped it neatly back into her pocket. She was counting the days, no, the _seconds_ until she could see Azeda again in the nearby Winterspring lodge.

Even though they enjoyed any time when they could return to the familiar Grizzly Hills lodge in Northrend, Azeda said she liked the lodge in northern Kalimdor’s Winterspring best. She favored it, she said, because it was close to where Mheaith lived. Unfortunately, it was also for that reason that they had to use caution when they met there. The Sentinels were more prevalent in the general area more than anywhere else because of the close proximity to Darnassus. Fortunately the Sentinel Sanctum members of Winterspring lodge were always willing to help smuggle her in and out of the territory to avoid being detected by the area’s general Alliance population, but it didn’t allay Mheaith’s concern entirely. She often wondered why anyone built the lodge there to begin with, considering the constant Sentinel presence.

Mheaith suspected Azeda’s affinity for the Winterspring lodge had another draw, even though she knew it was enough for Azeda to simply be close to her anywhere they were. It made her heart fly to think of that, but she sensed something more that beckoned Azeda to that lodge in particular other than being close to Mheaith’s homeland. Mheaith wondered if it was the essence of Teldrassil, the second World Tree and the home of Darnassus where the night elves dwelled.

Teldrassil was one of four Great Trees and had been grown by the powerful magic of nature, the druids, and the Circle of the Ancients; so how could Azeda _not_ feel it deep within her core when she was near it? It was an old and primeval magic that remembered the history of Azeda’s ancestors who were one in the same as Mheaith’s.

One of the other Great Trees existed in Crystalsong Forest, and Mheaith recalled how Azeda had used magic to link with the essence of the night elf past so vividly there that Azeda even surprised herself at her own ability to do it. Mheaith surmised that Azeda was able to channel the currents of the ancient Kaldorei past in ways that were beyond anyone she knew of that was able to do the same. She wondered if Azeda really understood it or knew that this magical primeval current not only drew her, but it seemed to be drawn _to_ her. Mheaith knew little of magical things, having not a speck of magical ability herself, but she knew what she experienced with Azeda in Crystalsong. There was nothing ordinary about it.

 _Maybe I’ll suggest that we go to the lodge in Pandaria next time,_ Mheaith considered. She was unaware that her brow had furrowed in thought while she ruminated on Azeda’s connection with the ancient Kaldorei life force, wondering how it could be possible ... _unless there was something very special about her direct line of ancestors in particular_.

She stopped walking at the impact of the possibility. Before she could think upon it for much longer, a voice spoke from behind her.

“Mheaith!”

Mheaith turned about on her heels to see Ilsenas approaching her with a huge smile on his face. His arms were outstretched to hug her as he closed the distance.

She smiled back and said, “Ilsenas!” The two embraced heartily in a jovial hug as they always did.

Ilsenas pulled back and looked at Mheaith in her Temple guard’s uniform. He nodded in approval and said, “It suits you! How is life treating you now that you’re out of the chaos?”

Mheaith replied, “I have to tell you it’s been great! Life is so much more peaceful now guarding the Temple, and I’m always home.”

Ilsenas nodded in agreement, “I can imagine it’s much better being out of the heat of battle and being able to sleep in a decent bed for once.”

Mheaith nodded back, “And the Sisterhood is incredible. It’s my life’s honor to serve them this way.”

Ilsenas raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise, “Well now, that’s wonderful, Mheaith! It seems like you’re right where you should be then!”

She nodded with another smile as he next said, “And how about Xi? Any word from her?”

Mheaith knew by his tone that he was asking about her state of mind and wanting assurance that she hadn’t reversed her decision about going to Orgrimmar. He had been thoroughly relieved to know Mheaith had convinced her not to go, but he also knew how radically unpredictable his cousin could be. 

Mheaith replied, “She’s much better and still seeing her new friend in Dalaran, the one I told you about. That’s been a blessing from Elune for sure.”

Ilsenas nodded in agreement, “I’m glad to know she’s finally getting back to normal again. She should at least have a chance to live a good life beyond what happened.”

Mheaith replied in agreement, “I think she’s on her way to doing that now.” 

Ilsenas walked alongside Mheaith as she continued on her route and asked, “And how about you and Azeda? The last time I saw you both was a few months ago in Grizzly Hills at the lodge. You both looked so good together. Is everything going well with her so far?”

Mheaith smiled, a tiny blush darkening her lilac-colored cheeks, “Yes, everything is going great actually.”

Ilsenas made an excited _ohhh_ at her reaction and clapped a hand on her shoulder, saying, “It’s very good to hear that, my friend.”

“Thank you … and how about you and Wanoji?”

Ilsenas’ face drew long for a moment as he looked away, his cheerful countenance fading.

He looked to her and said, “Wanoji has fallen unexplainably ill. He is in his village taking what rest he can. We have a confidant from Sanctum that delivers messages between us, and I learned from her that he took ill about a month ago; she says possible poison or black voodoo sorcery. I have not heard from her since, and I have no way of knowing if he is alive or dead.” He choked up at the last and seemed to be fighting back raw emotions of hurt and fear.

Mheaith’s expression changed to one of deep concern when she said, “Ilsenas. I am so sorry to hear of this awful news.” She stopped walking and turned to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her, still fighting to keep the deep pain inside from bubbling to the surface. He forced a weak smile to his face then and said, “I keep hoping for the best.”

Mheaith squeezed his shoulder before they continued walking further and replied, “I will hope for the best with you.” 

He nodded to her in thanks with a somber expression. It was the flip side of being in love with someone from the opposite faction, the thing that all who experienced such love feared the most, that their loved ones would die without them being able to hold their hands and tell them goodbye in the end. It was the harsh reality of a world at war and for those that dared to love across enemy lines.

They moved on to other topics as old friends do, walking for a few more hours and discussing everything imaginable while catching up on events since they’d last seen each other. Mheaith filled him in on Azeda and her challenge over whether or not to open up about her relationship with a night elf to someone she knew from home. She told Ilsenas how it continued to be a risky situation that she worried over concerning Azeda’s safety. Ilsenas said sometimes a chance has to be taken and it isn’t always possible to know what will happen. He encouraged Mheaith and said that since Azeda believed there were a few people she thought she could trust with this kind of secret news, maybe Mheaith should trust Azeda’s instincts. Ilsenas reminded Mheaith that she’d eventually _have_ to trust Azeda to make the right decision in the end, and Mheaith reluctantly agreed with his wisdom. 

She couldn’t imagine being in the position that he was in now over Wanoji, herself wondering if Azeda was safe and not being able to know for certain. She considered what it must have been like for Azeda who worried over her when she’d gone to battle against the Horde during those last few months on active duty, and she marveled at how strong Azeda continued to show herself to be.

A bell rang in the distance toward the direction of the Temple, and both knew it meant the afternoon meditations would be starting shortly thereafter.

“I’m going to see if I can find some solace in the Temple from this constant worrying over Wanoji,” Ilsenas said. He looked down then as if he were elsewhere in his mind and whispered, “I miss him so much.”

He looked up a short moment later, snapping his head up quickly as if he were jerking himself out of his own sadness, and a smile immediately spread across his face as he said, “It has been so good to see you again. It always is, and now that I know you’re here, I’ll be along to bother you.”

Mheaith smiled and reached for him, hugging him tightly. “Come by anytime for a visit when you’re in town. I’m still living in the same place just outside the city. You know where it is, and you’re always welcome.”

Ilsenas nodded in appreciation and turned to leave. Mheaith watched him walk up the hill back toward the Temple, realizing with surprise herself how far they’d walked from it while visiting.

The rest of the day sped by, and she found herself home again, looking forward to her evening plans. Tonight she was having dinner with old friends who happily kept her in frequent company since her homecoming from active duty. She wished she could tell them about her beloved. None had asked yet if she was dating anyone special, but she knew they wanted to. Eventually, Evette or Ylyssa would be the first to break the silence on that matter since they were the matchmakers of all the friends she knew and the closest to her. Mheaith wondered what was taking them _this_ long to pry and just assumed they were still getting back into the groove of having her around regularly again.

At eventide, she stepped outside of her cottage and breathed in the fresh clean air of Teldrassil. The outside teemed with the lively glittering flash of fireflies and the screeching of crickets hiding in the flora. Soft moonlight bathed the land with a luminescent glow, and the leaves in the trees rustled as if they were applauding together whenever the soft cool breeze passed through them in a gentle whisper. It was indeed a beautiful night in Teldrassil.

Before setting out to meet her friends, she’d dressed casually in an outfit that included a thin dark blue sarong tied in a large knot at her side and fluttered playfully about her ankles when she walked. A dark blue-dyed leather halter stretched across her chest, bound in front by two intertwined silver ringlets. She brushed through the long strands of her flowing hair, letting long dark blue locks cascade down from the brush to spill over her shoulders and down her back with each stroke. A silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant rested against the bare skin of her upper chest, a gift from her beloved. Azeda had given her the necklace as a tribute to Mheaith’s adoration of Elune. She’d kissed the moon before putting it around Mheaith’s neck. Mheaith touched it often with her fingertips, having the sweet memory of Azeda’s gesture and her soft lips still so fresh in her thoughts.

Standing on the path before her house now, she reached up and tucked one side of her hair behind her right ear as she looked around.

Since leaving the active military life, one habit that hadn’t entirely left her yet was her own persistent hypervigilance. It was ever present, always essential for staying alive all these years from one battle or covert mission to the next. It felt right, even comforting.

If she heard a rustle in the bushes a few yards away, she’d find found herself jerking her head in that direction to see if trouble was lurking. If she heard the loud slam of a door by someone somewhere nearby, she’d find herself wanting to crouch slightly as if to run or stand her ground against a Horde ambush. The compulsions had eased over time. Overriding the urge to react when something startled her still took more concentration than she wanted to expend, but it was slowly lessening in intensity. She'd even sought the guidance from a druid who counseled her that change and adjustment would take time and to be patient. She knew he was right, but she longed for the day when she would truly feel normal again, if that day were ever to come. After all she had seen, maybe it never would.

She walked the stone path toward the city just ahead. Multicolored hues of whites, blues and purples glowed like auras above its outer walls. The busy sounds of elven folk living within those walls was slightly more energetic than during the daytime as night elves behaved true to their nature, being more active after nightfall. 

Mheaith came to the house of Ylyssa, her longtime friend. Ylyssa was no warrior like Mheaith but instead could design and sew the most elegantly beautiful formalwear worn by the female Kaldorei elite. She also owned a small shop in Stormwind that she opened but twice a week, making the journey both times to the grand Alliance capital by boat and selling her wares to all who stopped by, including traveling merchants passing through the city. Her skilled craftsmanship was lauded and appreciated throughout the land, likely over far greater distances than she knew. She once received written correspondence by precarious means from an anonymous admirer of her work. The admirer claimed to be a prestigious Sin’dorei of influence amongst her people who had need of presenting herself regularly in exquisitely beautiful apparel made by the most skilled of seamstresses. The letter was filled with praise for Ylyssa’s work upon, as it was worded, _the most delightfully intricate and splendid gown I’ve ever had the pleasure of wearing_. Ylyssa imagined the writer of the letter had perhaps purchased a dress from one of the many merchants that carried her sewn garments to the far reaches of known Azeroth. She was so pleased to know that one of her dresses had accomplished such a positive impact on someone even so far away that she saved the note as a reminder of how even she could make a difference in a world that stretched far beyond her Darnassian front door. 

Mheaith approached Ylyssa’s house, taking notice of the warm golden firelight emanating through the windows and breaking up the deep purple and blue shadows of night that shrouded the house. Ylyssa’s cottage was relatively small like Mheaith’s own home, being as she also lived alone, but it was just the right size for entertaining a few friends. Evette would be there too, and she could hear the muffled sounds of them both talking and laughing inside as she reached up to knock lightly on the wooden door.

The talking voices stopped then, and Mheaith heard the sound of footsteps walking quickly, excitedly, across the floor. The wooden door threw open with Ylyssa standing in the opening, smiling beautifully at the sight of her dear friend.

She reached for her and hugged her tightly, saying, “Mheaith!”

Mheaith smiled, pleasantly surprised at Ylyssa’s consistently warm greeting. She took great comfort in knowing that the foundation of promise they’d built their friendship upon so long ago had persisted throughout time, even against it. _Never underestimate the power of a pinky swear between childhood friends._

She hugged her friend in return and did the same with Evette who stepped in almost before Ylyssa had released Mheaith to throw her arms around her shoulders as well.

The three friends went back into the house and seated themselves in Ylyssa’s living room. The room was mostly bare, containing only some chairs and accompanying tables that supported oil lamps. A modest fire burned in the fireplace across the room, more for light than for the heat on a cool comfortable Summer’s evening like tonight.

Ylyssa didn’t believe in cluttering up her living space. Even her dining room was simplistically furnished with nothing but a wooden table and chairs that could seat six – no fancy adornments or extra showy furnishings. Her sewing room was in sharp contrast to the modesty of the rest of the home, stocked with colorful fabrics and dyes all about the room where she fashioned her unique creations. The way she kept her house made a statement about how she lived her life, that her work and the company of friends and family were what really mattered the most to her.

Ylyssa brought Mheaith a tumbler of moonberry wine. Vegetables and bread appetizers were arrayed on a standing tray in the room, and Mheaith reached over to help herself. She looked at Evette and Ylyssa as she sunk her teeth into a piece of Evette’s homemade bread.

 _Delicious_ she blissfully swooned to herself.

Both were looking at her with knowing grins while swirling their half-empty glass tumblers of moonberry wine. Mheaith chewed the bread morsel, swallowed, and said, “What?”

But she knew very well _what_.

She knew the looks on their faces and what they were after tonight. She’d been preparing for it over the last few weeks when she’d first sensed it coming. They were going to ask about Azeda tonight, or at least the person who she was obviously stricken with love over.

Evette glanced at Ylyssa who looked back at her as though they were sorting out with their eyes who would be the first to pry.

Evette broke eye contact with Ylyssa after it was clear to her she should be the one to begin the inquiry. She leaned forward across from Mheaith and placed her glass on the table between them. “You’ve got someone special on the sly, don’t you?” Evette queried directly.

Ylyssa looked at her sharply and protested in a near whiny tone, “Evette! We weren’t going to do it like that in case she didn’t want to talk about it yet!”

Evette just shrugged her shoulders with a devilish grin and said, “Well, I want to know, and I’m tired of waiting.” She looked back to Mheaith and locked eyes with her, still grinning while she said, “So, let’s get to it. Who is this lucky lady you’ve been hiding from us?”

Ylyssa put her hand out toward Mheaith in a calming manner and tried to put a softer touch on Evette’s blatant inquiry, “What she means to say is, we’ve noticed how you seem so happy every now and then and seem to be thinking about someone when it happens. We just wanted to know if it meant there was someone special in your life because we’re happy for you if there is.”

Mheaith took a swig from her glass and smiled at them both. As cool as she’d planned to play it when the question was eventually asked by her friends, the incredibly strong urge in her to tell all of Azeroth about her love for Azeda cancelled out any nervousness she felt … _almost_. She _wanted_ to tell them everything, but she suddenly felt hesitant over the possible consequences in doing so. She took another quick swig of her wine and thought _if I keep this to myself, nothing will ever change in the world toward peace in Azeroth. If I keep silent, I further the continuance of the warring and the killing, and I can’t do that. I have to speak out and tell them_. 

She took a deep breath, remembering that she’d been expecting this for a little while now.

“Out with it,” Evette coaxed her impatiently.

Ylyssa scolded, “Evette, enough. Let her speak.”

Mheaith opened her mouth, paused for a second longer, and said, “There _is_ someone.”

“ _I knew it!_ Who is she? One of the Sentinels or is it a priestess, or someone else? Are you in love? Is it serious?” Evette jumped slightly in her seat with excitement.

Ylyssa said with a warm smile, “This is wonderful news, Mheaith! Who is she?”

Mheaith replied almost stolidly in an effort to control her words carefully, “Well, she is someone you do not know. She’s not from our homeland actually; she’s not Kaldorei.”

 _Let’s see how they handle that much first_ Mheaith thought.

Evette looked perplexed for a second. A broad smile spread over face as though an idea lightbulbed in her mind, and she asked, “She’s human then? Did you meet her in Dalaran when you were there on furlough? Oh how romantic … you could have even taken her to Crystalsong Forest since it’s so close. _How romantic_ … Is that it? A human?“

Ylyssa said nothing, keeping her questions to herself for now but watching Mheaith with the same level of curiosity and interest as Evette was expressing so dramatically.

Mheaith shifted a little in her seat. She knew that once she answered the next question or two, there would be no going back.

“Not exactly human.”

Evette asked, “Oh, ok, well what then? A draenai? That’s not as popular around here for a mate choice, but it’s been known to happen.”

Ylyssa responded, “And I’m sure whoever it is, your feelings must run deep. I can see it on your face even now.”

Mheaith nodded affirmatively, “Yes, I have very deep feelings for her, and she for me.”

Ylyssa only smiled from the joy she felt for her friend who apparently had found love. It didn’t really matter to her who it was that she’d found it with. The Alliance was full of several different races, and all were a part of something bigger. What did it matter if a draenai and a Kaldorei were in love? It didn’t. Love was all that mattered, and Ylyssa knew that Evette felt the same way even though she was asking a million questions about it. She was just excited for her friend too and wanted to know more, regardless of whether or not it was her business to know more. That was a perk in close friendships – one could ask questions about things that weren’t anyone’s business to ask about, and Evette sometimes took that to the extreme – not to Ylyssa’s disagreement.

“We did meet in Dalaran while I was on furlough, and we did walk through the Crystalsong Forest, and yes, it was very romantic,” Mheaith said. She was surprised at how Evette thought of the same things almost as they’d happened. She wondered if Evette would be the first to figure it out, were Mheaith to say nothing more on the subject. 

Evette, clearly thrilled, bounced a little in her seat again with excitement, “Oh wonderful! But you must be careful of the blood elf guard post in the vicinity. I’ve never heard of them actually venturing out to bother anyone in the forest, but I hope you were watching out for them.” Her tone became very serious at the last.

“Well, yes …” Mheaith began.

“Oh Elune no! Did they accost you? What did you do?” Evette seized on Mheaith’s hesitation.

“Well, they did, but we convinced them to leave,” Mheaith said meekly.

Evette leaned back with a perplexed look on her face and asked, “How did that go about happening? I’m surprised they didn’t try to fight you, not that they would have gotten very far against you.”

Ylyssa spoke up, “Yes, that does seem odd that they would have just turned around and left. What happened, Mheaith?”

“Well they did turn around and leave, but not without a few heated words exchanged. They thought the better of tangling with me I guess,” she lied.

“Good for you! I always knew you had it in you to be the toughest one on the hill when you must be,” Evette said.

Ylyssa looked at her incredulously, ”Me too, but still. That is quite extraordinary that you managed to talk your way out of a fight with them. How did your new lady react? Is she a warrior too?”

Mheaith replied, “Well, no, she is a mage.”

Both Ylyssa and Evette just stared at her momentarily over the mention of her involvement with a mage since Kaldorei were somewhat suspicious of the wielding of magic. It was the use of magic, among other things, that lead to the formal ejection of the Highborne from the Kaldorei population in much older times, eventually making way for the separate race of the Sin’dorei.

A look of frozen awareness crossed over Ylyssa’s face, and Mheaith saw it.

Evette looked at Ylyssa then and back to Mheaith … “Wait. No. No way. Mheaith …”

“What?” Mheaith asked.

“You _know_ what,” Evette said sharply.

Mheaith stood up then, not knowing how they would take what she was about to say next and wanting to be prepared to leave if it went bad. She hoped it didn’t. 

“Evette, the answer to what you want to know is yes, she is a Sin’dorei mage, and that is part of how we were able to keep from getting into a fight in Crystalsong Forest with the Sin’dorei guards. The rest was me and my drawn swords that made them change their minds,” Mheaith stated firmly. It wasn’t the whole truth, but it would have to be enough.

Ylyssa and Evette were standing now, but Mheaith hadn’t realized when they’d done so.

Ylyssa’s face looked solemn as she pondered Mheaith’s words. She asked Mheaith pointedly, “Do you love her?”

Mheaith said immediately, “Yes, I love her.”

Evette, still reeling from the news, began to come around with a smile and said, “That is probably the most incredible thing I’ve heard anyone tell me in a very long time. Mheaith, I don’t know what to say about you dating a blood elf. Just _saying_ It like that doesn’t sound right for now, but I know it eventually will. If you love her, then you have my full support. Wow … I’m still trying to wrap my head around it … a _blood elf?_ … _wow_!”

Mheaith replied to Evette thankfully, “I’m glad to hear you say that more than you know.”

She turned to Ylyssa who hadn’t responded yet. “And you?” Mheaith asked her quietly with hope in her voice. Between the two of them, Mheaith had anticipated that Ylyssa might be least likely to accept the idea of her being romantically involved with a Sin’dorei … Ylyssa who had a deep appreciation for Kaldorei heritage and the sacred nature of her people and even mildly spoke with disdain for the blood elves at times in her conversation.

After a pause that took way too long, Ylyssa lifted her glass into the air and said, “A toast to you and your blood elf then. I agree with Evette that this will take some getting used to, but how can I resist supporting what makes you so happy? We’ve all seen it, so it’s clear that you’ve found love. May she always be that to you.”

Mheaith and Evette lifted their glasses with Ylyssa, and the three toasted to Mheaith’s newfound love before being seated again. Mheaith felt a sense of elation and relief that her friends supported her. She hadn’t realized how much of a burden it had been to have kept such an amazing secret to herself all this time, and it felt like a thousand pounds had been removed from her shoulders to not be hiding it away from those close to her anymore. She thought of Azeda who was still carrying that burden, and she immediately wished that Azeda would now take that chance to share what she wished about their relationship with whomever she believed she could trust just to feel the same wonderful sense of relief.

Evette hadn’t stopped grinning when she said, “You must tell us how you met, Mheaith. What is her name? I’ll bet she is positively _beautiful_ ; all blood elves are, you know.”

Mheaith wasn’t surprised at Evette’s fairly quick agreement toward her revelation about Azeda. Evette was an expert textile maker and knew how to craft the most exquisite bolts of fabric, and Mheaith knew Evette had come into contact more than a few times with Horde merchants to trade or purchase hard-to-get textiles like embersilk and rare Sin’dorei material. If she couldn’t weave something on her own loom, she had connections in the most unlikely places to obtain whatever she was looking for, much of the time something Ylyssa needed. 

Being cordial to the Horde for business purposes was nothing new to Evette, but Mheaith knew it was still a major leap for her to accept her best friend, a Kaldorei, being in a romantic relationship with a blood elf. Mheaith was appreciative for it and wasn’t entirely sure how Ylyssa would have responded if Evette hadn’t so quickly thrown support Mheaith’s way. The two friends always seemed to be on the same side of the line in their agreement or rejection of things so much of the time.

Mheaith said, “Her name is Azeda, and you are right … she _is_ beautiful, inside and out.” Mheaith beamed when she spoke of her beloved.

“And at least she’s still of the elven race,” Evette reasoned, swigging her drink again. Ylyssa only nodded politely, trying not to give away her reservations about Mheaith dating a blood elf, but it was obvious to Mheaith that she harbored them fervently.

Mheaith sighed with a smile, glad for their reluctant acceptance but still knowing there was yet a stretch of time to go before they would warm up to the idea and stop saying things like that.

She wondered what Azeda was doing now and whether she was enjoying a peaceful evening like this, thinking about her too.


	17. A Picnic in the Basin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheryja and Xi take to the Sholazar Basin for another one of their picnics. Sheryja can't stop worrying that her past may catch up to her every time she leaves Dalaran, and Xi forgets the mushroom sauce, a cherished family recipe handed down over multiple generations.
> 
> Tragedy ensues ...

“Isn’t this nice?” Xi beamed at Sheryja, referring to the general experience of being outside the walls of Dalaran and somewhere pleasant, specifically the nearby Sholazar Basin. Her arms were slightly outstretched as she looked around, letting her eyes quickly pass over everything she saw with a grinning smile.

They’d only arrived moments ago, but Sheryja was already starting to feel on edge.

She and Xi had come here together more than a few times to eat a picnic lunch whenever Xi was able to visit, and her hackles still stiffened every time they flew closer to the ground on their flying mounts, away from Dalaran’s militant protection.

If it had been up to her, they would have done this somewhere in Dalaran, somewhere safe from Agu’Raz and the power of his long-reaching arm of revenge. Her senses told her Agu’Raz was out there just _waiting_ for the right time to catch her off-guard after all these years during her exile, but Xi insisted that this was too crazy even for him.

Sheryja was not entirely convinced.

Xi didn’t understand orc society and the concept of honor, how her people cherished and regarded it. Every orc child was raised to highly esteem his or her own honor and integrity, but the lesson was somehow perverted into a self-glorying ego in Agu’Raz and those like him. To her, such were examples of the very worst of the orc people and the Horde itself.

Xi didn’t understand the wicked and stubborn resilience of her enemy. There was no honor with him, and Xi underestimated the lengths to which he would strive to be the last one left standing in any dispute. Sheryja knew the extent of his compulsion to be exonerated from public accusations of any wrongdoing … _even when he had done the wrong for which he was accused_ … or worse, to be justified in retaliating when rejected or defied. She had done all three to him in addition to the defensive kick to his groin, and she knew he would not stop until she was publicly humiliated, made his slave, or dead.

But Xi said otherwise, and for reasons she could not explain, Sheryja believed her enough to come here with her anyway. She _wanted_ to believe Xi, this moody sexy night elf that was so damned overconfident and so awfully gentle and innocent in ways that almost made Sheryja rethink her hopes of returning permanently to her home of Orgrimmar someday, almost … but not quite. Even though her feelings for Xi were growing stronger, she knew nothing further could come of it. Their paths were meant to cross for only a little while, and then no more.

She looked back to Xi, her eyes bright with vigilance, and said, “Yes, you are right. It is a beautiful day.” It was a comfortably cool afternoon with grayish looking clouds of varying dark hues blotting the sky. Rain hid just beyond, putting the crisp scent of it in the air and making it a perfect day for a picnic, provided it didn’t downpour upon them.

Xi raised her arms high with a corner of blanket gripped in each, heaving it upward to let it balloon with air beneath as it drifted slowly to the ground, flattening upon the soft green grass into a large blue square. She placed a wicker basket packed with food on the blanket and set her bow and quiver down beside her as she knelt.

“Come here. Come over here and sit with me,” Xi motioned to her, patting the soft blanket with her hand.

Sheryja did so, lowering herself down unsteadily. She couldn’t stop the feeling that she shouldn’t have left Dalaran’s safety, but looking at Xi made it feel less intense.

Xi was already unpacking the food, pulling out bread, cheese, and the rest of the menu one item at a time. She set each down gently on the blanket, placing them thoughtfully in position in front of them as though she were setting a dinner table. Eventually, she’d lined up a banquet of food for their mid-afternoon lunch, and the basket wasn’t even empty yet.

Sheryja was impressed at the enormous appetite the slender Kaldorei had in her. She could put away as much as any orc warrior, which was impressive against any other standard. 

“Oh no!” Xi exclaimed, peering into the basket.

‘What?” Sheryja asked. Xi had an expression of utter frustration on her face.

“I forgot the mushroom sauce. I can’t eat these grilled portabella caps without it; it just won’t be the same,” she lamented as she continued rummaging through the wicker basket, hoping to find the delicious sauce. The recipe had been handed down over multiple generations in her family, and she never ate a single portabella mushroom cap without it first being surrounded by rice and coated with the family’s special mushroom sauce. It was unthinkable, and she continued to dig desperately for it.

Coming up empty-handed, Xi pushed the basket slightly away, letting the lid fall shut. 

Sheryja smiled and said softly, “I’ll get it for you. Don’t worry. I remember right where we left it.”

Xi smiled hopefully at her, watching her rise back up to go collect the glass jar with the sauce in it from her homeland. Sheryja blew her a kiss as she walked away, calling for her flying dragon mount and taking to the skies back to Dalaran.

She called back to Xi, “I’ll be right back.” She turned away as Xi waved to her from the ground.

After finding the jar of sauce on her kitchen counter, she left just as quickly to make her way back to Xi.

On the return flight, she noticed that the wind had begun to pick up more strongly than the light breeze they’d felt on the ground. She wondered if it was going to storm over them after all, but she saw no lightning in the skies. She flew closer to the Basin closing in from afar upon the area where Xi was waiting and peered down to see an odd sight.

A blue color that looked the same as the blanket Xi had been sitting upon was draped messily around a tree trunk. It was hard to make out further details since she was still far enough away that everything looked like blurry blobs of color and undefined shape, but nothing else in the area was that color of blue. If it wasn’t the blanket, what was it? Even more curious, where _was_ the blanket? Shouldn’t she be able to see it on the ground like a big blue patch by now?

She urged her mount onward more strongly, feeling a sense of horror washing over her that made her wish she’d never left Xi alone. She tried to shake the feeling away, telling herself that Xi knew how to take care of herself and had been doing it long before they’d known one another. Everything was fine … Xi probably just wandered off to look around and enjoy being out in the country. She probably just didn’t anchor the blanket down before she left. Sheryja hadn’t been gone that long, so she knew Xi couldn’t have gone far if she did go for a walk.

 _Nevermind that Xi wouldn’t have left like that if she knew Sheryja was coming right back_ Sheryja heard her own reasoning in her thoughts.

She leapt off of her dragon hurriedly, almost before landing. Xi was nowhere to be seen. She called out to her and heard nothing in response.

Sheryja rushed to the blanket scrunched up against the tree. Its loose ends were flapping in the wind while the bulk of it was caught steadfastly against the choppy bark of the tree’s base. She pulled it away, freeing it from the tree and held it up while the wind made it flutter about like a flag. She saw two dark red splatters over one part of the fabric and a few patches besides the splatters of the same dark red color … blood. 

She clenched the blanket with both hands, gripping it with all of her might in panic. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she wished against what she feared may have happened here. She wanted so badly to open them again and turn around to see Xi emerging from the tall grasses and surrounding trees that lined the clearing, returning from a simple nature walk with that cocky cute smile on her face, but that wasn’t possible now. She knew it. She felt it. She’d felt it when they’d gotten here. She’d _known_ something was wrong then, and Xi just didn’t understand the danger they faced by coming here, _anywhere_ away from Dalaran. Sheryja knew it was all because of her.

She should have stopped them both from leaving, protected them. She should have told Xi that Agu’Raz _was_ crazy enough to hold a grudge for this long and that he _would_ act on it at the first chance. She should have sent Xi back for the jar and remained behind alone. A wave of regret rushed through her in that moment when she thought to herself that it _should_ have been her left to face the ambush that Xi was not able to withstand on her own.

She finally reopened her eyes and began to bunch the blanket up carefully into her arms. Turning around reluctantly, she slowly stepped further into the clearing to where she’d last seen Xi. Gouges were everywhere in the soft overturned ground that looked to have been dug up by heavy boots, by a struggle, a fight. Xi had _fought_ , and Sheryja’s burdened heart swelled with anger that she’d been attacked and pride that she hadn’t succumbed easily. There had to have been at least three or four assailants against her by the look of the aftermath. The picnic basket was crushed and splintered with pieces of it strewn about the area.

She looked around further and saw a body laying lifeless just a few yards away and another just beyond. Terrified that either could be Xi she walked up to them quickly and saw that they were orcs. More than two arrows apiece protruded from their massive chests, all of which she was certain were Xi’s arrows since she recognized the purple and green fletching that Xi used. After a closer inspection, she saw that these orcs bore the family crest of house Dragonslayer upon their arrow-pierced and bloodied tabards, confirming her worst fear. 

Dismayed and only slightly encouraged that she couldn’t find Xi anywhere, she reasoned that she was still alive, that they must have taken her, and that her fears had been valid: Agu’Raz or his thugs had to have been waiting and watching for her all along to know that Xi was even connected to her at all. But why had they taken Xi and not her?

She froze when a chilling thought crossed her mind … _are they still here? Is Agu’Raz?_ She looked about quickly, and, seeing nothing more, she began to walk hurriedly back to her dragon mount. It was time to go now ... _right now_.

The dragon was sitting quietly since she’d spoken a command earlier for it to stay grounded. Her senses were kicking in once more now that the scene she’d just surveyed had clearly revealed Xi’s violent kidnapping by Agu’Raz, having occurred only moments before Sheryja’s return to the site.

She leapt upward onto her dragon and took to the air, filled with something far more powerful than the fear she had experienced for the last several years of exile. It propelled her forward with all the strength she needed to do what was necessary, now that the matter left behind years ago was coming back around to face her once more. Only one emotion drove her onward now. Her eyes burned with it, her breath huffed with it as she urged her mount higher and faster back to Dalaran, her heart was encased by it, her body was shaking as her veins coursed with it … this one emotion that would win back her sweet innocent Xi safely and conquer Agu’Raz’s pride however she had to do it, even if it meant a blade through his heart to stop him from hurting anyone else … one emotion, the only one she needed now.

Everything else she felt was incinerated by that single enduring emotion that permeated and engulfed all now … searing relentless burning rage.


	18. Saying good-bye in the light of day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xi is trapped in a place she doesn't want to be, and she isn't alone.
> 
> Excerpt from the chapter:
> 
> _She knew then that Er’danas had been right to warn her; she knew that much now. Down here, they’d kill you just as fast as it took to open the door and grab you. Down here, they’d kill you even if you had a family waiting and wondering where you were, even if you’d tried to help someone in need, that is, if it was the _wrong_ people in need. Down here, they’d murder you mercilessly in the dark and the dank and move on to the next. Was she the next?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Keep your face to the sun and you will never see the shadows.”
> 
> ― Helen Keller
> 
> Of all the chapters in this story, this one came forth through great turmoil within me over how I wanted the story to go and how the story had to be.

Xi opened her eyes slowly amidst a haze of grogginess. Her left eyelid stopped halfway and wouldn’t pull back any further. Trying to open it anyway, she was suddenly and painfully aware that it felt swollen and bruised. From there, it was another few seconds until she realized that _both_ of her eyes hurt with a deep dull ache that seemed to go straight through to the sockets. But she could still see through them both, and that was good enough for now, although her vision was a bit blurry yet from the dizziness of being knocked out.

Not that she could make out much of anything where she was now anyway. Squinting only brought the pain crashing through her eyes much worse, so she concentrated with her elven sight and scanned her surroundings carefully. Being able to see in the dark really shouldn’t be that hard for a night elf, but her sight wasn’t fully recovered just yet.

The room was quite dark, if it could even be called a room; it was more like a dungeon from what little she _could_ see. She wrinkled her nose at the stench of aging mildew and an underlying malodor of something rotten nearby; the air was sickeningly thick with both. It smelled and felt like a place that never knew the light of day. 

She took a shallow breath and felt the pain of doing that too, particularly along her right side where a sharp stabbing sensation made her wince. She wondered how serious the damage was and if any of her ribs were broken. Then she wondered if anything else was broken and was afraid to move in case things were in worse shape than she knew.

She parted her lips slightly and grimaced as the dried blood that crusted over the right corner of her mouth split into cracks and tugged at the bruised skin beneath. More searing pain spread though her jaw as she carefully pried it open a little more, pain that she’d experienced at other times in her life, times that hadn’t ended like this. She recognized the after effect of someone’s fist smacking like a hammer against the side of her face in battle skirmishes and bad bar brawls, neither of which she had backed down from and probably should have. By the way she felt now, someone had throttled her _hard_ , but apparently not hard enough to break anything. _Thank Elune for the little things_ she thought and sighed as she opened her mouth wider in spite of the pain to work out the stiffness in her jaw.

She raised her head slowly as her vision began to clear in both eyes. One was fully opened now, but the left was still half-closed, giving up nothing more than a sliver of sight between swollen eyelids. Her brain began to send sensory checks through her nervous system to every part of her body. She was relieved when she sensed her legs, her feet, her arms and hands. Everything was present and working, but her entire body ached grievously throughout.

Even though Xi wasn’t clear in her memories of how she’d gotten into this position, she vaguely remembered that it had taken more than one to bring her down. And that her adversaries had been _orcs_. She’d say she was lucky to be alive if she weren’t here.

She turned her attention to the position of her hands, which she now realized were uncomfortably fastened in place above her head. She tugged downward carefully and felt the binding resistance of cold metal shackles gripping her wrists. The clinking noise of the attached metal chains above pecked against the cold stone wall that pressed behind her as she gently pulled downward again. The shackles held fast to her wrists, but she felt enough give in them that she thought she might be able to wriggle free if she had the strength to do it. She started to work her slender hands through the shackles, causing the chains to jingle together repeatedly.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” said a frail but husky male voice. He didn’t sound very close, but he was definitely in the same room.

Startled, Xi stopped immediately and looked around urgently for the source of the voice in the dimly lit area, grimacing against dull pain. Come to think of it, she couldn’t tell _how_ the place was lit at all and could only see faint torchlight pouring in from what seemed to be a wide opening far across the floor from her, far enough that the light barely touched her. She guessed, hoped, that the opening might lead to a hallway or passage which could be the way out, and she made a point to remember it. It made sense to follow the light, _any_ light to get out of here.

“They’ll be coming back soon,” said the voice again in a partial whisper.

Xi looked across the room and saw the dark form of someone barely moving. She could hear the clink of the metal chains which appeared to be attached to shackles above him like hers were, and the outline of his shadowed figure seemed as frail and weak as his voice sounded. She couldn’t make out his face or his race in the dark … the light from the opening didn’t reach that far in. His form seemed to just _hang_ from the shackles, and she wondered how long he had been in that position to have gone so limp ... or for that matter, how long _she_ would be.

“Who are you?” Xi asked, knowing it wouldn’t make much difference but partly thankful to not be in this dark dungeon-like place alone regardless of the stranger’s identity.

“My name is Er’danas,” he strained to speak quietly but just enough for her to hear.

“My name is Xiomara. Where am I?” Xi asked. It didn’t make sense to know more at this point, so the pleasantries would extend no further than exchanging names for now.

“You’re in an Undercity dungeon,” he said.

“How do you know this?” she questioned him. Since he was trapped down here the same as she, she wondered how he could be so sure of where they were.

“Because I have been here before,” he said, sounding weaker.

“You’ve been imprisoned here before? How did you make it out the first time?” Xi asked, hopeful that he had some idea of escape … although not likely since he seemed to have been trapped here for a good while already by the sound of him.

 _Perhaps whatever he tried before hadn’t worked, but maybe she could fix where he went wrong_ she thought wishfully.

“No, you don’t understand,” he said, coughing with a gurgling noise.

Xi peered at him further in the darkness and still couldn’t make out much more than a shadowy form, but by his frail sounding voice, she knew he was very sick. A quick flash crossed her mind when she remembered Sheryja and how she would certainly have just the thing to help him from her store of cure potions and remedies.

She suddenly felt a strong urge to panic from her thoughts of Sheryja, that is, now that the haziness in her mind was receding and allowing her brain to work fully again. She was remembering more about what had happened before she’d blacked out and woken up here. She wanted to worry immediately over whether or not Sheryja was ok, but she had to figure out where she was first. She couldn’t sort out how to escape if she didn’t know where she was being held captive. _Where_ was the first question. After that was answered … _why?_

“How do you know this place then?” Xi prodded. She could hear him wheezing and struggling to breath when he inhaled deeply to answer her.

“I know it because I come here for supplies. I am a farmer back home, and I collect what I need to grow my crops from here a few times per year,” he said.

“But how do you get by the guards?” she asked, puzzled. She hadn’t known any Alliance to make their way into Undercity without threat of being killed by the guards once detected, just like any Horde city’s defenses. 

“I’m a blood elf, so it’s never been a problem,” he said with a desperate breathlessness to his words. More coughing ensued.

Xi went quiet after Er’danas said he was a blood elf. How could that be? It didn’t make sense why a Horde was down here with her, an Alliance warrior, in this Horde dungeon.

As if reading her mind, he continued, “I was caught giving food to some humans who were traveling a little too close to the Ghostlands. They’d gotten lost somewhere in the Eastern Plaguelands and wandered too far north. I was on my way south by road with my cart filled with produce from that growth season’s end. I was bringing food rations to a nearby Horde patrol station when I saw the humans weak and starving near the road. I stopped to help them and was doing so when a Horde unit from the patrol station came around the bend on routine area surveillance and discovered me. The humans were killed screaming immediately, two men and three women, and I was beaten and imprisoned for taking food meant for Horde soldiers and giving it to the Alliance. I was accused of theft and treason, and I’ve been locked down here ever since.”

“How long do you think it has been?” Xi asked.

“I’ve lost track of the days. At first I thought I would surely be let go with a harsh punishment. After weeks had gone by and I finally realized that wasn’t going to happen, I tried to free myself from the shackles like you were about to do so I could try and escape. It took longer than I thought it would, and the guards came in and caught me midway through. They beat me unconscious and withheld food and water for what felt like days, though I don’t know how many. After that happened I started to cough, and that just seems to be getting worse now too. I don’t think I’m going to make it out of here alive.”

Xi watched him hang his head after speaking, partly because he seemed so tired but also because he sounded like he had already given up. She could hear the deep despondency in his voice when he spoke and the way he sobbed now in tiny whimpers. She couldn’t succumb to feeling pity for this blood elf who had been foolish enough to be caught in the first place doing something he never should have been doing. He deserved to be caught for his stupidity.

_Shame on you, Xiomara._ Xi could hear Sheryja’s words as if she were speaking right next to her, and she paused in her own thoughts to remember how she had gotten here too.

She had befriended … no, _more_ than befriended … a Horde orc, and she hadn’t done so for only a brief moment as Er’danas meant when he’d stopped to help the humans. She’d spent time with Sheryja many times and had built a special relationship with her to the point that she felt love in her heart for her, love for _anything_ Horde for the first time in her whole life. All she’d ever felt for them in the past was a furious hatred, _especially_ the orcs, but Sheryja had changed all of that and had brought her peace.

If Er’danas was really that foolish and stupid for being caught, then she was a thousand times more so, and she knew that just wasn’t true.

She heard Er’danas whispering to himself as he cried now, and she could barely make out his words, “I’ll never see my beautiful beloved wife, Tylie, again. I’ll never see my sweet daughter again, my innocent Amoriah. They must be devastated to not know what happened to me.” He trailed off silently at the end and went into a heavy coughing spell before eventually passing out from exhaustion and sickness.

Xi watched him until he wasn’t moving or making sounds anymore. He looked so still now, and she wondered if he’d gone and died right there. _What if he was dead? What was that to her?_ she thought, but she knew what it was to her. No one should have to die like that in a place like this just for helping someone else in need. There was a time when she would have probably thought nothing of being one of the people to punish someone in Er’danas’ position, but not anymore. Not since Mheaith had found Azeda. Not since she had found Sheryja.

She would have rolled her eyes right then at the immediate realization of what she knew she had to do now, but the swelling would have to go down around them a lot more before she would be able to do something that expressive. 

Both she _and_ Er’danas were getting out of here together. That is, unless he was already dead. 

She looked to him again and whispered, “Er’danas …”

He didn’t move. She began to pull at the chains slowly again, trying to find any gap of space between her wrist and the shackles sufficiently big enough for her to work her hand through.

She then heard the thud of heavy footsteps in the hallway, heavier than any orc, heavier than even a tauren. Something awfully big was making its way down the hall toward where she was, slow and lumbering. She heard the footsteps pause, the faraway sound of a door opening on creaky hinges, someone barking orders, and the sudden bloodcurdling scream of someone else uttering the last words that would ever be uttered again _NO! NO! PLEASE NO!!!!_

Unintelligible screaming continued for another few seconds and then became muffled for a few more before stopping abruptly. Whoever, _whatever_ that was, the suffering was over now. A moment of pause, the door swinging back on its creaky hinges, and the slow thudding footsteps of something massive continuing down the corridor once more in her direction.

She knew then that Er’danas had been right to warn her; she knew that much now. Down here, they’d kill you just as fast as it took to open the door and grab you. Down here, they’d kill you even if you had a family waiting and wondering where you were, even if you’d tried to help someone in need, that is, if they were the _wrong_ people in need. Down here, they’d murder you mercilessly in the dark and the dank and move on to the next. Was she the next? She would have been had Er’danas not warned her when he did. She would have been caught trying to escape with one hand in a shackle and the other still squirming to be freed, and she wouldn’t have been able to hide it from them.

Her thoughts strayed momentarily to Illaria. She hadn’t thought upon Illaria much since Sheryja had brought her sweet healing nature into her life. Xi believed she finally had a life to live again, because Sheryja was helping her to find that. She’d be _damned_ if she’d give any filthy Undercity scum a reason to put an end to all of that now, especially not in a disgusting place like Undercity. It had its reputation even among the Alliance as being a place of horrors and the unthinkable, all because of the forsaken who populated it. 

As the heavy footsteps reached the cavern’s mouth, she looked quickly to Er’danas who was still either passed out or dead, and she decided to do the same. Who knows how many times the guards or whatever they were out there had come by to check her only to find her still passed out too? She dropped her head and let her body go limp, but just before doing so, she’d caught a glimpse of the beastly form of what was entering the room, a grotesquely putrid concoction of sewn-together body parts and the fusion of trapped souls within … an abomination. She’d seen only a fraction of its hulking giant form entering the room. If that wasn’t enough to identify it, the foul stench that accompanied it definitely was.

She closed her eyes quickly, ignoring the throng of pain and the odor of the abomination’s decay that had already begun to swirl invisibly around her and throughout the room. It was the stench of the undead and of Undercity. She wanted to wretch from it but forced the urge down. 

There was more than just the abomination. One other could be heard mumbling something to the giant misshapen patchwork-fleshed creature, presumably orders by the tone. It sounded to Xi like they had stopped first at Er’danas, possibly to see if he was already dead. She could only listen with her eyes closed.

The voice mumbled something again, and she could hear the abomination’s footsteps walking in her direction now. They stopped just before her while the other’s footsteps, much smaller, shuffled closer too.

The cold clammy touch of an undead hand brushed the side of her cheek, and she wanted to shiver with disgust and fear, but she mustered every ounce of strength to remain motionless. 

She felt a sudden stabbing pain on her crown as the hand quickly grabbed a fistful of her hair and jerked her head upward sharply. The other said sneeringly only one word, “Breathe.”

Before she could reason out what would happen next, she heard the abomination grunt as it leaned in closer to her, _too_ close. The stench was overwhelming now, but she continued to steel herself against showing any sign of consciousness to her captors, believing her life could be dependent upon her resolve.

Then it exhaled a long sigh of its rancid rotten breath upon her. Her stomach convulsed and revolted from the foul putrid rankness wafting into her nostrils and through her mouth, filling her lungs with the thick stench of the rotting dead.

Before she could control the urge, vomit spewed from her mouth everywhere. She was forced to partially open her eyes enough to see the face of the abomination peering at her like she was a new plaything for it to toss about and break. She remembered nothing more before she really _did_ pass out, nothing except the sound of the abomination’s keeper, the forsaken dressed in tattered rags beside him and laughing at her like a wicked cackling crow. The world went black again.

She awoke later, unaware of how much longer later was. She could still smell the disgusting breath of the abomination and felt completely disgusted at the thought of the stink that now coated her lungs and airways. Her mind could not forget how awful its breath had been directly in her face; nothing she’d ever known or would know in her life could compare to that. Her stomach convulsed slightly with the urge to vomit all over again.

She remembered the little man, if the undead could even be _called_ men, and, well, _little_ because anything standing next to an abomination looked small in more ways than one … she remembered him _laughing his ass off_ when she’d vomited the first time, and she pushed the urge back down again angrily.

Her body felt weaker now, weaker than before, or maybe she was just starting to feel the effect of everything that happened since she’d been ambushed at Sholazar Basin. She didn’t know when the last time was that she’d eaten or had anything to drink; she didn’t know how long she’d been stuck down here. Er’danas was clearly no help on the latter since he’d lost track of his own imprisonment long ago.

She looked to him and saw him moving slightly as he looked her way too. _Good_ she thought. _He’s still alive._ Again, it was the little things she could appreciate now, not that staying alive down here was anything trivial.

“You’re not dead,” she said in a quiet voice, surprised by the exhaustion she heard in it.

“Neither are you, I see,” Er’danas said in a whisper almost too small for her to hear even with her keen elven ears.

“Er’danas, we have to get out of here,” she said firmly while trying to conserve her strength.

“I don’t see how, but if you have any ideas, I’m willing to do what I can,” he said. She knew that wouldn’t be much in his state. He was alive now, but probably not for much longer.

“We have a few things as elves in our favor down here. We can _see_ in the dark better than they can, or at least I can since I am Kaldorei, and we can both _hear_ better than they can. I am a warrior, so I can use just about anything as a weapon, including that leg bone over there, if that’s what it really is and my eyes don’t deceive me. Gross … ” she paused from the disgust she felt and continued, “and you are Sin’dorei, the Horde, maybe our biggest asset. If we can at least make it out of the dungeon, we can throw a cloak or something over me and just walk right out of Undercity with you leading the way.”

Er’danas waited for a moment before finally saying, “I’m so tired now. I don’t even know if I would be able to walk from here to the door to leave the room, let alone leave the city. Maybe you should just save yourself and leave me here to die. It’s the better plan for you, and I’m nearly dead anyway.”

Xi clenched one fist and started to wriggle one hand through the shackle. She knew she’d have to work quickly before little thing and the big puke came back. While she worked her hand free, she said, “That’s no way to fight.”

Er’danas said with labored breathing, “I don’t have any more fight left in me.”

Xi responded frankly, “Then you’d better find it for your daughter and your wife. You can’t die down here, and there’s no _way_ I’m going to. Now help me out – about how long do you think we have before those two undead bastards come back around?”

Er’danas paused, thinking about his family. He knew the Kaldorei was right, and he wanted to see them both again so badly that he’d give his last breath just to do so. If he had to die, it wasn’t going to be down here. If he _had_ to die, he’d die fighting to escape.

“Maybe another hour. It’s hard to say. I haven’t been able to track time very well in here as you can imagine, and I don’t know how routine they check in,” he said. Although he was weak, he could feel his body and mind waking up slightly to the idea of possibly getting out, however slim the chance may be, and he knew it was.

“Is there anything you remember hearing that might be a signal that they’re coming? Something to warn us ahead of time?” Xi asked. One of her slender hands was about a third of the way into the shackle already, and she continued twisting it back and forth carefully, working it through further.

Er’danas replied, “I’m not sure, but maybe the bang of a door or something opening as they come into the corridor? I remember hearing this loud slam from far away, and then it’s several more minutes from there before I actually see them. If they stop along the way, it takes them longer.”

“How do you know if they’re stopping along the way?” Xi asked.

“You heard it yourself before. Someone usually dies screaming,” he said sadly.

“For the love of Elune,” Xi reacted in a whisper, hoping that saying the pure name of her beloved goddess in such a wicked filthy place was not blasphemous. She needed her help now though, more than ever.

“What do you plan to do?” Er’danas asked. It was a fair question, one that Xi didn’t know the full answer to, so she took it in parts.

“Well, we aren’t going anywhere trapped in these shackles, so the first thing we need to do is get free of them. After I do that, I’ll grab that bone or whatever else I can find around here, wait for the two undead to come, and while you distract them somehow, I’ll sneak up behind and attack them.”

Er’danas asked with surprising incredulity, “ _That’s your plan? That’s it?_ ”

Xi continued wriggling her hand free. It was halfway out by now.

“Yeah,” she said, “and it doesn’t look like you’ve been able to think of something better either, so that settles it. Now what kind of distraction are you going to make? It seems like they stopped to check on you first before to see if you were dead yet. You were passed out cold, so they moved on to me. We need to make sure they do things in that order again. Can you do something to get their attention if it looks like they might not stop by you first? Can you cough a bunch or something to make them come to you?”

“Yes, I can do that,” he said in somber agreement; _coughing a bunch_ hadn’t been any problem for him lately. Lately he thought he might lose a lung a few times from all the coughing. Now, if the brash Kaldorei had asked him _not_ to cough, _that_ would have been a problem. Aside from this, he didn’t really have the strength to argue against her plan anyway. The Kaldorei was right; he couldn’t think of anything better.

“Good,” Xi said, “That little bastard thought it was so fucking funny when I threw up in the face of that disgusting bag of guts while it was breathing on me out of that stench pit of a mouth. Did he do that to you too? Elune almighty that was horrible.”

“Yes, he did,” Er’danas replied with labored breathing again. He hung his head and coughed, feeling weakened by the conversation and the planning. He wanted to be excited about the possibility of escape, and the Kaldorei seemed just bold enough to pull it off. If not, the undead would probably just kill them both anyway, and he knew it would be a mercy to him at this point to finally die and be done with this torture. _Oh how he missed the sun and the way its rays shone upon his daughter’s blonde hair as she twirled in the courtyard of their home._ Not being able to see his family was the greatest torture of them all; nothing the undead had already done to him could be any worse.

“Got it!” Xi said as she pulled her right hand free of the shackle. She twisted around carefully and pulled against the other one, still unable to see entirely out of one swollen half-closed eye. The pain screamed throughout her body as she moved, but she knew she couldn’t stop now. 

She looked over to Er’danas who was hanging his head again, letting it droop from his neck like a banner hanging limp and lifeless from the pole when the wind wouldn’t blow. He didn’t look well; it was like he kept getting worse by the minute. She feared he might pass out again too soon, too soon to distract the two undead long enough for her to bring a swift and justified end to them. Even worse, she feared he might die in here, and she couldn’t let that happen for either of them. This was no place and no way to die.

‘Er’danas,” she called to him.

He didn’t answer.

“Er’ _danas_ ,” she said a little louder.

He raised his head then and looked in her direction through the darkness.

As she continued working her other hand through its shackle, it was about a third of the way through now, she said, “Tell me about your family. What are they like?”

Er’danas was glad to talk about his family even though it pained him to not be with them for so long. He closed his sunken eyes, shutting out the dim green light in them as he thought upon his wife first, “Tylie Sungazer is my beloved wife. I met her when I was but a strapping young elf accompanying my father to Silvermoon City market one day to purchase seed and grains. She was standing there looking at the flowers on the plant merchant’s cart, touching them and smelling them so delicately. She looked so beautiful in her white gown and long blonde flowing hair … her hair looked like a river of gold. I watched her linger over the daisies longer and more adoringly than the other flowers before she eventually walked away. She hadn’t bought any of them, but she’d looked so fondly upon them. I knew I just had to meet her, so I walked up to the cart, bought a bunch of daisies for her, and found her in the crowd. I held them out to her and said ‘Would you do me the honor of a walk by the seashore with me tonight?’ She just giggled in surprise at me and took the flowers. Leaning over, she kissed my cheek and said she would be delighted to walk with me by the seashore that evening. We’ve been together ever since with her sewing up the patches in my clothes, loving me in spite of my many shortcomings, and ever singing to me the most beautiful melodies about the sun’s radiance and the history of our people. Our home is always warm with love and filled with joy because of her. I love her so and have never known anyone more pure and wonderful as she, at least not until our daughter was born.”

Xi’s hand was halfway through the shackle now, and she continued to tug relentlessly, regardless of how it hurt. “Tell me about your daughter,” she beckoned him to keep him talking.

“Amoriah,” Er’danas said with a weak smile. “She is the center of my heart, whose happiness is the glorious end of every dream. She is ten years old now, and I loved her before she was ever born. She has the beauty of her mother and an incredibly adventurous spirit. She’ll be an amazing hunter someday, having learned to train her gun on even the tiniest target from so far away and still hitting it dead center. Your Sentinels would be impressed by her skill for sure. She has a laugh that will cheer you up on even the darkest of days, and loves to dance at the town festivals in Silvermoon. We travel there from the farm every time they hold one, and she is always so excited that she insists upon wearing her prettiest dresses. We indulge her, of course, and she is the prettiest young elven girl there, her mother’s most precious daisy and her father’s pride and joy.”

Xi stopped tugging against the shackle and turned to look toward Er’danas, saying reassuringly, “We’re getting out of here, Er’danas. You’ll see them again.”

“Thank you,” Er’danas said sadly, for he did not believe her as he began to wheeze and cough repeatedly again. When the coughing spell finally calmed minutes later, he asked her, “And what about you? Who will you see again once you’re free from here? I imagine you’ll have friends and family from Darnassus, is it?”

“Yes, this is true,” she said, her hand halfway through now, “and I will be glad to see my friends and family again, but there is one who is incredibly special to me that I miss more than anything now, and I need to know she is ok.”

She paused for a moment and decided to tell him the truth, “She is an orc and among the few that are the most precious to me.”

She couldn’t see Er’danas smile feebly at her as she turned her back to him and continued tugging against the shackle.

“I hope that she is ok then too,” he said quietly.

“Thank you,” she said as she finally slid her other hand free. She didn’t tell him that she had grown more and more concerned about Sheryja, hoping that Sheryja had stayed away from their picnic area long enough not to get caught. Xi had been stupid to talk Sheryja into leaving Dalaran; she knew that much now. Those orc goons had been after Sheryja, but they’d taken her instead. That was alright with her, as long as they hadn’t gotten to Sheryja. She had taken a few down herself before they’d overpowered her anyway, and that made getting caught not as bad as it could have been. She had to let them know that there would be collateral damage if they tried to take her down, and there had been.

It wasn’t as though she’d come through it without a scratch either though. She still ached everywhere, and she had concluded since awaking earlier in this dungeon filled with death and decay that one or two of her ribs were surely broken. They’d kept her alive for a reason, however, and she guessed it was to use her as bargaining leverage to get Sheryja to come back to Orgrimmar to face Agu’Raz and whatever revenge he had in store. It had begun. The time in the future that Sheryja had been dreading and Xi as well was finally set in motion. There would be no going back now until things were settled one way or another, and it would end with Sheryja finally going back home and Xi never being able to see her again no matter how things ended.

“I’m free,” she said in a relieved tone, shaking both of her hands to let the blood flow through them normally again.

“Good,” Er’danas said in a near whisper. He needed to rest so badly, and all he wanted to do was hang his head and sleep for a while, just a little while. He started to do so when he heard the familiar slam at the end of the corridor.

“They’re coming,” he warned her.

Xi took a few steps forward away from the wall and did so slowly at first to make sure she could walk without any trouble. When her feet still felt solid beneath her, she pushed through the bruised aching of her body and scanned the dark room with her night elven eyes for anything worthy of serving as a weapon. She hoped she wouldn’t have to rely upon an old bone to do the job, but if that was what she had to do, she knew she could make it work.

The abomination wouldn’t be that much trouble to take down even though it was enormous in size. Those things were spongy and soft from the rot throughout them, so she felt confident she could disable it fairly quickly if she had to. Besides, without the little one around to give it orders, the abomination was too dumb as rocks to act on its own. It would likely just stand there watching as she tore the jaw off the undead so he couldn’t order the abomination to crush her.

The scrawny undead weren’t as fragile as the giant lumbering abominations were, but they snapped easily when enough pressure was applied, and that little fucker had it coming anyway.

She could hear them coming down the corridor, slow and steady. So far they weren’t stopping, and she wondered if they’d killed everyone else along the way by now and were just coming straight for her and her friend here.

She looked down and found an old thick leather belt that still had plenty of give in it and a metal buckle attached to it and still intact. _This will do nicely_ she thought, picking up the belt and snapping the dust off of it as she pulled it taught between her hands. Whoever had worn it before had long ago turned to ash, and she wondered if some of the dust that she shook off the belt was part of whatever remained of some poor spirit that had met a horrible end here. She looked at the buckle and recognized a dwarven insignia on it, an Alliance member. She shook her head in disbelief and realized the heavy footsteps were getting closer.

Xi scurried back to her spot on the wall and folded the belt in half, tucking it in behind her in her waist band. She raised her hands high, gripped the shackles, and waited.

Moments later that seemed more like hours, the undead entered through the wide doorway again. Mheaith held her head up long enough to catch a glimpse of them and dropped it quickly to make herself look weak and drowsy.

The forsaken looked to Er’danas first and then to her. He aimed his steps in her direction and had taken only a few before Er’danas spoke up.

“Please … ,“ he pleaded, “please bring me water.” Xi thought that he sounded as genuine as could be since he probably meant every word of it.

Genuine or not, it worked. The forsaken stopped his beeline to Xi and turned toward Er’danas. He and the abomination closed in on Er’danas, and the forsaken started to taunt him ruthlessly, slapping him across the face more than once with a hard bony hand as he did so. The abomination only grunted from time to time.

Xi crept silently from her place on the wall, reaching for the belt tucked away behind her. She pulled it free and continued moving carefully across the room in the dark to where the undead were only getting warmed up as they prepared to torture Er’danas over his daring to ask for water.

Her steps were stealth like a panther sneaking up on its prey in the woods, something she had done many times before. She could only see well out of one eye, but that was all that she needed.

She closed in behind the forsaken as he was raising his hand to slap Er’danas once again. Xi grabbed it, yanking hard until his decaying arm came free entirely from the socket at his bare fleshless shoulder. He looked at her with shock on his face, shock mixed with fury.

She swung the belt around, buckle side outward, and struck him hard against the cheekbone, shattering the brittle bone there. He groaned and opened his mouth to speak to the abomination as she reached forward, grabbed his lower jaw and yanked it free from its place on his head. She dropped it to the ground and stomped on it hard, crushing it into dust and bone fragments beneath her boot.

He looked up at her with milky dead eyes, the brow on his face furrowed in anger. It seemed to be the only emotion these creatures _could_ still display. Strange groaning noises came from what used to be his mouth, now nothing but an upper jaw attached to a crushed cheekbone. His tongue flapped around wildly as if it were still trying to speak, and she decided it was time to finish him off.

Before she did, she spat, “I don’t hear you laughing now, you son of a bitch.” He stopped making noises for a moment and then looked upward, screaming as loudly as he could in a raging furious cry that exploded through the gaping opening where his jaw had been. She threw the belt over his head and yanked forward with it against his neck, tripping him as he came toward her and slamming her boot onto his head after he hit the ground. With another hard slam, his head splintered from the force of her boot, and his body now laid at rest as it should have been left alone to do when he’d died the first time before being raised into this vile thing. Even the undead had once been vibrantly alive. _What a shame_ , she thought, staring down at him.

She turned then to the abomination who was staring at her thoughtlessly as if waiting for orders from someone, _anyone_. These things really were that dumb, which was why they were used primarily for fighting and hard labor.

She looked at it and said, “Go home now.”

It wavered and stared at her blankly for a moment before finally giving in. Lumbering past her, it set out on its way to whatever pit of disgust its simple mind knew as home, mumbling, “H-o-o-o-o-me.”

Once it was gone, she reached for Er’danas who was barely moving after being pummeled by that forsaken scum. She lifted his head and looked into his fading green eyes.

“Wake up! It’s time to go!” she said, trying to invigorate him for the escape.

“Did it work?” he murmured, slurring his words.

“Yes,” she said. She began rifling through the forsaken’s pockets and found a set of jailor’s keys that she hoped would unlock Er'danas' shackles. They didn’t have time to wriggle his hands free like she had done for her own, and she prayed to Elune that they wouldn’t have to. After trying a few keys that didn’t work, she breathed a sigh of relief when the third one did ... _thank Elune_. The clasp of the shackles snapped open, and Er’danas’ hands dropped one at a time as the chains fell away.

Xi picked him up over her shoulder, wincing from the sharp pain in her side, and left the cavern as quickly as she could, hoping not to bump into any other dungeon patrols along the way.

The corridor wasn’t much of anything more than a large dirt tunnel. It had been dug out roughly with a lit torch or two planted in its walls here and there for the faintest flickering of light just to keep it from being pitch black entirely. She remembered the milky eyes of the forsaken she’d killed. Such dead eyes probably didn’t have the means to adjust to bright light.

The tunnels had been hollowed out by the forsaken who had taken over the city long ago under the rule of Sylvannus Windrunner, Sylvannus after the days of honor and glory leading the high elves in their fight against the invasion of the Lich King’s dreaded Scourge. Xi thought it was such a sad turn that Sylvannus wound up here.

XI hoped they weren’t far from the way out, because she didn’t think she’d be able to carry Er’danas far with the shape she was in. She hadn’t carried him far before the pain became more than she could ignore. She stepped inside a small opening on the side of the corridor to get them out of the main throughway if anyone came along. Easing Er’danas down to the ground, she sat down beside him to rest for a moment.

His body stayed exactly in the position where she’d put him; he didn’t move, and his eyes were closed.

“Er’danas,” she said, pressing against his shoulder gently with her hand.

He opened his eyes barely, and Xi knew that if anyone was at the final place of letting go and dying, she was looking at it in him now. She’d hoped he would survive getting aboveground and into the sun, and after that, maybe he’d be revived just enough to get him somewhere safe. That didn’t seem as possible now.

She looked in his eyes and said, “Er’danas, how do we get out of here? Do you know the way?”

He nodded his head with a small up and down motion and forced his arm up into the air toward the way they’d been going already. He said, “Through the big door … follow torches on the right … the way out.”

She wondered how he knew this but didn’t want to waste his strength making him explain it. He was Horde and knew things she didn’t; at this point she had no choice but to trust him.

She went to collect him onto her shoulder again, and he held up his hand weakly against her. The look in his eyes said no. It said that his chance to survive, if there ever had been one since he’d first come here, had come and gone … and that she should save herself now because there was no more hope for him.

“I’m not leaving you down here,” she insisted, and reached for him again, but he only groaned quietly in protest, having no strength to argue.

She pulled him carefully to her shoulder, trying not to wince from the pain in her side as it screamed for her to stop. She couldn’t stop again no matter how much it hurt, or she feared they both really _would_ die down here. Someone was bound to notice the forsaken hadn’t returned eventually, and they’d come looking.

They reached the end of the tunnel and a large door with iron bars. She guessed that this was what had made the loud slamming sound when the guards entered through it, and she reached for it with her free hand to test how heavy it would be to open. It was surprisingly light on its hinges, and she guessed that would make sense for the forsaken who used it more than anyone else. They wouldn’t have the brute strength in their decaying muscle to open a heavy door like this alone, so it had to swing freely on the hinges. It just slammed into place on its way back.

She spied a large keyhole and understood that the heavy iron-barred door was impassable when it was locked, and it was probably always locked, that is, unless a guard was down here making the rounds and forgot to lock it after passing through the first time … like the one she’d just destroyed.

She pulled the door open just slightly enough to slip through with Er’danas. She held the door as it closed so that it didn’t make much more than a muted clank.

They were in a stone corridor now. Xi looked around and assumed they were in some part of the city proper by the transition from the dungeon’s dirt tunnels to the elaborate stonemasonry of the city’s corridors. She adjusted Er’danas weight upon her. Her side still ached horribly, but she pressed onward. She’d have time to deal with her injuries later with a healer, _her_ healer … _Sheryja_.

She turned to the right and followed the torches along the right side of the tunnel as Er’danas had said. Her boots clapped against the stone floor, but she didn’t slow down in order to keep quiet. The part of her plan where Er’danas would lead them out with her cloaked in disguise clearly wasn’t going to happen.

She came to the end of the hall which led into a much bigger corridor. Figures were walking about but spread out fairly far apart from one another. She saw a huge canal of foul green sewer sludge flowing between where she stood and the other side where she could see vendor booths set up haphazardly along the wall. She wondered what in the name of Elune they could be selling alongside a river of sewage. 

Hoisting Er’danas more solidly beside her head so that his form blocked anyone from being able to see her face, she began to walk out, hoping no one would ask questions about her carrying someone over her shoulder. In Darnassus, she definitely would have drawn unwanted attention, but so far no one seemed to care here in Undercity. She wondered how normal it was for someone to be seen walking with another slung over their shoulder here, but the vile stench of the whole place made it clear that whatever passed for normal somewhere else most certainly didn’t here. Who would live in such a place? She knew who. Only the forsaken.

As she walked further, the vendors and people wandering on the other side were suddenly absent past a certain point, and she could actually see the light at the end of the tunnel above. It would be a long climb upward, so she breathed in deeply against the pain in her bruised body and began the trek. Er’danas, who had seemed so light to her before, was starting to feel as heavy as a bag of rocks. 

Upon reaching the top, she stepped out into the sunlight, blinking as the light stabbed at her swollen eyes. It was dazzling and blinding for a moment as her pupils adjusted. Once she could see more clearly again, she walked on the grass toward a nearby grove of trees and eased Er’danas down into the cool shade. He was barely breathing, and she knew it would only be a moment longer before he was gone.

She shook him gently, calling his name.

He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at her. A faint smile spread over his face as he reached his hand out beyond the shade to the sun, wanting to feel it upon his skin one more time. He splayed his fingers out as it washed over them and turned his palm upward to cradle the sunlight in his palm. He smiled warmly then, and his eyes flashed for a brief second with the bright emerald green that used to glow when he once had a life with a family that he loved and that loved him. The sun connected him to them now, and he knew he wasn't dying without them near as long as he could touch the sunlight.

Still watching his hand being bathed in the sun, he whispered with labored breath as the spirit of life in him began to fade, “thank you for not leaving me there to die, Xiomara.”

He looked at her again, leaving his hand in the warm sunlight, and said, “Please tell my family that I love them and that I am not ashamed for helping those in need, even if it led to this. I need my daughter to know that.”

“I will,” Xi promised, not knowing how in the world she was ever going to get such a message to his family. “Thank you for helping me to escape.”

He smiled weakly again and said, “You told me I didn’t have any better ideas, remember?”

She smiled at him then and felt a tear fall as she held his other hand and sang an ancient song to him of the highborn long before the Great Sundering.

He kept smiling as the dim light in his emerald green eyes continued to fade until seconds later it was no more, and he died while Xi held one of his hands and the sun held his other.

She cried for him momentarily before she rose up reluctantly, knowing she had to keep moving. She was in Horde territory after all, and she could be discovered by anyone at any minute. Stepping away from the grove of trees, she began walking down the hill toward a nearby road, hoping to figure out the way home. Without Er’danas she didn’t know which way to go, but she knew Ironforge was straight south, albeit a long distance. 

As she set forth on the first road she came to, she heard the heavy beating of wings descending behind her from the sky. She turned around to see five riders touching down to the ground near her.

“And just where do you think _you’re_ going, elf?” asked one of them as he dismounted to the ground. He was an orc. She looked more closely and realized they were _all_ orcs.

Not having her weapons with her, she braced herself for hand-to-hand combat which she knew she would lose to their size and strength advantage.

The one on the ground only laughed as he walked up to her, glared into her swollen eyes and asked, not taking his eyes off of her while he spoke, “Is this the one?” 

“Yes,” confirmed one of the other riders. 

The orc in front of her reached forward and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her to him as she swatted at his massive forearm with closed fists. She might as well have been batting at a stone wall for all the good it did her, but she wouldn’t let them take her without a fight, even if it did her no good.

He lifted one bulky closed fist above her head and brought it down hard, knocking her out. Throwing her onto his flying mount, he climbed on and took to the air with the others. They were on their way back to Orgrimmar after having retrieved what they had come for, and Agu’Raz led the way.


	19. In Azeroth, When It Rains, It Pours and Pours and Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xi is missing, and Mheaith, Ilena, and Ilsenas rally to find her.
> 
> Azeda may not be able to keep her secrets about seeing Mheaith from those at home anymore, but the price of telling the truth may mean losing Mheaith ... or the life she's always known in Sin'dorei society. 
> 
> If she has to choose between the two, what will she decide?

Azeda shifted slightly upon awaking, feeling herself still blissfully wrapped in Mheaith’s arms. She’d fallen asleep with Mheaith like that last night. It was late morning now, and her eyes opened sleepily to the sight of snow falling outside the large picture window across the room.

They couple began their stay at Sanctum’s Winterspring lodge in northern Kalimdor three days ago, Azeda’s favorite of those she had visited. She was looking forward to seeing the snow since it never snowed in Eversong. Azeda believed that the sight of falling snow was one of the most incredible wonders in all of Azeroth, next to the sun, and she was excited to have been able to see it every day that they’d been here so far.

Sanctum’s Winterspring lodge was built deep in picturesque snowy mountains surrounding might Mount Hyjal and just southwest of Lake Kel-Theril, an area haunted with its own tragic Kaldorian history. It was here that the long-ago demise of thousands was caused by the ancient Highborne’s theft of the Crystal of Zin-Malor. The Crystal’s power, intended by them to aid in their wielding of arcane magic, instead destroyed them and the entire elven population of Kel-Theril before the Great Sundering finally shattered the Crystal, diluting its power into many shards. Even those elves who sought to excavate and reassemble the Crystal’s shards many moons later did not know they were doomed to die when they tried, doomed to their deaths by the remnant influence of the fractured Crystal’s immense and uncontrollable power. No one knows where the Crystal’s shards are this day or if they still lie buried and dormant somewhere in the lake or beyond its shores. No one knows, nor does anyone seem to _want_ to know since no other excavations have been attempted after the first. The restless elven spirits of all who died torturous deaths from the Crystal’s magic gone awry now roamed the icy lake. They lament the sufferings of their people, brought about by their own hubris and greed for power. Not even the chilling winter’s cold can numb the endless pain of their heavy burden of regret as they yet ceaselessly bemoan their folly in bringing the stolen Crystal of Zin Malor here … although they do not regret the stealing of it for magic’s sake in true ancient Highborne fashion.

To the northeast of Lake Kel-Theril sits the busy hamlet of Everlook, one of many trading posts operated by the goblins of the Steamwheedle Cartel. Alliance and Horde alike can trade freely within its neutral perimeters, and Mheaith occasionally stopped by to purchase a good bottle of rare dwarven wine for her sweetheart whenever she was in the area. She did so rarely since the goblins handled their business affairs by grossly overcharging on everything, but they knew how to obtain the hard to find goods and treasures. That made it worth the cost if one was in the market for such items. Mheaith enjoyed spending a little extra on her beloved, but she didn’t like funding the goblins’ other unethical enterprises by overly purchasing their wares.

The goblins were a scheming scandalous people when it came to money, trade, and for-hire mercenary services. They operated with a no-holds-barred-for-the-highest-bidder style designed for the purposes of their own wealthy increase, even if it meant their services furthered a cause that exploited the innocent and the helpless. Although goblins were part of the Horde, the reasons they remained were generally because of their established and corrupt Horde connections. These were those who profited from the goblins’ unscrupulous operations and ensured far less scrutiny upon them than the Alliance would permit with its righteous sect of paladins and priests. Of course, the goblins’ only true allegiance was toward filling their own coffers, and if the Alliance were ever to offer a better deal to that end, then they would switch factions without much ado. Of course, everyone who discussed it in taverns and back alley places scoffed that such a major change in the holy Alliance would never happen unless a sunny clear day shone in Deepholm. For as the popular Azerothian saying goes, _“That’ll be a sunny day in Deepholm when …”_

While watching the snowfall outside, Azeda smiled and squeezed one of Mheaith’s bare forearms lovingly in thanks for every new and wonderful thing her beloved night elf had introduced into her life. Since meeting Mheaith, her world had flourished into one so much more fascinating.

Her smile faded as she thought about her parents and her mentor, the people who were closest to her, the people she was lying to. She hadn’t yet told them about Mheaith, and it weighed heavier on her mind the longer she kept her secret from them. A persistent fear still loomed over what might happen if the news wasn’t received well. Even worse, she worried that it could lead to her not being able to see Mheaith again. She didn’t feel brave enough to risk that and knew she probably never would be, but she was in love. There was no turning back from that.

 _Mheaith’s body felt so warm against her right now._ She longed to do so much more with her last night - _every night_ , but they’d agreed in the beginning to wait until the significant people in their lives knew the truth about their relationship. Making love would have to wait, but being this close to her definitely made that a little harder to maintain every time they came together. 

Mheaith sensed Azeda’s quickened breathing, and she asked her tiredly, “Are you ok?” She tightened her arms around Azeda in a comforting hug, nuzzling her face softly against the back of her neck.

Azeda, impressed as usual over Mheaith’s ability to read her so well, said, “I’m always ok when you hold me like this.” She twisted her body around to kiss Mheaith deeply before sliding out of her grasp to rise from bed. Azeda wouldn’t be able to stop what she _really_ wanted to do if she didn’t get up right now.

She shivered as she took control of her desire, pulling on a thin robe over her barely clothed body for warmth now that Mheaith’s wasn’t surrounding her anymore. Goosebumps popped up excitedly everywhere, and her skin felt flushed and hot. She was turned on, and she felt it all over. Mheaith was still lying in bed and looking up at her with those white-hot, lustful, smoky eyes. It was a look Azeda knew well on Mheaith’s handsomely exquisite face, a burning expression of _desire_ that alluringly led her into wanton fantasies of Mheaith’s touch upon every heated place of her quivering body that achingly craved it. Sometimes her fantastic visualizations were salacious and appetent with their bodies compulsively rubbing, thrusting, fondling, and pounding against each other in an erotic primal rush; other times, Azeda swooned from passionate emotional daydreams of making love … of gentle hands exploring, soft lips kissing bare titillated skin everywhere, intimate whispers of adoration with each touch … she was considering a little of both right now, and she sighed audibly, making Mheaith smirk knowingly with the slightest hint of invitation in her eyes. 

Azeda turned away with a smile and closed her eyes momentarily as she took a step toward the window, letting her thoughts have their way to roam with desire for Mheaith and trying to control them at the same time. _How have we lasted this long without giving in?_ she wondered. She steadied herself by the window, placing one hand on the sill and watching the snow intently to redirect her thoughts, as if anything could.

The glimmering white world beyond was quite breathtaking and duly rivaling her private thoughts for attention. Only nature’s wonder could do so this morning, but then again, the part of Azeda that wanted Mheaith between her legs thought she was a wonder of nature too.

When she heard Mheaith rising from bed, she didn’t turn around to look at her, lest the wonder behind her overpower her focus on the wonder in front of her. To stay grounded as she was struggling to do right now, she really needed to focus on pretty much _any_ thing else but Mheaith’s deliciously sexy body and that beckoning irresistible look on her face. 

Azeda chuckled to herself; being in love was not as easy or simple as she thought it would be because it took tremendous willpower to keep one’s feet on the ground. That was something that never required any effort from her before … that is, before she fell in love for the first time in her life or ever even thought it a worthwhile pursuit. _What a long way from then I have come now,_ she pondered.

Mheaith’s strong bare arms slipped around Azeda’s waist from behind and held her securely as they both watched the snow falling. It covered everything with a thick blanket of brilliant white. The snow-capped mountains were laid out before them in a panoramic display beyond the pointed tops of dark green densely needled evergreens that surrounded and shrouded the lodge on Mount Hyjal’s mountainside. The secrecy was aided by a cloak of sheltering illusionary magic, as with all Sanctum lodges, that made it look like it wasn’t even there amongst the trees. Fallen pinecones littered the ground around tree trunks, dusted with the sparkling frost of winter. Elk with broad and imposing antlers stepped gingerly and gracefully along natural paths formed between gleaming mounds of snowdrifts, searching silently for food. Occasionally a Winterspring cub with its white fur and black streak-like markings would romp through the heavy snow, leaping clumsily like a poorly balanced gazelle while chasing after its mother … up and over, plunging downward into the snow, up and over again. The biting cold wind blew through every open space and numbed the movement of life with its frozen chill. Everything was clothed in hues of wintery snowy whites and frigid arctic blues. Azeda cuddled into Mheaith by leaning back into her embrace, thankful that they were inside where it was warm, where the runefire in the room’s hearth crackled and glowed with orange and yellow heat.

“Good morning, you,” Mheaith whispered. She kissed Azeda’s cheek softly, enjoying when Azeda made a cute little pleasure sound at the touch of Mheaith’s lips. Mheaith could feel Azeda’s emotions lifting her up from the ground, and she clung to her blood elf passionately so that they would lift together. Wherever Azeda was, Mheaith wanted to be.

There was never a time when she wasn’t completely smitten by her thoughts and the sight of her blood elf. Mheaith felt drawn to be near her, to sense her, to feel her, to smell her, to take in everything about her. She knew Azeda was pushing back on her own physical urges, especially this morning. For the sake of their promise, Mheaith was doing the same, but this morning was the most difficult yet. She knew she waivered earlier, but she wasn’t entirely sorry for it. She wasn’t always aware when her face betrayed what she felt and desired in Azeda’s presence. 

She steadied herself with Azeda now according to their promise. Until Azeda was able to do what she felt she needed to do at home, they would have to wait on everything else. Mheaith knew it was worth waiting, however long it took. She also respected that Azeda had never been with anyone before sexually. Even though this made their reasons for waiting all the sweeter, Mheaith knew Azeda’s virginity either made the waiting much harder or much easier for her. _When you don’t know what you’re missing, you don’t miss it, but when you do know, it’s that much harder to hold off from indulging in it when it’s right in front of you._ And here now Azeda was in her arms, so incredibly wonderful and right in front of her. Mheaith tried to tell herself that she might as well be a thousand miles away physically, but emotionally, she knew that wasn’t true … especially when she could smell the irresistibly alluring rosy aroma of her blonde hair, when she could feel the softness of her skin and the warmth of her body so close to her own, when Azeda’s soft moist lips kissing her caused her to melt into a puddle of helplessly love-stricken euphoria. They’d laughed together, shared each other’s deepest secrets, flown across the world of Azeroth on Aruyl together, and talked of everything imaginable up until now – and yet there was still so much left to learn of each other. Mheaith would wait as long as it took; she was in love, and there was no turning back from that.

Azeda slid her hands over Mheaith’s and smiled warmly. She wished she could capture this perfect moment in time along with so many romantic others that they’d shared. She would do the next best thing and write about it in her journal as she usually did, chronicling the sweet story of their time together since that marvelous day under the lilac tree.

As they lingered and watched the beautiful scene outside their window, a knock came at the door of their quarters. It was followed by Ilena calling to them on the other side.

The bliss of their intimate moment together quickly dissipated, and they both turned and looked toward the door in surprise. Ilena hadn’t come knocking for any reason before, at least not since the first time they’d stayed at the lodge in Grizzly Hills. Azeda turned and looked at Mheaith as Mheaith did to Azeda. When neither of their expressions indicated recognition of why Ilena was paying them a morning visit, Azeda took the first step toward the door and didn’t stop until she got there. Mheaith was right behind her, pulling on a robe as Azeda had done before.

Azeda generally acknowledged that she and Ilena had been on much more civil terms in the recent months since their ground-leveling experience in Grizzly Hills. She even went so far as to decide she _liked_ having Ilena as a friend, even though she couldn’t fully trust her yet. She had no other _girlfriends_ at the time, so Ilena filled that need for her in some ways, in _many_ ways. Azeda liked to think she did the same for Ilena. Still, the part of her that didn’t quite trust Ilena’s mischievous nature wondered what she was up to now and was more than ready to assume the worst. She wasn’t sure if she should be ashamed of that or reassured by her own emotional guards still being up when it came to the fiery blood elf on the other side of the door.

Ilena knocked again, this time a little harder and with a bit more urgency in her voice. Come to think of it, Azeda realized that her voice had actually sounded quite urgent the first time, not her usual sassy tone, and the first knock had been more like a series of hasty raps rather than a polite good-morning-I-brought-you-coffee soft tap or two.

Azeda opened the door; her preconceived annoyance over Ilena’s interruption changed immediately when she saw the redheaded Sin’dorei’s facial expression of deep concern. The next thing she saw was Ilsenas standing behind her with the same distressed look on his face too, causing Azeda to step back with Mheaith and motion for them to come inside … come inside quickly... not that Ilena waited before pushing herself in anyway. She was already halfway through the door before Azeda could move out of her way. Ilsenas followed with a worried glance to Mheaith.

“What is it?’ Mheaith asked Ilsenas first and then looking to Ilena. She reached out absentmindedly to take Azeda’s hand as she waited in suspense for one of them to respond. Azeda stepped closer to Mheaith as she braced herself for whatever ill tidings these two had come to tell.

Ilena began to speak when she suddenly stopped herself and looked at Ilsenas, her expression passing it to him to tell the news.

Mheaith reasoned immediately that whatever they had to say, it had to do with her directly if Ilena wanted Ilsenas to speak first, and if that were true, there was only one person close enough to her that she guessed might be the subject of this untoward news.

“Mheaith,” Ilsenas began.

“Please speak, my friend,” Mheaith said with forced calm.

Ilsenas continued somberly, “Xi appears to be missing.”

 _Xi, what did you get yourself into?_ Mheaith thought to herself immediately. It was no true surprise even though it was upsetting to hear. Considering Xi’s sometimes headstrong and occasionally reckless attitude about life since Illaria’s death, Mheaith had practically been waiting for the day to come when she would get bad news about Xi that didn’t have something to do with a typical military exercise. Mheaith had long feared that Xi might trip her own self up if she didn’t start caring about her life again since Illaria. Had the day finally come when it had happened as she feared it would?

“How do you know this?” Mheaith asked Ilsenas and then turned to Ilena, “And how does this involve _you_?” Ilsenas being here with news about Xi made sense, but Ilena? How could she know _anything_ about Xi?

“I can explain, Mheaith,” Ilena began.

“Good, please do,” Mheaith motioned for them all to follow and walked across the room to the dining area, taking a seat at the large round wooden table. The others did the same.

Ilena continued, “It is known amongst everyone here at this table that Xi was involved romantically with the orc female, Sheryja. Considering that you, Mheaith, and Ilsenas here are close to Xi, we considered offering her and Sheryja the chance to join Sanctum. One of our ambassadors was sent to Dalaran to learn more about the couple clandestinely to decide if an offer to join would be well received.”

She paused for any questions and then continued when there were none spoken, observing that Mheaith’s expression was poised to turn angry rapidly if she were to say anything that indicated any harm done to Xi by Sanctum.

Azeda spoke up, “So, you were spying on them? Am I hearing that right?”

Ilena defended, “Well, sort of. You know our policy on offering invitations to join Sanctum. We do our best to ensure that the invitation will be well received so that we don’t risk exposing our sanctuary to any who might be unlikely to join. We gather information about those we are considering for invitation when we think it is needed, so yes, you could call it spying. We call it confidential assessment.”

Azeda crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair looking slightly perturbed at Ilena’s response while reluctantly accepting it.

“It was because of our _spying_ , as you call it, that we were able to learn what we did about Xi. We know from the Horde rumor mill that a female night elf was captured from the surrounding area around Dalaran very recently as some kind of revenge trophy for one of the prominent Orc families in Orgrimmar. We know that our ambassador reported having seen Xi and Sheryja leave Dalaran together before this reportedly happened, but only Sheryja returned. Our ambassador observed in the short moment when Sheryja was visible to her that Sheryja appeared distraught and shaken up upon her return that day from wherever the two had gone. We know nothing more since Sheryja disappeared into her home and didn’t come back out the entire day. Our ambassador eventually left, not wanting to rouse suspicion as to why she was loitering around the orc’s quarters. She returned yesterday to give me this news. I then reached out to Ilsenas through our Sanctum membership network, and he confirmed that he had not heard from Xi or seen her since days ago when she took her leave to go to Dalaran. She’d said the trip was for the purpose of meeting a special weapons merchant on official orders from the Sentinel army. Ilsenas now believes, as I do too, that she used this opportunity to meet with Sheryja and might have even faked the reason she told others for going; our ambassador never observed her meeting anyone in Dalaran other than Sheryja who is not suspected to be involved in black market arms dealing. Since Ilsenas knew where to find you, we came to you in hopes you’d know of Xi’s whereabouts, but from the look on your face right now, I think not.”

There was a long pause as Mheaith absorbed Ilena’s words before she eventually responded, “Do you really think Xi was the night elf that was captured?” It was not uncommon for members of the Alliance to be captured or killed while out gathering supplies. A rumor circulating about a night elf who was captured around Dalaran could be about anyone, albeit sadly for whoever it was. It may also be untrue. To assume it was Xi was a stretch, but not a far one. It was possible if she was in the area. 

Ilena replied, “We believe so unless you’ve seen her since a few days ago when our ambassador last saw her.”

Ilsenas asked nervously, “Mheaith, have you seen Xi recently?” He was nervous because he already knew the answer to the question.

Mheaith shook her head slowly back and forth a few times, “No, I haven’t. We’ve been here for at least the last three days.” She felt Azeda squeeze her hand in support as the horror story about Xi’s missing status continued to unfold.

Ilena spoke, “I have Horde contacts in Orgrimmar who should be able to find out more regarding the night elf who was taken prisoner to know for certain if it was Xi. It shouldn’t be too difficult to learn that much. I’ve already sent word.”

Mheaith answered, “Thank you. There is one other person who might be able help us.”

“Sheryja,” Ilsenas said. He looked eager to talk to her about his sister since he hadn’t done so before.

“That’s right. I’m due back for guard duty tomorrow, but I can get that extended; it’s not as strict as active duty in the military. Ilsenas, what say you and I go to Dalaran right now and find Sheryja to see what she knows?” Mheaith said. She held the panic from within at bay, but the mild tremor in her voice betrayed her.

Ilsenas only nodded in agreement.

“What can I do?” Azeda asked. She’d been reserved throughout most of the conversation so that Mheaith could ask questions and speak her mind. Xi was her dearest friend, and Azeda expected Mheaith to do nothing short of risking her own life to save her. That alone compelled her to be a part of whatever plan was decided upon, for she knew she would also risk her own life to save Mheaith’s.

Ilena spoke up before Mheaith could, “You should return home as planned, Azeda. It would not be wise for you to prolong your absence any longer than necessary. More eyes are watching you at Silvermoon than you know.”

Everyone simultaneously looked surprisingly toward Ilena.

Azeda suddenly tensed. Mheaith could feel it when Azeda’s hand immediately felt stiff in her own at Ilena’s unnerving revelation.

“What are you talking about? Are you spying on _me too? Who_ exactly is watching me?” Azeda blurted out, hoping the agitation in her voice masked the fear she felt. It didn’t.

Ilena replied calmly and with more sincerity than she’d ever shown Azeda before, “I’m sorry, but it is true. I’ve known you were being watched with greater scrutiny lately. I’d planned to tell you when you returned to Silvermoon next. And since we’re friends, I’m _not_ spying on you. Consider it looking out for you. I’ve heard whispers here and there only of late … beware your mentor’s curiosity. She’s getting closer to learning more about your frequent outings to meet Mheaith, but I don’t know exactly how much she knows if anything. I know she suspects _something_ is up with you, and she hasn’t kept that to herself. There are people close to you who are actively trying to figure out where you go when you leave Eversong and why. They might even be trying have someone shadow your travels. I’m just saying you need to be more careful from here on out since we don’t know who will react as friend or foe amongst your companions and family if you are found out.”

Azeda felt her blood chill. She’d been making up reasons for leaving her home to meet with Mheaith, and if Madam Talonia had doubted her enough, she may have gone to her parents about it. If so, her lies would be known, and maybe that was at the bottom of what Ilena had uncovered. If _secret_ surveillance was to be put upon her by Madam Talonia or anyone else, she would not be able to see Mheaith for a while. Such a thought seemed unbearable even now, and even worse, that she might have to challenge her mentor of so many years to mind her own business or just damn well tell her the honest truth. It was going to have to be one or the other, and this dilemma couldn’t be coming at a more awful time.

Azeda breathed in deeply, looked at Mheaith for reassurance, and then back to Ilena. Ilena had warned her today of the situation, and she knew Ilena wouldn’t have done so if there weren’t cause for concern. She remembered the yet untold story from the library in the Grizzly Hills lodge where Ilena had begun to chat with her, interrupting her reading of Albeya’s writings. She remembered how Ilena had confirmed she’d known someone who suffered demise for consorting with the other faction, but she hadn’t spoken of it since, not even to say if had been someone from the Horde or the Alliance. It was serious business to Ilena, and Azeda knew she was telling the truth for that reason.

“Thank you for letting me know. I’ll go back home later today as planned and will figure out what to do from there about being watched. Right now, finding Xi is the most important thing at hand, and my situation back home should not distract us from that,” Azeda stated matter-of-factly. Inside, she was terrified for Xi’s sake and now also for her own, but only one of the two was actively in danger. She turned to Mheaith and nodded her head once.

Mheaith knew Azeda was scared, but that single affirmative nod communicated something so much more powerful to her than fear. Azeda’s vibrant green eyes, determined and sure, shone now with a meek and gentle _yes_. It was the same _yes_ that had been in her eyes from the start and had continued to grow into the steadfast commitment that emulated from her now. The promise in her eyes said: 

_I’m with you through this. Nothing will take me away from you or you from me. We love each other, and nothing else is needed for us to get through the rest together._

Mheaith felt her heart steadied by Azeda’s love as always, and she leaned toward her, putting one hand to the back of her head and pulling her gently closer to kiss her on the lips. She pulled back and smiled at Azeda while her hand slowly slid down from the back of Azeda’s head, her fingers running through the blood elf’s blonde hair, over her shoulder and around to touch her cheek with warm affection.

Azeda reached up and pressed Mheaith’s hand against her cheek. She smiled back at Mheaith, seeing the same things she’d felt for her night elf reflecting back to her in Mheaith’s eyes:

 _I love you and will always be yours. Nothing will ever come between us, and there is nothing we can’t get through together._

“Ahem,” Ilena said the word that meant the clearing of one’s throat, even though she did not actually clear her throat. She pushed her chair back on the wooden floor a little to make an extra bit of noise in case the sound of her voice hadn’t been enough to pull those two back into the reality of right now. She’d seen them get this way before, all in love with each other and shutting out the rest of the world, and as sweet as it was and as jealous as she was of what they had found together, time was of the essence now for Xi’s sake … Xi … someone she had barely met once in passing at the Buried Hatchet … so of course, _that_ was the _only_ reason she was butting in on the intimate moment the two _lovebirds_ were sharing.

Mheaith and Azeda turned to look at Ilena and Ilsenas, remembering awkwardly that they were not alone.

Ilsenas just sat quietly during their affectionate moment. He knew true love when he saw it, and since he’d gotten his own beloved Wanoji back safe and sound, he could appreciate the need to shut the world out once in a while and reconnect with the object of one’s true love.

He also believed Ilena had never known true love before, or she would better understand why Mheaith and Azeda were connecting with one another now. They were both about to advance into challenging situations, and they were simply steeling the bonds between them beforehand. He hoped that Ilena would one day know for herself what it felt like to be loved like that.

Mheaith’s expression changed back to one of gravity as she recapped the group’s next steps like marching orders, “Ilsenas, we’ll go to Dalaran now and look for Sheryja. Ilena, Ilsenas and I will meet you in Dalaran tonight at the Buried Hatchet to talk about what we learn from Sheryja and from your sources. Azeda, honey, you’ll return home today as you said you would. If you hear anything about Xi’s situation, you can send word most directly to Ilena as discreetly as possible, but don’t draw any unwanted attention to yourself by asking questions of anyone about Xi. Ilena will send word to Azeda in Silvermoon City once we know more later today. Are we all good with that plan?”

The other three each nodded or spoke their agreement, and the sound of chair legs sliding against wooden floor planks simultaneously filled the room as everyone stood at the same time.

Ilsenas took Mheaith aside as Azeda walked Ilena to the door, the two blood elves chatting amongst themselves. He put his hand on her upper arm and squeezed it slightly for emphasis over what he was about to say, “Xi is my sister, so I’ve known her all my life; although I know I’m not as close to her as you have always been. I’d still do anything for her, but there is a chance she somehow caused her own abduction, if that _is_ really what happened, and I hope to Elune that it’s not. You know what she was planning once. I know she seemed to have abandoned all that, well … _craziness_ … as it was, but what if she didn’t? We need to keep an open mind about that possibility too. She may not have been kidnapped. She may have been _caught_ doing something or being somewhere that she shouldn’t have been.”

Mheaith paused for a moment, because she _had_ considered that possibility; although she didn’t want to believe it could still be plausible at this point. 

She answered reluctantly, “Yes, you are right. There are a _lot_ of possibilities here, many of which we haven’t probably even considered yet. We’ll know more later today hopefully, but I agree that we need to be ready for whatever we find out. It may not be what we expect. Thank you, my friend. You are as much invested in Xi’s safety as I, and I truly value your input.” She extended her hand, each of them gripping the other’s forearm in solidarity.

“There is one other person who might know something,” he paused as if deliberating whether or not he really wanted to go on.

Mheaith eyed him quizzically for a moment while he looked at her in a state of limbo. Understanding finally emerged in her eyes as her face drew long in protest; she voiced a dissenting groan, “Oh noo.” She knew who he was referring to, and it really was nearly the last person she would ever wish to turn to for any sort of favor.

Ilsenas shrugged and said sheepishly, “She does have contacts on both sides for pretty much anything and knows how to work in the shadows of secrecy. She might be able to do something to help.”

The words shot from Mheaith’s mouth but not loudly enough to alert Ilena and Azeda who were still talking at the door, “ _Damn it_.”

Ilsenas just watched, knowing that there was nothing more he needed to say to support his point but still wishing that there was another way. The idea of what he was suggesting bothered him as much as it did Mheaith. He felt as though she was speaking for them both when she swore just now over the realization that they might have to reach out to such a deplorable person for help.

“You’re right again.” Mheaith sighed with resignation before continuing, “I’ll see if she can meet me later today in Dalaran if we don’t get enough information between Sheryja and Ilena’s contacts. I’ll go alone since I doubt she’ll show as much interest in helping if I bring you with me. Just trust me on that.”

“I agree with you,” Ilsenas said, glad to not have to be anywhere around when such a meeting went down.

“ _Damn it,_ ” Mheaith swore again under her breath.

Ilsenas clapped a hand on her back with an understanding expression. They both turned toward the door and began to walk to where Azeda and Ilena were apparently finishing up with a friendly hug.

Hugging was a recent development in the friendship between the two blood elves. Like Azeda, Ilena previously lacked having other female friendships too. Even though she’d as well as deck anyone else who tried to touch her, let _alone hug_ her, she willingly gave the slightest embrace to her friend, Azeda, without reservation.

Ilena said little else before stating, “See you two at the Buried Hatchet tonight. And as for you, my friend, make it home safely. I’ll seek you out in Silvermoon as soon as I can later to fill you in.” She opened the door and slipped away down the hallway in a quick stride.

Mheaith turned to Ilsenas and said, “My friend, I’ll meet you in the lounge downstairs in a few minutes. I need a little time here first.”

Ilsenas smiled and said, “No need to say more. Take your time. I’ll be waiting when you’re ready.”

He turned to Azeda and hugged her while saying, “I’ll watch out for her. You just watch out for you.”

Azeda released the hug and said, “Thank you, Ilsenas. I’m going to hold you to that.”

He nodded to them both and left the room.

Mheaith shut the door and turned to Azeda who lunged into her arms as if she’d been waiting the whole time to do so. Mheaith reached for her just as desperately like she too had been waiting to hold Azeda. The couple stood still together in a deep embrace, holding each other tightly without a spoken word.

After a little while, they leaned back from one another and looked into each other’s eyes.

Azeda was in tears, “I’ve never been so afraid of leaving you as I am now. I’ve never worried that I wouldn’t see you again.”

Mheaith stroked her hair in a comforting gesture and kissed her forehead gently, speaking soothingly, “It will be ok. I’ll be in Dalaran, and Ilsenas will be with me. You’ll be home where you are the safest.”

Azeda stepped away and looked elsewhere, trying to find the words to say what was on the edge of her lips. Mheaith followed her and waited patiently.

Azeda turned around to face Mheaith again and said with passionate distress, “It isn’t just that; I _am_ worried for you and Xi and Ilsenas and Ilena and even Sheryja … ” she listed each one out with emphasis and paused again before continuing.

“But … I’m also worried about what Ilena said concerning me being watched back home by those closest to me. I am afraid that I may be _forced_ to stop seeing you for a while if Ilena is right, at least until I can figure out what to do about it. I don’t know how to not see you for a while, my love. I guess it was always a risk … _LOTS_ of things were risks when we started, but we have avoided them all until now. It just never seriously occurred to me what I would need to compromise to be in this relationship if it ever came to that, and well, it’s occurring to me now and hitting me like an anvil to the face from Ironforge - one of the really _big_ ones. I don’t want to have to choose between my life in Silvermoon City and my life with you, but if I must, I won’t hesitate to choose you, my love, even if it means the life I know now has to end so that I can start anew with you. I know that deep down, it’s really about me choosing to be me, to do what I want and to love who I want … you.”

She sighed quietly while tears streamed down her face more heavily. Mheaith stepped forward and took her hand, tugging her into her arms and holding her tightly. She nearly wanted to cry too at the thought of such a terrible predicament, of possibly not being able to see her beloved, but she had to remain strong for Azeda and for what Mheaith herself had to do now for Xi. In Azeroth when it rains, it pours like crazy.

She spoke softly to Azeda while holding her close and saying, “Ilena didn’t say anything definite other than that you should be more cautious from now on because people are starting to question why you have been leaving. But I think that perhaps, my love, they are talking because you’ve never _left_ the safety of your homeland to travel anywhere before. Maybe the reason why people are confused and questioning is due to the fact that they see a change in your life, a change in _you_ , and you’re not telling anyone why. They know you’re hiding something because they know _you_. I don’t know for sure that things are as threatening as Ilena makes them out to be. I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you, so please, my love, protect yourself. If you have to stop seeing me for a while just because you can’t leave Eversong until a sound plan is in place, I’ll never give up waiting for you to return to me.”

Azeda looked up at Mheaith then, her tears having abated. She sniffled once and asked, “So what am I to do? I don’t think I can maintain this secrecy any longer if Ilena is right.”

Mheaith smiled compassionately and said, “My sweet love, you must do whatever your own heart tells you is right. I do agree with you that you have bravely taken this as far as it can go without the truth being told. Now it is up to you to decide if you should say anything to anyone or not. You know I took that risk with those that are close to me, but I did so only because I knew them so well that I was _sure_ of how they would respond.” She wanted so badly to tell Azeda to stay safe, leave well enough alone, get out of there and go somewhere that Mheaith could protect her, but the truth was, she knew Azeda had to be the one to decide something this big. She couldn’t bring herself to tell Azeda to give up her place in Sin’dorei society; it was only Azeda that could make that decision. She direly wanted her to do so, though, if it meant her safety was assured, but she kept that to herself.

“What if I don’t want to take that chance of telling the truth? Do I just leave? Do I leave my home and never return? Where would I go? Can you imagine me showing up at Darnassus to find you, a refugee from my own homeland? Can you imagine how the Sentinels would treat me? I’d be the target practice of the day, that’s for sure!” Azeda said flippantly. She was angry, and she knew she was taking it out on Mheaith, which was not what she really wanted to do. She felt pushed into a corner with nowhere to run, but she couldn’t punish her dear Mheaith for that.

She reached out and touched Mheaith’s face softly, leaning in to kiss her briefly and saying, “I’m sorry, my darling. I didn’t mean that to come out the way it did.”

Mheaith said warmly, “I know, honey. I know you want to tell those closest to you, but you told me once that Ilena said you should be able to trust anyone you tell with your life before doing so. You told me then that you didn’t think you could for anyone you knew, and unless that has changed, I’d say Ilena’s advice is still the best.”

“Yes, that is true. I did say that, and nothing has changed since. If anything, I’m even _more_ distrustful since hearing Ilena’s report today. No one has come straight to me with their questions, and that makes me want to keep my reasons to myself for leaving Eversong for _any_ reason. I just know there will be so much change ahead for me, and I need a little time to let that settle. Ilena spoke with me just before she left and said she and Sanctum would assist me in getting set-up elsewhere if things came to that. Honestly, my darling, I think they _have_ come to that,” Azeda said sadly.

“Then we’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you have what you need. You’re my beloved, and I’ll be by your side through this however I need to be,” Mheaith promised.

Azeda threw her arms around Mheaith again, squeezing her tightly and remembering the matter concerning Xi. She said, “I love you so much. I know you have to go now. Please be careful, and make sure Ilena gets back to me with every detail of what you find out. I’ll keep her informed about what’s happening with me too so you’ll know. How I will miss you … ”

Mheaith held her for a moment longer and then kissed her deeply, desperately wanting to burn into her mind that sweet way Azeda’s mouth tasted, the feel of her delicate lips, the exhilarating rush from Azeda’s tongue in her mouth. She wanted to remember how Azeda’s body felt in her hands, in her arms, pressed against her own form. When the kiss broke, she breathed in Azeda’s hair once more, knowing that not even a true rose would smell as lovely as she.

She didn’t want to leave Azeda’s side, but Xi may not have much time left if she were indeed the one kidnapped by the Horde.

Azeda helped Mheaith fasten her armor upon her body, keeping her hands upon Mheaith wherever she could. Mheaith strapped her double-edged swords onto her back and gave everything one last tug to make sure it was all well fitted upon her. Pulling her dark blue hair back into a wild ponytail behind her, she turned and faced Azeda.

“Dalah’surfal … ,” she whispered as she leaned in to kiss Azeda again.1

She looked upon her blood elf once more, leaving her own heart behind with Azeda as Mheaith slowly shut the door behind her. Azeda was right; Mheaith agreed that this was definitely the worst time she’d ever had to leave her. She didn’t see Azeda break down into tears after she’d left, but she could somehow feel it.

Her dearest friend was missing, and her darling left behind to fend for herself in her Sin’dorei homeland … Mheaith stifled everything but a single tear as she strode down the hallway, wiping it away before she arrived in the lounge where Ilsenas waited with a sincere face.

“Ready?” she asked him.

“Ready,” he said sharply. Ilsenas had little more to say at this point until they found Sheryja. Speculating did no good; he needed to know the facts. In his heart, he cursed this neverending war in Azeroth and hoped that his sister was still alive, wherever she was. He cursed it for her, for Azeda, for Mheaith, for Wanoji, for Illaria, for Sheryja, and for all those innocent lives lost to the senseless endless fighting between the Horde and the Alliance. He cursed it with every part of his being.

They both mounted their dragons and took to the sky for Dalaran. Mheaith affixed Azeda’s face in her mind as Aruyl’s wings powerfully beat the air beneath them. _Elune, help us_ she prayed in her heart, hoping that Xi would hang on wherever she was until she could get to her. 

She hoped to Elune that she would see her sweet love again safe and soon … _but no amount of time without her was ever going to be soon enough._ She touched her lips, still fresh with Azeda’s recent kiss upon them and smiled at the love she harbored for her. Nothing came close to matching it, and she trusted in that to get them both through whatever had to happen next. 

She made a point to remember to tell Madam Lanakey sometime that it isn’t always easy when one finds a friend in one’s enemy, but the best of doing so was damn well worth whatever made it hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Website: http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Darnassian_translation_(speculation) - “My beloved”


	20. Madam Talonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azeda waits for Ilena to update her on the search for Xi and Sheryja while remaining in Silvermoon City. She has taken on a mage mentoring role for a sweet young elven girl who needs the support, and Madam Talonia has a few questions that Azeda can't dodge anymore.

“Miss Azeda!”

A young elven girl skipped through the open door, bounding excitedly into Azeda’s office at university. Azeda looked up from her desk to see the young blood elf smiling gleefully, her big emerald eyes alight with joy at the site of her mage mentor. She and her mother were right on time as always.

The elven girl’s mother smiled and followed shortly behind, led by one arm stretched out before her from her daughter tugging upon her hand excitedly. The words _honey, don’t run!_ were barely spoken before she released the eager nine-year-old to hurry toward Azeda.

With arms held out, the red-haired elven child scurried to Azeda who was smiling at her and lowering herself upon one knee to receive her with a hug. In her elation, she ignored her mother calling after her again to tell her once more not to run, but how could she _not_? Miss Azeda was only the very best mentor because she was pretty and smart and could do wonderful things with _magic_. She wanted to be a mage like Miss Azeda too. Her mother told her she would be one someday once she grew older and learned how to use her own magic, and that was what she loved about her visits with Miss Azeda … _using magic_.

Blood elves born with the ability to wield magic typically began to express these innate faculties by the young age of eleven years. The earlier an elven mage’s magic manifested itself, the more powerful the future adult mage was expected to be. It was lawfully required for a young mage to work with more experienced mentors, often more than one, to teach the young pupil a controlled use of magic. The objective was that all Sin’dorei mages would learn to use their abilities intentionally rather than accidentally this way. Without training, an inexperienced mage might learn some skills independently, but he or she could also have the potential of harming one’s self or others without proper guidance. For that reason, all Sin’dorei mages were under tutelage in the use of magical abilities from the time they began to express them to the time when they matured enough to use them expertly and responsibly.

“Hello there, young lady!” Azeda laughed as the young girl practically hurled herself into her arms and hugged her tight.

She stepped back, smiling at Azeda brilliantly with a look of anticipation in her eyes as she waited. Azeda knew what she wanted.

“ _I don’t know_ ,” Azeda began with mock incredulity, “have you been obedient to your mother?” She glanced up at the girl’s mother who nodded affirmatively with a smile.

The young elf looked back at her mother and then again to Miss Azeda while grinning ear-to-ear.

Azeda stood up and said, “Ok then – here you are!”

The little one stepped back, giggled, and clenched her hands together eagerly.

Azeda raised her wand gracefully swishing her wrist delicately in back and forth gestures before the girl.

Swirling streams of white light ebbed from the wand’s pointed tip and began to spiral and stream through the air into the center of the open room. The child giggled and clapped her hands as the trailing streamers of light began to intertwine and take the shape of little butterflies that flitted their wings all about the room. After a moment, they poofed into miniscule sparkling droplets of light that trickled down and dissipated into tiny swirling little eddies, disappearing just before touching the floor.

Once the magical light show was over and all the glittering butterflies were gone, the child smiled and said _thank you_ to Miss Azeda, hugging her one more time as Azeda chuckled. She then rushed back jubilantly to hug her mother good-bye.

Azeda watched them embrace and felt a deep warmth in her heart for the bond that she could see they shared. The young elf’s mother encircled her with loving arms in a comforting hug, kissing the top of her head gently as only a mother can to convey her love for her baby. She knew it couldn’t be easy on either of them with the husband and father missing for the last year.

The elven child’s mother had once explained to Azeda that her husband had disappeared while traveling to deliver food rations to a Horde military camp in the region. No one had seen or heard from him since the day he’d left. Azeda could see then in the other woman’s eyes that she feared her husband dead, but she hadn’t let on to her daughter that she worried so.

Azeda knew that children were better at sniffing out hidden things than most people wanted to believe, and even Azeda knew the girl’s eyes sometimes reflected the burden of a faraway sad thought … _such as why her father had been away for so long and why people seemed to be sad about it even though no one would tell her why and they instead pretended they weren’t as sad as they were._ She tried to hide her sadness too, because that was what everyone else was doing, including her mother.

But when the elven girl was in Miss Azeda’s company she felt happy, and she loved to use her magic. It was such fun, and Miss Azeda made her smile. She loved Miss Azeda and wished that she could be her mage mentor every day until she was all grown up and could do magic on her own as a real mage. Miss Azeda said she was learning how to use her abilities faster than many other elven mages do and that she would one day be a powerful mage. She thought Miss Azeda was a wonderful mage too.

Azeda had begun mentoring her only five months ago. The girl’s mother was a friend of one of the ladies in Azeda’s own mother’s bridge club. Her mother learned in a roundabout way that a certain young blood elf was of the age where her magical abilities were emerging, and she needed an early stage mentor. Neither of the child’s parents were mages, but her great grandmother had been before she’d died years ago – and a powerful one at that. The child was expected to turn ten years old later in the year, so it was believed that she too would be powerful in her use of magic; it necessitated likewise equally powerful mentors. Although Azeda had always restricted the use of her magic to aiding in her research work, she fit the need for a powerful mage mentor, having expressed her own magical abilities at the unheard of early age of seven. Since Azeda had also begun to branch out into more social engagements at home, a change which she credited to Mheaith’s worldly influence, she offered to mentor the lass in her abilities basics for at least the first year. Although mage mentoring was a first for Azeda, she thoroughly enjoyed it more than she could have guessed she ever would, and the young girl was quickly making a special place in her heart.

The elven girl’s mother smoothed her child’s red wavy hair with one soft stroke of her hand and said, “Remember to pay attention and do whatever Miss Azeda says. I’ll be back when you’re done, and we’ll go to market after, okay?”

The child nodded up and down, grinning broadly. She loved going to market. It used to be one of the things her father did with them before he went away. Going there still somehow made her feel like he was with them again, and she liked the colorful flowers, the crowds, the animals, and the pretty things for sale by the vendors. Maybe her mother would buy her one of the smaller pretty things today if she was good, and she _always_ tried to be good.

“I love you, sweetheart,” said her mother, kissing her head again.

“I love you too, mama,” said the young elf. 

“See you in a little while,” her mother smiled as she turned to leave, looking once to Azeda and nodding with a smile in her direction as if to say _she’s in your care now … please look out for my precious daughter_. Azeda was quite used to it by now since she did the same thing every time. She waved and smiled back, turning her attention to the girl to begin the lesson.

“Now then, let us begin,” Azeda said. “Our lesson today will be about runefire, which isn’t really fire. It can’t burn anything, but it looks a lot like fire and gives off the same kind of pretty light … “

She continued the lesson for the next hour, teaching about the basics of runefire, its uses, its magical properties, and lastly, helping her pupil to successfully conjure runefire on her own by lighting a small candle. The lesson was over before either of them knew it, being made aware of the time when the elven girl’s mother returned to collect her at the session’s end.

The child saw her mother and exclaimed excitedly, “Mama, I conjured my very own runefire today!”

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart!” her mother said proudly. She looked to Azeda who was walking over to her with her pupil.

“Thank you,” she said. Her words … her tone … her eyes … they all said so much more of the appreciation she meant toward Azeda for the work she was doing with her daughter. It gave them something to look forward to each week and at least one hour where she knew her daughter wasn’t preoccupied with missing her father.

“You’re welcome. She did excellently, still coming along faster than ever,” Azeda doted upon her proudly.

The girl’s mother beamed at her daughter and said, “It’s time to go, dear. Tell Miss Azeda good-bye and thank her for your lesson today.”

“Thank you Miss Azeda. See you next time!”

Azeda replied, “You’re welcome, Amoriah. Have fun at the market today.” Azeda smiled and waved at her as the pair left her office for what sounded like it would be an enjoyable day. She tried to remember the last time she went to the market in the downtown square of Silvermoon City and couldn’t recall. It was a popular place for purchasing goods or just going for the stimulating experience of live music, mouthwatering food, a variety of wares on sale by vendors, and the milling about of so many people. She smiled to herself as she walked back to her desk and acknowledged silently that it was the latter that usually kept her away … at least it had in the past. That all seemed to be changing now, even if only in small ways at a time. She credited the change for the better to her knowing Mheaith, but she knew Mheaith would say she did it on her own. She supposed that was also true.

She wondered how she ever thought being locked away in her studies and solitude every minute of every day was all she really needed. Even mentoring Amoriah brought such joy to her life, and it made her start to consider what it might be like to have a child of her own someday. She wondered what Mheaith would think of that and made it a point to ask her when the time seemed right for it. She could barely imagine the thought of the two of them raising a family together; the barriers against their relationship in Azeroth seemed too great for anything so normal, but if she’d learned nothing at all but a single thing from the last several months, it was this: anything was possible.

Of course, she _hadn’t_ learned just a _single_ thing all this time since meeting Mheaith … she now knew what it felt like to be in love too. She smiled at the lovesick fool she’d become for her sweetheart, something she was ashamed to have once secretly ridiculed about others.

As she approached her desk, she abruptly changed course and kept walking to one of the large windows in her office overlooking Silvermoon’s Ahl’elen University campus. She was on the fourth floor of the Mental Energies building and could see a great deal of the vast rolling green that filled the space amidst the bold cylindrical architecture of university buildings that surrounded the perimeter. Robust massive trees with abundantly full green foliage housed bird nests and scampering squirrels as they dotted the landscape across the campus, breaking up the continuity of the lush green carpet of freshly mown grass. Marigolds of red, orange, and gold hues lined the glittering white-paved sidewalks that spanned from building to building, meeting in the center of the campus where a large golden statue stood in the likeness of Jin’ha Ahl’elen, the founder of Silvermoon’s only university and eminent highborn mage.

The historical Sin’dorei university had once been nearly destroyed by the Scourge, but the blood elves had rebuilt it to its original splendor and design. It appeared today nearly an exact replica of what Jin’ha had once envisioned, all except one part. The statue of Jin’ha was created during the rebuilding to remind the blood elves of their proud heritage. Her image stood boldly, regally, and looking upward with one arm outstretched high in front of her toward the position of the morning sun, palm facing upward to catch its rays during the first part of every day. Clear water gushed from four fountain spouts shaped like large stone hawkstriders surrounding the tall round base upon which the statue of Jin’ha stood in the center of the pool. Words were etched into the side and encircled the base, forming one of her most cherished sayings that read, _In the light of the great sun, we Sin’dorei thrive dutifully as one._

The sight of the statue reminded her that she had work to do today.

Work. It was what kept her own mind off of not having heard from Ilena yet about Mheaith and Xi. Azeda had been home now for three days since leaving Winterspring, and it was either Ilena inconsiderately not recognizing the gravity of her needing to know or a sign of something having gone awry that Ilena hadn’t sought her out yet. She hoped for the former since it was so much easier to be irritated with Ilena for being her usual self than to consider the implications of anything worse. Azeda had no way of finding out until she heard from the red-headed Sin’dorei, and she felt helpless for it. _What could be keeping her?_

She returned to her desk and took a seat, reaching for a folder from one of the drawers and placing it in front of her. Inside contained an unfinished research funding proposal that she’d been writing for what felt like too long now, and it was due to be completed in a few weeks. It was the shared brainchild with her mentor, Madam Talonia, and she couldn’t mess this up by missing the deadline. If she did, it would be a first … _as so many other things were for her these days _… and she didn’t intend to let that happen. They would need approval from the city’s Fifth War Council to receive government funding for the next ten years to conduct research that would study the impact of war on Sin’dorei children with parents in the military.__

__The general research topic of military families was not new in its conception, but most research to-date had been geared more toward finding ways to enhance the fighting preconditioning of children, most of whom would eventually follow their parents’ footsteps into the military upon achieving adulthood status. She hoped … both she _and_ Madam Talonia hoped … that their research would demonstrate the need for more government support toward the purpose of safeguarding children of military families against mental trauma resulting from parent soldiers in battle. Azeda had designed the protocol herself under Madam Talonia’s guidance, naming it the ILLENA project for military children: Improving Life by the Lessening of Early Negative Affect. It was a bold project since it was the first of its kind within her people to focus on the health of children instead of intentionally developing the younger generations to be better soldiers than their predecessors. _ _

__Because the project didn’t aim toward any outcome that might improve the military, it didn’t yet have the general Sin’dorei research community’s interest or endorsement; so, the language she worded for the funding request would be the major hinge upon which the Council’s vote would swing to gain funding or otherwise, and she wasn’t off to a good start today while trying to pry her thoughts away from waiting for word from Ilena, the project’s namesake._ _

__She opened the folder and looked at what little she’d already scribbled on the parchment before her, staring at it dubiously. Nothing about it looked right. After a lingering moment, she quickly crushed the single page in her hands and ruthlessly flung the crumpled ball toward a short metal trash can nearby. It hit the rim and ricocheted haphazardly outward, bouncing and skittering across the polished wooden floor._ _

__“Ah. I see no point in asking you how the proposal is going,” said a genteel-sounding voice. Madam Talonia stood in the doorway._ _

__Her straight blonde hair was bound in a long thick braid that looped over one shoulder in an unceremonious manner, seemingly ill-suited to her typically impeccable formal demeanor. Madam Talonia’s robes hugged her slender frame intimately. Shorter than the average Sin’dorei female by almost a foot, her smaller stature made it so that she would hardly be noticed if not for the formidableness of her daunting presence._ _

__Hints of gold lining modestly adorned the traditionally black-and-white decorated robes she wore, the same that were worn by _all_ prestigious dignitaries of academia at Ahl’elen. The black-and-white contrasting colors were historically adopted to symbolize the presumably unchanging values of Sin’dorei academia, representing the rigid boundaries between what was considered right and wrong. _ _

__Academics of Silvermoon society possessed a refined conceit concerning the upholding of traditional Sin’dorei values that surpassed even the general arrogance of the Sin’dorei as a people. Although Madam Talonia was intolerant of slothfulness, indifference, and deliberate ambiguity, she maintained an awareness of the gray areas between the black and the white absolutes of her expectations. Azeda had found redemption within that tolerance more than once by her mentor over the years._ _

__Looking up from her desk to see her mentor looking at her from the doorway, Azeda couldn’t hide the expression of astonishment at being caught in a less than focused state. She immediately looked away in an attempt to gather her composure, a move not unnoticed by her mentor._ _

__Talonia crossed her arms in front of her and lifted her face just enough so that the gaze of her dim glowing green eyes fixed upon Azeda with scrutiny and a hint of disapproval. She looked at her with the same expression of what-do-you-have-to-say-for-yourself that she’d always worn when she thought her protégé wasn’t working up to her potential. She’d been Azeda’s mentor for as long as the girl was old enough to enter her high-level studies at university years ago. To say she had a longtime investment in Azeda’s professional development was an understatement._ _

__Some relationships were just meant to be, and Azeda was meant to be taught and molded into an academic of her people, maybe even beyond the great achievements of her mentor which would be a mighty leap indeed. Talonia knew Azeda had a special history, that her ancestors were very likely directly descended from the line of the Highborne leader Dath’Remar who built the original Sunwell and established the early Kingdom of Quel’Thalas with his Highborne loyalists. Azeda’s ancient and noble ancestry had been discovered by her mentor when she’d researched it deep in the university library’s stacks where the oldest tomes and records of the Sin’dorei people were housed in cobwebs and dust, accessible only by a privileged few and understood by even fewer who knew the old systems and ancient recordkeeping dialect. Talonia kept what she had learned to herself for many years, unsure what disruption it could cause for Azeda if she or anyone else knew. None today could claim with the same level of certainty as Talonia had found of Azeda to be so directly descended from the most prestigious bloodlines of the old people, the first of the Highborne. It was a secret that was best safeguarded until the need for it to be shared was revealed, a time which had not yet come._ _

__Besides all of this, she loved her dearly like a daughter and longed to see her achieve her greatness in good time. There was too much at stake for Azeda to go in the wrong direction for any reason or jeopardize her future. She’d watched Azeda’s changing and uncharacteristic behavior for the last several months and knew it was time to address the white wooly mammoth in the room._ _

__Azeda looked up again and observed Talonia’s silent disapproval and concern. It was clear from the look on her face that she wasn’t going to stay silent about either._ _

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been a little preoccupied lately, but have no doubt, I _will_ complete this proposal on time,” Azeda asserted, trying to placate her mentor, an action she’d found the need to do more frequently than ever before as of late due to her own missteps. What she hoped would sound like a confident _I’ve got this under control_ actually sounded more to her ears now like a tense _no I don’t._ All she could do now was wait and see how her mentor would respond since she knew it would be a lie to say she wasn’t entirely focused on her work anymore. She couldn’t be with no news from Ilena yet, and it horrified her to be so compromised since she’d never been in such a position before with her work or her mentor. When considering it that way, she wondered _how could it NOT catch my mentor’s eye?_

__Talonia clasped both hands delicately before her and strolled thoughtfully around Azeda’s wide oak desk, seating herself upon a velvet cushioned sitting chair positioned before a tall bookcase. The bookcase was crammed full of books with some having spilled over onto the wooden floor in stacks. She turned to face Azeda who was only about six feet away from her. Azeda was still seated at her desk, leaning upon it now with one hand beneath her chin in an awkward attempt to appear casual, as though this were not going to be the conversation that it was about to become._ _

__“Azeda,” Talonia began. She paused for a moment, and Azeda knew it wasn’t due to searching for the right words. Her mentor knew what she wanted to say. She was pausing for emphasis to make sure Azeda was really paying attention. A chill ran up Azeda’s spine as she waited, hoping that the brief shiver she just felt wasn’t noticeable._ _

__“Yes, Madam Talonia?” she asked innocently, a cover-up that pained her even now for its dishonesty._ _

“Azeda, I haven’t brought this up before now, this matter I wish to discuss with you presently. You see …,” she paused for a moment, staring pensively at Azeda before continuing and stating simply, “What is _happening_ with you?” 

Azeda leaned back in her chair, surprisingly and suddenly relieved that Talonia had finally begin to broach the issue and equally scared of whether or not she should tell her the truth about Mheaith, about _any_ of it. Before she could decide, her mentor spoke again. 

“Don’t attempt subterfuge with me, girl. I’ve seen a dramatic difference in you for months now. You seem _happier_ , almost, but terribly distracted too. While I wish for your happiness, I can no longer abide watching you flirt with failure. Lately you disappear for days anywhere and everywhere throughout Azeroth on business for your father … so _you_ say. I possessed not the audacity to tell you months ago that I mentioned your frequent excursions to him out of concern that your work was starting to suffer for it. He informed me that he had sent you on no such errands outside the boundaries of Eversong and that I must have been mistaken. Yet, every time you abscond away on one of these quests, you cite his employment of you to do so, which I have known for some time now is a fabrication. And yet, you continue to lie to me as though I have not known you for most of your young adult life and would not eventually come to see through your poorly construed façade. It is nearly an insult to me that you even tried.” She stared intently at Azeda through eyes that brimmed with a simmering glow beneath a furrowed sincere brow that wasn’t drawn downward in anger. Azeda realized her mentor was truly worried … and in no small measure. 

__Talonia leaned forward and confronted Azeda pointedly, “I think it’s time you tell me the truth. I’ve waited long enough to hear it from you, and the time for waiting has come to an end.” Her expression was carved in stone as she directed her piercing gaze toward Azeda and looked her in the eyes in a way that made Azeda feel nothing less than trapped._ _

Azeda instinctively wanted to squirm, but she held her position, sitting quietly in deference to her mentor. She accepted that Talonia already knew enough now that nothing Azeda said other than the truth would be believed anyway, and lying further would cause even more distrust with Talonia since it would also insult her intelligence. She’d never been in such an awful position in her relationship with her mentor, and it made her stomach ache in the most distressing way to know that Talonia knew she’d been dishonest with her all this time. She would _have_ to tell her _something_ now, and whatever she said would have to be the truth. Her mentor would know otherwise. 

__It wasn’t as though she hadn’t considered this moment in her thoughts many times over. She’d discussed the scenario with Mheaith and had wanted to tell Talonia about her from the very beginning, but the gap between action and deliberation was a vast chasm._ _

__Talonia leaned back in the cushioned chair with an austere and unyielding demeanor, true to her overall disposition. She had the most patient and gentle manner about her personality, but it didn’t show on her face most times, even when she smiled, and she certainly wasn’t smiling now._ _

Azeda looked at her mentor seriously, trying to consider where she should begin before she finally said, “I’m sorry I lied to you. I will tell you the truth now, and maybe when I’m finished, you’ll see why I had to keep it to myself. Before I tell you what you’ve requested to know, I want you to know that I wouldn’t change any of it if I could go back and redirect the course of my life beforehand. I respect you more than any other blood elf I know, even beyond that of my parents. You have been like a second mother to me, and I had no intention of making you feel disrespected by withholding so much from you … but you must know that regardless of what you think once I tell you the truth, I am not going back on what I have started. I won’t change my mind. Even though I am going to share the truth with you today, your opinion about it will not sway me one way or another in the choices I have made. I can’t afford to compromise my own self for the sake of _anyone_ else’s opinion, as much as your opinion has always meant to me.” 

__She finished speaking and waited for Talonia’s reaction. Her mentor continued to sit still in the chair, saying nothing. Azeda could see in her eyes that she was prepared to hear something big, but she wondered how much of it her mentor already knew. How much would come as a surprise?_ _

After a long pause, Talonia spoke, “What a dramatic preamble. By the great sun, Azeda, _what have you done._ ” It wasn’t a question. She stared at Azeda intensely, waiting for her to begin. 

Azeda began, “Well, it all began in Dalaran. Do you remember that time I went to sit amongst the crowds and study behavioral patterns? Well, I met someone, and it was entirely unexpected.”  


Talonia asked, “Who did you meet?” Her tone had softened even though her expression hadn’t. 

__Azeda paused as she searched deep for the courage to speak, and she found her love for Mheaith overflowing from a deep pool in her heart, filled with reassurance and trust in her beloved. She drew her encouragement from it and said simply, “I met a night elf named Mheaith Stormlight, and ...”_ _

__“Stop right there,” Talonia interrupted. She held her hand up in a gesture of protest._ _

“But I’ve barely begun,” Azeda argued. 

“I think I see where this is going, and whatever it is, it needs to stop right now,” Talonia said sternly. Azeda thought she could even see a slight tremor in Talonia’s hands, like she was actually _shaking,_ and she knew enough about her to know it wasn’t from anger. She was afraid. 

Azeda crossed her arms and stared at Talonia as though she were seeing her for the first time in a whole new light. She stated calmly, “I’m sorry you feel that way without even hearing the rest of what I had to say, but it will not stop. I told you from the beginning that it would not.” 

Talonia stood abruptly and glared at Azeda, the expression on her face turning to one of frustration from words trapped behind the inability to speak them. She was truly shaking everywhere now. 

Azeda’s expression changed from one of mild defiance to one of surprise as she watched Talonia’s demeanor transition quickly from her usual steady resolve to that of being poised upon the threshold of expressing an intense emotional reaction. It was the first time she had ever seen her come so close to being out of control. 

Azeda stood then, staring slightly downward upon her mentor who was shorter than her. The difference in their heights had never impacted how Azeda revered her mentor, and it certainly didn’t even now. However, the extra inches made Azeda feel less vulnerable against Talonia’s dissidence, and she was glad for the unexpected advantage since it was all she really had in the moment aside from her own firm will. 

Madam Talonia blinked once and then again unsteadily as though she were repressing what she was really thinking concerning Azeda’s statements. Her expression began to once more reflect her imperturbable demeanor but not without a flickering hint of persistent and injurious affront. 

Azeda could tell she was almost taking it personally … if she had not already … that she had not succumbed to her mentor’s insistence for things to end with Mheaith. _Azeda herself_ had taken it personally that Talonia referred to the deep love she shared with Mheaith as a _whatever it is_ that she should toss away for propriety’s sake. She held her tongue and waited, still reluctant to say much more at the risk of disrespecting the one she had always held in such high regard. There was nothing more to say if Madam Talonia wasn’t going to at least listen to the rest. 

Azeda determined that their conversation was over, at least for now. 

As though she already knew Azeda’s mind, Madam Talonia straightened herself and turned abruptly to leave the room without another word. She disappeared through the arched doorway. 

Azeda watched her go, feeling as though it was the first time she’d ever seen Madam Talonia, her admired mentor, in a manner that cast shade upon that typically brilliant and commanding presence. Azeda wondered at the implications of that from here on out. 

Before she could consider further what her mentor’s recourse might be and if she needed to prepare for the worst, being arrested for treason, Ilena poked her head through the doorway and said, “What was _that_ all about?” 

Azeda sighed quickly and looked at her with a wide-eyed annoyed expression that said _finally_. She walked with rapid steps to the door, taking Ilena’s arm and guiding her inside quickly before shutting the heavy wooden door and bolting it shut. 

Ilena let Azeda usher her somewhat forcefully into her office and pulled her arm free once inside as Azeda simultaneously released it, causing less of an arm-jerking effect than Ilena had intended. In protest, she shot Azeda a sneering look and said flippantly, “No need to be _polite_ , Azeda.” 

Azeda whirled around and said desperately but under her breath in case Madam Talonia had returned and was just outside the door, “ _Where have you been_? I’ve been worried _sick_ about Mheaith and even _you_. It’s been three days now! What is going on?” 

Ilena couldn't resist being sarcastic again, “Aww … you’re worried about me?“ She smiled falsely, still steaming over being yanked into Azeda's office. 

Azeda sighed again and tilted her head to the side, looking at Ilena with a _stop it_ expression. She walked over to her desk to move the discussion further away from the door and said quietly, “Now, tell me what happened. Did they find Sheryja? Do you know what happened to Xi? Where is my Mheaith? Is she safe?” 

Ilena sat in the same cushioned chair Madam Talonia had occupied only moments ago. The sight of her doing so sparked a momentary concern in Azeda that she hadn’t yet considered what her mentor was going to do now as a result of their earlier conversation. 

__Ilena said sincerely, “Xi is definitely being held captive in Orgrimmar in the Dragonslayer clan’s private prison, and my sources say she’s still alive. Mheaith and Ilsenas caught up with Sheryja in Dalaran just as she was about to leave. The orc thugs that took Xi were trying to kidnap Sheryja, and Xi was just in the wrong place at the wrong time when they attacked. They took her instead to get to Sheryja. They must have had her under reconnaissance for some time to know that it would even matter to Sheryja if Xi were in danger.”_ _

__“But why would they be after Sheryja in the first place? Orcs might be shunned for leaving their clans, but kidnapping is outside of usual protocol for something like that, right?” Azeda asked with a confused tone._ _

__“Well that’s where it gets interesting … “ Ilena began as she continued to inform Azeda about why Sheryja had to leave Orgrimmar in the first place and how that lead to everything happening now._ _

Ilena finished by saying, “Mheaith and Ilsenas convinced Sheryja to wait before she goes back to Orgrimmar so that they can pull together a plan of rescue. No doubt, I’m a part of this mission too, but we’ll need more than just the three or four of us. Mheaith and Ilsenas will have to go as our prisoners just to make it through the front gate alive, and we’ll need a few orc friendlies to guide us through to find Xi. I’ve reached out to my own contacts, and once we have everyone in place, we’ll embark for Orgrimmar to free Xi.” 

Azeda looked away and out through the window again, worrying for Mheaith’s safety … her beloved Mheaith … for Xi, even for Ilena, her complicated yet loyal friend. She shook her head back and forth slowly in silent defiance of the entire situation as she let the information Ilena had just provided sink in. The urge to cry, to _cry out_ , pressed heavily against her waning resolve. 

__“I need you to tell me now what just happened before Madam Talonia stormed out of here. She didn’t see me coming from the other direction in the hallway, but from what I could tell, she didn’t look happy when she left. Did something happen between the two of you?” Ilena asked pointedly._ _

__Azeda broke her gaze away from the window and turned her head slowly to face Ilena who was now standing, having arisen at some point while Azeda had been staring outside. She answered in a calmly defeated tone, “She knows.”_ _

__‘What does she know?”_ _

__“Well, she knows I’ve been lying about why I’m leaving to go meet Mheaith, but she didn’t know about Mheaith until today when I told her. She asked, and I started to tell her the truth because I knew lying wouldn’t do any good anymore. She knows too much to keep that up, and I’m tired of doing it anyway,” Azeda said quietly. She looked out the window again with uncertainty on her face._ _

__Ilena stepped forward and said with a vexed tone, “Are you tired of being free to walk around as you please? Are you tired of that then? If she reports you, you won’t have that freedom anymore. Did you think of that, Azeda?”_ _

__“YES,” Azeda asserted sharply. One more little nudge would bring the tears. She didn’t really want to wait for it, but she’d never cried in front of Ilena before. She didn’t know if the sarcastic blood elf would be understanding should she cry in front of her, and in the desperate frame of mind she was in, she wouldn’t be able to handle dealing with that too._ _

Ilena, indifferent to Azeda’s fragile state, asked directly, “So how much _does_ she know? All of it? Obviously, you didn’t mention Sanctum or I’d be here for a totally different reason.” 

“Of _course_ I didn’t,” Azeda snapped. She couldn't even look at Ilena now. 

__She continued, “And she doesn’t know anything other than that I met Mheaith in Dalaran a long time ago. She wouldn’t let me say anything else before stopping me and walking out, but first she told me to end it. I told her I wouldn’t, and that was when she left,” Azeda recounted._ _

__Ilena seemed relieved, “So she doesn’t even know the two of you are together?”_ _

__Azeda turned around to face her directly, “Madam Talonia has been my mentor and close confidant for a very long time. She knows me better than anyone, possibly even better than my own parents. She knows I’m in love without me having to say it. Now she knows with whom. She didn’t threaten to report me. She just left when I refused to end it at her insistence, but I know her, Ilena. I know how she despises the constant warring in Azeroth and the horrific impact it has on all races. I wouldn’t go as far to say she would approve of intermingling relations between the Horde and Alliance since she is proud of our Sin’dorei heritage … ”_ _

Ilena interrupted, “As we _all_ are.” 

__Azeda continued, “Yes, as we all are. I just don’t see her as the kind of extremist to try and see me destroyed for finding true love for the first time in my life.”_ _

“Well, you know how our people are about the night elves. Some of us, as ourselves, are not as hard-lined in despising them as most of the Sin’dorei are. You actually fell in _love_ with one. I’ve bedded them before but that’s about it. I can’t ever see myself seriously falling for a night elf,” Ilena said, shivering a little at the last statement before continuing, “Anyway, does it really surprise you that your mentor, an esteemed member of the university, reacted the way she did? Honestly, if she _doesn’t_ report you, I’d say you got off light,” Ilena reasoned. 

“It remains to be seen what she plans to do now,” Azeda said somberly. 

She thought to herself as she reflected upon Madam Talonia’s reaction, wondering if Ilena was right that she’d gotten off light. It didn’t feel that way. _How did this all happen? How did I get here? There was a time not terribly long ago when I was alone and didn’t have these threatening issues happening around me. Now I feel like I’m surrounded by the fear of what will happen to me should I be found out – and for what? For loving someone? How can that be wrong? It doesn’t feel wrong to me; it feels like the best thing that has ever happened to me because it is. And now my sweet Mheaith is ready to charge into Orgrimmar to save her friend who shouldn’t even be there in the first place. I can’t lose her; I have to help her._

“I’m going with you to Orgrimmar,” Azeda said with finality. 

__Ilena stifled a knee-jerk reaction to laugh aloud and said instead, “Um, that’s not a good idea; you’re not trained to fight, and there is a good chance we’ll have to. It’s too risky, and it will draw more unwanted attention to you here if you leave again. You need to stay right here for now until we know what your mentor is going to do. You have to wait.”_ _

__Before Azeda could argue, a loud knock came from the other side of the heavy wooden door. Someone from the outside pushed against it in an attempt to open it, but the deadbolt held fast. The knock came again but louder._ _

__Azeda began to make her way toward the door with intentions of opening it since there was no other way out of the room. Ilena stepped in front of her quietly and held her arm up against her midsection to block her from moving any closer._ _

__Ilena then strode to the door, her hand resting on the hilt of her sheathed sword intentionally, and placed her free hand on the deadbolt, sliding it free and opening the door to discover who was knocking._ _

__She stood in the open doorway with Azeda behind her and said, “So much for waiting.”_ _


End file.
